Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live
by Wayang.Silver
Summary: A trio's mission: Save Gaia, people who died in the games, & take a chance at a second life. Easy part: They have foreknowledge. Hard part: Bad time twists & making sure Goddess Minerva doesn't label them as a another Jenova. FFVII timeline/Self-Insert
1. A Legacy of an Alternate Universe

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

_**Beta-read by: Reiko x 3 **(20th March 2013) _

**Summary: **A trio's mission: Save Gaia, people who died in the games, & take a chance at a second life. Easy part: They have foreknowledge. Hard part: Bad time twists & making sure Goddess Minerva doesn't label them as a another Jenova. FFVII timeline/Self-Insert

**Title Disclaimer: '**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live' is from a quote of Shakespeare's All's Well Ends Well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor ANYTHING by Square Enix or ANY copyrighted products/quotes/etc that are in this WHOLE fanfic. I write for personal enjoyment as well for others, thus I'm not making any profit from this fic. The only things I own are the plot, as well as the depictions of me and my friends. I will NOT repeat this disclaimer again and in future chapters refer to the first disclaimer.

**Author' s Note: **This fic is a dedication to my best friends. xD I know I'm guilty in writing a self-insert, but a gamer can dream to at least want to interact with their favorite game characters and the adventure with it, right? First fic~! May make mistakes with grammar (English as second language) and please tell me of any typos if I missed any!

Besides, I wanted to try mixing and exploring with ideas and plots that haven't been tried before. One of them is an alive Zack, but I'll keep my mouth shut on 'special' others. XD I'll add that character later on to my summary fic label as the story progresses.

On with the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 1: A Legacy of an Alternate Universe ~**

_"I think that everything I've ever done at some point is part of someone else's legacy." ~Liev Schreiber _

* * *

If you had a choice whether it was better to die or live, what would be your choice?

Die - because you knew that it was your time to sleep peacefully in your grave and you had that gift of salvation...

Or would you live - knowing and having future knowledge that it wasn't going to be pleasant walk in the woods, and with every single corner you would have to suffer. Would you take hold of whatever consequences you took because of a single decision?

Well you know what?

I chose to live.

The bad part was, that 'chance' happened to be that I had to live in a Final Fantasy 7 game that I knew there would be (without a doubt) a lot of pain and excruciating experiences ahead. I mean, I know many gamers would've been thrilled to in hopes that perhaps in the 'end' they'd get back home. In my case...I was never going return home.

There was no 'Earth' to return to.

I was dead.

It didn't really help that I was on an extreme deadline in making decisions.

For one, I wasn't alone in this... However, what decision I made over my friends ended being my responsibility as well. One part of my brain, the logical side, was lecturing me that I was stupid to actually agree to dragging my friends into the whole mess because I decided we're all going to live again (and somehow the 'child' in me was giddy to live a fantasy game). The other part was saying I did the right thing, if there was anything I could do... was to make sure my friends lived somehow even if it meant I was going to die trying.

So... the magic question comes up...

How was life now?

For the moment...

Maybe I should have shut my big mouth up and died peacefully.

A five day migraine (and don't know when it'll stop) would to that to you.

Not counting the time paradoxes or any butterfly effect occurrences to figure out afterward...

_UGH. _

You see, this all started off when the three of us, Ryan, Rika, and I were coming back from our long vacation. We were all fresh out finishing our degrees at college at the same year, and we decided to take a backpacking trip across the States as a celebration. Three months of camping out and visiting numerous tourist places, we were finally heading home by plane to start looking for jobs – start a new stage in life. Sadly, we never did get a chance – all I remembered was that the plane had engine problems – the three of us sitting in a row holding hands and bracing for our doom.

That's when moments later I woke up.

I was worse for wear, I realized I was very tired, and wanted to sleep for good. Like forever.

It was then I realized: how the hell was I sleepy when I was dead?

I cracked an eye, then the other.

What I saw when I opened them then totally left me breathless. A sea of stars surrounding me, one in front of me was the Milky Way, and from my eyes it was the size of a huge tour bus. I didn't know how I felt at the time... confusion, peace, panic, and even blank at the same time. Yet, I was pretty sure this wasn't Heaven or Hell. If those two did exist anyway... Does it matter?

"_Perhaps not." _

If the whole star gazing thing surprised me, seeing a really hot (blame my male hormones) and amazingly beautiful goddess just flashing into being behind me shocked me so much that I fell on my ass spectacularly. I felt stupid and foolish as abruptly I try to stand up again with red rising from my neck to my cheeks. I tried to straighten myself out along with the t-shirt and jeans I was wearing, choking down the embarrassment with what dignity I had. I had thoughts that I might as well throw my ego out – at least was left of it.

She giggled softly at me, but with the sadness I saw through her eyes... I had an uncanny feeling she wasn't around to comfort me.

I blinked again and then I knew I've seen her somewhere before.

"_You recognize me." _

"Are you... Cosmos?" I blurted out.

My memory kicked in as the Goddess of Harmony in the Dissidia Final Fantasy games looking very identical in her white dress with golden linings and that ethereal white glow – but on impulse I gave a wary look and started to look for cameras. I had to_be_ dreaming! Maybe this was some crazy, sick, demented joke that some cos-players set up for me. I wasn't even _supposed _to be alive!

"_Yes I am, Issac Anders. This is not a dream. You _are_dead." _

My eyes glazed a moment as it were going to spill out, but I forced myself to hold the tears back knowing that I wasn't alive. Words like _weak_,_pathetic_ and _idiot_ replayed in my head as I barely manage to croak out, "What does a Goddess from a game want with me?" It came harsher then I intended to, but my emotions were all over the place, rationality be damned. I wasn't exactly happy either when pity came as her eyes softened at me, but a sudden flash of blurring images that went through my mind as quick as a blink. Thousands of memories as planets, races, and creatures... and as soon as it started it came to a halt.

"You're real." I trembled out of fear that I was going to be insane. Forget she knew my name in the first place, I was too busy keeping myself sane; my consciousness intact. She read my mind like it was nothing.

"_I'm sorry. You wouldn't have believed me if I had not done so. Our time is short."_

A gulp went down my throat. There was a catch, there _always_ was. I've learned that in knowing, reading any sort of fiction that when Gods or Deities wanted something from you there were pros and cons. Mostly cons when it came the real tragic fates. Maybe it's better to disagree on any offer that she would ask of me. Being dead was easier. I didn't have to do anything anymore.

"What do you want from me?"

She doesn't say anything, but two balls of light appear besides her forming into two people. My best friends.

"_You __decide. Do you__all wish to live... or die?"_

Seeing the sleeping forms of my friends, I calmed down but nervousness made me twitchy. "It's never that simple is it?" She shook her head. After a while the rational part of my brain was finally working. "Fine – I'll listen. But – I'd like a good explanation on what you want me – _us_ to do."

"_To save Gaia. In turn, you have a chance at life that you were stripped of." _Cosmos looked to my friends. _"You will not go alone, and I will bless you with power and knowledge to aid you."_

I ran my hand through my short brown hazel hair frustratingly. When I thought of Final Fantasy VII she only nodded at me saying it was the world I was supposed to save. Still, I didn't get it at all. Why was she going to be so kind about this? If this was about saving Gaia, then wasn't The Planet/Goddess Minerva responsible instead? Why did she want the three of us here? It made no sense at all.

"_Minerva is just one of many of my children that exist in the universe I am in. She does not know I sought to help her. I __failed to do so the first time, resulting in her losing__what is left of the Cetra." _

This time, my curiosity took hold of me. I totally was going head-over-heels and I needed to know more. If the Goddess Minerva was the voice of the Planet, then Cosmos was the mother of the Universe. Wait – did she just said failed the Cetra? It dawned on me she was referring to Jenova, the Calamity of the Skies. However, the part of 'her universe' immediately made me ask, "So you're from an alternate universe?" A light nod. "It doesn't explain how you can just grab a person from another universe and make them exist."

"_It's because you, Ryan, and Rika _do_exist in my universe. More importantly, I was your patron." _Guilt evident on her face.

'WHAT?'

I wasn't shocked at all about another 'me' existing in another alternative universe – the part of being my patron, yeah – but the fact she said it in past tense... clearly told me it didn't ended with a happy ending.

"I'm assuming we/they died... and that was – what? 2000 years ago?"

Geez, it is weird talking about yourself in third person!

"_I've preserved their/your bodies into a new state, but, __unfortunately__, I can never revive their souls ever again. __For a long time they__served me well in fighting for what is Good. Nonetheless, Jenova in her celestial body form was too much to handle. The reason she was able to be sealed away, was because you three had made her far weaker before she had managed to land on Gaia." _

_Okaaay_, so the other 'me' was actually some hero or whatever in her universe. But then again, there was no information about Jenova's past in the games. It kind of made sense that someone was fighting her before, considering there were stories of her taking over planets and life forms as she traveled the universe and destroyed everything in her way. Hearing that the 'me' here failed in stopping her, somehow felt like it was _my _unfinished business. I never liked not finishing something I started, but that was way too weird to care about a 'me' I didn't even know about!

Shaking my head, I think I lost it.

Laughter. _"You're very similar to Issac Anders that I know and love. As are Ryan and Rika who have fought with him."_

That gaze she gave me was enough to remind me of my mom when she smothered and praised me in doing something good. I was sure that she included my friends with that look.

_"I've waited and searched for too long for you three from another Universe. Those with the right knowledge of the future, even if it was a mere fantasy in your world. It is crucial that you knew foreknowledge and as well as the past of Gaia. Endless alternative universes exist but so little fall into what I'm searching for, and I'm not allowed to take those who still live."_

"Hold on – You said something about the past? I-I mean I know about the events that's going to happen till Dirge of Cerberus – but _a past_?"

"_That as well. I had to make sure you would accept the past too." _

I gave Cosmos a questioning look as to what could be the past.

_"How do you think one could have tried to stop Jenova if she was a parasitic celestial being?"_

"Intergalactic space civilization?" I said unsure, as the first thing came to mind was like Star Wars or Star Trek.

"_Correct."_

And here, I thought my other 'life' or 'me' could get any crazier. _Heh. As if._ I decided to play along – now I knew better to scoff at anything that screamed impossible. Fantasy is not reality does NOT compute. "Anime, Manga, TV show, game, cartoon, comic, or book?"

"_Game. Star Ocean series. More specifically for you three, the third one." _

My jaw was left hanging wide for 10 long seconds, before I shut it. _Riiight. _

The Star Ocean series was a famous RPG that had to do with space travel and everything. Not surprised at all if Square Enix was behind the making. Most of the game was not turned based but real time. Instead of Materia, they used Symbology for magic abilities which was what they believe it was the language of the universe or the 'DNA' language in all living beings. Depending on what character, they had a different abilities or spells. I remembered the major three Symbols that played main roles in the plot: Connection, Alteration, and Destruction.

"_However there is a misinformation in your universe. The other Symbol is not Connection, but Creation."_

"So the processes of the Symbols are a representation of how the universe came to be and comes to an end to be reborn again." I nod. Now that sounded like the Alchemy theory in Full Metal Alchemist.

"_Yes, you all each have the allocated Symbols."_ She pointed to Ryan. _"Creation."_ Then his sister. _"Alteration."_

Then to me.

"_Destruction."_

Crap.

I was afraid of that.

The main character of SO3, Fayt, kinda got the 'tragic power' where normal people would just label you as a monster because you had the 'über mojo destructo' power. Just my luck the other 'me' got it too. Now I was having second thoughts; I might as well back off of the deal. I didn't want that sort of power! If you don't know about the game, let's just say Fayt destroyed an enemy spaceship (as a human) because he lost control over his emotions at one part of the game. Overwhelming fear washed over me if I hurt others with _that_ power.

"_You need not fear. It will only activate in times of dire need."_ I still wasn't convinced by it. Cosmos gently placed her hands on my shoulders and I faced her eyes. _"If you reject my offer, I understand. I will leave you to eternal rest. If you agree, know that you are there to save more lives than what you know will come to pass. As well for the future generations of Gaia."_

Selfless or selfish, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. If I chose to die, I didn't have to go through all that crap – but at the same time I was denying the people who could be saved like Zack and Aerith, not to mention Midgar from Meteor and more others. My friends would probably hate me for taking over the decision making, but I was sure Cosmos only wanted me to settle it. If not, she would have woken them both earlier. I knew I needed to make my decision, but I wanted to confirm one last thing.

"And after all this ends? _Then what?_" I asked.

I didn't want to end up as a tool being thrown away once I ended my time of use. For some reason I didn't want that to happen to the other 'me' who I was going to be as on Gaia. After trying so hard to fight Jenova and dying for it... it just didn't put me on ease he didn't get any closure or reward for the effort (even if I'm inhabiting _his_ body; as confusing as that sounds).

"_Your life is Yours to live."_ Cosmos said. _"For all they've done, I had planned for them to live life the way they wish after fighting Jenova. That reward never came as Jenova still lives. Their hopes, dreams, and legacy will be yours. You are the proof they lived." _

After hearing that, now I was hesitating to reject her offer. Shit. Why did she _have_ to use Zack's words? I'm a total sucker for heroic speeches. _Damn._ The fan boy in me was totally going for it. "About what you said... we'll have knowledge and power..."

"_Your fighting skills will need to be trained back to what it was before you died."_

That made sense if the other 'me' in the past was capable of fighting.

_"Your knowledge is far more advanced in technology. Use it with great caution, but with it you can save Gaia. Minerva will not know I sent you to help, so be careful in your endeavor."_

I understood she meant that I could give someone like Reeve ways to use alternative energy besides Mako Energy since in this Universe I came from a civilization that was already traveling in space.

"_What is your choice?"_

"I want to live."

* * *

_At the present..._

Getting wiped out literally by information alone isn't actually as embarrassing as you might think when compared to getting incapacitated by a monster. It kinda makes you realize that humans are made to hold only so much information in their heads.

"Issac? Are you _monologing_?" My best friend groaned on the other bed collapsed tiredly in no better condition than I was. I think he meant I was speaking out my mind too loudly: monologue.

I shrugged as my brain wasn't working properly at the moment. "I blame it on the Intel overload we received from Cosmos." I was sure his brain wasn't working properly either. "Is 'monologing' even a _word_?"

A long pause before a reply. "Beats me, I'm not thinking at all." His voice was then strained. "So, Final Fantasy VII, huh?"

"Could have been worse, Ryan." I answered not faring well with the headache still pounding at me like a relentless boxer to a sandbag. "If we were in FFXIII the plot would be more tragic and the sequel about the time paradox thing – No way figuring out that one. I don't think there was a happy ending in the first place." I shuffled my dead weight body to face him. "How's your sister?" I couldn't see my other best friend, who I counted as my sister, because she was lying on another bed behind Ryan effectively out from my vision.

"Rika's been sleeping like a Medusa victim since we got here." He huffed. "Still breathing, but out of it. Her Symbol is making it hard for her – being all about change and all. Not as stable as ours." While Ryan said it in a tired tone, I couldn't help but feel the guilt on the inside. I was certain he was frustrated I made the choice for him to live when he would have better off dead.

"Sorry." That was all I could say.

Ryan sighed. He turned his back on me and lied on the bed towards his sister. "Whatever. I'm still angry at you... but I'll suck it up later. I... just need more rest."

I didn't say anything afterward. I knew he needed his space. On the other hand, I might as well focus on resting and recovering first. Life is a struggle, and reality has always been the slap on the face. It's actually no wonder at times there was a saying that death was better than sleeping.

* * *

"_I do not feel I have a legacy to protect." ~Bret Easton Ellis_

* * *

_**TBC...**_

Well, I've seen some really great SIs out there, so I decided to try out the plot/what if character: WHAT IF you existed in an alternate dimension and you had to finish an unfinished business that the 'you' failed to do? Since Jenova's past is vaguely explained in the games, I intend to explore it in the fic.

I decided that here, Minerva isn't the one pulling the strings but Cosmos. Still Final Fantasy series. =)

Ah, the intro... tell me what you think! Comments, opinions, questions, advice are welcomed!

If you happen to write a SI yourself I'd love to hear what your opinions are. So don't forget to review~! XD


	2. Preparing Not to Fail

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

_**Beta-read by: Reiko x 3 **(21st March 2013)_

**Disclaimer:** Please refer to Chapter 1, I'm not repeating it over and over.

**Author' s Note: **Planning and prep chapter and the plot shall continue. Here you'll see what our Earth heroes are up to~! We'll get to our FFVII characters on chapter 3, promise!

Thanks to **ShatterTheHeavens** for the review and** findthetiger129** for the alert! I''ve made a few fixes on the first chapter (mostly typos). And while this will be following the FFVII game, there will be changes to as our heroes will effect those who they have saved. But I'm not spoiling anything just yet. ;) You'll find out another person that needs saving in this one.

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 2: Preparing Not to Fail. ~**

_"First ask yourself: What is the worst that can happen? _

_Then prepare to accept it. Then proceed to improve on the worst." ~ Dale Carnegie_

* * *

_Costa del Sol, November 0002_

Rika once quoted to me from a book, as Graham Grooch once said that: 'If you fail to prepare, you prepare to fail.'

A week after our 'Intel sickness', the three of us were on the floor mind mapping our plans out on what to do and what we were up against.

There was no time to mourn our own deaths when we knew what was to come.

All three of us didn't remember much how we even got to Gaia in the first place. All we know is getting flashbacks of escaping sleeping pods, self-destructing the place, and escaping white coats with infantry alike. Cosmos wasn't exactly generous in giving the memories of our alternate selves back, but she did warn we will get them when it was the right time.

When we came to, we were near Costa del Sol looking like people who were back from hiking and traveling the wilderness. If anything, I was feeling thankful that Cosmos actually let us have our backpacking belongings. We didn't exactly look conspicuous and for the better part we had some personal clothes and supplies. Perhaps our patron was really feeling helpful, since we were already entering a city of ShinRa personnel. Vacation or no vacation, attracting the attention of ShinRa was a huge NO.

'Intel Sickness' was basically a large headache or migraine because, when we merged with the 'us' in this world, there was a lot of information to filter out. Including about knowing technology and concepts that was far more advanced than our own, fighting, and even I felt kinda funny that I was having problems of moving my body. It felt different, like when you're trying out new clothes that were too big or small for you. I didn't want to ever go through it again - it lasted for a whole week of constantly tripping and trying not to walk into walls (I walked into a couple). The week after was spent on getting to know the city and catch up with the news.

Apparently, I decided a little too late whether to live or not. Time had kept ticking on when I made the decision with Cosmos. The time we came to know of the timeline after landing in Gaia, it was November 0002. That meant we were a month late in letting the Nibelheim incident happening, and that Zack and Cloud were stuck with Hojo as lab rats meaning it would be 3-4 years before they escaped! If I had been quicker, maybe I could have stopped that from happening. Angeal and Sephiroth were beyond saving.

"Issac, haven't I told you to stop blaming yourself?" Ryan scolded me. His green eyes were on me; worried.

He's lean, has short cut spiky dark brunette hair, and not tall at all now about 5'6''. Call it weird, but Cosmos made our bodies younger. We had to 'grow up' again when originally were all 23 years old on Earth, now though we're 18 which meant we were missing some height by a few inches. I'm not exactly complaining since by the original timeline of the game we'd be 22, which counts as passing the age of drinking in a bar. Not that I like drinking, but for now, I'll live with it.

If you haven't made the connection yet, Ryan and Rika Spencer are identical twins. The only difference between them is their genders, and personality wise Ryan's a bit more impulsive than his sister even if he is the older brother. Older as in by 30 minutes but he's mature enough. Rika on the other hand, has an athletic build seeing as she likes mountain climbing and traveling a lot even during high school. She now stands at a 5'2'' (which I didn't dare comment since she's height sensitive now and will throw anything in her reach), with short cut dark brown hair just below her ears and same green eyes like her brother.

As for me, I have a lighter hazel tone hair, cut short as well and have pale blue eyes. My body's lean too; I remembered at home I started to go to the gym when I was 18... I lost all the training for nothing! I had to get my athletic build here again. Shit. To my utter horror height wise I was at 5'5'' being shorter that my best buddy when originally we were the same height. I admit it, even back at home my growth spurt started late.

"Okay." I waved my hands out in a peaceful gesture calming myself down and bit back the guilt. "No complaining, let's get back to planning."

"Right, so where to?" Rika asked straightening her worn jeans. All of us were pretty much wearing t-shirts and jeans as we were on the brink of broke, or what little we had in our backpacks.

Ryan shook his head. "Nowhere for now. We're low on cash with zero experiences in most things. Cosmos was kind enough to give us the weapons the other 'us' have, but we're screwed in the money department - unless we get into the workshops and cook up something." He looked to me. "So when are we going to start that?"

"ASAP." I snorted. "We're lucky enough we have the Item Creation system here on Gaia. Besides making and upgrading our own items, if the patent system is in gear that means we can make a steady income with our creations across the market. Item Creators can use pseudonyms for patents, and the Item Creators guild isn't affiliated with ShinRa and is considered independent; so it'll be good extra income while we're on the run."

Item Creation was one of the better things about the Star Ocean series compared to other RPGs. You didn't have to worry much about upgrade or items in stores. If you were smart enough, you could get the ingredients and make items that could easily heal your health at 100% no matter what level you were. Other than that, it was a guarantee to make items that had better specs than those sold in the stores. The patent system was cool as well; by patenting your creation if you made the items you'd get extra cash selling them. I've visited the workshop they have here in Costa del Sol. I have to say I was more than happy that once your item is patented, you get an incentive every time it's bought on the market.

"Alright," Ryan said writing it down. "Item Creation for income. I'd say fighting weaker monsters in the area for Gil too. We better start to train to fight before Zack and Cloud get out. If Cosmos is right, we'd best work on our muscle memory and Symbology. We might do offensive Symbology out of town to get away from prying eyes, in other cases we still need to use Materia to not rouse suspicions. We're in a vacation hot-spot for ShinRa employees including Turks. It'll give us time to prepare everything before the main event starts. You guys remember when that is?"

I shook my head. "No clue, I'm bad at remembering specific dates unless someone drills it into my head."

I shifted my head at that same moment as a pen marker flies by, missing my head.

Rika never liked how I am forgetful with dates. The reason why I hated history lessons with a passion. If you asked me the events of WWII chronologically I would know – but when it comes to dates I'm blind. Heck, I'm even bad with birthdays at times. The only I reason I remember my friends' birthday because they have it on the same day. I'm kind of glad that Rika is here with us; she's more of a bookworm than Ryan is, and so remembering things to a fault comes in handy.

"I'm not sure about the date, but safe to say they escaped in December 0006 from the lab... they arrived in Midgar September 0007, but Cloud doesn't meet Tifa until October 0007 starting the events of the game." She spoke as she closed her eyes. Rika then blinked and blurted out, "Meteor happens on January the 21st in 0008. That's our last deadline."

I shook my head in amusement, "How do you remember _everything_?"

Rika shrugged, "Books aren't _that _bad. And I have read the game timeline a couple of times before on the FF wikia."

"I'm more of a general knowledge person, unless it has to do with computers. Try writing down every date you know about. Then we choose what's what." I supplied.

I like reading and skimming books for general knowledge I was interested in, but pure literature just wasn't my cup of tea. I never liked Shakespeare in high school, but I was able to tolerate LOVELESS since it was part of Crisis Core somewhat. Or anything as long as it was just a decoration in a game/story. I gave up in analyzing those type of texts once high school was out.

My time at college was spent mostly on calculus books and anything to do with programming, since I took computer sciences as my main degree. I was more into logical numbers and formulas than that stuff.

Rika, for one, is totally into books. You can't really get by having a surveyor or research major in college without reading thick literature text books, scientific journals, or other research stuff.

.

.

Soon the paper filled up like this:

**Oct 0002:** Cloud and Zack are captured after Nibelheim incident.

**Dec 0006:** Zack escapes the lab with a comatose Cloud.

**Sept 0007:** Early September Zack confronts Genesis at Banora.

Late September Zack arrives and is killed outside Midgar. Cloud lives and wanders off; forgetting Zack because of Jenova cells inside him.

**Oct 0007: **Tifa somehow (?) finds Cloud wandering in Sector 7 Slums.

**Dec 0007:** 9th December AVALANCHE blows their first Mako reactor.

**Jan 0008:** 21st Jan Meteor attacks Midgar, WRO is formed by Reeve, Geostigma appears.

**? 0009:** Advent Children

**? 0010:** Dirge of Cerberus

.

.

"That should be detailed enough." I said looking at the dates.

I was astonished Rika didn't seem to be happy by it though. "That doesn't count what happened Barret, when I think he loses his arm and Marlene loses her parents somewhere in 0003."

"You think we should interfere?" Ryan asked rather skeptic as he was weighing the options. "There's like a _ton_ of Turks on the mission when they take Corel down. I know a lot of people died there, but if that doesn't happen then there's no AVALANCHE when we get to Midgar. The fact that the previous generation of AVALANCHE had to be taken down by the Turks is a 'must happen' event."

Good point. I was almost forgetting while Zack and Cloud were out of commission, the Turks and Rufus Shinra were really busy. Better to avoid them than to get into them; just existing this time and moment could change things. Getting involved with the events was a recipe for catastrophe. I know we can't save everyone, but that meant people were going to die whether we liked it or not. So, basically, Cosmos wanted us to focus on our roles that would make the stepping stones towards stopping the events of Meteor.

Due to the silence and uncertainty, because we could screw up more of the timeline, eventually we agreed that we'd stay in Costa del Sol through most of the crap - in hopes that we wouldn't effect too many major timeline events. Besides, Costa del Sol _was_ the quietest place for timeline events. Let's just hope that doesn't change.

It was then I recalled something with Cosmos. "By the way, did you two get a special mission, a person to save, by our patron?" Before I woke up she mentioned we each have people to specifically save. That clearly meant the three of us were going to split up before Midgar.

They both nod. But Ryan beat me in asking first, "Who did she say for you?"

"Believe it or not, but I have to save Zack and Cloud together."

There was a sarcastic note in my voice. But by Ryan's level headed gaze, he knows I'm scared shit about it. Damn him for taking psychology in college. I can never lie to him as he'll know straight away. Seriously, I wasn't looking forward to playing hide and seek with nearly most of the ShinRa army chasing behind me. Although, I was honored to get the task... as long as I get out _alive._

Rika seemed hesitant. "She... never told me who I was to save, but I was given some sort of vision I needed to save someone important near the Chocobo Farm. Next up I need to get to Seventh Heaven before even Cloud shows up. Ryan?"

There was a smirk on Ryan's face that somehow made sure that both Rika and I were going to be happy to hear about it. "Cosmos only mentioned it cryptically, but I'm certain I know who it is."

"So she stated the obvious," I huffed. "Big deal." It was a thing we both had, a sort of small friendly rivalry since we were kids.

My buddy laughed at me. "Come on, it _is_ a big deal!"

"Just tell us what she said," Rika said, poking her brother to spill the beans.

"Another sleeping crimson warrior can help you turn the tide," Ryan quoted Cosmos with a grin. Hell, I knew there was only one other red warrior that went into slumber other than Vincent.

His twin no doubt went into a fan girl moment squealing, "Genesis Rhapsodos!"

But hey, I was happy too that one of my favorite characters had a chance to actually be a part of the main timeline. All those times, I wondered if he hadn't taken in the end of Crisis Core and sealed himself he'd be a lot more useful than being comatose.

"Whoa, I can't imagine the terror we'll cause ShinRa if he comes along for the ride with us." I commented. "That means you got to save him before the Deepground ShinRa SOLDIERS pick him up."

He nodded. "That's the reason why when Zack heads over to Banora I'm going to follow him."

"So you and Ryan are going together then?" Rika asked hopefully. "You guys can start following them from Nibelheim to be safe."

"Following Zack when he escapes is a good idea. But going together after? I don't know." I said unsure.

That didn't seem to be a good idea. Zack was already a heavy target ShinRa set their sights on. Even if I did went with Ryan and Genesis together, it would signal ShinRa to increase the number of their SOLDIERs and infantry to hunt us down; upping the chances of getting killed.

"Sounds like disaster if they're going to hunt us down even before we join up with AVALANCHE. I'm having doubts Genesis would be entirely well after the fight, and he's just recovered from degradation. We're trying to save lives here, not start a fight to the death." I explained.

There was also the part where we didn't know if he was exactly right in the head afterward. Cosmos probably counted on Ryan to give a psychological diagnosis discretely, since there was a chance Genesis wouldn't be mentally stable. She chose him specifically for the task knowing he had the experience and the knowledge.

I shook my head, 'Didn't count her for a sneaky Goddess.'

She sighed disliking the idea we were going to be separated. "So everyone for themselves, huh? That leaves us just over three years and a month before Zack escapes."

Her twin shook his head, "Three years tops, we need that extra month to get to our destination and ready to follow him all over Gaia. At least until I can get Genesis, and then I'll split up with Issac. As for you Rika, I think you should head over to the Chocobo Farm and save whoever needs saving. Train a few chocobos and head for Midgar, I think you're the best person first to getting to know the other AVALANCHE members first before we come around."

"Umm, guys. We have problem." Rika started.

Both Ryan and I gave questioning looks. "What?" we both said in unison.

"Do you guys know how dangerous it is going by ourselves? The cons are you don't have someone watching your back, and if you're in trouble it's suicide." She said. "Even experienced mountaineers, trekkers, and rangers aren't stupid enough to go into unknown territory alone. And since we're all tasked with someone to save, it's going to get tedious... especially if said person is unconscious. Don't forget we haven't counted about fighting monsters that come out and is considered a norm in this world."

Crap. That didn't settle in well with me, but I didn't complain about the difficult technicalities when it came to traveling. It was Rika's field and she knew best when we went on our backpacking trip before we ended up dying in the plane. She had better geographical knowledge and navigation skills than both Ryan and I combined, which isn't all unexpected as she took geography for college.

I'm a computer guy, I'll be useful in the urban area near tech – but if you throw me into the country side, I'm more of a sitting duck. Ryan was a bit better at it, but by the look of his expression on his face he didn't feel too comfortable traveling in the wilderness without his twin sister. Okay, we're _not_ afraid to travel into the wild, but seriously we had a mutual understanding that we _prefer_ to at least have someone who had experience in long term trekking.

"So adoptive sister of mine, what's your suggestion?" I challenged.

This time, she had a hopeful twinkle in her eyes at me. "Well, Issac. You're the computer whiz, I was thinking if our other 'selves' have knowledge that's for a space civilization, then we could try building a scout droid of sort. That way each of us have a partner to keep an eye on us as well you and my bro won't get into trouble about traveling without a map. They could also be handy in getting items too if we're short on time." Rika then added, "You have better understanding for computers and gadgets so you're going to help us filter the information we got from our other 'selves'."

"Awesome!" I smile widely. "I LOVE that idea! And come to think of it, we have a good deal of time to make it perfect. But... don't you think it's kind of... you know..."

"Kind of what?" Ryan parroted as he was confused; at one point I agree to it, and suddenly I changed my mind.

"Aren't we turning into Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus or whatever you call them?" I ask.

Rika rolled her eyes at me, "This is our reality and you're worried we're turning into Sues/Stus? To be honest about it Issac, I don't think we have exactly the same level power or stamina of a SOLDIER even if we can fight in this world. I'd rather think of covering our weaknesses with what we _can_ do. Plus, I'm more concerned about the both of you guys having problems of watching yourselves when you have people to rescue. Hell, I'm a girl and I'm having doubts if I can _carry_ the person I'm going to save, which is still a mystery. I might not have too much difficulties in carrying another girl my size, but what if I have to save a guy who's 6'8'' or something? That person is good as dead if they need a place to recover and they're heavily injured."

"Rika's right, Issac," Ryan put his hand around my shoulder in a brotherly hug. "I wouldn't really be all that calm knowing you would have problems with Zack and Cloud. You could have an advantage to have another pair of eyes and maybe a bit of firepower. Rika can have someone to watch over her, and I'm actually agreeing that when I do try and escape with Genesis I'll have backup with me. It'll do better with our psyches as well as we'll have a companion with us, although they are AIs."

To come think of it, I felt like a real idiot about being the too perfect sort of character in a game or story while my friends were more worried of whatever it took to stay safe, alive, and sane. All we had was each other, and I was darn sure that if any either of us died it wouldn't be good for the Planet or any of us who were left behind. In these sorts of situations Rika always said it was time to throw your ego out the door, but it didn't meant you had to throw your ideals or dreams away.

"Alright, we've got three years to work hard on." I said. "Let's get cracking!"

* * *

_Few Miles Outside Costa del Sol, October 0006_

Three years pass by really fast when you're preparing for an apocalypse; just like getting in and out of high school. Some days were good, others sucked. Cosmos wasn't memory friendly yet about our real pasts, so we kept on doing what we could do.

Even after all those days of planning and making preparations I still had a feeling it wasn't enough. I was glad to have Ryan get me into a pep talk that there was no knowing whether you were truly ready or not; life had a habit of putting a banana peel under your foot without warning and you'll slip anyway. I have a bad habit that comes from computers: that I _had_ to be sure of everything working properly. Usually it makes me insecure of everything and makes me paranoid. Rika on the other hand, was helpful to me by taking me more often to practice on going through the wild where unexpected things happened.

Battle training has gone off to a good start, and I'm proud to say I can hold myself against the monsters around our area pretty good with my friends. We're better at our weapons too. Speaking of weapons, I guess I haven't explained at all about them. Our weapons are custom, so there was little we could do. That meant we were responsible for making our own upgrades – but it's still good enough as we have an Item Creation process called Synthesis to compensate for it. It means you can combine raw materials to raise attack, resistance, etc. The best feature of our weapons though, is that they're triple changers or simply they have three forms. Physically they don't change much (with an exception for Rika's), but they could really surprise an opponent and give us the upper hand.

Rika's taken the role of a sharpshooter and magic caster, as she found out that her fighting capabilities were more based for long-range and mid-range. She has a few short-range skills as well, but tends to save them for emergencies rather than fighting head on. I don't blame her though; out of all of us she is the weakest in terms of strength, but her real gift was for magic. Unlike me and Ryan, her weapon can physically change thanks to her Alternation Symbol.

Like the character that had the Alteration symbol in Star Ocean, Maria Traydor, my adopted sister wields a small laser gun. She has most of Maria's short-range attacks for self-defense, which is a good thing as I was worried before how would she handle herself when enemies come in close and personal. Its other forms are just as weird. Its second form so short one would think it looked like a handle of a sword, but the tip is a thick calligraphy brush and acts as a wand. That would no doubt make people underestimate it as a weapon. Even when its third form is a short sword that can synthesize elements with it. However, she hasn't chosen what element yet to join with it. Her weapon's name is Morph; fitting as it can change forms and matches her Symbol.

For me, I'm a double weapon wielder. I have thick twin sabers that one can expect pirates to have. Feeling savvy? Got to say I was shocked and a bit disappointed I didn't get a sword form like Rika. However, it does have a switch to retract the blade back to the handle and can be used as a gun (it's hidden in the handles). The other switch releases the blades as whips, which extends the range for the blades. It was a nightmare to get used to at first, but thanks to my other 'self' all I needed to do was to recall using it. Pain in the ass techniques took me over two years to get it done. I still don't use the stronger attacks because it does take a chunk of MP and HP (it's dead tiring). I know I'll still need more training to get my stamina up later. Their names are the Gemini Sabers.

Since I have the Symbol of Destruction, the blades have the largest destruction power out of us three. A reason why I don't want to use it too much is because I have to use MP and HP to get my stronger attacks out. No doubt about it; my powers made me an ether and potion waster. Fainting in a fight is NOT good. Why the hell did I have a case of bad stamina?

Ryan's weapon, for one, I gotta say I'm jealous over how cool it looks. I don't agree about its use though because I'd rather stick to blades or swords. It's largest form is a trident. I thought Cid was going to be our only spear wielding person in the group, but Ryan seems to be joining in the fun. It's three blades can fold into an anchor form making a harpoon. For the last form, the trident can fold and sheath into a rifle mode. Its name is Riptide. I haven't seen him using it as much as I want to, as he's been busy creating something without me and Rika wanting to know. We both suspected it was important and didn't press on it.

For the last 3 years Costa del Sol isn't what it's cut out to be as the tourist sun, sea, and sand spot; not when you're going to be future fugitives. We've spent most of the time avoiding drawing attention to ourselves, focused more on fighting out of town, and blended in with the civilians.

_Blasted Turks and ShinRa people were everywhere! _

There were just too many risks involved in moving to another town because it might affect the timeline outcome. Eventually it was a good advantage to start practicing on avoiding rookie Turks. I doubt I could ever try avoiding true Turks if they set their target on us, but a little experience was better than none.

When we're not fighting, we stuck to the workshops to create items. Item Creating is both fun and lucrative (if you make items that sell like hot cakes on the market). Like in the game SO3 it's categorized into a few branches namely: Alchemy, Compounding, Writing, Machinery, Crafting, and Cooking. Another branch Synthesis was more of item combining. Boy, was I surprised that Rika could actually _cook_ here of all places. With me and Ryan going on the fritz of getting ready for our future mission back then, she took it on herself to be our resident mother chocobo fretting about our getting enough to eat and sleep, and kept motivating us when we really thought of giving up.

With the three of us collecting the amount of gil combined in three years, we've managed to actually buy the Villa here! It's the actual Villa Cloud in the game, but we didn't name it that yet. It served as our permanent home, and perhaps in the future AVALANCHE will come around there. Item Creation actually creates awesome passive income! So even if we're out hunting monsters, we still have money rolling into our bank accounts.

So here the three of us were, on one of the deserted roads just a little far away from Costa del Sol. Rika was here to see us off before we made our way towards Nibelheim. She already had a ship ticket to head off to Junon. Each of us have small backpacks beside us, each with supplies for the journey, as were our scout droids. It took us most of three years to make them, but all of us were proud at the group effort. We took the design and more or less stole their forms from the droid character EVE from the animated film WALL-E.

I had to admit, the sleek design was best for scouting and spying and, considering the dude who made the design was the designer for the iPod, is a plus for us three who were iPod junkies. They're slightly smaller than the average football, but by color mine was black, Rika's was silver, and Ryan decided to let his stay white like in the original film.

"I'm really going to miss having you guys around." Her green eyes were teary.

My heart sank; she was alone when I was heading off with her brother. "Hey, we're gonna miss you too, you know. There's no one going to mother chocobo us about not having enough eat or sleep." I joked, but my voice was betraying my attempt to cheer her up as it came out in a sad croak.

Ryan didn't say anything, but gave her a long meaningful hug. This was really the first time he was going to be separated with his sister for nearly a year with no contact. We agreed that it was for safety as both Ryan and I were going to be harboring fugitives.

"Stay safe. Don't get yourself killed Rika." Ryan said.

Rika gave me an incredulous look as if she were saying 'Can you believe he said THAT to me?' considering _we_ were the ones going on what usual civilians would call a suicide mission.

I only laughed at my buddy. "Ryan, that's the other way around." He was going to retort, but I waved a hand to stop him and addressed Rika instead. "I'll keep an eye on your brother while we're traveling together."

"Thanks."

"I'll meet you in Midgar then," I nodded.

Ryan only gave her a long look before he said, "I'll meet you as soon as I can make it."

"Latest we'll meet in Kalm, when the crew will start the hunt for Sephiroth." She said. "That's December next year at the latest."

At that moment we all took a deep breath and looked at each other with determination.

For our survival, for the Planet, and for its future.

All of us turned to our destinations...

… and never looked back.

* * *

_"The future belongs to those who prepare for it today." ~ Malcolm X_

* * *

**TBC...**

Just to let everyone know, I'm expanding my ideas on Item Creation. I figured if Gaia has potions and items stores, who are the ones behind them? Thus I've linked the Item Creation feature of Star Ocean. They will have some affect on how money politics works in Gaia by some point as Shinra no doubt is the world gobal economy monopolizer for the next chapter.

Next shall feature a time skip to meet our beloved FFVII characters...

**Comments, opinions, questions, advice are welcomed! :)**


	3. Averting Crisis

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

**__****Beta-read by: Reiko x 3 **(4th April 2013)

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to** ShatterTheHeavens **for the review and giving this fic a chance! I know there wasn't much on the main characters as of yet, but here in this chapter we'll see more on how the plot unfolds.

The action starts here!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 3: Averting Crisis ~**

_"Any idiot can face a crisis - it's day to day living that wears you out." ~ Anton Chekhov_

* * *

_Light of Doom, Banora Underground, Early September 0007_

_:: Area clear! :: _the small EVE black droid said in a male voice.

I stepped out of my hiding place and into the last cave which was the deepest chamber, just as Zack carrying a man in a Crimson coat was a good distance away from Mako enhanced hearing range. It seemed like the monsters were mostly dead by Zack's hand.

"Thanks, Flux." I replied to my droid scout.

My eyes inspect the broken goddess statue that portrayed Minerva. Sneaking in the cavern in the middle of the battle was easier than expected. Yet, maybe we were just too paranoid. Better safe than sorry. "Seems like the place is a mess, pity there are no items around."

A sound of combat boots walked up to an all too familiar red sword by the name of Rapier.

I see Ryan examine the sword first before he grabs it out of the ground and sheaths it into one of the holsters on his back next to a Rifle mode Riptide. He wore army camouflage pants, white t-shirt, and black gloves with a dark green jacket.

"We've still got a good stock of potions and everything else. You were expecting we'd get a summon Materia?"

I roll my eyes. "Can a guy hope for a good thing after we kept tabs on Zack and Cloud – _and_ we got rid of a few of the ShinRa people who were hunting them?"

It was no easy feat on how we'd actually killed to make sure they'd both survived while avoiding Turks (most likely rookies by standards) at the same time. We both kept wearing gloves to make sure we didn't leave any sort of evidence. While I slightly shivered at the fact I had actually killed people, there wasn't time to ponder over it. Quickly, I shoved those thoughts away for later.

The mountain hikes weren't all that fun either... Even if Zack was carrying Cloud around as dead weight, he was still an ex-SOLDIER. With the training we had in three years, stamina wise... we still had a _looong _way to go.

"As much as I want to say 'I want summons', we need to get back to the last Dumbapple tree," my friend noted. "If not, you're going to miss Zack by a mile and I might miss my chance to save Genesis from Deepground."

"Point taken."

_:: Target already near the entrance. Make haste! Make haste! :: _the round white hovering droid exclaimed urgently waving its hands.

We both headed towards the entrance; this time in a fast walk to a jogging pace. In front of us a round white droid, who belonged to Ryan, led the way; he kept the name Eve just like in the film WALL-E. He wanted it as a reminder that it was something that was associated to our real home world. I know he misses it as much as I do, so I don't mind at all. Behind us, Flux kept watch for if there were any monsters behind us.

Our clothes weren't in so much good condition with our chase on Zack's tail all the way from Nibelheim. I was pretty sure that once I left the continent we were on, I was going to have to get rid of them.

"So, where are you taking Genesis to?" I asked, as we kept on going to our destination. Ryan never explained what he wanted to do even once during these three years. He said he'd tell me when it was the time, and I had a feeling this was now or never.

Ryan had a contemplating look on his face. "Away from civilization for the time being. I'm going to the Quadra Magic Materia Cave."

"You're kidding." I scoffed at him not believing him at all. "Don't you need like a Golden Chocobo to get there?" It was closer and safer than any settlement in range (out of ShinRa's prying eyes), and thinking about bringing Genesis into a heart of a civilization after being secluded too long... probably wasn't going to be good for his psyche.

He took a vial out of his pocket; the liquid shimmering gold. "I've been busy at the workshop to make this back at Costa del Sol. The smell attracts a Gold chocobo when you put it on their food. Not easy making it though; about a month or so to ripen to its full effect. I figured it would be the only way to outrun a ShinRa helicopter that has Deepground members. I'll lay low from people for a while, perhaps back and forth from the Chocobo Farm till December. And that still depends how Genesis is doing. By now, I'm sure that Rika has reached to Midgar or is on her way there."

"You could have made more of that stuff."

Ryan apologized, "Sorry, but we were making a lot of items and patents before we left in the first place."

Money makes the world go around. I couldn't argue with that one.

I passed his apology with a casual wave. We had been friends for a long time; I knew when he didn't mention something it was because he had a good reason. It was always like Ryan to over compensate it with something else when he couldn't tell the truth beforehand.

"Don't worry. I get it. You'll need it more. You're running away from two Tsviets, anyhow, who are like SOLDIERs on steroids in a helicopter. I'm gonna have Zack at my back so I'm better off."

"Actually," he shuffled into one of his pack pockets. "Here, give this to Cloud."

I eyed the blue vial in my hand. "What's this for?"

"Mako poisoning," Ryan explained. "Remember when we both hacked into the Turks' medical database? I got some of the info and made one just for this occasion."

Oh, yeah. That was fun, until we narrowly missed meeting up with Reno who was luckily on vacation. Glad Tseng wasn't around, but that was _far _too close for comfort. I've done hacking before on Earth, so that was a time I wanted to see how the other 'me' was with his skills. I have to say I'm proud to have gotten into the ShinRa network with a good deal of effort.

"Can never forget that one." I said with amusement. "How does the dosage work?"

"Empty the vial in a gulp. It's not an instant cure, but it's more of a stabilizer to the body. The rest is up to Cloud, but I'm sure it'll help him recover faster."

"I envy you for having the Creation Symbol, man. It's so damn useful in making items."

More correctly, he had an affinity for it. Even Rika and I totally lose in the number of patents in Item Creation compared to Ryan. Reeve Tuesti and him would probably be inventor buddies in the future.

"Maybe you can make a company and name it Macintosh or Apple Inc." I joked.

He smiled at that. "I _wish._" It came out sarcastic. "That's for later. Focus on what need to get done first."

"Right back at ya." Carefully, I stored the vial into one of my safer compartments in my bag. I knew he'd make it up somehow. Now I'm at least a bit more confident in my own rescue mission. "Thanks, I'm sure it'll improve the chances of survival."

When we got outside, the whole place was quiet. We both came to the clearing of the Dumbapple tree that we saw in Crisis Core, and there leaning on a chair was Genesis Rhapsodos knocked out cold.

He was in his trademark red leather duster and 1st SOLDIER modified uniform like he wore in the game. Although he didn't look like he had aged at all since the first time you see him in Sephiroth's flashback fighting him. Unlike the game where he was clean and all, his clothes were tattered and probably beyond repairing; he had slash marks, jagged cuts, and injuries from after the battle there. His auburn hair disheveled.

I knew Ryan wasn't going to have it easy for saving the ex-SOLDIER Commander. He wasn't exactly going to a hospital to treat numerous wounds of a physically and mentally drained soldier.

Just looking at the ex-SOLDIER Commander this way made my heart lurch.

It takes seeing a lot of bad things to realize that people are just human; when you see them at their worst.

Genesis wasn't an exception to the rule and I was hoping that somehow no matter how bad his condition was, he'd recover and join us in saving the Planet.

Kneeling down, Ryan quickly sprinkled a potion on a few parts of his wounds. While they were healing, he took out some greens and covered it with the golden liquid he mentioned earlier. He gave me a determined gaze that it was my cue to get going. He was going to leave very soon with the Gold Chocobo to avoid the Tsviets and I knew Zack was already running out of the area carrying Cloud.

"Issac... See you when I see you." He said trusting me to survive until we meet again.

This was a temporary farewell. I swore in my mind I'd make it somehow. "See you when I see you, Ryan." With a last nod, he went back to what he was doing.

I turned to my little droid buddy. "Flux, scan the area radius by 1 mile! Lead me to where our target is!"

_:: Yes, Issac! :: _My buddy flew off and I ran after him.

Hopefully I can reach both of them before they made it out of the Mideel Continent. In the original timeline Zack really made a mistake thinking visiting home was a good idea. It was probably what lead ShinRa to have a fresh bearing on him heading towards Midgar. Looks like I'm going to change that.

Inwardly, I prayed to the Goddess that both Ryan and Rika were going to be alright. It was time I did my role. Looking at the sun setting, I accelerated my pace.

I better get to them by nightfall.

* * *

_Midgar, Early September 0007_

_Pain._

_Needles._

_Mako baths._

A girl of nine years old woke up with a start.

_Nightmares._

She combed her auburn hair as a way to calm herself, but her heartbeat only calmed down when a silver round droid hovered near her. Sweat pouring down, she looked towards a clock indicating it was 6 am in the morning.

_:: Shelke, OK? :: _The robot or android that belonged to her traveling companion was oddly soothing to be around with than other people. _:: I brought you tea from Rika! Make you feel better! ::_

"Thanks, Eugene." Shelke shivered and motioned reluctantly.

Breathing in and out, she forced herself to think and know that she was out of her enslavement and thankful about how now she was free. However, she was extremely confused with her emotions. After being so long in Deepground she thought she'd lost them, in return she had the memories of a woman she didn't recognize. She was still trying to sort out what those emotions were telling her.

A sigh escaped her lips and exercised her hands to see they were still working.

'I don't believe it at all, but I don't need Mako baths to live anymore.'

A sound of knocking alerted the girl someone besides Rika was coming in.

"Shelke?" A sound of a small, very young girl. "Are you up yet?"

Quickly getting out of bed and reaching for her contact lenses, she put them on rapidly. She didn't want to be treated as a kid since she actually was 16 years old. Her body was stunted into the body of a 9 year old because of Mako testing... but Shelke did make an agreement with Rika that it was probably better looking like an innocent child for now.

Normal ShinRa personnel won't know about her or her skills, and underestimation was a good disruption tactic in a fight. The why reason she joined the older girl was because she wanted answers of her own about her past and she did owe Rika saving her life and giving her freedom. ...Freedom which she had a hard time accepting.

Memories were hazy on how she actually got out. The one thing she did know was that somehow her body was reacting strangely towards Mako and suddenly started to shut down. If that wasn't bad enough, the restrictors had issued her as a failure.

Being labeled for the project as a Tsviet didn't meant there wasn't a chance that things could go wrong.

Very wrong.

Shelke's DNA had been so twisted with the splicing process that she was sure that her hair wasn't the same as her original color, but the same as the other DNA that mangled her own. Taking her blood and trying to replicate her to make clones ended up with no results. As valuable her ability was, a useless test subject was a waste of resources.

Shelke was just chucked into the middle of nowhere and left to die an agonizing death. She was sure it was deliberately in a desolate place with little hope meeting people; where she would be eaten by monsters when she was dead.

"I'm up, Marlene." The former Tsviet replied. "You can come in."

A small girl of four years old came in with a smile on her chubby cheeks on her face just by the open door. "Breakfast?"

"Hmm." Shelke nod.

"Race you~!" And just like that the child in the pink dress zoomed out.

Calmly, Shelke stretched herself and drank all the tea in a few gulps. Warm. That meant Rika was already up since the crack of dawn. She had so many questions she wanted to ask of her, but at the same time she felt guilty for not sharing her own feelings or about herself. That day when Rika saved her from killing herself off the edge of a cliff because she was going to die due to the lack of Mako, was always fresh in her head.

Shelke remembered falling down the high cliff and Rika actually jumped after her. The older girl's actions were insane and she figured they'd both die foolishly. Yet that did not happen. Half way through the fall, Rika had caught her and blue glyphs surrounded them spinning in multiple ways creating a sphere around them. The former Tsviet had no idea what they said, and was certain to have never seen them before even when Deepground's Restrictors used advanced magic. At the time, she only felt a flow of energy through her body like a gale of wind but with no pain. By the time they got to the ground, they were hovering. Rika had two silver white wings on her back. **(1)**

She didn't believe her eyes at first, but after they'd landed they just dissolved and so did the symbols. To Shelke, the only people who had wings were those related to the G project. Yet, that couldn't be true... it was said that the original G project could control anyone who had their DNA in a form of clones. If Rika was a successful subject, why didn't she (Shelke) feel anything? Was she also part of another project gone bad run by ShinRa that even Deepground members never heard of? It wasn't an actual secret that the President of Shinra was willing to take things to the extreme to eliminate any enemy out of his way, with numerous layers of lies and more unknown test subjects.

It was at that same time, her broken restrictor chip that was still hanging out of her skin in the back of her spine disappeared, along with her Mako addiction.

Rika had altered her body somehow.

She was truly free.

For that, Shelke promised that she would take the secret to the grave.

The teen really wanted to believe she finally had a true friend, a sister, someone she'd look up to without feeling used. The older girl did mention she had a brother and a friend that she was waiting for, as they too had holes in their memories. They didn't remember anything past the three years they've been together. Shaking her head, she went out of her room, carefully locked the door, with the silver bot hovering and following her. Downstairs, the smell of breakfast of pancakes filled the empty bar.

"Morning." Tifa, or the other resident mother chocobo greeted her. "I saved you some pancakes. If not, the guys would have wasted them all before they went off for some reconnaissance mission."

"Thanks." She took her seat next to Marlene and started to eat. "Where's Rika?"

"Here," A voice came into the bar with some pancakes on her own plate. She sat next to Tifa joining in. She wore knee high brown boots and clothes that were fully covering her. A cream colored long sleeved duster jacket over her inner brown shirt, dark brown fingerless gloves, and a laser gun holster at the back. Her dark brunette hair cut short in a bob. A little taller than Tifa at 5'5'', but she didn't exactly give an aura of toughness that the fist fighter had, making her stand out less.

"You didn't go with Barret?" Shelke asked casually like what a normal nine year old Tifa expected her to be wouldsay.

"I was in the kitchen cleaning up. Been cooking up things. I'll teach you a cool recipe I found." She winked.

Shelke agreed to what she said. The double meaning behind them was, she had been making plans to know more about things on ShinRa behind AVALANCHE's back. The former Tsviet was helping too, but usually Rika did most of the things. She didn't want Tifa to know and Shelke was agreeing to it since Rika had found leads to her last living family member with the previous AVALANCHE.

Shalua Rui, her true blood sister.

* * *

_Mideel Continent Coastal Area, Early September 0007_

Did I ever say I had bad stamina?

_Oh, yeah._

_Running and jogging for a whole night till day again, no sleep, no sight of my targets, and I was heaving like a grandpa with a broken back._

I had a funny image that my P.E. teacher from high school was laughing at me - I was active in long distance running before college. College ruined it and made me lazy.

_Well, it's not like I ever kept on running the whole day without a real rest._

I only stopped to eat a ration bar, and drank water to keep me going. No way in HELL I was going to lose Zack's trail!

There were a couple of moments in that same day where I thought I had lost Zack and Cloud completely. The good thing was that Flux was there to keep track of them.

Apparently, having Symbology powers doesn't mean you have Jedi visions or the kindof telepathy where you can suddenly see other people you want to see in the middle of nowhere. The only good thing my Symbol of Destruction thing was to destroy or to amplify destructive power. Normal Symbology spells were also mostly offensive based. Even the support types didn't help you do any tracking. So it just wasn't that useful for other things than in battle.

I'm glad I DID listen to Rika at the beginning and had Ryan's understanding there was no time to be thinking of being Sues or Stus. This was real life and as long as we could take advantage of it, we had to do whatever it took. I wasn't going to fail my mission and use the 'I didn't do enough' excuse because Cosmos gave us more than enough to make a difference.

_Man, I want to sleep like a rock after this!_

Lady luck was with me at that moment, it seemed that the boats in Mideel were being watched and Zack's boat that originally got him here was now in no condition to get him out of the islands. It sunk on the coast and was being drifted away by the waves. How he got here of all places in a rickety old speed boat is beyond me. The best description on what it looked like – well – it was as if a coral colony took over the bottom of the boat. I suppose Zack was pretty desperate in the first place. Not to mention he is going to the nest of ShinRa as a fugitive: Midgar.

Frankly, I was going to join in that desperation mission. _Fun._

Flux had tracked Zack's footsteps that had a trail of blood leading towards the cliff arc on a reclusive shore. I sent the small droid to carefully approach Zack in the direction of the beach that formed arcs, as I stayed behind in erasing his foot tracks as well as mine from the dirt floor. I was mostly going to throw my current shoes away soon, so ShinRa has fewer clues to track me with. Perhaps a change of clothes for the other two as well later...

Speaking of blood stains, I'm certain they weren't Cloud's as Zack would be the one doing the protecting.

Perhaps he was still hurt from fighting Genesis? Maybe, but the stains looked rather fresh. Blood dries in 2-3 hours, and if Zack is carrying Cloud at a fast pace (with the chance he had healed the worst of his injuries) added in with Mako endurance…

I'm half-guessing he was attacked by monsters in the area with Cloud being dead weight like a sack of potatoes... the critters would've thought it was a good opportunity for a nice snack. The monsters never had a chance with a 1st Class ex-SOLDIER, but it doesn't seem like Zack got out unscathed. Zack's body isn't quite up to shape yet after being stuck in a lab for 3-4 years.

Glad to have a month's worth of potions and items in stock with Ryan's pestering in my pack.

I owe him a lot.

Knowing Flux's signal that he found them, I made my way to the cliffs.

* * *

Zachary Fair was having an internal debate to actually consider the thing in front of him as an enemy or not.

Smaller than the average football, black in color, he never had seen anything like it. The thing consisted of an oval body, a head that was hovering somehow in a smaller sphere, ellipse like arms in the side of its body with glowing blue eyes.

Was it a droid of sorts?

Well, it definitely wasn't a Cactuar. His time in ShinRa and even after being chased by ShinRa this time around gave no recollection of anything that gave an explanation of what it was. The way the thing looked at him and somehow 'blinked' in curiosity stopped him from attacking it.

_It was just too cuuuuute!_

A sudden memory appeared in his mind.

_'My son wrote to me once about you, zero attention span, restless as a little puppy.'_

Grumbling and emphatically shoving the memorable yet painful memory of Angeal's mother's words the last time he met her, Zack gripped the handle of his Buster sword.

He wasn't letting it near Cloud. ...even if it was cute.

At the same time, the 'thing' had flown behind a rock with a squeak. The former 1st Class SOLDIER was stunned and looked at it weirdly. It didn't run away from him, as it was still peeping behind the rock. The small little guy was smart no doubt, he hadn't unsheathed his sword, and it was keeping an eye on him.

Taking his chances, Zack let go and put his hands on his knees, but hissed as his injured kneecap flared in pain and fell on his rear. Without knowing what might the small thing/creature would do, he shuffled himself in front of Cloud. At least he would be the immediate target before his comatose friend.

Feeling a lot braver, the small black oval creature leaned its head to the side. Very careful and slowly it hovered near Zack, but not too close for Zack to think it was a threat. To the ex-SOLDIER it suddenly released light from its body at the floor, and by those blue factual grid lines of light, it was scanning the floor at the trailing blood droplets. The warrior didn't like it, as now he was sure the thing was a droid. Soon the trails led to his knee.

_:: You hurt? ::_

Zack's eyes widened. 'Did that _thing_ just TALK?' Even the bots that ShinRa had back in his SOLDIER days wasn't as expressive as this one.

_:: Designation? ::_

"What?" He said without thinking as he was still shocked. Zack was looking at the thing in bewilderment as it shook itself thinking it said the wrong word to him.

_:: Name! ::_ the small black droid looked happily it got the right word. _:: What's your name? ::_

"I'm Zack." The fugitive replied. When the small bot gave a look to his unconscious friend, "Cloud."

It pointed at itself, _:: Flux. Nice to meet you. :: _Seeing the human was more comfortable and relaxed slightly, the small bot asked again. :: _Directive?_ ::

"You mean a job?" Zack was finally getting into understanding the small bot's questions were like commands. There was a tiny nod. "You first." He wasn't going to think about trusting 'Flux' just yet.

_:: Scout. ::_ Flux said proudly. _:: For a friend! You?::_

Honestly Zack was still taking it hard to believe Flux was trying to striking more conversation with him. He went for a safe answer. "Ex-military." Who was this friend the bot was talking about? Hopefully they had nothing to do with ShinRa. He didn't want to push his luck of getting injured, caught, and dragged again back into a Mako tank.

Flux seemed to come closer, but showed nothing harmful in front of the ex-SOLDIER. It looked solemn. _:: Your friend hurt too? ::_

Just as Zack wanted to reply, he tensed at the sound of footsteps entering the cavern and was greeted with a newcomer. This time he unsheathed the large sword from his back to his side, but didn't make any attempts to attack. At least he'd give the stranger a bit of caution. He didn't want to attack an innocent civilian if that was the case.

"Flux, there you are little buddy!" A friendly low voice said picking up the trembling small bot.

_:: Issaaaaaac! Found them hurt! ::_ The small black bot wailed. _:: But they think we're BADDIES! ::_

The young man who looked like his age finally realized that Zack was there. 'Yup. A civilian.' Zack noted as once the stranger looked at him, he felt uncomfortable looking at Zack's large Buster Sword. The boy stood at a 5'7'', perhaps as tall as Cloud. Athletic looking, wearing a blue jacket, black shirt underneath and black cargo pants. His hand were covered by black long gloves that covered his arms. His hair was messy in a light hazel color tied into a tiny ponytail, as if he hadn't had a hair cut in a while. No doubt the stranger was carrying a pack with him, but also behind him hanging from his belt were two twin sabers attached to his belt.

He looked hesitantly at the ex-SOLDIER. "Er... I come in peace?" The stranger said lamely.

"I wouldn't be so sure about the weapons." Zack replied as easily. Normally he wasn't hostile to civilians, but he wasn't exactly feeling safe.

In a gesture of peace, the stranger took the Sabers from his belt and slid them on the floor in front of Zack quietly.

The ex-SOLDIER didn't understand why he willingly gave up his weapons. "Why did you do that?"

"A truce for now. I don't want to hurt you. Even if I did try something I'd die and be chopped liver with that big ass sword of yours." the other answered bluntly as he put his hands up. "I'm Issac Anders, I was looking for my little scout buddy, Flux."

* * *

Heart beating like a drum band, I was feeling absolutely nervous in front of my favorite game character, one I consider my hero. I felt my face heat up and I didn't really know what else to say. Flux on the other hand had nestled behind my leg using my cargo pants as a place for peek-a-boo. _Man..._ he wasn't helping.

"Who do you work for?" Zack asked quietly with a serious face.

"No one." I snorted easing up on the situation. "I'm an Item Creator. ShinRa never likes us people unless we make potion supplies or other things exclusively for them. They prefer the market belongs to them only, it's only a wonder the Item Creation Guild is still standing since we make stuff that isn't related to ShinRa technologies." That was actually true as ShinRa was, and still is, the main economic monopoly on the Planet. Zack was still quiet. "You guys from SOLDIER?" I added with a wary tone inmy voice.

"Ex-SOLDIER." The flustered warrior in front of me corrected. "We decided to quit, but retirement isn't exactly a choice for us." He sighed as he decided I wasn't a threat to him as I never made a move to my weapons. Maybe the facts I mentioned about Item Creators and ShinRa's rocky relationship kind of made him trust me. But if I was going to get him to truly trust me, I might as well go with it casually and carefully.

"I'm Zack Fair. My friend here is Cloud. What's an Item Creator doing so far away in a place like Mideel?"

"I was looking for some rare ingredients that only this continent has. Not many of us are armed and can fight, if you can't pay the tax the stuff they get there... then usually you come yourself." I answered smoothly something I rehearsed with Ryan and Rika about our current occupation, which wasn't a lie either. "Flux found you and he alerted me he found something. I didn't realize they were people." Scratching my head slightly as I leaned down and tried to shove the small black scout in front of me. I looked to Zack injuries, his kneecap was like someone ripped it off. "Those wounds look pretty bad." That was an understatement, a normal person would be in shock and die because of blood loss.

Crossing his arms this time Zack now didn't look at me as an enemy anymore, but he was cautious. "I've had worse, but it'll be better in a day or so with Mako enhancements."

"Still, I'm getting queasy just looking at it bleeding like that." I shivered and opened my pack. "I got a few Hi-potions that should do the trick."

"You're helping me?" Zack questioned.

Giving him an odd look I took out three bottles. "I need a reason to help?" His eyes softened at those words. "If you're that curious, then just say my best friend once told me that one life is worth saving. It's because that one life can save so many others. Other than that, item creators who create healing items make them with feeling and hope that their bottle saved someone from death, you know?"

This time the ex-SOLDIER relaxed and put his Buster sword on the ground. "I could use a bottle or two. Your friend has some sound advice."

I chuckled as I got to work on his kneecap pouring the potion on it before getting some bandages and work on his knee, "Well, my friend Ryan's more like an older brother and a rival at the same time even we're if the same age. I like his pep talks to help me calm down after a panic attack, but you didn't hear it from me. Alright?"

This time Zack actually chuckled which brightens up the previous gloomy atmosphere. "You seem like an open person, Issac."

I shrugged as I finished the knot to Zack's injury with a smile. "Item's Creator's pride to make new friends with anyone they meet and help with what they can, with what they can create. It should heal up nicely tonight." I looked towards Cloud, "How's your friend?"

Guilt was immediately all over Zack's face. "It's bad. Mako poisoning." He didn't say past anything else about being in a lab. Good thing I knew about it. Quickly I took out what I knew would help. The ex-SOLDIER recognized what I held, eyes wide. "Isn't that... a Mako de-toxin?"

"Yeah, the town of Mideel is the place where the Lifestream is closest to the surface. Ryan made this for me in case I got affected by Mako somehow." I reasoned. "But – I think your friend will need it more than I will."

"Your friend's got to be talented to make stuff like that." He made no movement from where he sat.

I took his hand and gave the vial. "It's kinda our dream to make it one day more accessible to local doctors. Perhaps other medications and more useful items to be more accessible to the public than just ShinRa. Make sure he drinks it all down. It's not an instant cure, but it'll depend on Cloud how quickly he can come to."

Silence.

That's odd...Why was Zack looking guiltily at me as well? Crap, he must be thinking he's hoarding off items from me. Probably also thinking that he had no way of paying back since ShinRa could find him somehow and kill me too because I 'accidentally' was with him at the wrong time. Not going to happen.

"And don't look at me like that! I'm not the one who's injured. Do my friend Ryan a favor seeing as he actually managed to make something that did save someone's life, okay?"

A flash of a painful memory past his eyes somehow, he looked like he winced in remembering something. I didn't know what memory he was on about, no doubt it was eating him up inside.

Was he thinking of Angeal?

I inwardly cursed myself, I didn't count on the fact that Zack wasn't exactly in a good emotional state himself. Hero or no hero, the reason why he kept on fighting was to keep Cloud safe and reach Aerith. His optimistic outlook in life was just something he could hold onto to keep going, its position was already on the edge of a knife. Nonetheless, that didn't stop him from feeling guilty about causing deaths or tragedies happening to everyone else. Nibelheim, Cloud, Tifa, Angeal, Genesis, and even... Sephiroth.

It dawned on me I was sent here by Cosmos to save Zack from himself. How else was Zack going to live and fight with the whole group if he wasn't right in the heart?

_Where was my best buddy Ryan the psychologist graduate when I need him?_

_Oh, yeah. He got Genesis to take care of._

I didn't envy him at all. I probably got the less emotionally strained person to deal with. I was having second thoughts if his idea going to a Materia cave was safe at all. I just had to keep trusting my best friend would survive somehow.

I racked my brain for a good comeback. Awkwardly, I sighed. "Sorry about that." There was another small tense silence but I spoke again. "It's just... I-I kinda lost my past with everything in it before, you just... need to do what you can do right now. Please take it. It wouldn't do me any good either and leave me guilty if I didn't help your friend who is in need."

Gratefully, Zack took that as a cue that he owed me somehow. I really didn't want to let my favorite game character owe me something, but then again... I wasn't sure what else to do. If I gave him the de-toxin by sheer goodness it didn't look like he was going to accept it just as easily.

Only now I realized that if the journey to save the world didn't kill me, emotional strains would swallow me and barf me out with no mercy. No wonder Sephiroth went insane. I wished I paid more attention to Ryan and Rika more when it came to comforting people (I wasn't the experts like they were), but it's too late for regrets and I needed to help Zack stay up on his feet somehow. While I was deep in my thoughts, Zack had went straight for Cloud and gave him the Mako de-toxin.

The ex-SOLDIER sighed in relief for the first time in many months he was with Cloud on the run from ShinRa, the blond was finally sleeping peacefully with his eyes closed. His muscles relaxed and had a serene peaceful posture as if in a halcyon dream than the blank stare just minutes before.

For months I followed him, Zack seemed to finally genuinely smile like I saw him in Crisis Core the first time he went on a mission with Angeal, even if it was tired smile. Now there's the heroicness every fan always admired and loved about him! On the other hand... I was more than astonished that Ryan's cure worked better than I expected it to be. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

I never got to mull over it though.

The next thing I knew I was hit by a train.

A black spiky headed train.

I was seeing stars as Zack, leg injury forgotten was hugging me into the air in an octopus constricting squeeze thanking me over and over.

"Zack! … Can't... breathe! Need... Ack-air-!"

Even if he meant well by it, being physically hugged to death by a Mako enhanced person can hurt people. This time I let it slide. He let me go once he realized he went a bit overboard looking sheepish as I crumpled unceremoniously to the floor. I only laughed at him back letting him know I was okay with it. Even my buddy Flux joined in the laughter. My body was probably going to ache once I woke up for tomorrow, yet I didn't regret it.

It was worth the pain to get Zack back to his more cheerful self, Zack the Puppy. He's grown a lot in his own way, had to face things that would make me feel I'd fall to pieces.

I know I can never really save Zack in battle since he is stronger than me. However, if I can save my hero by just making him smile... then that was enough.

I'm sure any fan would want their hero to smile or at least a happy ending.

_Thanks for giving me a chance Cosmos, I'm working on it._

* * *

_"You can't relate to a superhero, to a superman,__but you can identify with a real man who in times of crisis draws forth some extraordinary quality from within himself and triumphs but only after a struggle." ~ Timothy Dalton_

* * *

**TBC...**

**(1) This refers to Fayt's power blows up when the character was under emotional stress/extreme danger in SO3. The attack that's accessible after the cut scene is called Ethereal Blast which in the game he grows white wings during the execution of the attack.**

I know there are more than a few people who are reading this fic, so please don't be shy what you think of it!

**Comments, opinions, questions, advice are welcomed! :)**


	4. Time Crisis Chaos

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

_**Beta-read by: Reiko x 3 (4th April 2013)**_

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to **ShatterTheHeavens** and **HolyMuffins** for reviewing! And thanks to **nekuromansa000** for the alert! I always say my thanks! To Holymuffins, since you reviewed anonymously I hope to keep characters in character the best as I can. I'm also trying for more original OCs to have a more unpredictable plot even it majorly follows the FFVII game. Hopefully by doing this I can give some freshness in the self insert fics in the FFVII fandom. =)

Damn, my chapters are getting longer each post Dx

Here's the action filled chapter!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 4: Time Crisis Chaos ~**

_"If you don't have time to do it right, when will you have time to do it over?" ~ John Wooden _

* * *

_On a Boat towards the Eastern Continent, Early September 0007_

There's a valid reason why I hate time paradoxes. It's that butterfly effect that really screws up on what was to happen, what shouldn't happen, and what didn't happen because of the changes made. It makes everything so damn confusing it's no wonder it can make people go mad. And speaking of time paradoxes, yup, it's already started.

I felt really,_really_ stupid I didn't realize sooner.

After waking up with my bones creaking that morning thanks to the resident puppy's hug the night before, I managed to have a somewhat causal conversation with Zack on where he's been with Cloud on his back. I know I've been following him around the place, but I wanted to know what it was like from his point of view. He was vague with the details, but I have a clear idea what happened. Something bothered me though.

During one mission, Ryan had commented how weird it was. He mentioned something changed.

Back then, I didn't pay mind to it, too focused in getting rid of some nobody Turks (those who I know aren't apart of the FFVII games like in Before Crisis). My friend mentioned that somehow Zack, without going to Gongaga knew about Genesis' appearance at Banora from Cissnei. So how did that happen when they never met? I got my answers then when Zack took out something...

_Goddamn it! He still had his freaking PHS ONLINE!_

And here I call myself a tech geek. I feel like I want to bang my head on a wall somewhere over and over. Man, I wouldn't deny it; I would call myself an epic failure for not realizing earlier. No wonder the infantry people got to Zack before the Turks in Crisis Core! He didn't realize he held a homing beacon with him all this time. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _It was another reason why at this moment we were on a speed boat me and Ryan had rented, but I turned the motor off. For now, we were floating silently in the waters with the sun mocking us from above. Not that I wanted a storm to come by anyways.

Cloud was asleep on the couch of the cabin we were in that housed the small speed boat as well as the navigation quarters. Zack by the way, was giving me a wary look considering it was his personal PHS that was in my hand.

It was a ShinRa issued one for SOLDIERs, and with a company issued one, there was bound to be some sort of GPS system tracker in it. The sole reason why the ShinRa infantry got to him first and not Tseng in Crisis Core. At this moment when Zack is still on the run, there were complications amongst the Turks themselves. Tseng would have come to get Zack, but due to internal problems, he sent Cissnei. But since Cissnei never showed up, I wondered where she was. I had a bad feeling I sped up the timeline somehow.

Good or bad, I'll deal with it later. I need to focus and make sure we don't have a target lock on us.

"You're not going to break it are you?" Zack hopefully asked for what perhaps was the dozenth time that day.

I don't blame him if it was his connection on what was happening in ShinRa, but I inwardly was asking whether he was sane or not; he kept a marker on himself. Using puppy eyes with Mako somehow helps. I had the urge to fall for them, but my logical mind kicked in to be professional.

"No." I replied curtly. Yet I pointed out the cons. "You keep this thing's original settings and inner workings, and you have ShinRa people with a tag on you no matter where you go. Since you don't want to throw it away, we'll be making modifications at sea. That way if your signal is dead to them, ShinRa just might think they lost you at sea, or they could come here searching for you giving us time to head off somewhere else."

"You know how the tracking system works?"

I nod. "I may not look like it, but I do take machinery, compounding, and alchemy specializations for Item Creation. You'll still receive messages, but they won't know where it went." I pointed to Flux who was by the steering wheel of the ship. "I created Flux's internal AI for tracking and internal technical GIS system if that makes you comfortable."

"You're the guy for the job then." He seemed to finally agree on it and gave a thumbs up.

Crossing his arms at the back of his head, he laid down on the floor as I opened the PHS with micro screws to get to the part I needed to replace in terms of hardware. I knew what would happen next. Knowing Cloud was asleep, that left me as the other sole person who was wide and awake. Zack no doubt is the kindest guy you could meet, but that also meant he loved to talk a lot. I might as well get talkative too if I was going to be able to help him out.

"So Issac, where are you from?"

"Costa del Sol for the last three years, before that... it's complicated." I said deliberately wistful on the last subject. Zack eyed at me silently, but shrugged it off thinking that everyone had their own secrets. Something I was glad for.

"Hmm. So, where are you heading off next after you help me and Cloud get to the coast? Any ideas?"

"Yeah, I have a promise to keep." I answered easily as now I reached to the main motherboard of his PHS. "Meeting up with my friends Rika and Ryan, but I haven't heard from them for some time. Ryan's the same guy I mentioned to you who made the Mako de-toxin, fellow item creator and all. The guy has total knack for creating stuff. Impulsive guy, but he's still a great friend to count on." Being vague but telling the truth had its merits. I was feeling talkative myself at that moment as I worked so might as well use it as a bonding time.

Zack seemed to smile on what he heard but it was obvious he wanted to know more. "So who's Rika? Your girlfriend?"

I give him incredulous look. "No, more of a sister I adopted since she's Ryan's twin sister. He'd probably put poison he made himself in my food if I ever thought of dating her."

That earned a laughter from the black spiky hero.

I shrugged. "Rika's an Item creator too, she's good with cooking, writing, and craft. Although she beats me by a hundred years in alchemy, synthesizing, and compounding."

Alteration Symbol and its perks... Rika had it lucky like Ryan did.

I have a good hand for making weapons a.k.a. the Blacksmith specialization, but it just didn't settle with me if they were used by bad people. _Heh. _I didn't like that my Destruction Symbol made me only a true expert at mostly making stuff that can destroy others. It was better I kept it quiet. I wouldn't mind making some for the AVALANCHE crew later, but in the meantime I avoided making any at all. I did install a few features that only Flux had, but I'll keep the surprises low for now.

"So, if you're quitting SOLDIER that means you're out of a job right? You got anything in mind you want to do for a living?"

At this, Zack smirked and heaved himself up from his lying position to sit with his legs crossed. It's amazing that his knee is bendable now, although still bandaged. Having Mako in your veins works wonders. "Me and Cloud talked it over, we thought of making a mercenary service of sorts."

"Like a detective agency?" I asked jokingly.

I ignored the part where he said about talking it over with Cloud since I think he did it so Cloud would recover more quickly. Ryan had mentioned to me before that when you keep talking to comatose or patients with serious head cases, it was one of the best ways to help their recovery. I was surprised though that Zack mentioned it now (not like in Crisis Core where they were near Midgar)... but then again I have changed the timeline by having Zack in the boat with me.

Zack laughed waving it off. "Naw, not like that! More of like jack of all trades."

"So you'll do a bit of everything depending on whoever hires you?"

He nods with a reply. "As long as it follows a code of honor." Zack's eyes seem to drift into a sad look at that.

But just as I was about to cheer him up, the ex-SOLDIER stood up quickly, and headed over to Cloud. I wasn't sure what was up, but since he had enhanced hearing he must have heard his friend.

A new muffled hoarse voice came to my ears. "...Z-Zack?"

"Cloud! You're finally awake! Thank Gaia you're awake!" Zack exclaimed as he hugged his friend, but this time he was careful controlling his strength.

I smiled at the happy reunion from afar, still with Zack's PHS in bits and pieces in my hand. Since he was busy with Cloud now, I might as well concentrate what needed to be done to his PHS. For a flip phone it wasn't as complex as I expected it to be. It's a model you'd expect in the early 2000s. Hmm... I might as well throw a battery saver enhancer for the fun of it. I had time to kill with Zack now getting some food for the hungry ex-infantryman. Seeing him finally awake was more than enough to get me into a good mood.

At the back of my mind, I wondered how Ryan was doing.

* * *

_Quadra Magic Materia Cave, Mideel Continent, Early September 0007_

Today of all days, was NOT Ryan's lucky day.

The brunette cursed as he barely avoided a blow from a large behemoth king's paw, swiping at him as he carried (dragged would be more like it) the weight of another man.

_Fuck. This thing is a level 41 monster! I'm like what? A level 5 or something? Probably lower._

"You know, item creator. You can just leave me here. I won't be a bother for you any longer and you can run out of this alive."

Glaring at his current 'patient', with a heave he kept on dragging with him Genesis whose body was in a state of paralysis.

_Just what I needed at a time like this. A dead weight post trauma patient who is suicidal._

Well, it wasn't like Genesis would let go of his depression after suffering degradation that easily.

Upon taking the other man's request to see the sun for a brief moment, Ryan now grudgingly regretted it - maybe he should have denied Genesis' request because in his current state he was food for monsters. They never should have left the Materia cave.

Eve was shooting some laser bullets through her internal pistol that was sheathed out . However, the behemoth king's focus was on them, plainly knowing what would be the tastier snack. Genesis' wing sticking out of his bare back wasn't helping getting the monster 's attention onEve. _Must have mistaken the ex-Commander as a black chocobo._ Thank the Goddess, his Golden Chocobo was out for a meal somewhere and should be back by sunset.

"You're not really helping," Ryan retorted with gasps. "Just shut up, so I can get you to safety!"

Genesis' voice was bitter. "Safe? Why would you want to save a man who's already dead?"

"You're NOT DEAD!" His safe keeper grumbled and muttered under his breath, "How many times I told you that you're alive?"

"Then perhaps I'm better off asleep and left alone to ponder the things I've done, to atone them." The other man replied with a sneer.

The brunette item creator snorted, "Like hell that would bring anything good out of it."

_Great_, he was intent on being another Vincent Valentine.

Spotting the cave, Ryan gave it his all to reach it. Being out in the open wasn't exactly going to get him any sort of safety. He knew better than going against that sort of monster, as his strength was nowhere near what it needed to be to beat one by himself. The ex-SOLDIER with him was apparently useless for that time being. _Fuck. _He needed a plan to get out of this! No way he was going to die like this!

Finally reaching to the cave, he pulled the older soldier inside, laid him on the farend wall with Eve guarding him. Then, Ryan took out his weapon and shifted it into trident mode running towards the entrance. Charging up his lightning Materia, he shot out Thundara at the behemoth. No reaction, except he was making the monster angrier. Avoiding more swipes of the frenzied monster, he was starting to get pushed back to where Genesis laid.

Eve hovered worriedly as she was debating with herself, as she was on orders to keep protecting Genesis. She decided to hold her guard and focused on releasing a powerful shield in case of an impending attack.

Laying on the wall his limbs moving without no more than a twitch, Genesis laughed with bitterness as the younger man who was so intent on saving him had no chance to stand against a monster that even SOLDIERs would have problems dealing with.

The auburn man wondered why this item creator by the name of Ryan was so insistent on saving him. Even if the Goddess was merciful enough to stop his degradation, the fact he still had his wing still made him a monster. During his recovery he had summoned it to his will, and managed to retract to his back somehow if his mental power was enough. It was a proof that he could never be like anyone else. Just a result of an another horrific experiment.

Genesis watched in despair as Ryan lost his concentration for a second. The younger man didn't have enhanced abilities like the ex-SOLDIER did... and at that moment of weakness, there was a resounding crack throughout the cave.

The weapon in the item creator's hand twirled in the air, and fell with a clang on the other side of the cave. Ryan's body flew and dropped with a thud just a few feet in front of Genesis covered in blood. He was impressed that Ryan was alive at all. Someone without Mako enhancements being hit by a behemoth king's Gyro Tail would have died. The young man was sure stubborn.

The ground quaked as the gigantic monster walked towards them.

The Materia caster sighed. "_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh..._ "

"You- give up- too easily..." the other struggled to stand, even though the wounds were serious.

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "You would save a life of a monster?"

"No."

"Then _why_ are you saving me?" He hissed.

Ryan stood up staggering in between the fiend and him. "... I'm s-saving a person's life... that c-can save so many o-others..."

The auburn's eyes widened at that. This person thought of him as a hero?

_Hmph. Just like the Puppy._

At least the boy didn't say anything about not being a monster. That honesty was refreshing. However just as the auburn headed man was about to say something else, he felt an unknown thumping pulse. It was as if his eyes saw every color inverted through the cave an went back to normal.

_'What was that?'_

Ryan was determined to stay alive. His heart was thumping too fast. If he couldn't use Materia... then he could at least use Symbology to scare off the behemoth king. Closing his eyes as the monster casually strolled to his as if taunting him, Ryan drew is hand back and focused on the energy of his palm. Energy swirled into a small ball of light. When he opened his eyes, all colors were inverted like looking through photographic film. He knew what was going on, he was dying... that meant his dormant power was going to be unleashed. Just like Cosmos had said. There was no point of trying to stop it, it was as if water just burst the dam of power.

This time he thrust his hand out to the behemoth king.

"_DEEP FREEZE!"_

As the energy poured out of him, so did the familiar symbols and large round glyphs that looked like star charts and zodiac astronomical calendar circles spun and weaved into a spell majestically around him. The air's temperature dropped heavily and an Icicle glacier roared to the monster. Ryan was even at the point of disbelief he was floating in the air until he noticed he'd grown wings, but he kept his attention at the beast.

The behemoth king knowing it was dangerous to be there, retreated a bit but instead was pushed out by the ice. Now that it was losing the battle of getting to its prey, the beast backed off completely. There were more easier prey out there; the Materia cave, it decided, was not worth its time.

The large beast retreated out of the cave, leaving the remaining occupants behind.

In a heartbeat, the item creator fell to the ground lying to Genesis' right. Wings and feathers dissolved into blue white particles, with no trace it was there on Ryan and his major injuries miraculously healed. The ice in the cave clearing away, with its small blue symbols evaporating into nothingness as the ice disappeared into the wind.

"What _are_ you?" Genesis blurted out in pure shock.

Those wings... those magic glyphs... those symbols... NO WAY Ryan was just a normal person... Even Angeal had two wings and that was on his right shoulder! Not a one for each side! Planet, he didn't even recognize ANY of those magical symbols at all and he was an expert magic user!

"... I don't know."

Tired green eyes met Mako enhanced ones. "I don't have any memories in exception for the last three years – neither do my companions – but I was sent to save you."

Now curiosity was gnawing on the ex-Commander. "By whom?"

This time Ryan chuckled weakly. "Does it matter to a man who wanted to die or run away? You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"..."

Eve was immediately at her friend's side and started to apply an elixir on Ryan and already covering bandages and band aids to his injuries in a breeze. "Thanks, Eve. It's helping." He patted the droid on the head.

_:: Ryan, you nearly died! :: _The white scout protested. _:: Rika would be sad if you died! ::_

"I'm alright, am I?" Ryan said in turn a with a bit of laughter to calm the frantic female scout.

The small bot of course scowled at her creator, and chose to give him a silent treatment that Rika was infamous for when she was mad. At times the Creation Symbologist wondered if Issac had done a too much of a good job in making Eve with sentient characteristics, especially how Eve tended to follow Rika's doting habits. He still owed it to his friend his gift for making anything that had to do with tech was amazing.

"... Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure what to call myself." Genesis hesitantly said. _"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..."_

The brunette blinked at the ex-SOLDIER. "You said you were a monster."

Shaking his head, Genesis seemed thoughtful all of a sudden. "After seeing you having wings, I'm don't know whether being a monster a good thing or a bad thing."

Ryan sat up and leaned up on the wall beside Genesis. "Since you seemed to like quoting from books-"

"LOVELESS."

"LOVELESS then." the brunette item creator corrected himself. "How about another quote for your thoughts?"

If there was one way of connecting to this man, he was certain to be more inclined to listen to literature works than meaningless (perhaps according to Genesis) words of a non-artist/writer.

Genesis looked truly surprised by it. Not even Angeal or Sephiroth would reply his questions in such a manner. "Go on."

"_There is nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so."_ Ryan recited. His quote hit the mark as Genesis appeared to be stunned by hearing it.

"Which book does that come from?"

The item creator shook his head. "I don't remember, you'll have to ask my sister who's the more avid book reader. That is if you want to stop running away and trying to seal yourself for nothing but guilt."

If his situation being an 'alien' didn't live up to the auburn's curiosity, he might as well bait Genesis with literature. He was sure that quote was from Shakespeare, but he forgot which play it came from. An odd thing he remembered Rika mentioning was that it came from one of the tragedies.

"You drive a hard bargain." Genesis snorted. Still the fact that Ryan was a mystery nagged him restlessly. "But I don't think I'll be hiding away or kill myself now you've got my attention." The ex-Commander saw the young man finally smirk with satisfaction on his face. "Who is the one that sent you to save me?"

"The Goddess." Ryan replied seriously although he did not say which. "She gave my friend, my sister, and I visions of the future of some sort. There's a long silver haired man that will threaten Gaia."

_Sephiroth? Impossible! He was dead!_

"Are you sure? I saw to it that he met his demise at Nibelheim."

The item creator wasn't going to give up. "Then do you know of Zack Fair? Cloud Strife? They were the ones that stopped Sephiroth in the ShinRa Mansion Lab at Nibelheim."

"...!"

"They're visions, yes." Ryan reasoned. "But now they have important roles that they need to do to stay alive. If not the Planet will be in danger. By a summon Materia, Meteor."

_METEOR? By the Planet!_ Genesis had only read about the magic that could call forth an enormous disaster through tomes covering ancient Materia. That sort of information was heavily restricted to high ranking Materia users in Shinra. Even Angeal and Sephiroth were not let in on such information! A magnitude of such power would clearly cripple the Goddess and even the Planet itself. It would probably be so hard to recover making it impossible to have life on the Planet anymore. To think the Puppy of all people and his spiky chocobo friend would play a role in all of that.

_Sephiroth... What happened to you in these four years?_

Of course he went mad. After knowing about Jenova he never was sane. Yet, he was supposed to be gone! But if the man was alive... that meant he had unfinished business to do. If Angeal were here, he'd probably would try and stop the insane ex-General with the pride and honor of a SOLDIER. If that actually came to pass, he'd do it in Angeal's place to stop Sephiroth. Genesis couldn't deny it that Ryan had come to save him at the right time. Zack with Cloud was on the run from ShinRa. Surely if Ryan wasn't there to take him to the Materia cave, ShinRa would have taken him back. He didn't think the boy would have lied to him, he knew too many things he wasn't supposed to know about.

"So the Planet needs my help?" Genesis asked. He needed more information.

"I think only a few people can really try and go against Sephiroth." Ryan supplied. "But you never know there will be other enemies who are behind it."

The ex-SOLDIER Commander tried to read his partner. "Something tells me you know more."

"I do." The youth shrugged. "I'm looking for my own answers too. If you come with me, I'll share what I know and call the life debt even."

"Where are we going to?"

"Midgar, the heart of it all."

The idea of getting back at ShinRa appealed to Genesis. That quote from an unknown source was also making him curious, although he would never say it out a loud. Ryan and his companions were an entire mystery itself. Perhaps he could also pay the favor back to Zack for fulfilling his dream if he met the Puppy in Midgar. So many things that intrigued him, making him want to go with the item creator.

_'Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.'_

The Goddess had given him a purpose to live.

"Very well, I'm in."

* * *

_At Night In Front of Fort Condor, Eastern Continent, Early September 0007_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Better prepared to go into Midgar than not prepared at all."

"Zack, I think Issac's right. I could use the rest and you can buy some supplies."

Both Zack and I turned to Cloud Strife whom was recovering from the effects of Mako poisoning. Unlike in the end of Crisis Core, Cloud's limbs weren't functioning as they're supposed to (he's still straining to move on his own), but he can think clearly thanks to Ryan's cure. Zack for now carried the ex-infantryman bridal style to avoid having to carry his sword in his hand all the time, so he stored it in a holster on his back.

For the last three days, there's been a debate where we want to head to. ShinRa doesn't have a beacon on Zack anymore, so for the time being everything has been quiet. There were occasional monsters around, but Zack made short work of them. He'd do most of the fighting and let me guard Cloud. It was his way collecting some quick gil for later. He did offer me some gil, but I politely said I was good and he needed it for both him and his friend.

Eventually in those three days after we landed on land again, I told the ex-SOLDIER I was heading to Midgar. Zack wasn't at all okay that I insisted to come with him, but I talked him into it by saying that it was a way of paying me back. I wasn't comfortable with it, but it was the only way so he wouldn't get rid of me easily. I wasn't going to let Zack go and kill himself.

As for Cloud, he's just like what you'd see in the flashbacks in FFVII Advent Children Complete. Although I do notice that his spikes are slightly shorter. I'm kinda glad I met up with a more subtle Cloud than the one you saw in the FFVII game where his memories are mixed with Zack's. He doesn't have all his memories back, but at least he's thinking clearly even though he's not in best of physical health.

Zack scratched the back of his neck, "What is your real plan anyway?"

We were a good distance away from the fort. I stopped them there so I could tell them why I was heading to Fort Condor. "Put Cloud down for a moment, I'll get something."

"Let's listen to him first," Cloud gave the his friend a affirming nod as he was set down.

From my pack I took two tiny cases. "Alright, the reason I made you guys change clothes when we landed is because we're going into Fort Condor. There's an Item Creator workshop in there, so we'll be a lot safer inside and you can get your own supplies before we head to Midgar. Also, I wanted to check up some news and rumors before we head to our intended destination."

"I don't mind these fisherman clothes you got for me and Cloud." He said with a stifle of laughter, making me slightly blush as we had to beg a captain at the docks since none of my clothes fit Zack. My clothes fit Cloud mostly, though he's still leaner for the time being. "But do you know that Fort Condor is Anti-ShinRa – Cloud and I aren't really going to blend in with our eyes."

"Here", I handed the tiny cases to Zack. "Wear them."

Cloud looked curiously at the small cases that had two round caps labeled L and R. "What are they?"

I smiled, "Colored Contact lenses! They're both dark brown in color, so it should hide the color of your iris. L for left and R for right. They were popular a year ago or so, but it's practical if you don't want someone recognizing the color of your real eyes."

Zack whistled at them as he opened one cap. "Whoa, you're like a walking item shop, Issac! You sure you don't do any shifty work?" He jested.

"Yeah, I did stay in a town where ShinRa people were everywhere for the last three years. If I did something shifty, the Turks would be on to me in no time." I gave a pat on the back to Zack. "It's a norm for Item Creators to act as mobile shops, but usually we sort of focus on carrying small items instead. Those are for you and Cloud, they're leftovers that didn't sell off."

"Thanks!" He gave a wave of the tiny contact lens cases that it was now his. "By the way, how long are we staying there?"

I gave it some thought. "Three days at most. At least a day to rest up and get supplies." I turned to Cloud. "Don't worry Cloud, if there are Item Creators inside, there's bound to be an alchemy pharmacist that could help you with your condition. If you get better, we might as well look for a weapon for you."

The chocobo head's eyes lit up at that. Being the quiet guy he is he only gave an approval, "Hmm."

Zack this time seemed excited about the idea where he was hesitating before, seeing that going in meant that Cloud had a chance for a faster recovery. I don't get how he changes his emotions so quickly, but then again Zack is a very expressive person. He isn't afraid to let his emotions out for everyone to see them. I see him put the contacts over his eyes, and helped Cloud too.

Afterward, the ex-SOLDIER lifted up his friend again. "Lead the way, Issac."

"I'll do the talking." I said.

Fort Condor was just as I remembered it in the game. There's a Mako reactor here, but that's not what it makes it so special. It's the huge egg that you can see a condor incubating it. In the game, the only sole reason you would come here is that the egg, when it hatches, becomes the Huge Materia. This place acted as a side quest and the only thing you did was defend the fort from ShinRa. Luckily there are no signs the egg is supposed to hatch now.

Here in real life, the place acts as an Anti-Shinra base that most Shinra personnel would stay away from. It's the reason why I had Zack and Cloud with a change of clothes. They still have the clothes in the pack they were carrying, but they threw away the SOLDIER emblem away that was part of the light armor, just to be safe.

Seeing that it was an Anti-Shinra base, Item Creators are welcomed here as long as they had an ID chip. My current friends may not have any ID, but it was frequent that Item Creators had mercenaries with them that helped in getting rare ingredients from dangerous places.

I hid Flux in my bag as I didn't want anyone to see I had a droid with me. Way too conspicuous, and droids were almost identical meaning I'm a ShinRa supporter. He was in recharge mode, after a long trip of helping us navigate the sea and land to get here. In his recharge mode he resembled a black egg. I'd get him some sun later in the morning for solar power.

We went through the guards with no trouble and I was immediately led to the hallway where many Item Creators were walking around. Most of the rooms and public places here were underground. In the game, the place doesn't look so big, but now seeing it with my own eyes the place was virtually a labyrinth. I had to ask a few questions now and then about which way was the Inn for Item Creators. Usually that meant they were nearer to the workshops than those they had for the public.

Soon, we got a room with the catch that there was someone else staying inside. Four per room. Those were the rules, and a fort isn't about luxury. Both Zack and I looked to each other and hope the other occupant wasn't going to stay for long. Not lucky for us, the person filed a permanent residence there of all things. It was said that the person was a mercenary for an item creator just about a week ago. I couldn't negotiate another room no matter how much I tried.

Zack held my shoulder, "It's alright. We'll just have to be cautious. You did what you could." He crossed his arms in making sure that he wasn't going to get an argument from me.

As for Cloud, I don't know how he does it – he just gives me a stare that he supported Zack and I know I was defeated two votes VS one. Zack gave a triumphant smirk.

I sighed and finally gave in. "Your call."

For that, I was rewarded with an affectionate noogie by the Puppy which I rolled my eyes to and I scratch my head afterward rubbing off the pain. Even if he doesn't use any strength it did still hurt. Damn Mako enhancements.

"Don't think too much, Issac." The black spiky hero advised as he picked Cloud up. "Let me and Cloud carry some load sometime, all right? We're friends and in this together now."

For the first time since we met in Mideel, I couldn't believe how relieved when I heard that. It was a sign he finally let me in into helping him! He called me his friend! I couldn't help but smiled widely at that.

"You got it." I picked up the keys to the room and lead the way in front.

To think Zack and Cloud would enter Fort Condor of all places before the beginning of the game! That was the thrilling part when the timelines have changed. Of course there was also that nagging feeling I got for days that bad things happen too, but you just didn't know because you weren't told or didn't search for information in the right places. And when we got into the room... we got our shock...

"Zack!"

The ex-SOLDIER's eyes were wide as saucers, "Luxiere? What are you doing here?"

He quickly let Cloud down on an empty bed and gave the other man a hug.

While I never saw his face in the games, Luxiere was a 2nd Class SOLDIER that idolized Zack in Crisis Core serving as an email buddy and 2nd gossiper besides Kunsel (Zack's most loyal friend in SOLDIER). He's got the same Mako enhanced eyes like most SOLDIERs do, but I didn't expect him to have pale blond hair in an army cut. He's also one of the smaller SOLDIERs around, just a tad shorter than me.

There's no mention in the games or in the complete guide what happened to him. Luxiere seemed to be cheerful like he sounded in those emails, but he had a tired and sad look in his eyes that something bad had happened. It doesn't take a genius that it was probably the reason he left ShinRa and how he's wearing goggles around his neck proves he uses it to hide his Mako eyes.

Me and Cloud on the other hand sat quietly watching the exchange between the two friends. As more confused remarks from Zack become louder, we both gazed each other and came to the same conclusion.

Whatever Luxiere was going to tell Zack, he wasn't going to like it.

Ditto.

* * *

Zack paced back and forth before facing Luxiere.

Why was the younger man being so difficult? Of course things in four years would change, but why was the man being so stubborn in not telling him about what he missed for four years? Not to mention since he was here out of his SOLDIER uniform meant he quit at some point.

"Luxiere, _please_ just tell me what happened." He begged the other ex-SOLDIER. "What happened to you? Do you know how Kunsel is?"

Luxiere visibly winced and shivered. Issac shot him a warning look whether he was sure they wanted to know... So did Cloud, but they seem to trust him he should handle it carefully. Carefully and slowly, Zack sat himself and Luxiere on the bed across where Cloud and Issac were sitting.

He gave a shoulder hug and kept eye contact the 2nd Class ex-SOLDIER. "You can tell me, Luxiere. I'm here."

There was a long tense silence before he could say anything.

"SOLDIER wasn't the same after you and the General were declared dead." Luxiere blurted his words quickly struggling to remain calm. "After, they had started to replace those who deserted with machines..."

The buster sword wielder gave the nod to let him continue on.

"Not only that – the desertion came with questioning from the higher ups about SOLDIER loyalties..." Luxiere's eyes darted as remembering too many things he didn't want to recall. "Me and Kunsel asked about what happen to you, you know?" Zack quickly nodded to it in hopes of calming his friend down but it was no use. "It was when SOLDIERs had started to disappear more frequently things went crazy." He heaved out a long breath he was holding.

"Zack," Luxiere said with a dry voice. "It happened to me and Kunsel as well. We were recently at some point declared dead on a mission because they suspected us of treachery."

Dead silence.

"How?!" Zack exclaimed in shock.

Luxiere violently shook his head. "I don't know! It just happened, okay? And – And **–** " This time he choked on a sob. "Those who were declared dead aren't dead. They dragged us into lab and we became experiments." He closed his eyes in anguish. "At one point of transporting me and Kunsel we were able to escape our captors. We were too weak at the time – he covered for me – I escaped – I never saw him again."

Even though Zack closed his mouth at the news, a whimper and gasping cry betrayed him and escaped his lips. His hand trembled looking at his PHS. The last emails received from his best friend in SOLDIER.

**~ 3rd Last message ~**

**Subject:** Tell me they're lying

**From**: Kunsel

_Got an announcement from General Affairs that you were killed in action. But those announcements are never true, are they? Where are you? What are you doing? What did you have to do for the company to reclassify yourself as a dead man? Let me help you if you're in a jam. Talk to me, I'll be waiting._

**~ 2nd Last Message ~**

**Subject: **You can't fool me

**From: **Kunsel

_Zack, where could you possibly be? Let me know if you're reading this. You've gone missing since your mission with Sephiroth. Do you have anything to do with Sephiroth being killed in action? I heard rumors about something going down in Nibelheim. Are you there right now?_

**~ Last Message ~**

**Subject: **Just as I thought

**From**: Kunsel

_I hear two research samples have escaped from Nibelheim. And might you be one of them, Zack? If you are, watch your back, because now a whole battalion of infantrymen has been called in. They're coming after you in crazy numbers. Man, what in the hell did you do to deserve this? I don't care if you've made an enemy out of ShinRa. I'll always be waiting for you to come back. Just make it back alive, buddy. Promise me._

**~ End of messages. ~**

Pain flared up in his chest, Zack felt someone ripped his heart out and it was rolling on the floor.

_First Angeal... then Nibelheim... Sephiroth... and now Kunsel too?_

"I-I – need to go to the bathroom." the 1st Class ex-SOLDIER failed to disguise anguish in his voice.

The door of the bathroom closed quickly and it was locked.

* * *

Both Cloud and I had a feeling we weren't going to be able to comfort Zack now he locked himself up. The bathroom wasn't exactly sound proof, as we could hear him crying over the fate of his best friend. There was little hope that Kunsel would escape or be alive again. Being transported meant being hidden deeper within ShinRa. Luxiere only apologized to us and bowed down saying he was sorry that Zack had to hear it. He quickly went to his own bed and wept himself to sleep.

Cloud on the other hand looked at the door and then to me. "How fast can you find an alchemy pharmacist tomorrow morning?" He had a determined stare that told me he wanted to do something.

"As soon as the reception is opened here." I said knowing that Cloud wanted to recover to help out Zack. "I'll do everything I can do. You should rest so you can recover more quickly."

The spiky blond agreed, yet his eyes were at the door again, "Zack usually doesn't lock himself up... Could you-?"

"I'll stay up until he gets out of that door or unlocks it."

"Thanks." He said and I help take his contact lens off before I lay him down into a deep slumber.

I sighed and walked over to the door. I couldn't bear the thought of knocking on it, so I decided to lean on the door as I wait for Zack. The guy lost so much I was pretty certain I'd fall apart like him or worse if I was in his shoes. It was better now he shed his tears. I was already wishing that Aerith was here with him now to comfort him.

I heaved out a breath. _Shit. _After hearing all of that I was stunned, and man – that was so heart wrenching.

While many fans would have predicted that Kunsel was alive somehow... I never thought his fate ended up like this. Or did his fate change because me, Rika, and Ryan were here? I shook my head. There was no clue whether it was true or not. Kunsel's fate was never explained either in the game or complete guide along with Luxiere.

However, the part where Kunsel and other SOLDIERs were taken for experiments in labs... it was poking my mind restlessly...

Could that mean he ended up in Deepground?

There was hope he could survive in the next three years... that was _if_ he survived at all from all those torturous experiments...

_Better not jump to conclusions... I'll just stick to Zack for now. He needs me and Cloud._

As I waited sitting against the door, I went through my own customized PHS. It's a clam shell type like most PHS in Gaia on the exterior just for looks. On the inside it was already touch screen and on Android technology. For now, ShinRa or the other Item Creators needn't know. I was extremely careful to always keep it on my person. Like always, the inbox was empty. No news from Rika or Ryan. Hearing what happened to Kunsel had me worried about them, and I wondered what they were doing right now. I closed my PHS and put it into my internal side jacket pocket.

I think it was about an hour or two when I heard the lock clicking open.

"Issac?" Zack's eyes were red, puffy... he looked like such a kicked puppy that it would've been funny if the circumstances were different.

I stood up and crossed my arms. "How about some sleep for the pain?"

"Why did you wait for me?" He just stared there still surprised.

This time I gave him a scolding look, but kept my voice low. "You made Cloud worry, and he's still recovering – he cares about you. I thought we made an agreement we'll share the load when we got here. I'm not strong as you are and Cloud maybe doesn't have all his memories back... but we're your friends."

"Sorry, Issac" he said solemnly. But he smiled at the thought that both me and Cloud were there for him.

"You needed your space, but... Apology accepted." I gave him a man hug. "You better apologize to Cloud in the morning."

The ex-SOLDIER looked grateful for it. "I will."

I turned to my bed as I wanted to sleep as well, that was when Zack stopped me.

"Issac, are you able to hack and say... block communication signals?" Zack had a very serious gaze that gave me the creeps he was going to do something risky.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Give me a few minutes with a communication jammer, and I'll be able to. Why?"

He looked unfaltering to his modified PHS, "We're going to give Tseng a visit when we leave."

_Oh, crap. Since Zack is alive, now the Turk sent him a message._

_I get the feeling we're in for some serious trouble._

_See why I hate time paradoxes?_

* * *

_"Everything happens to everybody sooner or later if there is time enough." ~ George Bernard Shaw _**  
**

* * *

**TBC...**

Dun dun dun...

Cliffhanger~! ***avoids being mobbed by readers***

**If you're wondering about the text messages, yes, they are from Crisis Core. So all rights to the game makers. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter feature mostly of Genesis, Zack, Cloud, along with Kunsel and Luxiere. More action in the next chap~!**

I know there are more than a few people who are reading this fic, so please don't be shy what you think of it!


	5. Hide and Seek

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to **ShatterTheHeavens, findthetiger129, **and **nekuromansa000** for reviewing! Thanks to **Kappa Taicho** for the fav! And thanks to **SliverKitsuneGrlAngel** and** LadyoftheDrow** for the alerts! I always say my thanks!

Had to break this chapter up or it'll be over the 10k word point. Dx Since the other chapter is in progress to the end, chapter six should be up before the weekend (perhaps Friday).

Intermission chapter!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 5: Hide and Seek ~**

* * *

_Way too Early in the Morning, IC Workshop, Fort Condor, Early September 0007_

Steam rose out my newly acquired cup of coffee as at this point of time, I locked myself up in one of the 24 hour workshop rooms that was available for me to use. My eyes turned to the clock on a wall reading 3:30 AM. I ignored it, as I wasn't going to sleep any way due to a sudden insomnia... I might as well do something useful. After Zack told me that he got a message from Tseng and needs to meet up with the Turk, I agreed (although I was reluctant inwardly) to help him out. Afterward we all went to sleep and dozed off.

It wasn't until I woke up at 3 AM I realized that I wasn't going to sleep after. You'd think that having a different body would fix the bad insomnia habits I had back home. Or maybe and most likely, the 'me' here had the same bad habits.

_Yeah, that would make sense. _

Back on Earth when it came to examination days or huge events, my body unconsciously woke itself up far too early in the morning... no matter how little sleep I got. Same thing happened here. I think it happened because I got some signs I was going to play cat and mouse with ShinRa whether I liked it or not.

_Surely there had to be a way to get to Midgar without the huge suicidal fight, right?_

_Not if Cosmos was up for it. Or something changed and it would still be as bad._

I tapped my index finger on the desk, my eyes laid on the timeline typed up on the small 7 inch screen laptop. It was probably just a bit thicker than your small mobile PC tablet, as I needed some hacker and programs on me on the go that was light enough to be carried in my pack and didn't stand out too much to catch attention, its exterior casing resembled a tool box for an Item Creator. Me and Ryan may watch too many 007 (James Bond) movies, but hey, even the Turks aren't that shifty like CIA or FBI undercover agents on Earth which is a good thing. This sort of tech was non-existent in ShinRa, I was going to take advantage of it and so did my friends. Ignorance is a bliss...

Scrolling down, the notes that the three of us had compiled together what happened in Gaia according to the games was listed according to date. There was one information I was desperate to check on.

And there it was.

**Early September 0007: **_[Concerning Turks] Tseng orders a S-Priority Mission for Cissnei to search and capture Zack alive in hopes to give him 88 letters from Aerith. _

_Ah, now that adds up..._

It was the reason why Zack got a message from the Wutaian Turk. There was no knowing what happened next, as I knew Zack never made it. I knew all too well that at this point we were making a new future as we went along.

Would Tseng let us go? Maybe yes, maybe no. Not sure at all. Worst case scenario would be caught by ShinRa and we'll have to escape in a flash. Best case scenario would be we have some help and get dropped off near to Midgar. Less likely to happen, but it was probably considered something lucky.

Avoiding the Mythril Mines and the Marshes appealed to me better. If we wanted to avoid the marshes and the Midgar Zolom, that meant we needed a vehicle. I seriously did not want to get blasted by a Beta attack and there's only the three of us – it was suicide.

Another question that bothered me since yesterday night. Where the hell was Cissnei?

Five minutes of thinking, I gave up and sighed.

It was then my PHS beeped and I took it out. It was a message from Rika! _She better send it in for emergency news or at least have it in code!_

**~ Inbox: New Message (1) ~**

**Subject: **_Long Time no Hear~!_

**From: **_Rika S. _

_Hey Issac, _

_Before you start raving like a lunatic about Intel breaches, this message is SECURE and ENCRYPTED. Don't look at this message you're going to burn it with laser beam eyes, OK? I did what you asked me to do and I piggy backed the hacker program you gave me. I also have backup with me concerning to tech. It'll be explained in this email, I promise. _

_I needed to contact you as there's a HUGE speed up on the_ _timeline. Our dear group 'A' is already assembled, believe it or not. The only good this is that they're making delays on planning to do anything on ShinRa, since security on the Upper Plate has been extremely tight. That's because the WEAPON event that the Turks faced has happened, which means the Turks who were in BC are now officially exiled. Cissnei's out of the job for now. I was worried what would happen to you and Ryan. How's your mission going? Have you heard anything from my twin? _

_Now, for explanations. You remember about the part where we all had people to save? Turns out the person I saved was no other than Shelke Rui, from DoC. Major TL change, right? I'm not sure how it happened, but she told me that her body had problems one day that it started to break down. The Restrictors declared her a failure and left her for dead near some cliffs just two miles away from the Chocobo Farm. _

_Umm... I don't really know how to say it, but... you remember how Fayt's powers exploded in SO3? That kinda happened to me. I'm glad enough it was out of town. But I'll tell you the details later when we meet. The point is, I 'changed' Shelke somehow that she doesn't have to sustain herself with Mako anymore. I'm not sure of anything... but I hope its a good thing one day I could control my powers more. _

_Anyways, Shelke's a really sweet girl once you get to know her. She just has problems expressing her feelings after being in DG for so long. It's like I found a younger sister since in a way she reminds me of you. We've both been infiltrating the ShinRa Network cautiously for some time, and there's not much of any other information we can find that leads to other events, besides on what already happened with the internal fight between the Turks themselves. Hope things are going smoothly for you. _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Rika _

**~ End of Message ~ **

**~ Outbox: Message Sent (1) ~ **

**Subject:**_ GLAD to hear from You_

**From: **_Issac A. _

_Dear Rika, _

_Well, I'm glad that you listened on about security and all because the hell I'd want to hear about Turks getting our messages. How many times have I told you I DON'T have laser beam eyes? Whatever. I've tripled the encryption process so it'll be say a half century ahead of current tech for Gaia. No, paranoia is a good thing for now. We need all the secrecy we can get. _

_Shelke? WHOAH! Never saw that coming! That's AWESOME! The things she could do – no wonder you got news on what the Turks are doing. _

_Don't worry about your powers too much, after the initial release it should stabilize. _

_Yeah, you're right for one – we (Ryan and I) never got to see Cissnei at all. In fact, did you know that we skipped going to Gongaga completely? I know it's less of a detour, but I think Ryan noticed it that things are changing than what we know of the original TL. What we're doing right now is changing the TL. Just say we keep our eyes peeled for more unusual info, alright?_

_Answers to your questions... I'll answer about Ryan first. I've separated with him about 5 days ago or so. Last time I met him he was tending to Genesis' wounds and putting some golden liquid stuff on greens that attracts Golden Chocobos. Dunno when or how he made it. He must have been very secretive as I know he never gave you or mentioned it to you. So far I haven't heard from him at all. He said it was probably the best way he could avoid G's 'to be kidnappers'. All I know is that he was heading to the Quadra Magic Materia Cave to the northern part of the Mideel Continent. I pray things go smoothly for him and his current patient. _

_My mission so far is going smoothly for technical reasons. I'm at Fort Condor right now, with Zack and Cloud. I have to admit it's thrilling at the same time meeting our heroes from the games, you know? Thanks to Ryan, the Mako de-toxin he made is helping Cloud recover faster. It means we have a larger chance of survival getting into Midgar. On the emotional department, we're in a sticky situation. _

_No, this isn't about Cloud... but Zack. You remember about Luixiere and Kunsel who are Zack's buddies in SOLDIER? I was shocked that Luxiere is HERE in Fort Condor. I know what you're thinking, we've got an explanation on what happened to them as the creators never mention anything else what happened to the two in the FFVII compilation. I hate to be a breaker of bad news, but the thing is... Luxiere and Kunsel were recently filed as dead by ShinRa. Worst, they were captured and taken for experimentation. Luxiere escaped. Kunsel held the others back while he escaped. The poor guy never made it out. _

_Man, I feel really sorry for Zack. I'm no good in comforting people like you or Ryan, but I'm doing what I can to make him feel better and not to make him worry about me. _

_Just to give you a heads up, Zack got an SMS from Tseng. We're planning to meet up somehow. So don't freak out if Shelke stumbles upon a Turk report that I did something crazy, OK? Hopefully this means I'll arrive in Midgar soon. _

_Take care, _

_Issac _

**~ End of Message ~ **

After double checking that it was sent in a secure encryption and the message was sent safely, I closed my laptop as it went off, and put it in my pack. It was really good to hear from my adopted sister she was okay, and that she of all people found another sister to adopt as well. I was proud of her she was taking care of herself very well, and that now things of what happened to Cissnei were in the clear. Most of my worries were answered.

Now – that left me to wrap up things at my end.

Stretching and looking up at the clock, I drank what was left of the coffee. It was already 6 AM.

My stomach growled for food.

I think I saw some of Rika's cooking patents being sold among the items here in the fort.

* * *

_7:30 AM _

Groaning and waking up from a pleasant sleep, Cloud Strife slowly sat up as he twitch parts of his body to see how things were working. He felt a bit stiff, but that morning his arms and legs were starting to respond to him which was comforting and at the same time surprising. Either Issac's friend was a really good healing item maker, the Mako in him was helping heal him faster or both.

Looking around, Luxiere and Zack were asleep on their beds. Issac's bed was empty. Shuffling on his bed, Cloud looked over the item creator's bed to find some of his things were there. Namely his twin saber swords were beside his bed, indicating he was most likely out for a while.

"... Cloud?" A groan came from next to his bed.

The blond watched at his ex-SOLDIER friend getting up of his bed and looking at him. Zack was disheveled, but perhaps with some good sleep after they kept on running in the wastes with little rest and food, the color on his face was returning. At least it was better than last night, which the blond noted.

"Are you feeling well, Cloud?" His friend asked.

Cloud frowned. "Zack, I've been resting all this time." A pause. "Are you really okay? After you knew that – uh...w-what happened yesterday?"

"Better," the black spiky young man shrugged honestly. He didn't feel like lying to Cloud knowing he was scolded by their resident item creator last night that the chocobo head was worried for him. "It's still on my mind but – Cloud – I'm sorry for making you worry."

The blond shook his head. "It's alright, Zack. You're forgiven." A small smile came knowing it was enough he didn't reject the offer of help.

"Thanks." Zack smiled widely, knowing that this day wouldn't be so bad after all. "Issac was kinda blunt to me last night about how you two were worried about me. I shouldn't have locked myself up." His eyes soon drifted to Issac's empty bed. "Where's Issac?"

"I think he's gone off ahead to find things." Cloud suggested. "Issac was insistent of helping us in the morning as soon as he could."

The ex-SOLDIER shook his head, "I swear that guy overdoes preparations sometimes, you think we could ever make him let loose a bit?"

"Hmm. We could try, but for someone we know so little of he's... mysterious."

That made the Puppy laugh. "Like we're not mysterious ourselves, spiky! I'm glad he's on our side though."

He couldn't complain about all the items the item creator had with him were so damn useful. Not to mention the guy actually made a living and sentient-like droid. ShinRa would definitely kill for a guy like that literally.

"You met him in Mideel, right?" Cloud finally got to ask. Being in the wastes even if he had woken up still didn't mean he could have private conversations with Zack. "You think if he gets targeted by ShinRa would be a good thing? You're not worried about him?"

There was a thoughtful look on Zack's face. "He made a choice to join us. We don't really know who Issac is. He doesn't really know who we are. But – he said that he didn't need a reason to help." The raven's head leaned a little, "I trust him, Cloud. If he was a normal nice item creator, he would have just given us some healing items and left as soon as he heard about ShinRa chasing us. Yet he didn't..."

"What do you think he wants from us?" Cloud frowned. There had to be some reason.

Zack shrugged. "Nothing. He's been giving us help all this time. That means Issac has other reasons." He stood up, stretched, and started to do squats. "But my gut tells me he just wants to help."

The blond raised a brow. "Even if he knows he's going to get killed for it?"

"I tried warning him tons of times, spiky." Zack sighed. "Persistent little guy. The guy's a like boulder, no matter how many waves you push on him he's just there. He's determined to come with us, Issac agreed on taking our next destination and that's saying something."

A guy that was for once _immune _to Zack's pestering of all things. Inwardly the blond chuckled, but didn't say anything about it to his ex-SOLDIER friend. They could use a person like that to balance Zack out, since Cloud knew he was no good at rejecting Zack when he wanted to do something. "What's the next destination?"

At this point Zack recounted to his blond friend about how he received a mail from Tseng that they could meet up near the Mythril Mines. Further north of it was a communication outpost that was watched over by a few ShinRa personnel, but it wasn't as heavily guarded as Mako plants or facilities.

"Sounds fishy, I know – but I need to find out more about what's been happening in ShinRa since we have been... absent." A sigh. "If anyone might know of Aerith... perhaps Tseng does."

Cloud seemed a little tense. "How do we know it isn't a trap and they won't just capture us?"

"We don't. That's the problem." Zack pointed out. Yet before Cloud could say anything he held up a hand. "BUT – Issac said he'll look into it. I don't know how he wants to go against Turks. Still, if he can - then that supports the fact he's stayed in Costa del Sol for three years. He must have met or have experience with them." He sat on Cloud's bed, "Are you OK with him coming with us?"

The blond nodded. "He's the only nicest person you've met since we escaped, right?" Zack seemed uncomfortable with the fact they were still labeled lab subjects on the loose. "I trust your judgment Zack, and even now I owe him and his friend that I'm talking to you now."

A knock at the door. "It's me, Issac," the item creator's voice was muffled by the door. "Can anyone open up?"

Zack gave a sign that they'd talk about it another time and walked over to the door, opened it seeing that the hazel haired young man had a trolley with him. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast." Issac blinked as at Zack as if he was wondering what was wrong.

"That's a LOT!" the puppy exclaimed loudly, mouth agape at the 3 large trays of food and one standard sized tray. "How much did it cost you?"

"It's for four people," Issac snorted. "Not much. You ex-SOLDIERs or Mako enhanced people eat a lot anyway because of your faster metabolisms, although you can last longer than normal people without food."

"Not MUCH? But – Issac you _paid_ for all of that! We couldn't keep getting stuff from your earnings! Cloud and I could just get some with our own gil and-"

A long roaring growl. To the embarrassment of Cloud and Zack both of their stomachs decided to voice out their own opinion how the smell of freshly cooked food was nice. They both laughed weakly as their faces burned tomato red.

The item creator laughed and pushed the trolley in with food in the room. "Geez, you don't have to be so worked up about it. If it makes you feel better I only paid 2 gil for the whole thing."

Zack gaped. "TWO GIL?" No _freaking_ way! That sort of food would probably cost at least a couple of potions or so per tray.

"How?" Cloud didn't seemed to believe it either.

Issac seemed a little confused. "You guys don't know about the patent system us Item Creators have?"

With the blank look from the two he explained, "When you file a patent named or using a pseudonym, if your item is bought by people you get some incentive from it. The food here on the trolley happens to be patented under my group's pseudonym, it costs even less because we're the creators that gave the item makers the recipe and people buy it." He pushed up the trolley near their dinning table that was available in the room. "I'll wake up Luxiere. Zack, help Cloud out bed. We're having a meal together."

* * *

_Midgar Sector 5, Early September 0007_

"So who's the Turk that's watching her?"

"Turks." The smaller girl corrected. "Reno, he's hiding slightly further away. Rude's near the railings of the Church."

Rika sighed. There was no way of meeting Aerith with both Turks around without rousing suspicions. Three days of wanting to meet the flower girl ended up with zero results. Maybe it was better off not to meet her beforehand, as it seemed every time they both came to Sector 5 to check on her, again and again there were at least _two_ Turks on guard.

_Crap, the timeline changed and gave them a disadvantage._

She was more than glad to have Shelke with her, having better vision as she was just as enhanced like a SOLDIER would be. Eugene, the silver EVE droid on the other hand was floating nearby watching their backs.

"We might as well head back." Rika decided. "We'll deal with it later on then."

Shelke nodded and they both retreated back. As they walked on the road towards Sector 7 she asked, "Are you still worried for Issac?"

The older girl humphed. "You have no idea. After I got the message he sent me, I have a bad feeling that he'll do something insanely reckless. And no news of my brother since they separated."

'_Don't 'freak out' my ass'. _

But then again – Perhaps it really wasn't Issac's fault, but Zack's. She kept reminding herself that the black spiky hero was alive now (and hoping it would stay that way), her best friend was probably dragged into it whether he liked it or not. And Ryan, well... she just hoped that her brother would realize something she slipped into his pack would help him with Genesis. A psychology graduate or not, she somewhat doubted her brother would endure someone who was as poetic as Genesis at an extreme level.

The former Tsviet sighed as well, "I can't get anything on my sister now. The Turks are in a mess. Every time I do a SND the server scatters everywhere in confusion when I try searching information about them. It's like it's trying to sort itself out but keeps going in circles." She snorted. "Is there anything we could do while we wait?"

There was nothing she could really get a hold on certain information on, especially now that Shelke wasn't exactly going to get any sort of information with the internal ShinRa servers going mad. If they couldn't do it the tech way, they could do some more sneaking around.

It wasn't time to go back to the bar yet (still noon), and she was certain that Shelke was already bored out of her mind being in Seventh Heaven as everyone treated her like a kid when she wasn't. It was the reason why she took the teen out with her and to keep her skills up. Rika soon remembered that the blowing up of the plate falling on Sector 7 was caused because of a spy. That meant one thing...

_Don Corneo. _

The fact that Corneo means 'horny' in Italian, kinda made it ironic to Rika he had such a family name. Well, it wasn't wrong either since he's a major pervert in the games. Falling for a cross dressing Cloud of all things! She wondered that if Zack was around, he would end up in Cloud's place._ Later..._

"Say, Shelke?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have information on whose ShinRa's informants under the Plate?" The Symbologist questioned.

Shelke raised a brow. "It's not part of the Turk database, but there are a few. It shouldn't be hard to get any credentials on who the boss and members are. Why?"

Rika gave the girl a grin. "I think I know a few potential enemies that may want information on us. They may sell us out at one point and that would be disastrous if we left them unchecked." 'Us' was a reference to AVALANCHE. Perhaps that was the real problem with such a small group. There was no one to look out for them.

"So it's a reconnaissance mission?" Shelke brightened up at the thought. Finally some action!

"We can take down a couple of people if they get too curious for their own good." the older girl implied. "We'll be discreet about it too. Just enough so we know if ShinRa decides to jump the gun at us." Rika shook her head in amusement as she watched Shelke's eyes getting excited of doing something that she was good at. _Snooping around._ Perhaps a battle was in order too.

"Great! Okay, so who's our mark?" Shelke whispered as she was more nearer to Rika. To many people around them it looked like two girls gossiping.

"Don Corneo and his lackeys. Rumor has it that his room has a trapdoor to the sewers filled with monster, the reason why most normal people end up dead. You can up your skills there, and I think I could get some practice too." She paused for a moment. "Tell you what, we go back to Seventh Heaven, get some supplies, your weapons, and head off for some scouting plus practice. What do you say?"

The ex-Tsviet smirked flexing her hands. "Beats being around a bar and being called a little girl all the time. I haven't have my electric charged sabers in my hands for a while. Let's go!" Shelke happily dragged Rika along with her.

The two girls jogged off to Seventh Heaven bar.

As Rika jogged along with Shelke, the brunette's mind was already with plans to make sure that this time around when the worst things happened they'd get the best chance. With any potential spy dead, then AVALANCHE won't be so easily found out. There was still the part of the plate being dropped on them, but there was also a chance they'd get the information faster, speeding up evacuating the residents before it happened.

Also, she had plans to weld or make the trapdoor mechanism stuck somehow so when Don Corneo switched the lever, he'll be in for a surprise. That way, Zack, Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa wouldn't have to fall into the sewers and waste time of getting back to beat the monster boss, then backtrack all the way back to Sector 7. There was also that Steal Materia and other items that they could loot at the train graveyard, which made her excited to do some item hunting.

The auburn haired girl on the other hand, was filled with excitement. Since she came here, numerous hunts for Intel had confined her to be inside the bar most of the time. She seriously needed to stretch and get the feel of battle once again. Not that she had ever liked fighting, but the events in Deepground had her forced to learn. Not keeping up to her skill was foolish she might end up dead.

On the other side, she was happy to connect with her emotions once again having so without for seven years. It was awkward at first, but to her shock it came by quickly.

She actually had to thank Eugene for that.

Even at the Chocobo farm she was wary with other humans. Not when others like the Restrictors treated her like she was dust to be swatted away when things got dirty. The silver droid however was very friendly.

To Shelke who had better communication with computers, she of all people was more than flabbergasted that a droid of all things had feelings. More human than any Restrictor she ever faced with, and he actually cared about her. As for Rika, there wasn't much to say. Her savior was just there for her wanting what was best and what she (Shelke) wanted to do.

There was still those odd visions Shelke would see in her dreams about a lady call Lurcrecia, but Rika didn't force her to remember or anything. She said that things should come when things should happen. The ex-Tsviet didn't know what it meant, but she was sure that Rika wanted her (Shelke) to go with her own pace.

She couldn't wait to fight monsters, but she also wanted to see more of what Rika could do that fascinated her to no end.

Shelke was exuberant to see more Symbology, a magic without using Materia.

* * *

_Fort Condor, Early September 0007_

It's amazing to actually see two ex-SOLDIERs plus another enhanced Mako person eat with gutso in probably world record time. One point the food was there, then the next it wasn't. I wasn't off the mark about them having high metabolisms, which was a good thing I took the order of the largest food trays for them.

For me, I just ordered standard size as I'm just a normal dude. I'm happy enough to say that Zack, Cloud, and Luxiere were really satisfied with it. The two ex-SOLDIERs were in happy spirits and Clould was more determined to start strengthening his muscles. That morning I luckily bumped into a alchemy pharmacist who happened to have muscle energizers. So I gave them to Cloud to drink a bottle every meal he ate in a day.

We decided that after breakfast we'd split up.

Cloud and Luxiere were staying in the room as Luxiere didn't have any missions at the current moment from his boss for the moment. As for Zack and I, we went off shopping for supplies. This time though, Zack was forceful that he'd get his own Materia and healing items with his own money he nabbed off from his enemies and monsters. It's still a good thing I tagged along, which meant the other item creators were willing to give some great bargains to Zack.

The puppy at least didn't complain about getting better bargains, I mean who would reject getting items 1/5 of the original price? (200 gil for a Mythril armlet anyone?) Not to mention, the stuff here were basically from trade routes, which meant there were plenty of choices. Compared to the Midgar slums, this was a good time to hoard some good stuff. I hoarded a few good items behind Zack's back for other members of AVALANCHE later, including sending in a packet of a sword to our room for Cloud.

It was about lunch time we got back to the room with our new items and meals. Luxiere was out doing his employer an errand, and we found out Cloud was pacing the room. He looked a bit tired, but seeing him pacing around the room was more than enough to have the puppy hug the chocobo head. This was great news, which meant we would have a three man team once we got to Midgar. I could only laugh in amusement as Cloud in vain tried to escape Zack's hold.

"Zack, if you keep hugging him like that he's going to recover less." I felt sorry for Cloud and decided to interfere.

Sheepishly he let go. "Sorry, Cloud." He then went bag to his bag of goods. "Hey, we got some good deals for some items!"

He took out some items, mostly healing items for the journey consisting of potions, ethers, remedies, and phoenix downs. As for equipment he got out two Mythril armlets, two fire Materia, two lightning Materia, two ice Materia and 2 restore Materia.

"That's a lot of items," the blond mumbled. "How did you afford this with what we got? I thought we agreed that we'd used our gil for our own items."

"Well, with Issac around when you buy them from item creators - you get awesome discounts!" Zack said energetically.

Cloud turned to me. "Did you get anything?" He then pointed to the packet on the wall. "Someone sent that in."

"No, I'm good," I showed him I had a Carbon Bangle from Costa del Sol.

I had it for ages, along with the equipped mastered Gravity Materia linked with All Materia and mastered Restore Materia. Three years was worth the effort of getting them to their limit. As for healing items, there were still plenty to spare from Ryan's pestering so I didn't have buy more. As for support items, they were virtually untouched.

I walked over and dragged the packet over to the blond. "It's for you, Cloud." Inside was the sword HardEdge. Before the two protested I tossed another two All Materia for each of them. "Those two are yours too, I've had them for a year but no one uses them, and they're a bit of pain to sell. They'll be more useful with you guys."

Zack was inspecting the blade lifting it unsurprisingly with one hand, "This type sword is usually used for 3rd Class SOLDIERs in ShinRa. You got a good eye for weapons, Issac. This should be a good sword for Cloud." He then glanced at the All Materia he received. "You're overdoing this, these things cost about 18.000 gil each!"

"You have my vote on that." Cloud agreed, glancing at me.

"You guys can give me some peace if you'd accept them when we're going into a den of wolves next called the 'Turks' soon." I complained, but still I knew better. "Besides, I'd rather get some of the better items here than in Midgar. There aren't a lot of good quality items around the slums unless you can access the Upper Plate. Just focus the fact we have better equipment and have an upper-hand. I still have a few patents on the market so you don't have to worry so much on my financial status, alright?"

At this, Zack's eyes glazed in gratitude and twinkled brightly for a moment and I knew I was doomed. Barely in the a tenth of a second I wanted to make a great escape, the Puppy pounced on me. Okay, so I wasn't hit as hard like the first time, but this time Cloud was laughing at me as I was smothered in a equally tight hug-lock by Zack in his numerous thank yous. It took me about three minutes before I could shove him off.

"Thanks for everything, Issac. I owe you." Cloud had finally stopped laughing and I was surprised he genuinely smiled at me. I blinked at first as the only time I saw that smile was in Advent Children. If the timeline was so better now, then all the crap we need to get through was so worth it.

I grinned at him back. "Like the hell I'd leave you weaponless."

Then I turned to Zack. "By the way, I got some info concerning the Turks." At this both of them had their utmost attention on me. "There's some sort of internal conflict going on and that some were exiled because of it, so Midgar on the upper plate are mostly under heavy security. That means on the outside for now, things are at lax. So if you wanna meet this Tseng guy that works for the Turks, as soon as possible is your best shot."

At this Cloud asked, "You think it's a good idea we should go?"

"That's up to Zack." I said.

Zack on the other hand rubbed his chin in thought.

"Zack?" Cloud asked again.

The puppy blinked before he said, "I think I have to go, if Tseng says it's important then I'd like to meet him. However – I need both of your help. Luxiere doesn't want to have anything to do with ShinRa after what he went through, so he's out."

"I'm with you, Zack." the blond said.

I followed. "Count me in, it might do us some good if we go there."

At this, Zack was confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's a communication outpost, Zack. If things get sketchy we could threaten them to destroy it. The signal tower covers the telecommunication systems over the Midgar wastes."

This time the puppy was grinning far too widely at me. "I think we could use the destruction to get into Midgar. Hey Issac, you got some explosives?"

Not a terrorist yet, and he was asking me for explosives.

_Man, I'm a bad influence. _

Still, in an Anti-ShinRa place like this... it should be easy to get our hands on them or make one.

* * *

**TBC...**

Oh, dear. Zack and Cloud are already terrorists _before_ they join AVALANCHE. xD The reason being to have an action packed chapter next~!

Don't worry Genesis fans, he'll make an appearance in the next chapter. ;)

I know there are more than a few people who are reading this fic, so please don't be shy what you think of it!

**Comments, opinions, questions, advice are welcomed! :)**


	6. The Heart's Core

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to **xxOMGgalxx **for reviewing and faving this fic! I always say my thanks!

I'm re-editing chapter 4 a bit, but it won't really affect the story much as it's more of a fix up for grammar. If you do notice any mistakes, please point them out as for the current moment, I do not have a beta. I may fail to notice grammar mistakes as English is not my first language. However, I try my hardest to write as best as I can and edit it in a short time.

We're on 500 hits already! Wow! You're all awesome! =) As promised, here you go~! Chapter 6!

Action chapter!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 6: The Heart's Core ~**

* * *

_Just a Mile Outside the Chocobo Farm, Late September 0007_

"_Wark!"_

"Honestly, you stupid bird! Can't you see I'm trying to practice!" the auburn haired man seethed. "Stay away from me or you will be roasted chocobo!"

Genesis scowled when he heard a muffled snicker with his enhanced hearing. The large bird made no movement backward but instead snuggled further to the ex-Commander. He cast a glare at the item creator. "You're not _helping_, Ryan."

An equal glower was sent to Eve the droid who was rolling in laughter in the air. She to Ryan's relief had taken the warning and had zoomed off behind his golden chocobo for protection, before a Firaga was blasted where she was previously - a courtesy from the former Commander's equipped Materia.

The green eyed brunette chuckled. "Don't blame me if the girl likes you. You_ attracted_ her."

When the auburn haired ex-SOLDIER was about to pop a vein on his head as the black bird nestled further, Ryan took the reins of the feathery Genesis fan, and guided the bird away from him still grinning like an loon. Genesis grunted back at him which he translated as a 'thank you'.

It just wasn't everyday or maybe not ever, you get to see Genesis of all people getting loved by a chocobo. Cloud was a norm told in fanfiction by many fans, but was by sheer luck that when they landed on the Eastern continent that the lure with one of his stronger potions for attracting chocobo... which ended up attracting a _black _chocobo.

Seeing such a thing in real life was beyond hilarious. At some points in the journey when Genesis extended his black wing out, the bird had done as much as to flatten and straightened his feathers as if Genesis were its mate. No matter how hard Genesis tried to pry away from the bird, if the bird didn't want to back off it was intent on keeping him close company.

So, that ended up with Genesis in a bad mood for the last few days - but Ryan couldn't deny the entertainment it provided. At least it was a good reward after sticking up to Genesis when he wanted to do nothing but kill or seal himself.

After a few more sword drills with Rapier, Genesis dropped down and sat the ground exhausted. That was the cue where after tying the black chocobo to a sturdy branch. He made his way over to the ex-Commander with a water bottle and passed it to him. The said man vociferously gulped down the water until there wasn't any left.

"You're lasting longer this time. You're on the way to recovery." The brunette said.

Genesis snorted in contempt. "Not as much as I would have liked."

His clothes were drenched with sweat, but they were close enough to the Chocobo farm. Since they got to the farm the day before, Genesis got a red t-shirt and black training pants he wore now with his boots which were what was left. It was so normal of all things seeing the ex-Commander wearing them without the leather. Then again, there weren't many options on what to wear with his old clothes as they were beyond repair. They'll order better ones from Kalm.

Ryan knew what was really slowing down his recovery, but that was a sensitive subject. Genesis didn't exactly had the drive or motivation to live. He was only tagging along out of curiosity and reason. Without them, the Symbologist was certain that the auburn head would go back and brood he didn't deserve to live at all. It was best to take it slower.

Ryan took two small bottles consisting of a potion and an energizer to Genesis. "Here."

Silently the other man drank both of the bottles down. With his right hand he'd try to feel the part where his wing would sprout from his left side of his back. It felt so odd of all things there was only black gash were it was supposed to be. He did not understand how the wing was still there inside of him, but the process of taking in and out his wing did not hurt like when he was degrading. In all truth he believed that the Goddess had healed him, but he loathed the fact he still had his wing. In a way it was a reminder of all the bad things he had done in the past. A reminder he used to be a monster, and still had a chance turning into one again.

"Rough day?"

Genesis rolled his eyes. He never liked small talk. Even back then he wasn't exactly a people person. "I think that's glaringly obvious."

"You're doubting yourself again." Ryan stated in a toneless breath.

That was something that Genesis grudgingly respected and disliked about Ryan at the same time. He wasn't into small talk either, but the young man had an amazing perception to read him of all people like he was an open book. Genesis was no Sephiroth in masking his emotions, but he did prided himself in his capricious nature that made him unpredictable to many. Maybe Ryan's impulsiveness was something that made him easily to predict what the he thought of. Yet, he knew Ryan was no fool.

The auburn head was furious. "Would you, when you've killed your own entire village? Drove your only true friends insane? Killed more people in the madness of the monster you've become and still remember every bit of it?" The last few words were bitter with self-loathing.

"I don't know. No memories than the last three years." The brunet replied honestly. "You're afraid of how people react on what you've done?"

Seeing Genesis' hands gripped into a fist, Ryan was sure that he was afraid. Knowing how prideful the former SOLDIER was, the item creator didn't say anything to the unanswered question. He took a breath and just sat in front of the ex-Commander rummaging through his pack and tidying it as a natural habit.

Genesis studied the man in front of him. "You're a real queer mystery, Ryan. You don't run away or look at me with pity, nor do you give me any judgmental looks after what I told you what I've done. Why?"

"I just don't think I need to." Ryan said as he let his attention off his pack. "People tend to judge others on what they've done, not necessarily what they've been through. I mean – I don't even have memories of my past. How do I deserve the job of judging someone I have no idea what they're really like on the base of what other people told me? Even if I did, I'd never want to judge someone who still had the mind to realize what they did was wrong."

"And all those things you heard of – you would just _let it all go_?" Genesis asked incredulously.

Ryan shrugged, his attention back to sorting out items in his bag. "A woman once said that if you can't accept someone at their worst, then certainly you don't deserve them at their best. I'd rather not be a hypocrite. I have no idea how much you suffered, Genesis – but if the Goddess saved you after all you did, then don't you think she saw something in you that was worth saving your life?"

The words affected him as Genesis froze like he was stabbed with invisible sword through him. _'What did the Goddess see in me?' _

The notion alone was enough to make the proud warrior feel he was sinking into an endless hole of darkness. Sure, he played the role of the prisoner like in LOVELESS to find a cure to his degradation. However – just where and what was the good the Goddess saw in him?

"Hmm?" Ryan said picking up an item that clearly wasn't his. That brought the auburn's gaze to the item creator. A yellow post it note was stuck on it with a smiley on it. "This will help?" He read. Taking the post it off the cover he read the cover. "LOVELESS, pocket book edition."

"Not yours I presume?" Genesis asked, feeling comfortable to see a paperback that was smaller than his previous owned one. He was rather thankful that it provided a distraction from him to answer Ryan's previous question. Even now it seemed the Goddess was still watching over him.

Ryan flicked the pages, "It's Rika's, although I don't see how it'll help me." He noted there were other notes in it, but chose not to comment on them.

This time Genesis felt offended seeing the brunet called it useless. "It's the gift of the Goddess!"

"Then you carry it," the item creator gave the book to the Materia user. "Don't mind the notes scattered all over the pages. Rika has a habit of scribbling quotes she likes on her favorite books. By the looks of it, she must have tried do some interpretation on it."

Most likely they were the same that was according to the complete Crisis Core ultimate guide. The way Genesis took the book so carefully made Ryan think the book was his lifeline. At the same time he owed Rika that by having the book with him, and the sense of familiarity was another step to Genesis' recovery in mind. '_Thanks lil' sister.'_ He swore he's make it up to his twin somehow.

"You can return it to her when we meet her in Midgar. Let's head back."

Genesis didn't answer but all the same he stood up, sheathed his Rapier, and with Ryan made his way to his black chocobo. The bird nestled him knowing he was feeling uncomfortable, which he shoved its head gently and hefted himself up.

In a calm chocobo walking pace, they headed back to the Chocobo Farm in silence with the item creator in front with his golden chocobo. Bored, the auburn haired mage opened the pocket version of his beloved masterpiece to find something written on the inside cover of his held book. Written 'Rika Spencer' and the date were the obvious things that Genesis wasn't surprised at. However the quote that was written startled him.

"_I learned a lot from the stories my uncle, aunts and grandparents told me: that no one is perfect but most people are good; that people can't be judged by their worst or weakest moments; that harsh judgments can make hypocrites of us all; that a lot of life is just showing up and hanging on; that laughter is often the best, and sometimes the only response to pain._

_Perhaps most important, I learned that everyone has a story – of dreams and nightmares, hope and heartache, love and loss, courage and fear, sacrifice and selfishness. All my life I've been interested in other people's stories. I wanted to know them, understand them, feel them. When I grew up into the world, I always felt the main point of my work was to give people a chance to have better stories." - My Hero _

'My Hero?' Genesis thought in confusion, as all those words had meant something important to the owner of the book. More importantly they were words who the girl considered a hero. A excruciating flashback came to his mind of his own words that were so long buried in his memories. The last battle he had with his friends Angeal and Sephiroth...

_'I too would like to become a hero.' _

He laughed weakly at the past so quietly that Ryan took no notice. He felt naive about wanting to be a hero back then, that was identical to Sephiroth. Sephiroth only ended up a monster like he was. Ironic. Here he knew he was in pain and he just... laughed. _How unusual. _Nonetheless he felt slightly better. The words certainly had virtue to them. Perhaps this was the first time he read something that was so straight foreword than LOVELESS.

_'Accepting weakness. Saving people by knowing, understanding, and feeling others. Was that what being a hero is all about?' _

* * *

_ShinRa Communication Outpost, Further North of the Mythril Mines, Late September 0007_

I wasn't feeling heroic at the moment.

Three days we left Fort Condor with Luxiere giving us a farewell, things had been quite hectic.

Passing the wastes with monsters wasn't that troublesome when you got two ex-ShinRa guys pumped with Mako and Sephiroth cells. I never ever had a chance to use any of Gemini sabers' other forms; just the usual hack and slash like Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean I could get. Mainly because Cloud and Zack were doing most of the killing spree. The element of surprise was far better suited in tight situations. I mostly stuck myself as backup keeping their backs from getting attacked and supported with magic, and in a way I was giving the spiky chocobo to exercise his muscles. If he got tired I would step in.

Then when we got to the outpost, it was guarded sparsely but not enough for trained military personnel or Turks to get through. Still, me being all – uh – not pumped with the green stuff, military trained, or an FBI guy – you could say I wasn't as alert as the other two.

Even Flux couldn't warn me because if we made any noise we'd get caught by patrolling guards. So I was at some points dragged, pulled, yanked, spirited away into hiding places literally and figuratively, especially when the guards got too close and we wanted to avoid fights. With Cloud feeling better, now I felt like a useless mobile sack being tossed around. I didn't complain, it was the truth – but I did have some explosives on me so I was feeling optimistic that I'd be useful at one point or another.

On the topic of usefulness, I've managed to jam the internal communications in the outpost. It wasn't all that hard, all we had to do was jam the mobile communications in the general area first, get into the security monitor area, and hacked into the system. And at the same time we searched for a certain Wutaian Turk that promised us we'd meet up at one of the main rooms that led to the transportation dock.

Zack and Cloud in their SOLDIER uniforms (minus the emblems), stood in the corridor making sure to take down any enemy that would come down from each end of the corridor. Flux and I were on the cameras and security computer searching for Tseng and looping the whole CCTV system.

"How long does the jammer last for?" Zack asked slightly twitchy. He was more then ready to bolt when we got a glimpse of our targeted Turk.

"An hour, the outpost doesn't have a buffer like in Costa del Sol. Weird." I replied just as quickly. I guessed they probably weren't expecting it to be easily infiltrated because it was only an outpost. "It's more than enough time to let you guys talk quietly, but doesn't mean it's not going to stand out, and people would start to notice something is wrong."

"You have him on visual yet?" Cloud asked just as impatiently. We did need less people coming into contact with us - I didn't blame him on worrying, but working under pressure in these circumstances wasn't fun at all.

_:: Issac! There! Camera A3D2! Transport corridor to hanger 3! ::_ Flux pointed out.

"Alright, I'm going to close the other main doors from the other sectors so we can thin down the guards, and evacuate the normal workers with the fire alarm. Flux, download the map to get there with any other exits so we can get out!"

My fingers blurred as I rearranged most of the registry of the mainframe, so whoever came here didn't have much of a choice to try and un-hack it. My small black droid on the other hand pushed his hand into a connecting access point, changing it into an adapter, and started to absorb map data.

While I typed up madly closing and opening windows, Zack whistled. "Are you sure you're not a Turk, Issac?" He joked to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Nope." I said emphasizing the 'p' without taking my eyes off the screen with a grin. I was still proud he counted me a Turk. "Never a part of ShinRa, never plan to be one."

_:: Download complete! :: _Flux claimed. At the same time, I was done with the system completely.

"All right!" The ex-SOLDIER announced gratefully they were done. "Flux, lead the way. Cloud, take the front, Issac in the middle, and I'll take the rear. Let's mosey!"

In single file, we ran to through the corridors passing through quickly. Flux lead the way and occasionally warned whether someone was close or nearby. If they were single guards, they didn't last against Cloud with his sword HardEdge. If they were in a group, I took the liberty to cast Graviga with my Gravity Materia on them and they fell like flies while keeping one of my Gemini sabers in one hand. Zack made short work of anyone trying to get behind us with the Buster sword or get blasted them with lightning Materia.

Less than seven minutes, we were at the hanger Tseng was in.

"You made it alive I see." Tseng said calmly.

Yup, man in black doing the CIA thing. Not that I was expecting anything else. His face was emotionless as always, but when I looked at his eyes that were on Zack, it looked like he was conflicted. Not that I should be surprised, they used to work together four years ago, and I was sure that Turks did what they did because of orders. There was also the part where he had a soft spot for Aerith. Him being here meant he must have weaseled his way so that they could meet up. I was still wary if he wanted to capture us or not.

Zack cut to the chase, "You're doing good yourself. What do you want?"

Tseng didn't move at first as he was too busy examining Cloud who was by all odds standing and gripping his sword on guard when he should have still been comatose due to Mako poisoning. Then his eyes laid on me.

"An item creator?"

It was obvious as my pack was a standard issue bag that item creators would carry. He probably wasn't expecting me to be with Zack and Cloud.

The raven head warrior stood protectively in front of me, which I felt thankful for. Zack didn't want the Turk's attention on me. "A good one, but that's not what we came for."

The air was tense, and even Flux was flying over my shoulder peeping out what would happen. I slightly gripped my sabers harder, my right saber ready on the switch to change it into gun mode. Blade whip mode was too dangerous to use in a cramped place like this.

Cloud was at the exit we came in as he kept his ears alert for company. All the same, he flexed his grip on HardEdge now and then. Our resident Turk stood at the doors which led to the third hanger leading to a landing pad. It was most likely he came by copter. The other doors in the room led to the other landing pads while the furthermost from us lead to the cliffs.

Tseng from his coat took out a pack with yellow tape seals, revealing through the clear plastic were letters. He tossed it to Zack. "Those are 88 letters from Aerith."

Zack had easily caught it with his free hand, clearly mind blown away just how much time passed. "Why did you-"

"A favor for last time." Tseng interjected. "She is fine at the church. Yet, ShinRa watches her."

If there was anything that worried Cloud, it would be seeing some color being drained from Zack's face. "Zack?"

Shaking his head into focus, there was another question that bugged him all this time. "Where's Cissnei?" Zack narrowed his eyes.

"She doesn't work for us anymore." the Turk replied emotionless.

"WHAT? What do you mean she doesn't work for you anymore?"

Tseng turned his back on the ex-SOLDIER, "I suggest you leave. There are ShinRa Infantry that are already aware of your presence."

"Wait a moment! I want answers!" Zack demanded.

"Zack! We got infantry going up the stairs!" The blond shouted from over the door. Cloud was already closing it in a flash and barricading the door with what crates there were in the room.

The ex-SOLDIER growled his attention back to the Turk. "Tseng!"

When we had our eyes on where the Turk was, he disappeared into thin air.

_Deliver packet. Here you go. Your girlfriend is doing fine. By the way, you're screwed. Have a nice day. _

Definitely Tseng style.

_Bold, to the point, and a creepy exit for added effect. _

On impulse, I forced myself to move and started to stick explosives all over the beams that supported the building's main structure. The place had to go down. I rolled my eyes while I set up the detonation time, Zack was complaining he'll never understand the Turk.

He then had joined in tossing any sort of boxes to help the blond at the door, after he stored the box of letters in his own pack. "Issac, how many minutes we got till it goes boom?"

"Ten minutes, tops."

"We're taking the way to the cliffs then." The ex-SOLDIER decided.

At a bad time, more alarms blared. Cloud punched the keys into the computer that hugged the wall. "We got Infantry coming and going through the cliff exit, we're trapped!" With no choice, he closed the door access to the cliffs to lessen the amount of enemies coming at us.

"Planet! This couldn't get any worse!" Zack cursed.

We were in seriously deep shit. Come on! There had to be a way out! I furiously scratched my head and racked my brain quickly for ideas - before we either went boom with the building or we'd be caught by ShinRa. Our intended exit was blocked. Think! Let's see... items, corridors, ways... maps? Argh!

Then images flickered in my head. Corridors, railings, transport hanger number four, and... a ShinRa helicopter.

'Huh?'

_'That is your path, Issac Anders.' _

I knew that voice anywhere. 'Cosmos?' I thought with wide eyes. Was she _INSANE_? I didn't even know how to WORK a goddamn freaking helicopter!

_'Trust me. Now GO!'_

"Zack, Cloud, to the helicopter on hanger four!" I shouted on top of my lungs to the two.

Flux was smart enough to respond, zoomed through the air, and led the way for me. I followed him as that gave no chance for Zack or Cloud to complain on the whys or the whats. Although I heard Zack asking, "You can fly a chopper?" as I left the room. They felt a mutual feeling that we needed to get out. I was ahead running in wheezes, as soon the other two catch up to me not out of breath at all. I hate my short stamina.

When we got to the landing pad, we were greeted by four guards.

Flux shot two with his laser gun, while Zack and Cloud leap ahead to take care of the other two. A few more security personnel came from behind us, forcing Cloud and Zack to stay and fight them off. I ran without stopping into the black helicopter.

This was crazy, idiotic, stupid!

All the panic and worry was probably enough to give me a heart attack. That wasn't until I sat in the cockpit I sensed familiarity with it. Flashes of more images in my mind, my eyes were facing a more elaborate cockpit that was what you'd expect in a Star Wars movie. All the new information was coming into my head.

"I've flown before." I gasped. The other me had some experience handling flying vehicles!

No sooner after I said those words, my hands were acting on autopilot. Keys turned, switches to to manual settings, my eyes darted to the status of the helicopter. All check. The propellers started to turn. I took to the controls and started to make a lift.

_:: Zack! Cloud! Hurry! Hurry! :: _Flux shouted over.

Thanks to their Mako enhanced bodies by the time I was flying about 2 meters off the ground, they just jumped into the helicopter doors. My black droid zoomed in afterward.

More people on the ground kept shooting at us, but that was enough to motivate me to bring the copter higher into the air. Still, it was a little too slow gaining in height than I wanted to. Bullets were coming through the metal - I think some of the people on the ground got themselves anti-air guns or something. The fact the were aiming at me wasn't good. Two bullets cracked to the window, one narrowly missed my head, while the other grazed my arm.

"Damn it!" I winced as a trickle of blood came down.

The copter went jolting down for a second, before I regained the controls again. Flux had taken the initiative to quickly get to my pack and got a potion to heal it. I pushed the copter forward on leaving the communication outpost tower behind.

"Issac! Are you alright?" Cloud shouted over to me.

"Just a light wound! I'll get this copter up!" I shouted back. I didn't look back and did what I could, but I heard the sounds of deflecting bullets making contact to metal behind me.

"GAH!"

"Zack!"

_What the HELL happened back there? _My head screamed to not lose focus on driving the copter while my heart was leaping all over on what happened to Zack. A large explosion came from behind us and my adrenaline went mad because of the turbulence caused by the bombs already destroying the outpost rocked the copter in the air.

_Up! Up! Up! Safety! To safety! _

It wasn't until another 30 seconds later I got the helicopter to where we were high enough, I set my bearings towards Midgar at full speed. We were flying over the mountains soon, and I was predicting that we'd burn all the fuel as we got over half of the Midgar wastes. It was only then I was able to glance back, but I couldn't let my eyes stray back for long and kept looking forward.

"Cloud? Zack? You guys OK back there? I asked worriedly.

There was no response from Zack at all which made my heart drop. Instead, Cloud replied. "He's been shot in the abdomen. Long rifle bullet from a sniper."

"Size?" I asked with suspense fear.

"A 20mm caliber." Cloud said straining as he was shuffling around, trying to get the wound to heal with a Restore Materia.

I gulped heavily. That kind of size was used for rifles to take down tank armor or used in a anti-air rifle! I didn't want to imagine the hole in my friend's body or what ever that sort of bullet did to his organs. I felt sick after all that, Zack still had to get heavily injured. Seeing him get shot numerous times by smaller bullet wounds was already bad in the Crisis Core. A bullet that was supposed to go through tank armor...

_No! No bad thoughts! Focus. Focus, Issac. _

"Cloud, grab my pack and get what ever you got inside that thing and give it to Zack, alright?" I hated my voice sounded that I was going to break down and cry there. I never was trained to face military situations, I was just a civilian.

The blond said no word and rushed for my pack, but before he went to our injured friend, he gave a comforting squeeze on my shoulder. "Get us to as close as Midgar as possible. I'm sure Zack would want it. I'll do what I can so Zack survives."

"Thanks, Cloud." He turned, and dashed back to the unconscious ex-SOLDIER. I turned to Flux. "Help Cloud out while I drive, okay?"

My black droid friend hovered and frowned worriedly _:: Kay... Issac will be OK? :: _

"As long as Zack is," I croaked. If he died, then all of this would be for nil. At times like this, I'm glad Cloud was there. I didn't think I would keep a my head working properly in panic mode.

A slow understanding nod from Flux, he left me and hovered over to the back.

Mountains soon turned to a barren wasteland of light browns and dust flowing in the wind. I didn't dare asked what was going back there; far to be afraid that somehow I failed - I was supposed to save him. Three heavy hours and all was heard were the propellers of the chopper.

My eyes darted around the cockpit to distract myself from going into morbid thoughts. Noticing the key to a storage compartment was still there, I opened it with my left hand. I shuffled through it taking out the rags, maps, flight logs, and other sorts of paper. At the bottom a shiny object. A Transform Materia. If I wasn't so depressed I would have whooped and shouted 'score!' on top of my lungs.

Instead, I looked at it with a good sense it would be useful very soon.

My eyes were on the beeping tank fuel.

"Issac? What's wrong with the helicopter?" the blond asked as he came to check me.

"We're out of fuel. This is as far as it can go."

"Land her down, Zack's not going to be better with the vibrations." Cloud said slowly.

I nod and set my sights to a suitable landing spot. Once on the ground and engines off, I took my pack, and Zack's while Cloud carried Zack himself as well as his Buster sword. It was ironic that the roles were now reversed.

Before I left, I changed the Materia in my Carbon bangle. I cast Mini on the helicopter with the Transform Materia, followed by a Firaga with a Fire Materia. As long as the thing was in smithereens and the black box was destroyed, there was little left they could track us down.

Cloud and I then kept walking for a good long distance before we found a cave in one of the larger rock spires. He set down Zack who seemed to be pale running a fever. Bandages were wrapped tightly, thick just over his stomach, heavily stained red. Flux stood and guarded the outside entrance.

This time I really wanted to know what happened. "Cloud? Back when we escaped, can you tell me what was going on?"

"Zack deflected a bullet with the Buster sword that was aimed to the propellers. Another sniper got him though." He sighed heavily.

I frowned, sudden goosebumps on my skin. "With a 20mm caliber? Seriously?"

Cloud swallowed nervously. "It's one of the few things that are for making sure to take SOLDIERs down if things went... wrong. I was part of the ShinRa infantry before. I remember a few things..."

That explained why even Zack went down. I flinched. "How bad is it?"

"The bullet exploded and scattered into pieces inside him." His tone was grave. "Shrapnel in many parts of his organs, I couldn't remove the tinier pieces, even if I have a mastered Restore Materia. Any healing Materia doesn't take out foreign substances when they heal. If we don't get him to a hospital, at this rate we're going to lose him."

I wasn't prepared for this. I was no doctor or surgeon. Hell, no item I had in my pack would actually help. If not, Cloud would have done so before. There was nowhere we could go that would be safe and fast for us to get Zack healed up. He'd die before we reach Seventh Heaven. The slums didn't have any sort of facility to heal. No potion and Materia would work... my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach.

_There was no way it was going happen, right? _

_The ending of Crisis Core was never _meant_ to change?_

Zack moaned in pain. "...Where? … What?"

Both Cloud and I held him down. "You got shot by a sniper." Cloud said quietly but loud enough for me to hear. "Parts of the shrapnel is in your system and floating in your blood."

Weakly the raven haired blinked. " ... the price of freedom is so high." He heaved as he breathed. "No hospitals... We'll end up back at the labs... so this is it?"

Blond spikes tussled as Cloud denied furiously. "You can't die now, Zack! You saved me, you told me we'd open a mercenary group, you'd get to meet Aerith again! You said you wanted to spend more time with her! You haven't even read her other letters yet! Just hang on for a bit longer."

Those words Cloud said made me feel more guilt than ever before.

"You did great, Cloud. But – it's already getting – worse." Zack managed to rub Cloud's blond hair praising him in his pain. His eyes turned to me. "Issac I – Could you go to Aerith for me?"

_And what? Tell her that her boyfriend died?_

_That I failed to save him?_

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a tear drop on my hand.

Who said guys didn't cry? In the end, is this how it was supposed to be? I didn't answer Zack. I couldn't. Did I went through all that chasing Zack and Cloud with Ryan from Nibelheim for nothing? Now it ended up that my hero was going to die anyway? Just when we were so near to Midgar...

I thought I was here to stop this! I didn't come here to watch him die! He still had a chance to make things right! He could make up with Genesis! He could even be an older brother to Shelke! He could support Cloud fight Sephiroth! He could finally … meet Aerith... _Shit._ I visibly trembled holding back a cry as he took my hand.

I kept on shaking my head that I didn't want to hear his last words. Not after coming so far.

_'Healing.'_

I stopped myself from responding out loud as I held my breath. 'Cosmos was telling me to heal Zack?' I never was good with healing because of my Symbol, that kind of magic couldn't heal him like this.

_'Healing. Your Symbol of Destruction. It is why I entrusted this task to you.' _

...that's why... I can heal and destroy the shrapnel in Zack's body at the same time.

But if I used my Symbology powers then the two of them would know that I'm not exactly... normal.

_'Trust. Friendship. Family. Be brave, my Chosen.' _

Those were the most important things. I took a deep breath and wiped my tears. "No – I'll save you."

Cloud gave me a desperate look. He really did want to believe it. Zack was confused, but at the same time he was gritting his teeth.

To both of them I gave my own pleading if not begging expression. "Just – Don't freak out, okay?" I prayed that it was going to work – No – it MUST work. I was here to change the timeline.

I took off my Carbon bangle, with it my Materia. I needed to focus on this, so I didn't need the Materia affecting my stats. Just above his injured abdomen, my hand hovered.

I called within myself the symbols more specifically the Healing spell. However this time, I also called upon the Symbol of Destruction. Three glowing blue magic circles circled my arm, and my Destruction symbol glowing on the palm of my hand. I focused the energy that Cosmos had everywhere in the whole area; Creation Energy, the source of the universe itself and the endless and limitless power of the celestial cycle. Blue particles came to my hand and came together into a ball that resembled a blue glowing sphere star.

"Healing."

* * *

Zack blinked and then he blinked again.

He felt peace.

A field of stars.

Was this the Lifestream?

_'No.'_

He turned and behind him and saw a lady with an ethereal glow of white with a long silk dress. He didn't know what Minerva looked like, but certainly the ex-SOLDIER felt that this person – no – being was a Goddess.

As she walked it was as if the stars floated around her. Her aura was confusing to Zack, it was warm but cold and soothing at the same time. Light and bright to his heart made him warm inside. Dark and covering him into blanket of rest. There were so many things that she was which gave an impression she was... everything.

"Who are you?"

_'You're correct on what I am.' _

Zack was rather crestfallen that the Goddess didn't want to let him know who she was. His ears perked when he heard her chuckle.

_'Your mannerisms are that of puppy. No wonder they like you. Nonetheless, your loyalty and kindness is without fault even after facing so much evil. A person who stays true to their self.'_

Zack smiled at that. "I've never heard anyone say that before. Maybe only Aerith told me once."

_'You should listen to her. Forgive yourself. You don't belong here. They await for your return.'_

He was confused again. "I'm not dead?"

_'Not this time, Zachary Fair. This time life awaits you. Go, young hero. You have much to do and live for.'_

The ex-SOLDIER's eyes widened. "Hero?" The last thing he remembered was that the Goddess whoever she was smiled warmly, and waved at him a farewell. "Wait!"

When Zack came to, he was felt all his wounds were healing like a shower of cool water washed over him; more shockingly the shrapnel in his body were gradually disappearing. He looked to his healer, Issac still having his eyes focused on his abdomen. The item creator's eyes were glowing bright blue, like neon blue. Even as the symbols came and went as he poured in magic into the ex-SOLDIER, it was so different to what he felt when he was cured with Materia. Then it was gone.

Zack abruptly sat up. "Issac, how did you do that?"

Cloud was trying to get Zack to sit down, but he also stopped wanting to know answers.

Hazel hair shifted uncomfortably. "It came with me when I woke up." He looked to the ground as if it were more interesting. "I... I don't have any memories of my past besides the last three years in Costa del Sol. Perhaps for one." He gripped his left arm in a shiver. "If you count... getting chased by white coats and infantry people as anything."

"Are you like us?" Cloud asked. He himself knew what it felt like having memory loss. Yet, he still had some things he could remember about his hometown, even if they were scattered and pieces. He couldn't even comprehend having nothing to start at all.

"I don't know." Issac confessed. "I wanted to go to Midgar for answers. When I overheard you two one night about being in the labs – I...I thought of coming along so I could find something to do with my memory. I'm sorry."

To Zack that brought back memories of the time he talked with Issac, more importantly his words...

_'I-I kinda lost my past with everything in it before, you just... need to do what you can do right now. Please take it. It wouldn't do me any good either and leave me guilty if I didn't help your friend who is in need_._' _

The ex-SOLDIER was quiet. _'You too, huh?'_

Being chased by white coats and infantry just screamed out he was a victim of ShinRa. Now it made sense how Issac had always mentioned that his life before three years ago ended up being complicated. The item creator was no SOLDIER nor did he have Mako eyes. Yet who was to say when you were experimented on by white coats, meant you would end up like how everyone else was who were experimented on before hand?

The dual saber wielder was no doubt still human, he cared so much about him and Cloud that he deserved better. No, the three of them deserved better. He shook his head in amusement as the meeting with the Goddess came to his mind. 'Forgive myself? A hero?' He was wondering on who were the 'they' she mentioned. He shouldn't think too much, all that mattered now he had two people to thank at that moment.

In a spontaneous instant, the two including Cloud (despite now having Mako enhanced reflexes) Zack Fair pulled both of them into a hug. "Thanks... for bringing me back." Cloud had definitely after a pause returned the hug, but the item creator was rigid. "What's wrong, Issac?"

"You're okay with what I did?" he asked sounding a bit timid, but didn't escape from the headlock of Zack's arm.

"Of course I am!" Zack smiled at the younger man parting him from his headlock and looking at him. "It doesn't matter if you have odd things or abilities because some demented sick scientists went at ya, and you turned into something you're not - it doesn't make you less of a human. You saved me, that makes you human." At this, Issac started to cry. "Hey! I didn't mean to-"

Issac lightly punched the ex-SOLDIER on the shoulder. "Geez, these are _HAPPY_ tears! Just let me cry these out and be happy for a sec, alright? _PLANET_! I thought I was going to _lose_ you! You could have _died_!"

He was too happy to care that tears kept on flowing down and also kept wiping them away. At least he succeeded his mission and also his dream his hero made it out alive. _Thank you, Cosmos! I can't thank you enough! _

At this Cloud seemed to chuckle but supported the hazel item creator, although he rubbed his nose stopping himself from sniffling. "Y-You really scared us bad back there, Zack."

"Okay! Okay! I give! My fault entirely to always keep you two worried for me." Zack gave a peaceful gesture holding his hands up. He felt guilty that he gave up back there to his only two friends that supported him and sighed. "How about you guys decide on what I should do to not make you worry? How about it?"

The two thought about it. Cloud shrugged not sure at all what to request. That left Issac.

"Could you at least _try_ to stay alive whatever happens?" Issac suggested. He kept on wiping all the excess tears away or what was left of it.

The blond thought on this and also inclined. "I think that's the best suggestion yet." Cloud looked to Zack seriously this time. "I don't have all my memories back, I wouldn't know what to do or react if you had just died Zack."

Time stood still for the ex-SOLDIER. Zack had never realized how much they were counting on him to be there, and what the consequences were if he died. He was willingly to give his life up just like that. That immediately gave Zack the memory of fighting his mentor. The raven haired man closed his eyes, he would have done the same thing as Angeal - left behind all that sadness behind. _I'm an idiot. _He still had people who cared. _'One thing to do then.' _

"Cloud, can you get me my sword?"

* * *

The blond was perplexed at the request, but obliged. I watched as Cloud lifted it easily and gave the sword's hilt to Zack. In his sitting position, the Buster Sword horizontally sat on his lap. Both Cloud and I warily watched sitting in front of him as his fingers stroked through the etches of the swords in deep thought. He sighed.

"This sword used to belong to my mentor... before it was passed on to me." Black spikes shifted looking to Cloud and then to me. "Put your hands on it here."

Cloud had immediately placed his on the hilt. Hesitantly, I did as well.

Zack smiled at us. " Hold on to your dreams. If you want to be a hero you have to hold on to your dreams and also your pride." A pause. "Those were his last words. Even after he died I never really understand what they meant. But after today..." He looked at me, "I think he meant that I shouldn't give up my life so easily." Zack also looked at Cloud. "I was wrong to give up there, I just threw my pride away to live." He breathed out. "I've got my second chance, so – Cloud, Issac – I'm no hero-" when Cloud and I wanted to protest he held up a hand. "_Yet. _But I'll try to keep going no matter what. So – will you guys watch my back for me?"

Cloud chuckled softly. "You need to ask, Zack? We've been doing it all this time." He shrugged with reason.

The ex-1st Class pouted. "I know that! But, even I sometimes break down too, you know. So from now on, let's watch each others backs. So whatever your dreams are, make sure you keep your pride. What do you say, Issac?"

At first I was speechless, however, I couldn't help but smile widely at the hopeful face he was giving me. Zack will always be Zack. I gave a nod. "Sure, let's head to Midgar together."

"It's a promise between us then!" Zack whooped at that, but groaned immediately that his body wasn't in all good shape. "Dammit, cramps aren't gone yet!" He laid back down on the ground.

This time Cloud laughed and shifted the large sword carefully away, "I think any sane person would rest a bit. Even back then you always have a gigantic supply of energy, Zack." He sighed in relief although some of his memories were still sketchy. "That means we'll be a while here."

"What to do while we wait?" I pipped up, but still rested in a laid back position after all that stress.

In a sudden movement, Cloud smirked as his eyes glinted mischievously at me. "Say, Issac, we've got 88 letters to go through. You want some?"

Catching on what he meant, I followed. "Yeah, I'll take a few for you."

The reaction we wanted was light speed. "WHAT? H-Hey, hey, hey! That's private! They're from Aerith!" Zack's cheeks burned up and soon his whole face. "Clooooud! What are you trying to do?"

"Pass the time," the blonde's tone was playful even though it was quiet. This Cloud who was more amusing like in Crisis Core definitely was my favorite.

I took out the box with numerous tape seals from Zack's pack as I was carrying it. "First come, first serve."

"That's mine!" Zack protested.

Before he squished me, I tossed it over to Cloud. Since the puppy wasn't able to move so much, the cave was filled with laughter as we played 'man in the middle'. The said 'man' was Zack. A few minutes after, we were all tired out laying on the ground out of breath all grinning like lunatics. I hadn't had any real sort of fun in ages. In the end, we didn't read the letters anyway. It was just a game me and Cloud decided on spot to get our mind off that we could have lost Zack that day. Although Zack was our victim, he did enjoy the game while it lasted.

Cloud coughed to get our attention. "We should get back on track."

"So – When are we going to get into Midgar?" I questioned still a bit out of breath, from playing around and laughing too much.

"Tonight." Zack inhaled and exhaled smiling and knowing he was getting nearer to the person he wanted to meet for so long. "We'll go under the cover of darkness."

* * *

In the heart of Life, green tendrils of raw Mako flowed endlessly in numerous directions. Interconnecting, spiraling, coming and going. In the middle of it all stood a lone figure who eyed the energy around her with a puzzled thought.

The flow had somehow changed, some things that were missing while others should have returned to the Lifestream. Steps of her armor echoed as she passed through the energies that was her essence. She frowned at how there were foreign energies that she did not recognize.

_'Impossible, another Calamity?' _

Minerva was certain he healed the auburn haired man that had carried the alien's cells. Yet it was odd that his energy was hidden from her by this other... source. She wondered what had happen to him.

The fact that there was another unknown energy that exploded with a similar frequency before made her wary. Her vessel as the Planet was not truly healed from the previous battle 2000 years ago, humans were draining her life source, and there was only one that was left of her chosen children, the Cetra.

Jenova's puppet had quite recently escaped from within the Lifestream. That was worrisome. It would mean the puppet would do anything to restore Jenova's power. She would not have the strength to truly prevent her vessel from destruction should another threat as Meteor come upon her.

Now, more unknown energy sources took place. Minerva gripped her staff in anger.

_'My vessel shall suffer no more.' _

She would not accept any foreign entities anymore. They were too dangerous to let live. The cost had been too high the last time. This time she would watch the threads of fate carefully.

_'And if I must, I shall end them.'_

* * *

**TBC...**

And that's a wrap for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this 8k+ words of goodness for the weekend!

The longest quote in this chapter credits to a certain President of the US.

Next up, MIDGAR! Finally we can get to the main parts of the game! :)

I know there are more than a few people who are reading this fic, so please don't be shy what you think of it!

**Please Review! Comments, opinions, questions, advice are welcomed! :)**


	7. The Technological Pizza City

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to **ShatterTheHeavens,** and **xxOMGgalxx** for your signed-in reviews! To our **Anon** and **lidiaxspears** thank you very much for your anonymous reviews. Kudos for mentioning that you loved the story and saying this self-insert amazing. I hope to do better as it progresses. xD And thanks to **jka039** for the alerts! I always say my thanks!

We're on about 800 hits now. ;) Amazing~! I plan to update this fic every Friday on a weekly basis. If not sooner if I can cook up something quickly and I'm not busy.

8000+ words of goodness for this weekend!

Let's get some street lights!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 7: The Technological Pizza City ~**

* * *

_Sector 2, Midgar, Late October 0007_

The best thing about being in Midgar was that I was in my element.

The urban city, streets, lights, concrete wall, metal, and with it the abundance of technology.

Tech geek land, _oh yeah._

Now, you might be wondering why on Gaia we weren't in Sector 7 of all places to meet up with the AVALANCHE crew. Well, do you remember the part where Tifa finds Cloud wandering around in the Sector 7 slums, and that happened in late October? In his case that was in the game, the Jenova cells were already messing with his head and memories altogether. He got into the Sector going by train, which was at one time, part of Zack's memories during his training days.

Our reason was actually much simpler than that.

When we got to Midgar during the night and everything, we got in, and asked around what sector we were in.

The answer was Sector 2, and to my dismay... I had no idea on where or how to navigate the place.

Apparently, both Sector 2 and Sector 3 were never explained at all in FFVII game compilation. Another bad thing that made our journey harder, was the fact that since the ShinRa communication outpost exploded... the train security went on high alert. There was no way of going to the Sector 1 station without the chances of being seen at all by ShinRa personnel... which meant we'd had to take off in the opposite direction to Sector 3, Sector 4 and then finally reaching to Sector 5.

Easier said than done.

Midgar's a lot larger than it looks in the game. I mean, there's a reason why they made the game environment simple enough to navigate.

Now, imagine that environment is expanded to a large world you would expect from an online game, where the chances of places developed were endless. If you don't get what I meant beforehand, then in simpler terms, it's like walking into a city as large as London. Only that you have a huge chunk of metal blocking any source of light from above, making it sort of an endless subway. Also, imagine the city is split into 8 slices of a pizza and there you go: Midgar the technological pizza city.

As if the size wasn't enough - it was difficult getting out of the industrial and manufacturing Sectors which were Sector 2 and Sector 3. There were screening processes done at the access points to the other sectors. That meant we'd have to find a transport (preferably not by train), by using the outer perimeter roads which by no means have any pedestrian sidewalks.

So not ergonomically friendly.

For us fugitives that is.

After much debate, the three of us decided to rest up, do some monster hunting jobs that some ShinRa troops or stupid robots would miss on. At the same time we searched for a person to negotiate with to let us hitch a ride to the other Sectors.

I don't know whether it was Cosmos' will, but I had a feeling she was stalling time so the events happened the way they were intended to, at the right time. I was thankful for it, as I needed to get my psyche back into place after the whole event that nearly repeated the ending of Crisis Core. I couldn't really imagine facing that sort of thing over and over, but even so, I was sure that our current party was stressed out after the previous events. Not to mention that Zack was just recovering from being shot, and I had a feeling I need more time to get closer to Cloud.

So during the course time that nearly lasted as long as a month, we took it as an opportunity to develop and do what we could. I was lucky to find a job in an item store that was in need of a regular item quality management check, which had machinery problems too. In reward for doing the job, they were willing to keep the three of us a room to stay in.

Zack of course had managed to read all 88 letters during the first week of our stay in Sector 2, which both Cloud and I didn't pry in. Yet, as promised he did tell us of the things that were mentioned in the letters - how much he wanted to make up for all the time he missed with Aerith.

As way to help him out of his depression, Cloud was considerate to let Zack talk all about his plans to how he'd make it up for it, with his mostly bizarre ideas. The blond suggested things at a few points in their conversations. I usually joined in with cups of coffee or let them stay in the inventory room with me, while I worked sorting out items but didn't miss out on what Zack had wanted to talk about.

Cloud eventually got bits and pieces of his memories back which in some nights he'd be screaming for his mother, Tifa, and the other villagers that were killed by Sephiroth. Those were nights both Zack and I were mostly awake to keep Cloud company so he could sleep better after the nightmares.

At first Zack was hesitant to tell about what had happened those four years ago, but with a little time he came believe that Cloud deserved the truth, and I was trustworthy after saving his life. The blond was thankful for Zack's honesty, and he seemed to be at ease that I was to remind him that I was able to keep going without so much of a memory of my past. He also enjoyed the quiet company I'd let him have, when I was busy doing checklists at the store if he was in the mood to avoid Zack's bouncy nature.

As their item creator, Zack and Cloud were insistent on dragging me on their missions when I wasn't busy. It was their way of making up as a thanks for getting them a place to stay, but also it was something they agreed on in building our friendship.

The Puppy was more than exhilarated to give me extra lessons on handling swords, as well pointing out holes in my fighting stances, and pushing me to the limit in trying to keep up with SOLDIER speed and strength. I never had a chance against him, but I was starting to learn how it was better to evade attacks. Those days would leave me sleeping like corpse when it was time to turn in for the day. However, I did appreciate he was helpful in wanting to get my stamina up.

Cloud on the other hand, had taken interest in weapon making. I only taught him some of the main pointers for now and I hoped perhaps one day with what I taught (and eventually will) him, he'd be able to make the fusion swords he was using in AC. It was his way of also taking his mind off the nightmares he was suffering during the turbulent nights.

After waiting for so long, we finally got a mission that used transport on the outer roads that would somehow get us to Sector 5 from our Sector.

Zack was already getting restless in wanting to meet Aerith, so we'll just have to move to Sector 7 for the inn and later to join in AVALANCHE getting the main events in motion. For now, we were patiently waiting for some promised transport to head over to Sector 4, passing by Sector 3. Going from Sector 4 to 5 wouldn't be a problem as there were no particular inspections after towards the Slums, contrary if it were the other way around.

"Got everything ready and rearing to go?" Zack asked as he did squats like he usually did, when he was restless from that extra energy he always had.

"Yeah. All items set and Flux is ready to go." I said pointing my thumb behind me, as my droid was zooming with excitement as I studied the ex-SOLDIER.

Fully healthy, and his black hair was spiky as ever. He had cut his hair at the back so it just reached over his neck. Nothing else changed with his hair. How he keeps it that way is a mystery I have no intention of solving.

The Puppy now wore a modified 1st Class SOLDIER uniform, since most of his original one was destroyed when he got shot. Best description, that the black sleeveless cotton weaved turtle neck he now wore was something similar like Cloud did in Advent Children with a zip going through the middle. He had kept the shoulder guards and all the belts plus his holster were now all black forming an 'X' on his chest, including his light pack fastened behind him on his waist belt.

The difference was that his his black pants and boots was uncannily like how Angeal wore in Crisis Core. Perhaps a tribute to his mentor? Most likely. It's not odd how when one usually takes a mentor, usually the apprentice would take some of their mentor's traits as a reminder or out of respect. To top it off, he now wore short black gloves that each had a single belt to fasten them.

I was more than happy to see that the moment we arrived here he was the one who decided on the change of clothes. Zack was upset to leave his SOLDIER uniform as he had tried so hard to achieve being 1st Class. However, with ShinRa on the chase with bounty on our heads, he let it go. In the end though, he got new clothes that resembled his SOLDIER uniform, but the modifications were less likely to label him as a SOLDIER for ShinRa, now that he had no emblems at all on his clothes.

"Cloud! You ready for our next destination?"

The blond gave a simple, "Hmm." Cloud was gripping his sword HardEdge that was in his holster that was strapped to his lower back in a very similar weapon holster to which he had in Advent Children which could house two swords, along it his light pack fastened to his waist belt.

His clothes though were surprising for me that in no time he'd somehow in the future would look like his Advent Children self. Like Zack he had worn the same sort of sleeveless zipped turtle neck, except his was purple much like one from a 2nd Class SOLDIER only his shade was much darker.

He had some black shoulder guards strapped on, but unlike Zack's they resembled the ones from the Infantrymen wore, smaller in size with belts also in black. Baggy black jean pants were belted up in the same fashion like his sequel counter part, so were the same boots. His black gloves were for this moment covered half-way both of his arms.

The missing things were just the wolf accessories and the black sash like accessory he wore around his waist that covered the lower part of his left leg and the left arm (mainly due to Geostigma). Either than that, he didn't really look that different with his AC self. His hair was shorter, and I have no idea how it just stays shaped the way even if he did get his hair cut.

As for me, my light hazel hair was cut straight medium layered with long bangs covering my forehead. The back was short as it had been in a total mess when I've chased Zack all over Gaia.

My clothes were mostly similar. I wore a blue navy jacket now with black stitched shoulder and elbow pads, inside wearing a black shirt, and dark camouflage navy blue cargo pants with numerous pockets. My boots were brown to knee-high belted up and my hands were covered with short brown fingerless gloves. A standard small brown item creator bag was slung diagonally over my shoulder with straps tied to my back, and my twin sabers were now sheathed to a holster horizontally to my belt on my lower back.

All in all, the three of us looked like a mercenary group just like Zack had wanted to, especially now that both Zack and Cloud were very careful when to take off their contact lens so people would never suspect they were ex-ShinRa.

"Alright!" Zack cheered. "Mr. Samson should be with his truck and cargo soon. He said that the delivery is to Sector 5. All we need to do is to protect his cargo until the destination, from there we'll be able to head over to the church area."

Cloud seemed to give him a questioning look. "You know where Aerith's church is?"

"Like the back of my hand!" was his chipper reply.

No sooner he said that, a large round man with a goatee beard walked over to us. Our current client.

"Hey you three! You all set?" We all gave our own agreed gestures to him and stood up simultaneously. "Great! Hop over on the truck!"

Zack didn't need to be told twice as he jumped over to the back, a bounce in his steps. Flux followed his example to my amusement, as Cloud and I followed calmly and joined in. The engines started, finally ending our 3 week to nearly a month delay to Sector 5. As we were driving on the outer rim of Midgar, it was going to take a couple of hours. We all ended up sitting on the floor in the back of the truck in a circle, near enough to defend the cargo.

As we rode on, I looked up gloomily at the plates. Sure, I liked the urban setting – but that didn't mean I like being covered completely from above. Even on Earth I wasn't sky-deprived and I had a feeling the other 'me' was more suited to space... and that was more like endless sky.

"Why the sad face, Issac?" Zack asked as he saw me sigh. "I thought you liked the city."

I pointed up, "Love the gadgets, but no sky at all makes it all dull."

He chuckled, "I suppose that's natural since you've spent most of your time in Costa del Sol. Have you heard anything from your friends?"

I shook my head. He looked a bit saddened by it, but I wanted to reassure him.

"No. I'm sure they're okay though. It's not like they would want to be or stop by in Sector 2 or 3 where the factories or heavy industries are. I doubt they would be on the upper plates either, only exclusive item creators who work for ShinRa are allowed up there. So, I'm sure they'd be around Sector 5 to Sector 8 most likely." I gave him a small smile. "This way we can meet up with your girlfriend, and at the same time there's a chance we'll bump into Rika and Ryan."

"Great!" Zack chirped more happy that our trip was convenient for all of us. "I'll introduce you and Cloud to Aerith when we get there!"

:: _Is she nice?_ :: Flux asking the ex-SOLDIER in curiosity. :: _Will you introduce me too?_ :: With it, the black droid gave Zack a pleading pout feeling left out.

Don't ask me why or how, but my droid Flux has a total affinity for Zack since we got to Midgar. Vice versa.

Zack the gullible guy he was for cute things as he was the Puppy himself, fell for it.

I held a snicker and turned my head, choosing to ignore it and resist rolling my eyes.

While Zack was busy apologizing to my scout about not including him in and persuading Flux that Aerith was the nicest girl in all Gaia, Cloud tugged my arm. "After we meet Aerith, you think there might be jobs in the Slums?"

The blond was probably having second thoughts whether it was a good idea or not. As mercenaries in Sector 2 and 3, we got a decent pay since many who hired us while we stayed there wanted the factories protected from monsters. The droids made by ShinRa didn't exactly get a decent upgrade since four years ago. I remembered at one point the robots couldn't differentiate between a monster and SOLDIER, back when Zack worked with Tseng in Crisis Core.

Same case, but good for us.

"We'll manage somehow. There's bound to be a job some sort. Especially taking care of monsters. It's not like those robots that have replaced SOLDIERs are that efficient." I pointed out while I scratched my head as I wondered. Noticing that slight sad face he let show I knew what his problem was. "You still have dreams about your hometown?"

"I never knew what happened to Tifa. She was hurt terribly..." At that hanging note, Cloud looked at me. "You think she might be alive?"

"Can't say." I said truthfully, as it was best he'd meet Tifa on his own. "But if she's as strong willed as you said, then maybe she's alive somewhere and you might get to meet her one day. Don't hope too much, but don't give your hopes up. We'll see when we get there."

A sudden jolt, the truck was surrounded by some street thugs from all sides. Hardly a challenge to a 1st Class ex-SOLDIER, plus another Mako enhanced person, and an item creator with mini droid supporting them.

Zack was already standing up with the Buster Sword out of his holster, grinning at us. "Least targets taken down is a rotten eeegg!"

Trust the Puppy to take this sort of situation like it was a fun game.

Flux took his blaster out, I swung both my Gemini sabers in a whirl out of their sheaths, Cloud had taken out HardEdge easily in defense mode. We all chuckled at our group leader and gave our own grins to take on the fight.

_A little fun won't hurt, right? _

* * *

_Outside of Kalm, Late October 0007_

Explosions of multiple Fire spells missed him by a split second as Ryan fell flat on his face, no thanks to a certain One Winged ex-SOLDIER.

"You had to go all out?" The item creator dryly asked. He rubbed his sore face, but quickly noted to keep an extra eye on his opponent.

"You did ask for a _good_ demonstration on what level Sephiroth is on." Genesis said smugly enjoying seeing his current partner in a pinch. He walked towards Ryan in a rather predatory manner.

Sweat came down Ryan's face, "You know I'm not pumped with Mako at all, right?"

"That's no reason to give up." Genesis with no mercy this time, blasted a wide arc of ice on Ryan, which the brunette avoided but had his left hand frozen.

"Damn," Ryan winced to the cold. He couldn't move it at all. However, he was more than glad he still had his trident in his right hand.

"It's Over!"

A mastered Bolt on Thundaga level from Genesis' lightning Materia zapped his way, Ryan didn't have a choice but to retaliate it with his own Symbology spell. The arrays formed in an instant and he let his own attack that was channeled through his weapon at the ex-SOLDIER.

"Lightning Blast!" He shouted.

The clearing was covered in light, as an explosion blinded both combatants. In the end there was only one victor was the one who laid his red Rapier on his target's neck, no other than Genesis Rhapsodos.

Completely drained, Ryan gave up. "Your win. Looks like you're back to your prime again."

His opponent shrugged, taking away his sword from Ryan's neck. Quickly, the brunette took a potion to heal off his freezing hand from his pack.

"You're no slouch yourself with those Symbology spells of yours. Yet you lack the right sort of training and stamina you'd need to face someone on Sephiroth's caliber." The auburn noted. "The way you are now you would end up dead, but if we're fighting in a group there are chances you'd better be off as support - if you wish to live longer."

With a sharp gaze, Genesis also realized that Symbology was versatile. One could channel attacks from their weapons without embedding them with runes as a red mage would. Ryan's effect for Materia was probably at a level of a normal person, but that Symbology... the magic itself was at least on par with a 3rd Class. The powers Ryan displayed in the cave seemed to be more of a instinctual effect in order to survive, not controlled.

A chuckle. "I'm not gonna deny I'm hardly a front-liner, but if I could at least avoid your attacks then I have a chance to survive his attacks." Ryan reasoned with the ex-Commander.

"Hmph." Genesis snorted as he sheathed away his sword. "At least you know your place. Unlike a certain puppy. _'My friend, the fates are cruel …'_ "

Ryan gave his best confused face. "Puppy?" It was best to give no ideas that he didn't knew what the auburn was hinting at.

"Zachary Fair. It was what Angeal called his student who had zero attention span with a case of too much energy." His tone loathed the boy but there was some underlying grudging respect behind it. Genesis let his attention back to the brunette ignoring him as he spoke of his deceased friend and the puppy. "I hope you're going to pay me a sufficient price like you said you would... for requesting me to volunteer to teach you about combating an ex-SOLDIER."

At the notion, Ryan shrugged. "I'm an item creator, I'd know what would be best for a Materia user."

A regal red brow was raised. "You do realize in ShinRa I had access to the more higher level Materia. You'll have to do better to impress me." Genesis sneered.

"A promise is a promise, give me more physical and Materia training until we get to Midgar and I'll give you this." The other took to the auburn's challenge and took out a larger than average Materia. "Quadra Magic Materia. Enables to the caster to cast four different spells, and even combine one of those spells along with summon Materia simultaneously."

Genesis was speechless, his eyes were glued to the ultra rare Materia that was in the item creator's hand. That wasn't until he shook his head furiously snapping himself out of his stupor he quickly asked, "Where on Gaia did you get _that_?" He was more than sure that the Materia was a natural formed Materia - that thing had to be priceless!

Ryan chuckled. "Item creators are item hunters too. Where I got it is my business, but it's for you to have as payment."

Genesis sighed with a dramatic flair, _"Ripples form on the water's surface..." _

He hated playing guessing games with Ryan, the brunette had a habit of hiding things very well for good reasons he did not say. All the same, he did give advantageous compensations back - which made him trustworthy. Unwillingly, he had to admit his companion was more than useful... more so than Hollander had ever been.

"Acceptable price. Nonetheless, are you sure you wish to give it to me later?"

"You're the best Materia user there is." the brunette crossed his arms stating the facts.

Genesis scoffed. "You know flattery will lead you nowhere."

"I know what I mean, Genesis. You are the best there is. Don't think I'm going to give it to you without considering our roles would be for later on." Ryan said seriously. "We'll need as much firepower as we can get."

"You're hinting as if there are _other_ dangerous things than Sephiroth and Meteor." the auburn supplied. When Ryan kept a serious face at Genesis, the ex-Commander knew that he wasn't kidding at all.

"So it'll be a true apocalypse?"

"If we don't stop it."

_Cryptic as always. _

Genesis was very, _very_ tempted to force the meanings behind what the item creator knew of this coming apocalypse.

_Bash him on the head with Rapier would be more like it. _

He never was good at anger management, due to his infamous short fuse temper. The only reason why he was able to be patient was because when he fought with Ryan, it was because the brunet was his anger outlet. It did not settle with him if he forced Ryan on information he shouldn't know yet. Not if the Goddess wished for it.

Combing his hair in thought, Genesis crossed his arms on his current resolution. He'd help the item creator who knew what the future would bring, in hopes he would somehow take down Sephiroth. In addition, helping save the Planet from its destruction was his way paying the cure for his degradation. Even then, there was always that lingering feeling what he would do afterward. What was left for him?

All his friends and family were dead. Not that he would count his parents as his family anymore. There wasn't really a future he was hoping for.

He hoped that he would find that answer too, while he went on this 'save the world' trip.

Standing up, Ryan called over to the thoughtful ex-Commander. "Hey, Genesis." When he got the former SOLDIER's attention he suggested, "We're going to stay in Kalm for a while, we could use the clothes and supplies from the town. What do you say?"

"Let's get a move on, item creator." Genesis ushered filing away things he had in his mind before.

He was looking forward to some change of clothes, especially combat clothing. He dearly missed his former red leather duster, yet it was so irreparable to the point he was forced to part with it. Perhaps it was time to let his old red leather duster with the past, burned to ash, and be left where it was.

_The future can't be all that bleak, right?_

The two went over to where the Chocobos were waiting for them, and Eve showed their way to the blue town of Kalm.

* * *

_Seventh Heaven Bar, Sector 7, Midgar, Late October 0007_

For the _umpteenth_ time that day, Rika checked the calender again as there were two days left before November.

_Where were they?_

They meaning Zack, Cloud, and her best friend Issac. After hearing that a ShinRa communication outpost just north of the Mythril Mines was destroyed - thanks to some 'unknown Anti-ShinRa people', she was certain it was because of those three.

She constantly worried how they were doing. With no connections with Issac and Ryan also, she was starting to despair if they both made it out. Ryan she was sure that he was alive somewhere, as she would know if he died. That part of being twins was something she was glad to have. Issac was another matter, he didn't have that same connection that her brother and she shared.

_If Issac didn't get to Sector 7 by the last day of the month, I'll send another message to him. _

So far, things were already set. The trapdoor to Don Corneo's place was sealed from the bottom of the sewer and all the items that were found there had been retrieved. So were all the related item hunting around the accessible Sectors in the game she already hunted down, minus the ones in the Reactors. She had to thank her droid Eugene in helping collecting them.

In the corner of the room she shared with Shelke, there was a Striking Staff she stole from the monster Eligor (with her Steal Materia) in the Train Graveyard. That weapon was the best for Aerith till Cosmo Canyon, which to her was an exceptional bonus. Rika promised herself she'd give it to the Cetra once they were out of Midgar.

Now, all there was left was to think about stopping the plate of Sector 7 from falling... or reduce the lives that are going to be killed if there was no changing the events of the timeline. The Alteration Symbolobist was aware that if that was fate's will, she was sure that Cosmos would not want her to interfere.

Her eyes followed to the teen that was doing a Synetic Net Dive through her small laptop by wearing VR goggles.

"I can't do it from here."

Rika was afraid of that. "Does that mean you have to have access to an internal terminal, Shelke?"

The auburn young girl took off her VR goggles and sighed. "Yes. I thought that the city systems would be connected to the main ShinRa Network. It looks like the Head of the Urban Development Department was smart enough to have it on another system of sorts." Her Mako eyes looked somehow confused. "It's really weird, Rika. The control panel isn't even in the UD area, but positioned in a separated building – at least that's what the main computer said."

"More the reason they have control on ignoring the plate of if it falls." The brunette mumbled.

She didn't blame Reeve he had no prior reaction time to reduce damage to a fallen plate if the control panel was in a different building. "It's a wonder why the plate can fall with just a bomb. No immediate reinforcements to the plates when the problem/accident occurs."

Shelke leaned her head to the side. "You really believe that vision you had will come true?"

It wasn't by pure luck all the things Rika had told her had facts behind them. But even to her, for the President to actually order a decimation of an entire Sector just to kill terrorists, was just too extreme. Taking down a plate didn't just kill the people below it, but also who lived on top of the plate.

There was a serious expression on the older girl's face. "We've done what we know of, but that doesn't mean ShinRa won't do anything drastic. It's not like ShinRa is in its golden age anymore."

She listed off, "The elite SOLDIERs are gone, replacing humans with robots isn't as efficient, and there hasn't been much progress in the Science department, Weapons department or even Turks. Not to mention Sector 6 was partially destroyed by an outside source. With all of those to account for, I suppose if we bomb some reactors... I'd bet you anything the President will order our base to be destroyed without batting an eye at us. Doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're dead."

The former Tsviet didn't comment on that. Innocent people or not, as long as he got what he wanted, Shelke was sure that the people of Sector 7 were doomed. Shelke could relate to it, she was kidnapped and made into lab rat when she was nine years old. If that wasn't enough proof how much he really didn't care, then the fact he let Hojo on a experimenting spree on any body/human he got his hands on was more than proof.

"Does this mean we'll have to sneak into Sector 0?" Shelke asked, bothered by it.

It wasn't too long ago that she escaped Deepground. If they found her again, she was sure she'd be back with a restrictor chip in a heartbeat. She liked her new found freedom, thank you very much.

Noticing Shelke's uneasiness, Rika gave a gesture of peace. "Not now, Shelke. It's too risky for the both of us." At that she saw the younger girl relaxed.

"We'll get some help later, I hope. But you can't reject the fact it's the place where they control safety of the plate reinforcements. I have a feeling if we change things there, then we'd have a fighting chance to have the residents below and above the plate to be evacuated before it falls completely."

The teen blinked as she noted that faraway look Rika had. "You're waiting for Ryan to show up?"

Rika inclined. "Yes. In the mean time, we still have a few of Don's lackeys to watch over and make sure they don't come near the bar."

I'll take care of that." Shelke volunteered. "You've got enough to worry about, and I _blend_ in a little better than you do." She joked referring to he invisibility ability. "I'll see you at dinner then!" In a heartbeat, she took her weapons and supplies and disappeared through the window.

"She always wants to get out of the bar," the brunette girl shook her head in amusement. At least Marlene was busy with Tifa downstairs cleaning the glasses in the bar.

Looking at the clock, she decided to head towards the kitchen as it was her turn to cook. Perhaps she should make an extra batch of pancake mix in fridge, in case Issac would come with Zack and Cloud.

If the information Shelke had gotten about the plates were true, then when Ryan came along... she could ask about the safety controls to the Sector areas of ShinRa to Genesis who might have some sort of knowledge to it.

The cogs of time were already turning, Rika could only hope and do her best that all her efforts in Midgar would help Ryan and Issac on the most crucial events. Most of all, it would help all those who would be part of AVALANCHE in the near future.

* * *

_Slums towards the Church, Sector 5, Midgar, Late October 0007_

Cloud's face was blank - he wasn't expecting much on the visit.

Zack on the contrary was vibrant with energy. Like a true Puppy wagging its tail, thrilled to no end.

And me? Totally nervous I ended up twitching too often. I started to wonder if Zack's endless supply of energy was rubbing off of him to me.

_I have no plans of turning into another puppy. _

_Thanks, Cosmos - but - One is _more_ than enough._

While I really like Aerith, I had no doubts in my thoughts she would sense that I wasn't exactly from Gaia. How sensitive she was about it was what truly worried me.

Should I tell her I come in peace? Should I tell her about Cosmos? There were so many things that I could or not tell her at all, made me think of the consequences in the future. For now, I was certain Zack trusted me. That was more than enough.

Cosmos was already interfering with the fates by sending us in. She was adamant from the beginning that we weren't supposed to tell anyone the real truth behind it all, unless it was the right time. Oh, well. I'll just have to get to know Aertih and make her trust me the old fashion way.

The trip between Sectors went smoothly for us. After the attack with the thugs, there were no other troubles during the two hour drive. Flux ended up being the rotten egg only taking two thugs down. Cloud and I were at a draw with three thugs. Zack not surprisingly took five down without a sweat.

We were paid for our services for 1000 gil and here we are... in Sector 5.

Many of the buildings are much like in the games, although you'd see more cramped housing around the place. The slum area had a variety of buildings, but it didn't really count towards the poor. They looked habitable at least, although not cozy.

As we traveled around, I let Flux travel around by himself to retrieve any items that maybe lying around the sector in his camouflage mode. I've only very recently let him use the feature, as he was good at hiding himself when it counted.

Now that we were in ShinRa territory, I was on high alert I didn't want anything happening to my droid. More or so, it was a plan to let Flux pick out Turks in the area. The black droid would give me reports through my PHS from time to time. So far, no items in sight which made me believe that Rika had been busy during her stay here. The lack of Turks here worried me though.

And I wasn't wrong.

Before we got to the church, Flux gave me a warning of two Turks in the area. Zack and Cloud were not aware of them, and I gave a silent signal to Flux to screw up their PHS frequency as if they were called back to base. Luckily, it worked. For now, we could only hope by the time we got out of the church was the time they would decide to head back.

Looming towards abandoned destroyed buildings, the three of us finally arrived at the infamous church that played a large role in the compilation of the games. The church was the AC version, than the one in the game, which looked a little too cartoon like. I shrugged inwardly not caring about it. I preferred the movie version.

It seemed like it was a rather smaller version of a cathedral, lacking bells on the top of the spires. The stained glass were decorated with images of what it depicted were tendrils of the Lifestream. In one of the broken planes of stained glass was an image of a Goddess, very identical to the statue of Minerva I saw back in Banora, looking very incomplete as half of her body was missing.

'Hmm, I never noticed that before.' I thought.

I suppose that could be because we never really have any closeups on the main stained glass paintings in the movie or games. Perhaps there was a time where she was worshiped like back on Earth similarly to Virgin Mary. They sort of resembled each other, but I was sure here it was because she was the mother of the Planet and was part of the Lifestream. It seemed kind of sad though; she was as if forgotten along with the rise of technology.

Back to our small group, I gave silent signals to let Flux guard the outside area of the church.

Zack seemed a bit hesitant when he wanted to push the door open. He was trying his best to calm down of wanting to meet her for so long, now he looked like he was in a nervous panic.

A bit of encouragement was needed. "Zack, I don't think she ever stopped loving you. Don't you think 89 letters in four years is more than proof she cares?" I said in a light tone.

He clenched and unclenched his fists, while he looked at me and Cloud in a frown. "You think she'll accept me back?"

"You can apologize to her." Cloud supported me, giving a reassuring look to his friend. "We'll be right behind you."

The raven haired warrior seemed to have a boost of confidence and had a resolute gaze in his eyes. "Thanks guys. Let's go in."

Zack opened the door. There, in the most deepest part of the church was a small meadow of laden flowers that grew, thanks to the hole in the roof - where somewhere miraculously a hole in the Sector 5 plate shed sunlight through.

A girl with long brown ponytail tied up high with a pink bow, wearing a pink dress and a short denim red jacket over her, stood up from her kneeling position tending to flowers. She was startled at the sound of our entrance and was on guard, at least that was before she noted that she was facing a long awaited face.

"Z-Zack?" Her green eyes were wide, but all the same they were close to happy tears.

Zack had our back to us, but from the tone of his voice he was sweating bullets. "Aerith... I-I... I'm back. Sorry for-"

He could have said more, yet Aerith tackle-hugged him close that it shocked him into place. She was hugging him, making sure it wasn't a dream. The Puppy zoned out for a second before he hugged her lovingly back.

I smiled widely at the scene, the very scene that never happened because Zack never made it in the original game. It would make any person teary at seeing a long waited reunion like that. I had to admit I was tearing up myself with happiness, but held it back.

"You think we should-"

"Yeah." I agreed with Cloud giving him a pat on the back.

Inwardly, I'd rather not break into happy tears there and now. Way too embarrassing, and once is enough and that was a life and death situation. I still have my ego as a guy.

Our spiky chocobo was smiling at the Puppy's happiness as well. Yet, he knew as I did we should give Zack some privacy. Both of us gave a two finger salute at the corner of Zack's eyes, that we would be waiting outside the church. Knowing how chatty Zack was and I predicted that Aerith wanted to know what had happened during his 4 year absence, I sat on the stairs and Cloud joined me.

"Got any ideas of a place we could stay?" Cloud asked to pass the time.

I took out a map of Midgar from my pack, and pointed out to him of my destination goal. "Sector 7 slums would be our best bet."

The blond looked at me confused. "Isn't that a bit too far?" He pointed to the nearest inn that was in the same Sector. "We could stay here."

I shook my head. "Flux alerted me there were Turks around."

Cloud's face paled at that and wanted confirmation from my scout. "How many did you spot, Flux?"

::_ One when we passed the market eating, two nearby this church but left quickly._ :: the black scout looked thoughtful. :: _I can make them go away for a while but won't last for too long._ ::

When Cloud was getting more confused by the minute I explained. "Flux's installed with a frequency disruptor. He diverted the Turk in this area to their source or their boss. We'll just hope we would be gone from this place before they get back."

Blond spikes shook with amusement. "You know, Issac. I don't know what we'll do without you. But I sure don't want to have any ShinRa people get to you. Especially with the stuff you can make."

"You two can do a lot without me." It was true they did in the games, even if things went on with a few tragic turns.

"We can only do so much, Issac. Zack and I are still grateful on what you did." Cloud protested quietly. "We survived together, so stop denying you don't deserve some credit."

I felt rather touched Cloud scolded at me like that. Sure, he wasn't the cocky Cloud you would expect in the FFVII game, but he wasn't exactly timid made it a plus. Even though he was quiet most of the times. "All right, I give up. For now, let's stick to places with less Turks lurking about."

"Hmm. Why can't we stay in Sector 6?" Cloud pointed on the map again, which was the neighboring Sector.

I disagreed on that. "Too dangerous too. I got rumors from the item store people we stayed at Sector 2 - the Sector was partially destroyed. Something to do with the Turks but ShinRa is keeping it quiet. The place where it's not destroyed is crawling with thugs and gangs, largest one around is paid off by the company."

"Sounds like suicidal to stay there." Cloud agreed upon hearing my info. "Sector 7 then, we might as well throw comfort out the window. I still prefer that than getting back into a Mako tank."

"Same here. The Turks would probably want to reap all the information in my head after what we did at the communication outpost."

For a good long two to three hours we talked amongst each other of plans for the days ahead. Where to stay, jobs we needed to do or wanted to do. November was right around the corner, but it made me think what were we going to do during that 1 month before the main events start in December.

One month provided a more than welcoming time to get into AVALANCHE, and I still hoped that Ryan was on his way to Midgar somehow.

I did have some thoughts that I may have caused him some trouble. When the communication outpost went boom, I was certain that the patrols of ShinRa helicopters around the Midgar wastes increased. Ryan being the tactful impulsive guy, would want to come and drop in at the right moment. If that wasn't during the end of November, I was sure he'd drop in during our first bombing mission.

Our conversation on supplies was halted as Cloud's attention was immediately to the church door. The ex-SOLDIER was with his flower girl and he waved us over to meet her.

"Are these two the ones you told me about?" Aerith asked.

Zack grinned cheekily gesturing at us. "Spiky here is Cloud, the one who escaped with me from the lab. He's got potential to be a SOLDIER. Guy in blue, is Issac. He's an item creator. Real life saver when we were in serious trouble."

Cloud heavily blushed at Zack's praise. "Zack you know I never made it into-"

Zack held his hand. "They were wrong about you, Spiky. Their loss of not noticing you had something that they missed. You recovered from Mako poisoning and now you're kicking butt. They could rot for all I care."

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough." She introduced herself smiling sweetly. There was a cheerful tone in her voice. The way she said it, gave the impression she looked cute and playful. She held her hand to Cloud boldly, which made the blond slightly shy.

"Cloud Strife." He said, faint pink was still on his cheeks that made her giggle.

Her eyes then looked at me, in the same tone she gave her hand. "And you?" I couldn't help she looked at me if as though I was some sort of odd puzzle to her.

I took her hand warmly. "Issac Anders, pleased to meet you." I decided to break the ice. "Those flowers inside the church are amazing by the way. Did you grow them?"

There was that look again, like she couldn't figure me out.

I must have stuck out like a sore thumb here out of all the people in Midgar. Was she really _that_ in tune with the Lifestream? If so, I really needed to watch myself in the future on what I did. I was thankful for once, Zack decided to interrupt that analyzing look she had on me.

"Of course they're amazing!" Zack exclaimed. "With the Mako reactors here it should be near impossible to grow them. Aerith has this charm that makes them grow."

At those words, she poked Zack in the stomach sweetly. "You're sweet, Zack."

She then turned to me. "I found the flowers growing here on their own. After a while I wanted to help them grow more. They're happy here bathing in the little sunlight they can get. I love it here."

"I can relate." I nodded. "I'm a city person, but I prefer to see the sky and stars."

"Oh!" Aerith gasped. "I'm sorry I almost forgot. Thank you so much for saving Zack!"

She took one hand from both I and Cloud. While Cloud inclined quietly, I felt a rush of power that felt like water through me. I blinked for a moment before giving her a nod of my own. She seemed to realize this too, but did not say anything on it.

"We did what we could." My voice came out casual, glad even, she didn't press for any other sort of information.

Cluttering clicks was heard from behind me, which was a sign I knew someone was cranky. "Actually there's another little hero Zack hasn't told you about."

The flower girl gave me a curious look. "Hmm?"

I chuckled. "Aerith, this is Flux." A side step, and my black droid scout was in view. "He's my little buddy droid scout."

The scout flew over to her examining her with great interest.

:: _Wow! You're very pretty!_ :: Flux waved his arms in the air in awe. As swiftly as he could he took a small arm to shake. :: _I'm Flux! Really pleased to meet you, Aerith!_ ::

"Thank you!" She replied back but couldn't help swoon over him shaking the small oval hand offered to her. "You're a very cute scout yourself." Aerith was petting his head and at the same time the small black guy purred like a cat.

Her gaze was on me, "He's a very cute droid."

"Three of the kind," I shrugged. The other two being Eve and Eugene belonging to my best friends.

When she stopped petting Flux, the black droid was on to Zack with a pout. :: _You didn't introduce me!_ ::

Zack crossed his arms in a frown. "I would if you didn't hide."

:: _Zack's eeeeeevil!_ ::

Aerith pouted and tsk-ed at her boyfriend, as if she took Flux's side.

"WHAT? I-I really was going to!" the Puppy flustered that he just upset his girlfriend. "You're not mad are you?" His eyes twinkled with puppy eyes.

Laughter escaped her lips. "I was kidding, Zack."

Zack relaxed at her words, but he couldn't stop blushing. That was because Cloud and I miserably failed to conceal our laughter that he got it handed to him by his girl.

The puppy sighed, "All right you two, you can stop laughing now..."

When we both stopped laughing, the green eyed girl asked, "You have a place to stay while you're here?"

"We've decided that we'll stay in Sector 7." Cloud answered.

Zack was shocked and seemed disappointed. "When did you decide on that?"

"When we waited for you." I supplied lightly.

"Why don't you stay at my place? I'm sure my mother won't mind." Aerith offered kindly.

Zack looked happy at the notion, but I had to break it to him it wasn't exactly a wise thing to do.

I decided to tell the flower girl the truth. "We're on the wanted list for ShinRa at the moment and we'd only put you into danger. There's some people around here we really would want avoid getting their attention."

:: _Turks prowling around!_ :: Flux nodded eagerly in supporting me waving his arms in warning. I was sure he fell for Aerith. It was already in his protocol control in wanting to protect her.

Now Zack looked worried. "You mean we've passed some Turks while we're here?"

"Flux managed to direct their location back to base by manipulating the frequencies. But – yeah – there's a couple milling about since we entered the Sector." I said uncomfortably.

Cloud gave a encouraging pat on the back when Zack's demeanor was that of a kicked puppy. "We'll stay in Sector 7, but we can visit Aerith sometime once we have a place to stay that's away from many Turks or anyone ShinRa related doing patrols."

The raven haired brightened up that. "Sounds good to me." He turned to Aerith. "For now, me and the guys will try to find a place to stay. I'll meet up with you again when we're settled."

Aerith smiled in understanding and chuckled. "Hmm. You owe me more dates."

"Great! I'm looking forward to it!" the Puppy exclaimed giving her a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. She gasped and slapped her boyfriend on the arms lightly to let her down.

No sooner later, we said our goodbyes and headed towards Sector 7.

Now, to find the inn... more importantly, Seventh Heaven...

* * *

Aerith smiled as she waved farewell to the three young men. Her long lost boyfriend Zack eagerly waving back before he jogged joining the other two, Cloud who politely and shyly waved back, and Issac gave her a thumbs up followed by a brief wave at her.

She was very grateful to the Planet that against all odds that Zack was back with her. There was at one point last month she felt she was going to lose her boyfriend, and Aerith was not sure he lived. The time at SOLDIER, Zack was lonely after the death of his mentor. Seeing him with friends after going through so much, made her heart feel at ease. At least he wasn't alone.

Even so, Aerith couldn't help but feel worried about his friends.

Cloud's flow of Lifestream in his body was somewhat turbulent. Aerith had guessed it was perhaps due to the effects of Mako poisoning and why his mind along with his memory wasn't all intact. There was also another odd energy that was flowing in him similar to Zack, although it was stronger. The Planet reminded her that he would eventually heal on his own, and so Aerith did not press on the issue.

The more peculiar case was Issac.

Aerith had met a lot of people in her life in the slums with each of their unique flows of the Lifestream. Yet when she came into contact with Issac it was very... _different._

All the people who she had known she could feel the flow of green Lifestream in them. The item creator's energy wasn't a flow of green, more of encircling cycles of blue glowing energy that just existed and faded. In a way it was like the way she heard in books how stars would come out and disappear in the night sky, but they were always there. To her it was as if he didn't need the Lifestream to exist, which should be impossible on Gaia.

That's when the Planet warned her to be cautious.

The Cetra did not understand why the Planet was warning her of Issac. Aerith prided herself in judging a person for who they were. From her point of view and what she heard from Zack, Issac was open, caring, and also a casual person. She did not believe that Issac would want to hurt her boyfriend in any way, not when it was he who saved Zack from certain death.

Yet, what was the reason the Planet told her he might be a threat?

Aerith had no idea where the conclusion came from, but till there was any real proof; she did not want to judge whether he considered was a threat or not.

Even sometimes the Planet made mistakes. Angeal, Zack's mentor was one example. He may have been an experiment, but he lost his humanity because he lost all hope. Even in the end, he was accepted back into the Lifestream.

But what would the Planet do to hold against one who did not have the flow of the Lifestream in their bodies?

Aerith made it her goal to find out.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Looks like all the pieces are coming into Midgar.**

**This chapter is a little step to our next one. Next up, AVALANCHE~! **

**Also, if I can get it in.. the bombing of Sector 1 Reactor. *prays it gets done.***

I know there are more than a few people who are reading this fic, so please don't be shy what you think of it!

**Comments, opinions, questions, advice are welcomed! :)**


	8. Welcome to Ecoterrorism

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to** ShatterTheHeavens, findthetiger129, Nightblade1021, xxOMGgalxx, Chaosknight, tsukiyomi83, **and** nekuromansa000 **for reviewing! Thanks to** AkaiTennyo, Nightblade1021, **and **tsukiyomi83** for the fav! And thanks to** Lucaila **and** That's Professor Hawke **for the alerts! I always say my thanks!

This may have/not have as many mistakes than the last chapter. I have no Beta as of now... so I will fix up the this chapter if I spot mistakes like my previous ones (edited for mistakes and eye friendly for reading). English may not be my first language, but I strive to make the best writing possible.

Looks like I missed the update by a day. Sorry for that, it's been a busy week. But no worries, 10.000+ words chapter is here for this weekend~! xD

Chunky chapter!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 8: Welcome to Eco-terrorism ~**

* * *

_Sector 6, Midgar, Late October 0007_

"Damn, that was awful. Even for a sword like HardEdge."

"No kidding, Spiky. I don't even remember we had this many monsters in one Sector before four years ago."

"That's major tech let down. Four freaking years! Geez, those ShinRa bots seriously need a software update."

In the middle of rubble, with combined remains of body bits and robot parts, we stood pretty much having disturbed expressions on our faces. If getting attacked by monsters isn't bad enough, being _mistaken_ for monsters by ShinRa robots upped the ante. All three of us and Flux had somehow escaped unscathed, but that didn't decrease the amount of tensity I saw on Zack's face.

"Hey Zack, are you okay?" I questioned being careful to keep my voice low. I knew he heard it just fine with his Mako enhanced hearing.

The ex-SOLDIER breathed out shaking his head. "Yeah. I was just – thinking – you know, after all these years... things got worse."

Cloud gave me a raised brow at me sending me a silent message. When Zack started 'thinking' like this was not good. It meant he was getting depressed.

I knew it was diversion time. "How are your weapons doing? Cloud? Zack?"

After going through all of that, there was bound to be some sort of wear a weapon would go through. Especially when it came to cutting down robots. Whether the blade was less sharp or there would be more strain on some parts of it because of frequent use. I didn't have to worry about my Gemini Sabers. Thanks to Rika, it was coated with a Diamond Stone; it stopped most of the wear, halting it for another six months or so before it needed to be coated again. Bad thing is, the stone wasn't the easiest thing to make in Alchemy Item Creation (In the SO3 game it adds 50 DEF). The least I could do was watch the weapons of my friends until there was a better solution or upgrade. Our stay in Midgar could last a while longer.

Zack inspected his sword fondly. "The Buster Sword is fine. I'll probably need to sharpen it some time soon. Nothing with a bit of whet stone/oil stone can't fix."

"HardEdge was tested to its limit." Cloud mumbled, "It feels a bit more vibrant than usual."

"Where?" I came over to see his sword.

Cloud pointed at somewhere along the middle of the blade. I wasn't surprised though, Cloud's favorite attacks were usually overhead attacks. It seemed to be focused at one spot was proof it needed refinement, before the metal inside the blade would start to collapse.

"Seems like HardEdge isn't the right sword for you, Spiky." The raven haired came over looking over me as I did my inspection of the blade. That made Cloud a little dishearten. "Hey! Don't worry about it! Even most SOLDIERs never really find their destined personal weapons until they get to 2nd Class. Not all Standard Issued items are good." His hand was on my shoulder. "So, how is it?"

"It's fine for now." I gave Cloud an encouraging smile giving him back his sword. "The only reason it was vibrating is because you used it against those robots. Harder material, more impact, more wear."

The chocobo head still wasn't satisfied. "Will it be all right against monsters? We don't really have good options of buying a weapon here under the Plates."

"Good point. I'm glad you told us to get better items before we got to Midgar." Zack admitted to me. "Until we can somehow get Cloud a better weapon – anything you can do to HardEdge?"

I scratched my head in thought. "We can find some sort of workshop, and I can refine it to make last a bit more longer. If the workshop has a place for Synthesis, then I could coat a Ruby Stone to it – further making it more durable."

A sound of rubble, Flux immediately alerted me through my PHS. Zack and Cloud immediately went on guard as they both knew the signal came from my scout. I wasn't sure where Flux was hiding in his camouflage mode, but all the same he kept an eye over us. A blond blur zoomed off – Cloud no doubt – to some stacked empty oil barrels. He cleanly cut through the stack revealing two shocked people falling on their butts. With no hesitation, he had HardEdge on one of their necks.

Cloud didn't say anything, but it was clear he wasn't playing games with them. Zack gripped his sword tighter and walked over. He gave me a finger signal to keep my guard up, and use my status Materia I had on my Carbon bangle if things went bad. I had Seal Materia to cast Sleep equipped on me, so followed behind him but at a slower pace. As long as I stood behind Zack, there was no way those two would get to me before I cast the spell on them – or Zack would make sure they went down first.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Zack demanded, keeping a sharp eye on them.

The walrus guy with muscles had his hands up. "We were just looking around, and your battle alerted us. We wanted to help, but you guys were already finished by the time we got here."

"And you were eavesdropping on us." I huffed, not all impressed.

Normal thugs would rather not want to attack or try listening on us, thanks to the sizes of the swords Zack and Cloud carried. Not unless they were numbered unevenly – or both were looking for something. The fact that they were, gave me signals they were desperate to stay long enough, and it could get them killed. I shrugged and gave the baton decision to Zack, as he was our leader for our small mercenary group.

The ex-1st Class lowered his sword somewhat from his defensive stance. "You give us your names and what you want, and we might consider letting you go."

The smaller dude who still was at sword point stuttered. "U-Uh, can you get your friend to lower his sword a l-little?"

"Cloud." Zack called.

At first Cloud was reluctant to, but since he trusted the raven he was willing to slightly turn his weapon down. I kept myself silent as Zack was leading this interrogation. He waved his hand to our spies to let them know to start talking and explaining.

Slight relief filled the lungs of the less muscled guy. It didn't lower his panicked face. "I'm Wedge, and this big guy here is Biggs."

My eyes bulged._ No shit. _Man, this was one epic surprise of the day. I was glad I was looking the other way on keeping a look out, meaning – I had a reason to hide my surprised face. Come to think of it – it was miracle I wasn't gaping at them. It gave me time to get my emotions in check and make my face blank before I faced them again.

_Hold it._

Wasn't the big one was supposed to be Wedge and Biggs was the little guy? Well, I was sure they introduced themselves correctly... but was this something Cosmos warned us of? That some people or abilities were different than the ones on Earth? If yes, then damn... it would probably cause more confusion later on. Let's just hope my brain doesn't overload on that information.

Those two guys never really had a clear image on what they looked like in real proportions. FFVII was a game where blocky looking graphics was frequent. The game developers only saved the better renders for the main characters or specific FMVs.

On a side note, their artwork weren't exactly proportionate either. More _chibi _like, and their clothes were nowhere near the same. Far darker in color, but both Wedge and Biggs wore their red bandannas respectively like their artwork. Wedge was doing a dark gray impersonation of a not-so-muscled Rambo. As for Biggs, he reminded me of Smee like Captain Hook's right hand man in Peter Pan, with darker blue hues for his clothes.

No wonder I didn't recognize them at all.

Besides, their roles and names were switched around. I don't think I would have noticed at all if they didn't say so. Note to self: don't get their names mixed up.

If this meeting was what I thought it was, then I was going to be ready to get Zack and Cloud where they were supposed to be.

Wedge continued his panicky explanation. "W-We're looking around for some extra hands to help us with a job. W-when we passed by, we saw you guys finishing off all those monsters and bots. You can't really blame us we got curious..."

I raised a skeptical brow at that. "Do you two know a saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

Biggs gave me glare. "We're just doing what the boss ordered and-" Cloud's sword was now on his tubby neck.

Cloud shifted toward the large guy but his eyes were serious. "I think your friend was doing the explaining. My friend was pointing out a fact. Spying on other people _can_ get you killed." Biggs didn't say anything else. The blond ushered Wedge to go on.

"Fine!" Wedge threw his hands into the air. "The boss wanted us to recruit some muscle. He said he wanted some mercenaries to join us because we're a little low on power. You guys taking all those monsters and robots down took our attention."

The ex-Infantryman didn't move but had his eyes on Zack. So did I. His face wasn't tense as before though, he was thinking over it.

"Where are you from?" Zack asked now lowering his sword completely.

"Sector 7."

At the answer, the ex-SOLDIER smiled a little. "Cloud, lower your sword. We'll try talking this out." When the blond didn't, Zack waved him off casually. "Oh don't worry, if they try anything – our support already has status alignment Materia on him. Plus, I don't doubt you can take both of them down."

Blue uncertain Mako eyes underneath brown contacts were now on my pale blue ones.

"We'll take our chances, Cloud. It doesn't mean we have to take easy on them if they try anything." I suggested, making sure I had supported the decision of both Mako enhanced warriors. Zack gave me a quick grin he was grateful for my support as the blond lowered his sword.

"Well – start talking, Wedge." Zack advised. His Buster sword was sheathed into his holster. His hands were on his hips, giving the two a rather false image he was harmless. I mean – Puppy or not, he was Angeal's protégé.

"Are you three a group of mercenaries?" Biggs now asked, feeling more secure that Zack stored away his weapon.

"Yeah." the ex-SOLDIER replied easily. "We were on our way to Sector 7 ourselves."

This time Wedge was feeling braver than before. "Would you be interested in getting a job?"

"Depends on what you're asking and what you're paying us."

Wedge and Biggs looked at each other, and quietly talked amongst themselves.

I didn't really hear anything of what they were saying. My position was too far from the two at the back. However, I was pretty sure both Cloud and Zack shamelessly eavesdropped on them. How do I know? Zack's smile twitched a little higher the longer he listened to them. Cloud's eyes were slightly relaxing into a more of a blank expression than his previous glare.

Finally giving up, Biggs ushered his partner-in-crime of their decision.

Wedge coughed getting our attention back, "You'll have to meet with boss if you're going to talk about payment with the details of the job."

Zack shifted to the side as he stood crossing his arms, doing a innocent poker face. "Sounds reasonable."

"What are your names and skills?" the Eco-terrorist continued asking. "We can't let you in without reporting to the Boss without any additional info."

Zack, Cloud and I shared a moment of silent communication. Cloud was definitely letting this one to Zack as he shrugged to the ex-SOLDIER. I gave my own silent nod that I trusted my decision on Zack's shoulders. Without wasting time, Zack made up his mind.

"As you guys heard already, Spiky here is Cloud." He pointed out to the blond. "I'm Zack, and my buddy at the back is Issac." Zack paused as the two were quiet. "Me and Cloud are the heavy hitters with swords, plus we're good in using Materia. Issac over there isn't a heavy hitter – but he's decent with his double blades, Materia, and is an item creator."

Smart. Information to the bear minimum. It was fun to take the back seat once in a while. He deliberately didn't introduce Flux at all. I made note that I will at some point hide Flux in a bean bag when we get into Seventh Heaven. My plan and Rika's was that we'd meet up there 'coincidentally'. Ryan... I dunno. I'll figure it out when the time comes.

"Any more info we can get?" Wedge inquired.

Zack shook his head with grin. "No more until we meet your Boss. We'll give more details, if he considers we're right for the job, and if there's a good pay for it. Take it or leave it."

Both Cloud and I smirked – Wedge and Biggs had faces that they were out of options.

"All right. You guys got yourself a deal." Wedge sighed. "Follow me."

* * *

_Sector 7, Midgar, Late October 0007_

Sector 7 Slums.

The place was like the Shanty towns you would meet on Earth.

I just wasn't expecting it to be really bad.

Forget Earth, this must have been the worst civilian area for the poor I've seen in my life.

Hygiene is minimal, trash all over the roads, the buildings were mostly worn down due to being under the plate for too long. People in rags or inhospitable clothes, milling about smelt they haven't showered for a week. Wary, tired, hungry faces were on the faces of those not too fortunate.

Poverty at its worst in a city so advanced.

Like Cloud said, comfort was pretty much out the window. I don't want to get to the details on what sort of trash they throw from the upper plate, but yeah – not a place one would want to go for sight-seeing. Especially, when you'd want to avoid stepping on human feces on the road.

_Gross. _

Not that I blamed Reeve Tuesti.

The old man Shinra has without a doubt, won the award as the most conceited man in all Gaia.

I was glad I prepared myself mentally, before we stepped into the Sector. If not, I was sure I was going to throw up there and then. In fact – I was already turning green at some points of things I saw, that was better off not described. It was human urban development turning for the worst. The only motivation that kept me from puking, was the fact Rika was here, and I was going to meet her soon.

The first buildings when they came into view, weren't all that familiar to me at first. I guessed the Sector was larger than I thought it would be. Only after a thirty minute walk, the buildings were starting to get familiar. As we passed by, I felt nostalgic. Even as we passed the item store, general store, and weapon store, the theme of the slums played in my head – my mind back to the memory when I was kid playing on the PS. I was so distracted I bumped into Cloud, we were standing in front of the infamous bar.

Seventh Heaven.

Wedge and Biggs already had went in without us. Yet, it didn't really bother the three of us.

Cloud raised a brow at me. "Is there something wrong, Issac?"

I shook my head. "Sorry – wasn't looking. I was... distracted."

Zack chuckled, which took our focus to him. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" the blond asked.

"Seventh Heaven, the slice of heaven in Sector 7!" the ex-SOLDIER smiled. He looked at us with a grin. "I named the place back then, when the carpenter just started building the place!"

I blinked remembering the detail I forgot from Crisis Core. "So, that means the place is now up and running, huh?" Then I shrugged as I crossed my arms. "Seems kind of ironic we're here now here, trying to get a job."

"Maybe, but it's nice to see some things are somewhat here. Even if we've been away for some time." the raven head noted. He waved both Cloud and I over. "Let's head in before they think we ran away from their offer."

* * *

_Much Later... Seventh Heaven Bar, Sector 7, Midgar, Late October 0007_

A loud growing growl. "I'm only goin' ta giv' ya 1500 gil. TOTAL."

"No _way –_ 3000 gil _total_, with 1000 gil for us each. We're not normal grunts!" the former SOLDIER 1st Class said flatly.

The competition between Barret and Zack was on, both negotiating and arguing with our 'destined' job.

I have to say both Cloud and I had our eyes following their arguments as if we were actually watching a worldwide tennis match – a ball of words (and a good number of cursing plus swearing) going back and forth. Nowhere near to what the pilot Cid could/would achieve, however, I did not appreciate the volume. I had an urge to close my ears, but I was afraid to miss on something. Regret for excess volume? Yup.

At our current standing, it was a draw and going nowhere.

To me, it was starting to get tedious.

Barret was like in the AC movie, muscular, huge guy, dark complexion – height wise just a bit over Zack, considering he was nearly 2 meters tall. That gun arm of his was very much the same as the barreled version in the original game. Honestly, I preferred his AC one which looked a lot less intimidating as he could turn it into an arm. Plus, it didn't attract attention, but with it the way it is now... I was certain it would create problems in stealth in the near future. Same clothes as in the game, combat boots, green army pants, even to the sleeveless flak jacket.

I wasn't exactly complaining about how Zack was defending our pride as people who worked professionally. As money wise, 1500 gil is actually a rip off for _three_ people. I didn't know what Barret was thinking, I didn't technically believe the big gun guy didn't have any money on him. Sure, this AVALANCHE didn't get funding from Rufus like the previous one. However, for a job that was about bombing a Reactor that would get normal people killed... even 3000 gil didn't compensate that.

To my discouragement, the bar was empty save for Biggs, Wedge, Barret, and our trio merc group. I was wondering where the hell Rika was at a time like this. Heck, I think all the girls were out including Tifa and Jesse who are really part of the original team. Even Marlene and Shelke (who Rika saved) were also not around. I shifted in my stance against the wall to one side thinking where they could have gone.

Our negotiations weren't going well – as Barret would pay no more than 2000 gil.

Zack was on the verge of getting out of his seat and leaving the place, annoyance on his features.

That didn't look good – if things went the other way around, I was going to have to interfere.

That's when the back door gave a jingling bell. "Barret, we're back!" A feminine voice that I did not recognize.

All of our eyes shifted to the girl who appeared from the room behind the counter. At a 5'4'', she had black long waist hair tied to a tight end scrunchie. Wearing a white top, a short skirt, black short boots, with red fist fighter gloves stood Tifa. She definitely came in at the right time.

_Thank the Goddess! _

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't know we had guests, Barret. Is it about-" She never got to her continue as her eyes were in shock as they laid on Zack... but lingered on Cloud. Her hands cover her mouth as she hushed out their names. "Zack? … C-Cloud?"

"Tifa!" the two gasped in unison.

Barret gaped pointing at the two. "You _know_ these two oafs?"

The fist fighter wasn't paying attention. She walked around the counter and stood in front out us, making sure it wasn't a dream. "You two are _alive.._."

Wedge didn't seem too happy he was missing out on something. "How do you know these two?"

That was enough to snap Tifa out of her surprise, she knew best not to say anything of the past in detail. "Cloud's a childhood friend. He's from Nibelheim like I was, and Zack – I met him there when he – visited one day."

Pretty smooth for Tifa to avoid the Sephiroth incident. I didn't blame her though if she had a grudge against Zack. Even if it was a misunderstanding.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the bar. The time I noticed another girl coming in with Marlene and Shelke (which I noticed by luck, before she shied away behind who I think was Jesse), Biggs waved his arms to shoo them away to the back. I knew then Rika would be in the room soon, she was probably planning to come in if she was called in. It looked like the guys were protective of the girls.

Barret had his eyes on us, then to Tifa. "Teef, how are these guys in fightin'?"

"They're good fighters." She answered. "They managed to help me when I was in a pinch four years ago."

At those words, Zack and I had the same relief on our faces as Cloud relaxed – he even glanced at Tifa he was touched. His eyes, though covered by dark brown contact lenses showed how grateful he was seeing that the girl he thought he failed to protect... was alive in front of him.

"How are you Tifa?" Zack finally spoke with a smile.

Tifa smiled back. "Things have been hard, but I'm here now, and all right."

Biggs now had his eyes on me. "That's those two, what about that guy over there?"

"He's our friend." Cloud said defiantly which surprised me, Zack, and Tifa.

The fist fighter had her eyes on me in curiosity, probably trying to figure out how close I was able to get to Cloud. Even in Cloud's past, the blond had difficulty in making friends. The puppy pretty much could easily make friends with everyone, so he didn't count. I was the new guy – so I was mysterious to her.

Zack now had a proud face on Cloud, but pointed to me. "He can be trusted. He saved Cloud and I both in a life and death situation before." The way he said it caused me to blush, especially that Tifa now had a small smile at me.

"Well – I did what I could." I shuffled uncomfortably. It was time to diverted their attention back to our main objective. "No offense, but – weren't we talking about payment?"

At that, Barret's face was stern all over again. "I'm sticking to 2000 gil – No more."

Zack crossed his hands. "Between the three of us, that's a small amount. Especially when we need to wait for like a month on whatever you're planning – 3000 gil, Barret. We need supplies and lodgings."

The gunner was about to protest, but Tifa beat him to it. "Let them in, Barret. They should be able to take on any opponent in our way. You can trust Zack and Cloud. I'm sure their friend is also trustworthy."

Barret huffed. "_Awrigh'_, you guys are in – 3000 gil as you want it. I warnin' you three better do a good job at it! I'm agreein' only _cuz_ Teef recommended you!"

The moment that Barret dismissed the tense atmosphere, Tifa stood near to Cloud softly in a private conversation with him.

Zack had gladly came over to me grinning like a dork, shifting his eyes between the couple and me. I shook my head in amusement at his antics, chuckling. That face he was giving me, had given the message he was somehow was going to play matchmaker in the future. Bad vibes went through me. Said Puppy had a gleeful look I was going to help him whether I liked it or not. I moved my lips silently saying 'you're going to owe me' – Cloud didn't need to know I was going to take part in it.

"Hey, blue guy!" Wedge called me mentioning me by my clothes. "I know you all requested access to a workshop, but we already have a person like you. You're going to have to share with our own item creator."

Raising a brow at me, Zack questioned, "You're okay with that?"

"Can't be helped." I answered knowing who it was. "I'll manage."

This time Jesse made an appearance. She had brown chestnut hair tied up to a pony tail, wore a red bandanna like Wedge did, dark blue t-shirt under her gray armor, brown cargo shorts, hiking boots, and fingerless gloves. "You guys done?"

Biggs gave her a thumbs up. "They're with us now. Can you get our item creator from the back?"

Their hacker nodded. "Right away."

The puppy perked at the notion. "So, Barret. How is your item creator? Is he good?"

"It's _she_, Zack." Tifa frowned at him. Although at Cloud's current glance at her, Tifa's face softened. "She has helped us a lot. Hopefully your friend can work with her."

* * *

Zack Fair was thoughtful on who was their item creator. By Cloud's blank but questioning face he was curious also. The former SOLDIER was hoping that if Issac was willing to work with her, then Cloud's problem with maintaining his sword while in Midgar should be no problem.

As their leader of their small mercenary group, he had to make sure they followed Barret's rules to get their pay. Cloud was known for his stubbornness despite his quiet nature. Issac though, was another story. Sure, he wasn't fussy about the missions he received as a merc (no matter silly sometimes they could turn out like finding a lost pet)... However, Issac could be just as stubborn when it came to knowing the details of any item that was sold or bought by their group. Now it was a matter if he could work with someone else on his same forte.

The way Issac still leaned on the wall looking indifferent (more interested at the marked calender), made the ex-1st Class slightly worried. He hoped that this teamwork would go smoothly.

With his enhanced hearing, he heard light boots that was different from Jesse's sneakers. Zack's gaze was now on a brunette girl with a medium bob cut at 5'5'', a bit taller than Tifa. She had knee high brown boots and clothes that were fully covering her. A long cream colored sleeved duster jacket over her inner brown shirt, dark brown fingerless gloves and a laser gun holster at the back – a gun (?) attached in it.

Jesse gestured her into the room, "Well, this is our item creator. Her name-"

"Rika!"

"Issac?"

Zack blinked as Issac was already off the wall, his face in recognition of the other item creator. For the first time, the former SOLDIER saw his face lit up brightly than he had ever seen him. The former 1st Class ended up smiling when Issac ended up in a sudden hug, but all the same, he returned it, and let her go.

"How – When did you get to Midgar?" She asked swiftly. "I thought you wouldn't make it!"

Issac awkwardly scratched behind his neck. "About a month ago. We... had problems getting out of Sector 2 to reach here."

"Problems that would last month?" Rika was confused.

"Trust me, it's complicated."

Zack ignored the gaping fishes of Wedge, Biggs, and Barret on the two. He rolled his eyes at them. It was a surprise for them, but that didn't meant they should keep on staring and left their mouths hanging.

The ex-SOLDIER smirked at the reunion, and thanked the Planet that today of all days was a real blessing. After all they went through to get _alive_ in Midgar of all places was worth fighting for. Letting Issac go through the harsh experience that he nearly died, was something Zack felt guilty for. At least for now – things were mended as he finally got back to Aerith, Cloud with Tifa, and Issac had found his 'adopted' sister Rika.

Turning his head to Cloud, his chocobo head friend was smiling at the reunion too. Zack waved him over, that it was time to introduce themselves.

"Don't blame Issac if he's a bit behind schedule. He sort of got tangled and dragged in with us." Zack approached the girl and gave his hand out. "I'm Zack Fair. This is Cloud Strife, or you now know he's Tifa's childhood friend."

She smiled at him. "It's OK, at least he's here. Pleasure to meet you Zack. And this is Cloud?" Her head leaned in looking at at the blond, and gave Cloud her hand to shake which Cloud took it. "Also great to meet you, Cloud."

Shyly Cloud blushed. "We've... heard a lot about you from Issac."

"Really?" Rika didn't believe it.

Issac gave her a nod. "Yeah, they're like brothers to me."

"Heeey! So you're Issac!" Jesse exclaimed as she now felt braver. "I'm Jesse! Rika told me that you're really good at security encryption and anything related to network hacking! Is it true? If it is, can you teach me on the advanced ones?"

Tifa now even came over with her own question, "Do you also have a Item Creation specialty in Machinery?"

"Hold it!" Barret shouted to get everyone's attention. "You and Jesse know about Issac?"

Tifa shrugged. "Us girls talked about it. You never mentioned Issac's name since we met him and we didn't know what he looked like."

The leader's eyes of the rag tag group was now on Rika. "Rika, since you know 'im – how is he goin' to fare workin' for us?"

Before Rika opened her mouth, a silver bullet large as a football zoomed into the room and tackled her fellow item creator to the ground. She sighed and face palmed, "Eugene!"

:: _Issaaac~! I missed youuuu~!_ :: the silver droid snuggled into Issac.

Separating the bot from hugging on his chest, Issac was still smiling. The item creator didn't appeared to be mad even though he was knocked over. "Hey there Eugene, I missed you as well. Looks like you took good care of Rika."

:: _Of course I did!_ :: the small bot boasted, puffed up in pride. The silver ball then glanced around. :: _Where's Flux? _::

"Wow! You have one too?" Zack asked Rika, as he pointed at Eugene. To think the other item creator had a scout droid!

Cloud inspected the small bot from a distance. "He's silver though."

Jesse was one who caught up with the main info. "Hey, does that mean Issac has a scout droid?"

Zack who had Issac's bean bag by his feet, uncovered it and tapped at the black looking egg. Responding to the tap, a scout droid identical to Eugene floated up. "Yup, this is Flux. He belongs to Issac." No sooner Flux saw Eugene, they were already at flying around each other communicating in happy clutters and clicks.

Tifa was enthralled by them. "They look cute together."

"Well, Wedge – I think that's proof Issac and Rika are friends." Biggs commented pointing out the identical droids that were hovering in the air.

Wedge still wanted confirmation. "Rika, you were saying?"

Rika sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, about that. When they get together it's like this." This time the girl was reporting to Barret. "Issac covers Item Creation specialties that I don't major in. He's best at Machinery. More specifically, he's actually the one who made Eugene and Flux."

All surprise and awe made the said item creator look nervous. "I-It was a joint project. You're the one with the idea of scout droids, and most of the components I got help from your brother."

The female item creator scolded him. "Oh, Planet – Get a grip, Issac! Don't sell yourself short. You're responsible for the blueprints and programming of the AI." She ignored her best friend's protests. "You won't regret recruiting him in, Barret."

There was a thoughtful expression on Barret's face. "Sounds good if Jesse can learn more. That means our mission should run smoothly for us." He was just about to announce about an official meeting, the sound of grumbling stomachs echoed throughout the room. All the males in room save for Issac slightly blushed.

Issac decided to fill in for his friends. "Sorry about that – Cloud, Zack, and I haven't ate since this afternoon."

"Boys will be boys." Tifa eyed playfully at Zack and Cloud, giggling at their predicament. "Don't worry, our boys haven't ate either."

Jesse was up with an idea. "Actually, we did buy a good amount of food back. Rika, you think it's enough?"

"More than enough." Rika gave a nod. She looked up to Issac's new friends. "Zack, Cloud. Can you stay over for dinner with us? I do have an extra batch of pancake mix and there's more than enough bagels for garlic bread."

Cloud couldn't help but laugh with Zack when the other male occupants who wanted to protest, were faced with five devastating glares of girls. Two of them were small girls who had sneaked up to the counter, before introducing themselves as Shelke (9 years old) and Marlene (4 years old and bizarrely Barret's daughter).

Tifa was the resident head mother chocobo, and when she decided on the welfare of everyone... no male would have a 'No' for an answer. Forget about Barret being the leader. Apparently that did not mean he could avoid being a gentleman to Tifa and Marlene's puppy eyes pout that rivaled Zack's. From the way Tifa behaved around Rika, she seemed at ease if not considered the other girl like sister. The girl was also helping her convincing Barret for the three new mercs to stay.

The blond was happy when the girl he had little memory of his past was happy and wanted for them to stay over. Cloud was nervous to tell her what had happened in the last four years, but with Zack and Issac along he guessed it would be fine.

An arm snaked over his shoulder. "How are you doing, Spiky?" The raven asked.

"...Glad." Cloud said quietly with a small smile. "Things... somehow worked out in the end... for all of us."

"Sure did!" Zack brightly chirped. "Me and Aerith. Issac with his adopted sister. You and Tifa." Then with a mischievous grin, he asked the jackpot question. "So, are you finally going to ask Tifa out? She's your girlfriend, right?"

"What?! – She's – Just a friend! I – "

Zack laughed with mirth as his poor blond friend stuttered and heated beat red. "Aww! My chocobo's all grown up!"

"Zaaaaaack!"

* * *

Eventually, even after dinner and our meeting for the job details... I was thankful how Rika and all the girls were all able to persuade (threatened/blackmailed would be more like it) Barret to let the three of us stay here in Seventh Heaven. I was surprised that the place had a underground workshop just beside the meeting room. You can get down by the secret elevator via the pinball machine, only through a different door afterward.

Sleeping arrangements ended up with Cloud, Zack, and I in the workshop with blankets and spare pillows. For now, Zack and Cloud requested they wanted to talk alone with Tifa about what happened to them. Cloud looked a little nervous I wasn't going to be there, but I made sure he could talk to me about what would happen anytime tomorrow. In turn, I gave them a heads up I was going to speak to Rika what had happened to us and why I was late getting to Midgar.

So here I was in the room occupied by Shelke and Rika. Flux hovered guarding the door for eavesdroppers.

I knew I won't be back for a good long while at the workshop until Tifa was finished with Zack and Cloud. This was the best opportunity to catch up on what I missed. More importantly, I needed to get to know Shelke. She was for most of the time in dinner acted like a 9 year old like she was supposed to, although more on the quiet side.

She appeared to be stiffly nervous as her sitting position was rigid. Dressed in a sleeveless collar shirt and a skirt just above her knees, Shelke wore normal clothes like in the ending of DoC. How could she stay like that for a long time with such a uncomfortable position, was something I didn't want her to do.

"You don't need to be so nervous Shelke," I tried to calm the girl down. "Rika's told me about you when she contacted me before in a message."

To my disappointment, she didn't let her guard down. Shelke had a blank look that scared me. It was that expression I saw her with in Dirge of Cerberus. It was as though she shut off all emotions off, as if she were a machine. "How much did she tell you?"

"That you've suffered enough and you're looking for your sister." I said quietly. Shelke seemed to raise a questioning look to Rika, which she gave a nod back. Eugene was on the small girl's lap giving her comfort. "I see you like Eugene."

Shelke now was coming out of her shell hesitantly. Her face now seemed like she was in thought. "Eugene's unique. … Back when I was... not free, I never came into contact with a sentient droid before. All of those robots were... just empty metal."

I think she was still wary of showing her true self in front of me. Not that I would expect her to be friendly right away. Rika had been longer with her than I have. Maybe I could connect to her in my own way – through technology.

"Eugene's a fun little scout isn't he?" I suggested.

A small smile. "Yes... He's a friend to me." Shelke may still look warily at me, but she was giving Rika a nod that she wanted to get along.

My friend immediately cut to the chase, "So, Issac. How did you take down a communication outpost?"

"That's what you get when a Turk contacts you to one place... and you happen to drag Zack with you." I replied with a chuckle.

Shelke now was clearly getting confident, "The main computer said you were able to rearrange the registry, hack the network without leaving any virtual evidence in exception of looping the geo-location system. The Turks or ShinRa till now have no idea how to undo it. How did you do that?"

I blinked surprised at the news.

It was reassuring that my hacker methods on Earth was something worth doing here of all places. Back home, since the Internet was accessible to so many people – every type server had its unique codification but had a pattern to it. You figure out the pattern, you get a weakness. However, since there's so many it makes it longer for the basic hacker to figure out – unless you were let in with inside information. Contrary to ShinRa, it was only one base server – its base coding would get modifications, but no real new code would make an actual difference to the whole system. It was nothing like on Earth where the World Wide Network or the Internet was so diverse, so it wasn't that hard to apply a 'layering' technique.

"Trade secret, but if you can trust me... I'll be willing to teach you the 'layering' method, Shelke." I answered here back with a wink.

Rika chuckled. "Issac means that, Shelke. I think you should teach him about what you can do as well. I don't doubt when it come to computers the two of you will click."

"That seems to be a fair trade." the auburn haired girl agreed. "So... does that mean you know what happens in the near future like Rika?"

I gave the brunette a confirming look. "You told her?"

"I have to." Rika said as her hands folded on her lap. "If we're going to save people from a falling plate, I needed more information from inside ShinRa. You don't need to be uptight with Shelke about our missing memories and Symbology."

Her eyes on me, I think she told Shelke just enough – about us having a Goddess of the Universe as a patron would always remain our secret. Until Cosmos said otherwise. Less explaining meant more doing. I had to give it to my adopted sister she did a far better job than I would have. Rika was really a step ahead. I'm sure Ryan would appreciate it too if he was here.

I praised her. "That's great! Saves time too. Now, where was I?"

The Alteration Symbologist tapped her cheek with a finger. "Your crazy insane trip to destroy a communication outpost?"

"Right."

The night was long. I told her everything that happened during my group's daring attempt to contact Tseng and as well how it lead to the destruction of the outpost. Both girls were livid as I re-accounted our escape, and even to our worst moment in nearly losing Zack in the process. Finally, I told them about arriving in Midgar, staying in Sector 2, till I met them today.

"So Zack and Cloud were tested on by Hojo?" Shelke asked nervously.

I nod. "For four years. No freedom at all. Cloud was like a lifeless puppet when I first met them."

The auburn's voice was soft. "That explains why they're hiding their eyes with contact lenses like I am."

"They're good people, dragged in at the wrong time by bad people." I commented. I then told her the truth. "They know I can do Symbology, but they won't push me for details. They're... not aware I know a bit of the future, so I'd like to keep it quiet for now."

"Hmm." She agreed. However the next question threw me off guard. "Why are you not treating me like a child?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to be a teenager?" I asked dumbfounded. Did she just make a jump to another conversation?

At my stupid baffled expression, she laughed. "I am, but only Rika treats me not as a kid. Sorry, but you just looked funny."

"No harm done!" I waved off, chuckling – although I was blushing myself. "Try getting along with Zack, and you'll find that I'm nowhere as funny as he is. He's the big kid in a former SOLDIER body."

Rika gave both of us approving looks. "I'm glad that you two are in better terms now."

It was cute to see the auburn haired girl blushing. "I try to... You said he's your brother, Rika..."

I crossed my arms but smiled all the same. "And looks like I have another sister I'm adopting." At her shocked face, I grinned at her. "Rika has taken you in as her sister, so that makes you my sister. Let's get along, okay?"

Poor Shelke looked speechless. "You... both... want to me in your family?"

Rika had immediately hugged her. "Family love knows no bounds. I'm sure Ryan would accept you too."

"We're not much, but we're all weird in our own way. How about it?" I offered Shelke.

"... I'd like that."

* * *

Moments later, I was at the door to the workshop when Tifa finally returned to her room and Shelke was asleep.

"...So, Issac." Rika started. "Have you heard from Ryan?"

"No." I sighed, and I wasn't all too happy to see her looking forlornly at the floor.

"I miss him."

"Me too." With a pat on the back I told her, "He'll be OK. We'll find him or keep waiting. Ryan just needs time. Let's believe him and Eve. You're doing great here, I'm sure he's proud of you."

Rika breathed out tiredly. "Thanks Issac, I'm glad you came. See you tomorrow morning then. Good night."

"Night, Rika."

At her retreating form to the elevator, I sighed a long breath myself.

Today was one crazy reunion day, but I was proud that all of our efforts turned out to be good. Rika had done everyone a huge favor, keeping tabs on ShinRa on the inside, Don Corneo's lackeys, and even researched about the Plates. Damn, she did an amazing job just being in Midgar! I was sure we would have more plans to cover as we reached the eventual date to bombing Reactor 1 soon.

As I entered the workshop that had been cleared to make room for three sleeping bags, two people were wide awake both sitting up in their sleeping bags.

"I thought you guys were asleep."

Cloud was trying to read me. "You're having problems?"

I scowled. "You guys heard that from the door, did you?" I should have known... they were pumped with Mako for a reason.

"We didn't mean to, but you can tell us if you need the help." Zack tried to ease the situation.

What to do? I decided that it was best to keep telling the truth as much as I'm allowed. But first things, first. "How did it went with you guys and Tifa?"

Zack answered it not in the way I expected to. "We'll be willing to trade stories for what happened to you at the door."

"There's no going around it, huh?" I said sarcastically.

To my damnation, Cloud totally had Zack's back. "You've helped us all this time, we want to help you too, Issac."

Well, I might as well call the whole thing on while the night lasted. Saves time, and a good night's sleep would settle down any stress this night. Walking to my sleeping bag, I slipped myself in, but kept sitting up.

"Well..." I began. "Rika seems to approve of you guys, it's just we kind of reminded her of Ryan." An uncomfortable pause. "She hasn't heard from him, and neither have I."

At my hanging conversation the two with Mako eyes ushered me to go on.

"She's a sister to me." I admitted. "I promised Ryan if I got to her first, I'd watch over her. Rika's taken in Shelke, so now she's my sister too. Is... is it alright with you two if we happen to finish this job they'd be with us?"

Zack looked conflicted, but Cloud beat him to it. "We're all going to bomb a reactor soon. Rika's already working with AVALANCHE. It won't make a difference that ShinRa will come after us if they know."

"But – is Rika... does she know we're..." Zack left the end part hanging, but I was sure he wanted to say lab experiments.

"Yeah." I said. I gave him time to let it sink in. "She knows. She said she won't push you if you don't want to. I trust her, and she's in the same boat with me."

The blond looked confused. "In the same boat?"

"She's like me, and also Ryan... we... have no past." I kept my eyes on wall opposite me.

Zack gasped. "So you're not the only one?"

I shook my head. "No. It's how we're close."

'…'

'…'

'…'

There was an awful long silence before Cloud decide to talk. "We can let them stay with us, Zack."

Zack crossed his arms as his thinking face was on the ceiling. "I don't know..." I sulked at that. However, he then gave me a stern gaze. "Is it all right with you, can Me and Cloud talk to her tomorrow morning?"

"By all means." I welcomed the raven head's offer. "I think she'd want to talk to you two."

"I'm not trying to be difficult, Issac." Zack said giving me peaceful gestures like he didn't mean to hurt me with his words. "I want to know what I'm going to deal with, if I agree."

I shook my head again. "No prob. Take your time on it. I trust you, Zack. We're now Eco-terrorists, plenty of consequences ahead..."

"Right, tomorrow then." Zack gave a nod. "Cloud, you're with me tomorrow. About Tifa... she accepted it better than I thought she would."

"And?" I asked for further details.

This time Cloud spoke up, "She's going to be in AVALANCHE as long as she can fight ShinRa."

I sighed. "Revenge then." The two warriors didn't seem comfortable with that, although they understood her need for paying back what she had lost. "We all have someone who's part of AVALANCHE... Are we going to keep with them as long as they pay us or we're sticking into it permanently?" I then snorted. "Man, I'm totally confused."

Zack laid down with his arms crossed behind his head. "Same here, Issac. Things _are_ crazy. Back then I joined in the company because I wanted to be in SOLDIER. After all the betrayal and deaths... even now it's getting worse by the day. We escaped the labs so we didn't we have to deal with ShinRa anymore..."

"Now we're joining in an operation that's bound to attract their attention to us." I finished. I knew I had to stay in order for the events to play out. Even so, I wasn't particularly happy about Zack and Cloud being in danger of getting back to the labs if ShinRa got news of them.

_The drawbacks of changing the future... _

_Making sure that you had to maintain it, so the end doesn't turn out the same. _

"...We could wait."

Black spikes turned to the blond. "You mean – _after_ we blow the reactor?"

"We've... just arrived." Cloud said softly. "We found people we thought we'd never meet again... Can't we – have some _peace_?"

I blinked at Cloud's pleading words. I had to admit I was blown away by it. All of us weren't really in a condition to actually think about parting or choosing of what we were going to do after the job. We were all too bushed for fighting for our freedom, and actually missed out on what we fought for.

I laid down on my sleeping bag. "Cloud's right, Zack. Maybe we should give it some time. We got a month's worth of things to do. Besides, you have all those dates you owe to Aerith." I teased.

The raven hero chuckled. "Damn right, I do! There's a lot of things I want to talk about to her!" However, he told both of us seriously, "Do what you need to do, but we should keep our guard up. We're still here in ShinRa territory."

Cloud clearly was happier. "Thanks, Zack."

"Don't worry, Spiky!" Zack grinned with new-found vigor. "You're going to have a double date with me. I'm going out with Aerith, you take Tifa with you."

Cloud zipped himself up in his sleeping back so quickly, it immediately hid his embarrassed face from the world. A very Cloud-_y_ reaction.

"Go to sleep, Zack." the blond deadpanned.

"I was kidding, Cloud!"

I didn't believe the Puppy for a second.

_Kidding? Yeah, Riiight. _

Says the person who dragged me into his matchmaker plans.

While he was busy trying to get Cloud's sleeping bag zip open, I decided to get some shut eye for myself.

* * *

_Sector 7, Midgar, 9th December 0007_

The fated day for Gaia...

Started off with my insomnia acting up.

_Again. _

I was expecting it, as it was norm for my body to do so. It just knew that this was one of those days that raised my stress levels up – I'd have less sleep whether I was dead tired or not.

Then something unexpected happened...

What I did not expect in the morning hours at 2:30 AM, was to be face to face with Tifa. If Rika was the mother chocobo, in my opinion – Tifa, was the _grandmother_ chocobo. No sooner she found me wide awake in the workshop, Cloud soundly asleep and Zack snoring loudly, she took action.

My eyes never saw her what she did - until it hit me, and I saw my Seal Materia in her hand.

I couldn't believe it, but she cast Sleep on me!

My body drowsily felt like lead, I dropped to the floor, and effectively knocking me out.

At breakfast later, Cloud, Zack, Rika, and Shelke were on about it for hours – poor 'insomniac Issac' had to be 'cast' off to sleep. I don't think I ever had a morning where my face was burning with embarrassment. I felt if someone put a kettle on my head, I was sure it would whistle loudly.

At least everyone was kind enough to knock it off, once they all decided to do last preparations.

Zack with caffeine and sugar high induced spirit, quickly gave us all a hug before he left to visit Aerith. He messed my hair and Cloud's, then bear-hugged Tifa with Rika at the same time, before lifting Marlene and Shelke up into a high hug, causing the young girls to squeal. In a few seconds flat, he bolted out the door, off to Sector 5. I sent Flux after him, just in case the Turks did anything suspicious.

Not that I needed Flux at that moment. I decided to stay at Seventh Heaven until the mission started, to recap things over with Rika and Shelke. It was settled that Rika and I would head over with the main team, while Shelke would stay behind, but she'd connect to the ShinRa Network disabling most of the cameras and security feeds that lead to Sector 1. This would and should make Jesse's hacking in a lot easier. As for me, I was in charge this time in making sure we got better fake IDs. It was a way to avoid getting caught by ShinRa. In the game when AVALANCHE tried to blow the Sector 5 Reactor, Jesse's IDs failed because of a system upgrade. That was my job to prevent that.

In the one month things passed on so quickly, but we managed to settle down and get close with the crew.

Most of the days in the month, Barret, Biggs, and Wedge were out doing usual recon. We didn't see much of them, except when they came back and kicked people out of the bar when it closed. Cloud, Zack, and I weren't all that close with them, as they seemed to treat us more as co-workers. The feeling was mutual, but I suppose sometimes true friendship starts in the life and death situations. I wasn't going to force it, until I'd see some results when we blow the reactor.

On the contrary, the girls were more than thrilled to have us along.

Jesse, along with Shelke, were happily dragging me along to learn about Machinery item creation and any other related tech knowledge. Shelke was subtle about it, but Jesse was very vibrant and excited to learn from me. However, at times I did wish I could get some peace and quiet. No luck. Rika knew places where I'd try to isolate myself and dragged me out with no mercy.

Tifa and Marlene loved having Cloud and Zack around. Both of the guys would help her tend the bar, whether they did the more physical jobs or just be there to amuse her and Marlene. For now, their rocky relationship of the past was mending.

Between me and Tifa, she became the more fussy sister I never had. With Rika, she was more understanding when I had a drive for item making. With Tifa, I don't have a chance of arguing against her. She means well, but the fact she can kick my ass was terrifying. Whenever she was around, I was careful stop at the right time to rest and sleep. Sadly, today of all days wasn't the case. Hence, how I ended up being cast Sleep by her. However, I did like her being a straight forward person. That was one of the reasons what made her one of my favorite female characters in FFVII.

As for how Zack and Cloud were taking my Gaia family (Rika and Shelke)... I was surprised they somehow were close in their own ways. I was told by Rika, that she somehow managed to persuade Zack to help on his matchmaker plans. Perhaps it was because my best friend was close to Tifa? I think so, I wasn't sure. Nonetheless, I was more certain the two ex-ShinRa warriors got closer then when we managed to get into the workshop together at some point.

Zack being the more cheerful and loud person, had instantly gone into a game of 20 questions with Rika. Although it was more of 100 questions by the end of it. One of the said 100 questions also included – was I her boyfriend or not. She smoothly denied it without a hint of anything, ending Zack's tirade and making him believe that we had a usual sibling relationship. I was glad for it. Since he couldn't do much about me and Rika, he set his eyes on getting Cloud and Tifa together.

With our resident ex-Tsviet, the Puppy was doing all he could to get her smile. Zack mentioned that Shelke was too much like Cloud. His bouncy nature worked wonders though. The auburn headed teen was more cheerful but still a bit timid around Zack. Rika and I haven't told Zack that she was part of an experiment, so Shelke was still nervous around the ex-SOLDIER. It can't be helped; but I believed the more she was exposed to Zack the better chances she'll be able to connect with her emotions.

Cloud on the other hand, had found Rika as another sibling who would teach him on weapon making – only that it focused on Alchemy and Synthesis. After Rika helped me in the Synthesizing his sword while I did the refinements, his sword was good as new. The blond was happier he wouldn't have to worry about getting a sword in Midgar. During their times outside the workshop, it was usually Rika who hid Cloud away from Tifa, when the fist fighter was in a bad mood. It seemed my best friend got some points for giving him a sanctuary, so he can dwell what was on his mind without being bothered.

Shelke and Cloud, was a weird combination. Those two were already quiet in their respective ways. However, Cloud seemed to like her silent companionship. When Cloud would do sword practice, Shelke was around to give him water bottles or any sort of refreshment. The former Tsviet would also be around to ask a few things on how he fought, but not enough to make Cloud to feel too uncomfortable. Plus, they both had mutual feelings that Zack at times would be too bouncy for them to handle – sometimes working together to get away from the Puppy, when he was too hyper at odd moments.

Now... back to macro...

With a few more hours to spare until tonight, we were all doing last preparation check.

All items for emergencies were set, we had a couple of backup plans if things turned bad.

However, even till this day... Ryan was nowhere in sight.

No news.

Nothing.

With heavy hearts, Rika and I chose we would keep on going.

* * *

_On the Train towards Sector 1, Midgar, 9th December 0007_

So far nothing out of control.

Well... I hoped it stayed that way.

For some odd reason, I ended up being_ inside_ the train than on top like the other guys. Other guys being Wedge, Barret, Cloud and Zack. Okay, the other three had real reasons that it was impossible to hide their weapons from plain sight. Yet, Wedge ending up on the roof of the carriage was just too weird. It happens to be that Wedge is actually a sniper of all things.

Maybe because there were mistakes in our world?

Like how Ryan's Symbol Creation, _was_ Connection back on Earth?

I'd expected much change, but I didn't ever thought it would be_ this _different.

Heck, my Gemini sabers weren't all that subtle in either... but Cloud insisted he would carry and return them to me once we reached our destination. I wasn't complaining about it, but Barret was counting on me to do my tech abilities if the situation arose and hijack the train through electronic means. Even Jesse wanted me to be inside to hack the train if security got hold on us. I didn't really feel the reason to be inside the carriage as no matter what, I was sure we'll get to the reactor.

Another reason why I agreed to be inside was because Rika needed me. Her green eyes were full of worry and longing for her twin. She was holding onto hope that somehow Ryan would show up. I felt the need to be with her, so she wouldn't feel alone. Eugene was up on the roof with the others, while Flux was inside with us hidden, so there was little comfort we could get from our scout droids.

Biggs, Jesse, Rika, and I all sat in silence as we waited for our last stop. There wasn't much to talk about or say. Just the tense silence that we were dead set on planning to blow up a reactor.

Our IDs were scanned, and we had managed to pass the security check point with no problems. At this, I was more than certain that we'd get by and do what we intended to do, things shouldn't be far too different.

"**BOOM~!"**

_What the FUCK?_

The train felt the impact of an explosion, rocking us slightly, and bright light was clearly seen on the windows of the train at a good long distance. The explosion was coming from somewhere else. Our transport didn't stop though, but at least we did get some news.

"_This is your Train Master speaking. We wish for our passengers to be at ease due to recent events. For now we do not know what was the cause of the explosion, however it will have no affect to our systems. Please remain seated and calm. We will reach our destination in time according to schedule. Thank you." _

By the time the announcement was over, Wedge who slid in the door with no weapons walked over to us. "Big guy says we're still going to visit his 'green buddy'. No explosion isn't going to make him change his mind."

'Green buddy' was the Mako Reactor.

Jesse and Biggs weren't all too worried on what had happened, following orders to the letter.

Rika and I oppositely held nervous looks at each another.

_That explosion wasn't supposed to happen! _

_Well - No backing out now..._

In my mind, I wondered who was behind it...

* * *

_Sector 1 Security Outpost, Midgar, 9th December 0007_

The sky was raining literally with fireballs, virtually destroying, and burning everything in its path. ShinRa troops running around like headless chickens, but they soon shrunk, and cast off to Sleep. Even some Turks didn't stand a chance to seek the caster, as they too were not aware they were hit - until it was too late.

Two figures stood on a high pedestal concealed from view.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end... The Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar... She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." _

A clipped monotonous reply. "LOVELESS, Prologue."

Auburn hair waved in the winds hidden under a brown long hooded cloak. "You didn't have to ruin the moment, Ryan."

"You think I'd be happy hearing _that_ from _you_ of all people _everyday_?" Ryan said dryly covering his ears, as if that would save him from hearing another Act of LOVELESS. He was also cloaked in the same gear – hiding all his clothes, and pack from view.

"Until it stays in your head." Genesis smirked triumphantly, knowing it was the only thing that pissed the Symbologist off.

He waved his hand as another four Firaga level fireballs came out in four simultaneous attacks in succession, hitting a small flying helicopter to a few land vehicles that were park on the ground.

Ryan shook his head in amusement. "You're having your fun with your new toy."

A casual shrug from the Materia caster, as he held the Quadra Magic Materia like he would examine a Dumbapple in a drama play. "Indeed. However, this will somehow help those who are going to the Reactor. And... I'm in a good mood to take down some ShinRa facilities."

"You know the main security from HQ will be on us soon, right?"

"That was part of your plan." the ex-1st Class Commander noted. "But they will have problems in moving unless they manage to pass the red tape. Takes a good 1 hour for infantry to arrive. We'll encounter Roboguards – but nothing we can't handle."

The item creator flexed his fingers on his weapon in Rifle mode. "Lead the way, Genesis. You know the alternative ways into the Sector 1 reactor."

With flair and grace that only Genesis could achieve, another flick of a wrist – he sent barrages of fire leaving the whole place (what was left standing) crisped without effort. His exit was like one of those epic action movies where the hero escapes unscathed from the flames of the explosion.

The auburn former SOLDIER happily lead the way in a jogging pace that wasn't hard for Ryan to catch up. A white scout droid followed behind them, quickly masking itself into camouflage mode.

"I've been wanting to do such a thing for _years_," Genesis chuckled in high spirits, as they ran. "Don't mind if I claim all those Roboguards."

The brunette shrugged. "Be my guest. They're all yours. We still have a train to catch up with."

A welcoming grin. "Quite."

Ryan gleefully imagined what expressions his twin and best friend would make when they found out he was behind this. To the item creator, this was probably the best idea on whim that he ever made. Especially when the target was the security outpost of the sector.

What better way to get into Midgar, by setting a Fire Materia Trigger happy Genesis – equipped with Quadra Magic Materia - on ShinRa.

Ryan smiled wider as a familiar reactor came into view.

_'Don't worry, Rika, Issac. I'm coming.'_

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next up~ When Reactors go boom~!**

**The meeting of Zack and Genesis... And when Time twists will start to come into play...**

I know there are more than a few people who are reading this fic, so please don't be shy what you think of it!

**Comments, opinions, questions, advice are welcomed! :)**


	9. True Twists Start by Bombing Reactors

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to** ShatterTheHeavens, findthetiger129, Nightblade1021, xxOMGgalxx, and tsukiyomi83 **for reviewing! Thanks to **AndDownWeGO, minshe, FRAODD, Fushia Flame (also for a Author Fav) **and **rAFiTheWaNDerER **for the favs! And thanks to **Fushia Flame **and **rAFiTheWaNDerER **for the alerts! I always say my thanks!

As usual, there may be mistakes in this chapter as this author does not have a beta. As promised, I'll always check back on my work depending when I'm not too busy.

And we're on 1500+ hits and 26 reviews on this chapter! We're a little low on the reviews, but I'll always try to deliver my best. Thanks everyone!

Another 10.000+ words chapter is here for this weekend~! xD

Action and interaction chapter!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 9: True Twists Start by Bombing Reactors ~**

* * *

_Train Station for Sector 1, Midgar, 9th December 0007_

The night was young, and so many things could happen.

Like I dreaded, now was the moment of truth.

_Kronos welcomed us into his beloved game of time twists. _

I wasn't sure who the God of Time on Gaia was (was there ever one?), but if I was to relate to the Roman and Greek mythologies then Kronos was the dude for the job. All I could do now was watch and act upon what was to come. I came here with my friends to change the events that were supposed to happen. It was clear we were going to have to pay the consequences some way or another.

It was a price you had to pay for, when you're given a second chance to live.

Only, it was up to us on what we did with the said time. I was going to do whatever it took we all see it through alive.

The train eventually halted at our destination. As soon as it stopped, Jesse, Biggs, Rika and I in a flash, hopped onto the terminal floor with weapons and equipped Materia for a fight to find out...

_Nobody. _

_'…'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Biggs shouted as put his fists down in shock. "No guards?"

Jesse looked around warily. "No one's here!"

At this same time Cloud and Zack jumped off easily from the top of the carriage, landing lightly beside me. Zack seemed to be confused as well. Even so, he did not say anything, still alert with his hand gripped on his Buster sword. I didn't blame him being serious as he was right now, he didn't make it to be a 1st Class SOLDIER with no prior grueling training and high fighting instincts. Not counting he was attacking the very same company, he used to work for.

Cloud walked over to me, quickly handing me back my Gemini sabers that he held onto.

"Thanks." I gave a nod of gratitude to the blond.

Rika held her laser gun tightly. She turned to her silver bot. "Eugene, what's the enemy's stats?"

_:: No enemies. Negative to both human and non-human readings. ::_ Eugene floated in the air in a circle, widening his sensors.

"Flux?" I asked my droid scout.

The black round droid shook his head. _:: Equal readings. No enemy in radius of station. Only at the reactor entrance. :: _

"It's far too quiet for ShinRa." Zack commented as he took in the information our droids provided.

Cloud was thoughtful, "Maybe not. Zack, you think the guards might have all gone to the explosion we passed while we were on the train?"

"Cloud's got a point there." Jesse pipped in.

Zack shrugged silently, but I knew he was a bit tense. I wasn't feeling all that calm either, that explosion was driving my head restlessly insane. I had no clue what triggered it. What could come out of it, was a mystery.

Slowly coming down, Barret and Wedge held onto the top railings of the train before they jumped off – not being enhanced themselves.

"What are ya all standin' around for?" Barret asked us a little too loud on the volume, Zack and Cloud seemed to recoil with their more attuned hearing.

Wedge thankfully came to their rescue. "There are no guards here. Well... that's surprising." He shifted his long sniper rifle on his back. "We're lucky enough though. That means we can make most of the trip to the reactor with little fuss."

"_Awrigh'_. We split up. Biggs, Wedge, Rika, and Jesse go dat way. Don't give anyone a chance to see us!" Barret barked out his orders. "You newbies are with me! Common, we ain't gonna stand _'ere_ all day!"

When Barret ran off, both Zack and Cloud sighed. Zack had a pinkie finger scrunching his ear hole.

"I know you two don't like the volume, but you heard the man." I said quickly before I ran up chasing Barret.

"No worries, we'll catch up in a second." Zack said confidently before he was out of earshot.

True to his words, the moment I catch up to Barret within the long street that lead to the reactor entrance – Cloud and Zack were only a few feet behind me. A few seconds after, they were taking the front.

Barret seemed to be surprised how they managed to catch up in the first place, but kept running. I was glad to keep at Barret's pace without as much effort than I predicted before hand, as now I was in front of him too. Zack's grueling training was paying off in the end. Plus, I've done long distance running before... as long as I kept my stamina in a steady controlled pace, I'd be okay.

At the first sight of the platform, three guards rushed to attack us. This time, I was determined to use Gemini's other form. I press the ignition switch, the blades folded, and my weapons turned to gun mode. To save time and consequences, I shot two bullets to the guy in the middle on the head. When the guy dropped dead, I switched back my blades into place.

Zack and Cloud easily dispatched the other two guards. Zack interestedly looked at my weapon. "I never knew it could that."

"You never asked." I said as I laid my right saber sword on my shoulder on its blunt end. "It's for long range, when I don't use Materia."

Cloud looked behind him. "Barret, you're late."

I raised an eyebrow at his remark. _Okaaay,_ so maybe I was wrong about there won't be any Cloud's cocky behavior.

Barret didn't seem to be happy about it. "Hmph. You got some guts ta say dat, spiky! Remember, payment after this is _all_ done." He then glared at me, "You should have mentioned you know how ta shoot. You better tell me what your weapon really is used for here, right now."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, big guy. That's not important right now. We got a reactor to blow up, don't we?" He grinned widely as the gunman. "Cloud, Issac, with me!"

Cloud and I followed snickering, with shocked Barret shouting behind us, "Oi! Wait up you idiots!"

_Now that explains where the cockiness comes from. _

So what if Cloud doesn't have a mushed up memory or personality disorder, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be affected by a mentor. Zack inherited some of Angeal's teachings and his mannerisms. So consequently, I shouldn't be surprised if some of Zack's would be inherited to Cloud. Although, I'd label it more to a borderline cheekiness than complete cockiness.

At least it wasn't so bad.

Still, I wasn't going to whine about it. It was probably Zack's way of getting back at Barret, for using excess volume and trying to pick on me. The Puppy was loyal, and I didn't doubt he would try to defend me and Cloud on whatever front.

At the entrance, the initial crew were waiting for us. We soon overheard bits of their conversations.

"Eh? So they were part of ShinRa before? Cloud and Zack were part of SOLDIER?" Wedge asked in concern.

Jesse shrugged. "Tifa said that they've quit for some time. I didn't believe it at first, but I guess it explains how they're able to wield those huge swords." She shook her head. "I don't know what their reasons are to join AVALANCHE, but Zack and Cloud are good people."

I blinked at the change of a 180 degree dialogue. _Wow. _I'm totally stumped. I mean – Jesse was always the one to ask about Cloud. But here, she's the one giving all the info!

When I saw Rika winking at me, I realized she must have took care of it. Girl gossips works wonders. That's it – I was _so_ going to proclaim her to get in touch with all the girls for our group, when we get out of Midgar. For once, I was glad me and Ryan had a person who had a woman's touch. I gave her a small wink back with a thumbs up.

Biggs now looked at both Cloud and Zack, "Were you guys in SOLDIER? Uh...you don't really have markings of SOLDIER."

"I'll show you, but it's better off no one knows." Zack said. He simply took his glove off and his right contact lens off, showing blue-green Mako eye. When they all got a good look, he put them all on again. "Same with Cloud."

Cloud didn't seem to like the stares as he wasn't originally a SOLDIER to begin with. Better make a distraction then. So, I filled them in other additional info.

"Colored contacts were a fashion trend two years ago. Item creators were doing a hip on fashion." I mention with a shrug. "I gave them different colored ones, it's not easy to blend in back with society when ShinRa marks you."

Wedge gave me an precarious look. "You're weird, Issac. You know they were from ShinRa, and you helped them?"

Zack and Cloud had painful expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong with helping people in general?" I replied smoothly, defending my friends. "Sure, item creators do have conflicts with ShinRa once in a while – but that doesn't mean we're not entitled to help people when they need us."

"You'd help people from ShinRa?" Wedge shot back.

When I wanted to retort, Rika stepped in. "Wedge, drop it."

"But – He – "

"If you didn't hear clearly, they _were_ ShinRa. Not _now_... And even if they were still in ShinRa and they needed help because they were dying, I'd help them too." My best friend seethed. Wedge was going start again but Rika beat him to it. "It's our oath as item creators to help people in whatever we make! If you're questioning that, then you're stepping all over our pride and honor."

"Come on, Wedge. We're supposed to work together!" Jesse pleaded. "Please?"

Biggs was uneasy. "We were the ones who took them in, Wedge."

Reluctantly, Wedge sighed. "... I'm sorry."

Rika crossed her arms. "Apology accepted. You got three more people left."

"Umm... Zack, Cloud and Issac? Sorry about that, ShinRa and I... have bad stuff in the past."

Zack shook his head. "I understand. Me and Cloud saw stuff that made us quit. We won't push, if you won't."

"What Zack said." Cloud shrugged.

"No hard feelings." I chimed in. "We all got our reasons."

At this point, Barret huffing slightly out of breath from catching up, decided to make an entrance.

"What the hell you're doin'! I thought I told you never to move in a group! Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it."

Jesse snapping out from her stupor, quickly unlocked the gate, and we were in. Biggs and Wedge quickly followed the other hacker inside, leaving me, Rika, Cloud, and Zack with our leader.

"Hmph, well – Don't blame ya if you quit when you saw them doing the worst things. At least you ex-SOLDIERs are lucky to get some sense smacked into ya." The gunman uttered. He then looked at me and Rika. "I ain't going to say anything 'bout you item creators. You wanna help any people who are dyin', dats fine with me. But when we're on a mission against an enemy, know your side. _Capiche_?"

The four of us gave our agreement on it.

"_Righ'_, get goin'!"

Before we ran to chase after the gunner, Zack gave us a grateful look. "Thanks you two. You didn't have to defend us, but – I'm glad you both did." Cloud gave us a simple thankful nod.

We both gave our own quiet 'You're welcome' feeling a little warm-hearten than before the argument happened.

It was a short jog towards the bridge, give it a minute or two. The metallic paths were for the most part, pretty straight forward than I would have thought. I suppose there wasn't much to a Mako reactor than to a nuclear one. At the bridge, Biggs was with Wedge, guarding Jesse as she easily opened the door for us.

"Good job in hacking it." I praised her.

Jesse blushed as she looked at me. "I do have a good teacher." She then ran off. Biggs and Wedge chased her too, to what I predicted would be the elevator.

I blinked. _Does she have a crush on me? _I shook my head. Later. I felt dreadful vibes that Wedge looked at me with a glare that I thought it looked like he was jealous... before he ran off with Biggs. Better keep a note to tell him I don't exactly have mutual feelings for Jesse when we get back.

"Yo! This your first time in a reactor?" Barret gave us questioning gaze.

Both Zack and Cloud said "No" for obvious reasons, while both Rika and I said "Yes".

I knew after this he went into lecture mode.

3... 2... 1...

"The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it everyday. It's the life blood of this planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' the blood out with these weird machines. Little by little the reactors'll drain out all the life. And that'll be that!" Barret explained.

More change in dialogue, but I was expecting it - we were all more chatty than usual back at the gate. Not all that shocking we all didn't end up saying anything back as he spoke. Zack seemed he didn't want to be reminded about it, Cloud's face was blank as if not interested at all, as for Rika and I checked on our droids' status.

_:: Found item~! ::_ Flux came over from hovering around the place.

_:: A Phoenix down! ::_ Eugene added and the bottle was deposited into Zack hand.

"Thanks lil' guy," Zack smiled as he pat the silver bot.

Barret yelled feeling ignored, "Are you all listenin' ta me?"

I pointed to the elevator. "We are, but I think the others are waiting in the elevator."

We all got into the elevator. Unlike the game, this one happened to be the type for storage. So, with eight of us didn't end up a really tight fit. Just enough to shuffle around a bit, with Flux and Eugene flying freely above us. To save time, I deliberately stood near the buttons and pressed one that headed down.

"Going down!" Jesse chirped as the elevator moved down.

Barret could only shake his head as he crossed his arms. "I don't get it with you young 'uns. After all I told you 'bout all the stuff da reactors do – you don't care 'bout da Planet dyin'?"

The spiky blond only shrugged truthfully, "We only came with you for the job."

"Doesn't change the fact the reactor will be rebuilt again." I added. I gave my own logic in the argument. "It's not like we don't care – but as long as you don't have an alternative energy resource plus the means to support it, then it's a lost cause. ShinRa has more than enough money to cover everything up."

Rika gave her two cents. "Issac's right for one. Plus, if you want to change an energy resource it takes years to compensate the original output. Don't forget you need human resources capable of handling and maintaining the said new energy."

Barret gave both of us item creators a confusing look. "What? You're sayin' it's impossible?"

I shook my head. "Nope, it's just people who want to make the alternative have to put up with CRAP – which stands for: Criticism, Rejection, Assholes, and Pressure. Not many people do... but it's why we're here isn't it?"

"Well, wat do ya know? Didn't count ya sounding like that." Barret commented suddenly thoughtful for once, not emotional.

I ignored him and let Rika do the explaining. "A lot of people especially item creators have tried, Barret. It got them killed."

"**KZZZZTT~!"**

My heart jumped out, as we were jerked up and down with the elevator in a sudden stop. Everyone in that moment started to ask questions all at once. Being cooped up in a small room didn't help settling anyone down. Inwardly I was starting to panic myself... this was clearly a sign of an incoming time change.

_What now?_

Rika's green eyes showed worry. "Issac?"

"Keep calm and cool." I said to her, but more to myself, before I looked at the buttons that showed the number of levels for the reactor. "Are we supposed to stop at this floor?"

Jesse shuffled through everyone else and came to my side. "No. We still have another level to go!"

"Might as well open it," I said picking a screwdriver from an easy access pocket from my pack, then unscrewing the panel. No point in panicking, I had to get to work. "We're lucky that we stopped just right at the level door."

Jesse also decided to help me out by taking her own out. "Give us a minute or two. We'll still have to get to go down by the stairs though."

Zack sighed as he scratched behind his neck in sarcasm. "This mission just gets better and better."

"Let's hope things go smoothly." Cloud supplied looking like he was starting to tense.

Inwardly, I prayed what Cloud said was right.

* * *

Patience was never his forte.

Those three minutes Issac and Jesse were fiddling with the elevator panel, felt like it had gone on for a half an hour.

Zack visibly flexed his fingers restlessly on his Buster Sword like he was diagnosed with ADHD, urging himself to not do any squats in the elevator. He thought with being a 1st Class SOLDIER back then would make him more calmer or focused. However, the shift in rank meant more Mako pumped into his veins. Ironically, that made him more twitchy than ever. He was able to control it because of plenty of practice.

Mako eyes hidden beneath contact lens scanned the group. Barret's temper was starting to rise, with Biggs and Wedge who were there for the gunner to calm him down. Cloud who was bored seconds ago with the silence, whispered in a quiet conversation with Rika about weapons. Zack wasn't sure to do anything himself as his mind was jumbled.

While many people at times did question his very bright and cheerful nature, Zack had done so in order to survive. With so many depressing things that happened in his life, he was more than glad that he kept his optimistic outlook on life. However, he was smart enough when he wanted to be. With his training ingrained in him, now his instincts were set on alarm.

If the explosions they passed by on the train wasn't enough, the lack of guards on the station and here in the Mako Reactor was far too sparse for his liking.

_Was ShinRa getting sloppy all these years?_

_Maybe?_

The raven head frowned, weighing the information he had known since his arrival in Midgar.

There were far too few SOLDIERs wandering around the sectors. In his day, a SOLDIER was a common sight on the streets – whether it was patrol or usual monster extermination missions.

Then there was those robots all over the place, replacing the SOLDIERs but with lack of recognition between humans and monsters. Issac had mentioned to him that the bots had never received upgrades at all. He had shown Zack by taking out its main processor from a destroyed one, showing him the update logs to find none.

Zack Fair couldn't help but feel disturbed of all the events.

Also, there was Tseng telling him that ShinRa had their sights on Aerith. The former SOLDIER had always known that the Turks had been guarding Aerith for years. However, this time was probably his first time he ever heard that ShinRa was interested in her. He dearly hoped that it didn't had anything to do with the Science department. There were just too many depressing memories that associated with that particular department.

No doubt, he was starting to think staying in Midgar for this long was a very bad idea.

A simple click, and the double doors of the elevator were opened.

In top speed, Cloud and Zack were first out of the elevator with their swords out. There was no one about for that moment. The others shuffled out slowly, but looked at them weirdly.

"I don't like enclosed places." Cloud said not looking behind him.

Zack opted to not say anything on it, even though he felt the same way. Being trapped in a Mako tank for four years does that to you. "Just checking the perimeter. Don't mind us, our military instincts are just kicking in."

Barret nodded. "Safer than sorry._ Awrigh'_ you lot! Ex-SOLDIERs with silver scout droid, take front with Jesse and Issac as supporting scouts. Rika and me in the middle for backup, Biggs with Wedge and black droid – you're watching our backs! Let's move!"

As the group ran through the corridor, they finally met their first adversaries consisting of eight grunts.

From his pack, Issac threw _Piyo-piyo_ bombs **(1)** instantly making the soldiers who were in the area dizzy for a moment. Meanwhile, Jesse stayed out of the way and went past them, preferring to let the better fighters handle them and get to the door. As the soldiers were dazed, Rika cast Demi3 with Issac's Gravity Materia linking to an All Materia – further weakening the grunts. Zack and Cloud soon joined with Issac, and taken out the rest of soldiers to the floor.

"Good teamwork! Don't think we're done yet!" Barret reminded them. He may haven't had some action himself, but he wasn't satisfied until they got to the heart of the reactor. "We'll need to head down another level!"

Jesse shouted, "Success! The door's opened!"

With the shout, the ex-SOLDIERs went into the room to secure the area. Inside was a larger area where the metal railing pathways intersected to other ways of the whole reactor structure. The group followed in carefully, keeping their guards up.

Rika held her laser gun up warily, "I have a bad feeling about this place." The others didn't know what she was thinking, but Issac was agreeing to her.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Issac said strained. He didn't mention there was a _boss_ lurking around, fearing he'd be considered crazy.

_~ INTRUDERS DETECTED ~_

_~ CONFIRMING TARGET ~_

_~ TARGET CHOSEN ~_

_~ LOCK ON TARGET ~_

Above them, red LED optics stared at its prey in predatory mode. It's main target was walking slowly to where it wanted its prey to be. Its system locked onto a blond wielding a large sword. Silently, it slid down a invisible thread.

Closer and closer...

Zack's hair on the back of his neck tingled.

_Oh, shit._

The ex-1st Class looked above him, a little too late – to notice a black with a red single line car-sized mechanical spider, glaring with hungry blood red optics.

"CLOUD, WATCH OUT!"

The former infantryman swung his sword up in a upper slash, only to be tangled into a web. "WHAT?"

The mechanical arachnid snatched Cloud from the ground, and started to wrap him into a ball of sticky silky thread.

Barret had instantly started shooting an onslaught of bullets so the predator would let go of Cloud. "You eigh' legged freak! Get yer claws off _'im_!"

The bullets did manage to get the spider's attention, but not enough for it to get hit by Zack's overhead attack with the Buster Sword. It retracted it's web line up, carrying a trapped Cloud with him.

"Get back here!" Zack shouted up at the Giant Mech Spider.

Barret growled. He wasn't going to fail this bombing mission. "Biggs, Jesse, Wedge, Eugene! You all go to da next room, pronto! We'll _'andle_ things 'ere! Meet us below!" When they didn't move, he yelled louder. "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The three winced at the situation, snapping back to reality, and ran off with the scout leading the way.

Issac, on impulse for the first time in battle with the others, switched his blade into its whip mode. With a 'click' his sword blade flew, attached with a strong durable rope in an arc wave. He cringed at the aim was off from the hanging wire of the Mech, but it did hit the Spider's side. Shrieking in agony, it let go of its prey to the side, and the ball of web was stuck on the wall to one side of the room. The item creator retracted his blade to his sword.

"Nice one, Issac!" Zack shouted, glad Cloud was out of the danger zone.

Issac nodded quickly. "I'll get Cloud out! You deal with Spidey here!" He ushered his fellow item creator and scout, "Rika, Flux! Back up Zack and Barret!"

Rika chose to use her own Ice Materia casting Blizarra level magic on the Mech Spider. While she missed a few times on the spider who avoided it with precise agility, this time, she got lucky shooting a spell on its unprotected silky thread, freezing it. The frozen thread couldn't support the heavy Spider, sending the large robot down.

The female item creator made a run for it, before the bot smacked bang on the platform with a 'WHUMP!'.

The impact on the platform was hard enough to make a platform feel like a local earthquake. Rika who had just wanted to stand up, skidded back to the floor. With a chance to get a new victim, the Mech Spider braced its talons on the fallen girl.

"**CLANK!"**

"Not on my watch!" Zack grunted angrily as he held his sword in defense, using it as a shield, preventing the talons from getting to the fallen item creator. He swung an upper slash, slicing one mechanical leg off.

The Spider further screeched and retreated a few couple of feet back as bullets and laser beams from Barret and Flux hit its back.

Hastily, Rika gave a thanks, stood, and jogged to the back to get out of the Spider's reach again.

On the other side of the room, Issac cursed as the web was difficult to cut. He was resorting to use a Ice Materia (using Fire was too risky) of his own, before hacking it with his sword. Half of Cloud's body was out of the sticky substance. Just a bit more freezing and hacking should get the blonde out.

Back to the battle, the Spider was still going strong. Independently the predator was using its remaining legs to fend off the Eco-terrorists. Being light on its legs, the Mech crawled at speeds they were having trouble catching up to. Rika and Flux were swatted away to the opposite floor of the intersection, dazed. Barret met the same fate as he wasn't as quick too.

The only person who was able to keep up was the former SOLDIER. Even then, Zack was swearing at himself for not being as fast he was four years ago. He was getting rusty with the lack of battles that were supposed to be for his level. The fact that the spider had a smarter AI, wasn't helping. Zack had felt that the arachnid was testing for openings in his battle stance as he deflected blow after blow.

When Zack got careless, the Mech Spider slashed his left leg.

"Dammit!" Zack swore as he felt his skin ripped deeply, sending him to the ground on one knee in pain.

At this possibility, the eight legged machine made an attack for the kill.

"ZACK!" the others shouted in unison.

He was a split second too late.

The former SOLDIER thought he was going to die...

_Until he was suddenly yanked by a red blur, followed by Firaga spells on the Mech, and long ranged blue laser beams. _

When he got hold of the situation, he was dumped on the floor unceremoniously by his savior to one side. Waiting there, a person cloaked in brown held his hand out casting a Cura spell with Restore Materia.

Zack turned to his first savior with a whine, "Hey! You could have been a lot more nicer on the landing!"

A soft chuckle came from the other brown cloaked stranger. _"My friend, your desire... Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." _

That voice was all too familiar to the former First.

"G-Genesis!" Zack pointed on the ex-Commader gaping as the auburn turned to him.

Hood falling to his shoulders, Genesis rolled his eyes. "It's rude to point, Fair. I thought you were better taught – not to end up as a mutt."

Zack so was dumb folded he couldn't say anything, but let his hand down to his side. Their attentions were back at the battle when Cloud, now free, shouted a battle outcry. A large slash of the blonde's Braver Limit sliced through Mech Spider in half, sealing its fate with demise.

"Ah, it seems you've also adopted your very own Chocobo." Genesis shook his head in amusement. "Like mentor, like apprentice."

Feeling more invigorated and healed, Zack stood up with his Buster Sword in defensive stance. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..._ My business is my own," the auburn Materia expert said airily. "But if you wish to know, I was simply paying the favor back to you, for my life."

Zack eyed the ex-Commander suspiciously. "Then what? How do you even know I was here?"

Genesis never got to answer, as the others crowded around them.

"Oi, Zack. You know dis red head?" Barret asked, but his gun arm was locked on Genesis.

However, Cloud kept blinking in remembering at the auburn, "You're... Genesis?" His eyes were glazed, flashing memories going through them.

"Undoubtedly," Genesis said having questioning thoughts of his own that he carefully hid about the blond. "You don't remember?"

Cloud shook his head, "Just the name and face."

Zack was about to interrupt, but a hand was on his shoulder at the other stranger. "He's here because I am."

When the other person took his hood off, Zack was faced with a brunette as tall as Cloud, with green eyes and what shocked him... had an identical face with Rika.

"Ryan!" both item creators from their group exclaimed.

Rika of course, wasted no time to hug and latch onto her long lost twin. "You're finally here! I thought you were lost!"

"That's one way to put it," Ryan said chuckling, hugging her back with one hand as his other was holding his rifle.

Issac snorted from the back. "Well – at least you got my message. Still, I didn't think you'd have someone else with you."

Barret was now confused. "GIVE ME A SECOND 'ERE! So you two ex-SOLDIERs know this red head – and this is Ryan who's Rika's twin brother and Issac's friend?"

A couple of nods and shrugs from everyone.

"I don't trust _any_ of you _new_ newbies – BUT – I came 'ere to blow a reactor." Barret announced. "You either help or not. We settle dis meetin' up crap when we're back. Is dat clear?"

_:: CLEAR~! :: _A white droid sang in front of Barret showing up from camouflage mode, effectively shocking him to fall on his butt. Flux giggled and clapped at Eve for her prank.

"WHOA! Get this other droid away from me!" Barret swiped at the white bot, only to miss. The others chuckled at its antics. "You item creators can't just hire normal people?!"

Ryan shrugged, "Eve's quite docile compared to the other two. We're here to help."

"Hmph. Don't try anythin', ya hear? Well, let's get going." The arm gunner pointed to the door. Before he ran to it disappearing from view.

"We might as well catch up." Issac said.

Zack nodded but kept a mistrustful eye on Genesis. "Right."

The auburn haired ex-Commander wasn't fazed at all. Instead, he smirked back at the younger former First. _"There is no hate, only joy... For you are beloved by the goddess."_

* * *

The next set of corridors, stairs, and ladders weren't all that interesting.

I mean, with three Mako enhanced people, three item creators and a guy making enemies eat bullets – no one stood a chance. So the next waves of security were a breeze.

The fact that the elevator broke, along with that Spider robot coming out from the blue, was enough to make me feel nauseous of the situation. I was only glad that it happened so we were reunited with Ryan. In addition, getting to meet Genesis alive and being the asshole he is known for, was an added bonus.

Our group needed one, since Cloud's not particularly like the one in the game.

At least he's the smart and powerful asshole, and I don't really mind those type of people.

Of course, that's when we learned who were the culprits of our last witnessed explosion from our metro ride.

"So you two were responsible for that explosion we saw on the train?" Zack asked disbelievingly as we ran, eyes wide.

Ryan didn't seem bothered about it. He said innocently, "I only planned it. The destruction and mayhem was pretty much Genesis."

"Say, Genesis. What the hell did you get for a reward from Ryan that you actually agreed to it?" Seriously, I was effin' curious. This was Genesis Rhapsodos we're about talking here. Flaming temper, hard to please, and also not so stable in mind (depending what point of view you saw it from).

Smirking at me, he showed me a larger than average Materia. "Quadra Magic Materia. A wondrous Materia I just need of testing... on... what Ryan needed to get done. I merely agree to it, as I benefited from the deal."

Translation of 'Genesis Speak': I got this new _awesome_ Materia, and I want to have a _reason_ use it. Ryan wanted some ShinRa people gone, so I was more than happy to fry their asses.

It clicked in my head Ryan was sneakier than I thought he was. He chose to go to the Materia cave because not only did it provide shelter, but a bargaining chip to the ex-Commander. Genesis was known to be the top Commander of the Materia Unit for SOLDIER. I silently applauded my friend in my mind, as a Materia Cave Support Materia only benefited someone with high leveled magic.

Not that I didn't agree Aerith would be good in the future as a magic caster, but Genesis was probably the better choice now he was around. With the way Zack was giving my best buddy looks he was crazy as if saying WTH, I didn't think he'd agree with me. I don't blame him, he's still in the gray zone of trusting Genesis. Last time he met the LOVELESS obsessed guy was in Mideel, when Genesis was still affected with his degradation.

Cloud was looking to me and Zack for confirmation whether everything was all right. I could only give him a disagreeing look that explanations would have to wait. I kinda felt sorry for him as he doesn't remember what happened back in Nibelheim. Better now, we'd have to plan for later though.

Barret grunted from the front. "Hmph, at least you two are useful for somethin' than just your sudden rescue."

"You're welcome." Ryan said dryly, knowing it was Barret's way of saying thank you.

"Thanks for the help of getting rid of security," Rika said brightly to the two. "We have less guards to deal with."

"Pleasure." the former Commander grinned. "Hmm... _There is nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so."_

"_Hamlet, Act II, Scene II._" Rika said automatically without thinking, being the bookworm she was.

The ex-Commander's eyes lit up, "Thank the Goddess we have someone who's into literature! Perhaps I won't regret tagging along, Ryan."

My brunette friend easily ignored the auburn headed dude, as if he built some immunity especially for Genesis. When Genesis jogged on forward with Cloud and Zack following after him, Barret wanting to keep an eye on him, chased the trio harder. I let my pace lag to get to near Ryan and Rika.

"Seriously bro, giving _Shakespeare_ _quotes_ to _Genesis_?" I asked as if he were nuts.

I made sure I asked the question when the other four Gaia guys were out of earshot. Like Genesis quoting LOVELESS wasn't bad enough... Shakespeare... _NO, I_ _don't wanna think about it now... _

Rika only giggled at my predicament. She knew I loathed hearing Shakespeare, even if it was a masterpiece. The plays reminded me the times I was bored in English class at school.

Ryan sighed. "It was that and the part where I grew wings were the only things that kept him hooked."

"So you already went all nova, huh?" Now my attention was more on his powers.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You?"

"Not yet." I said more scared than ever. "I was ordered to use my powers. Details later."

Both of the twins looked worriedly at me.

Ryan spoke up, "Careful, Issac. I think it's a matter of time you'll get to that stage."

"I know," I sighed heavily. "Just... hope for the best." _And prepare for the worst. _I left that last part hanging.

We eventually got to the main boiler room that housed the core of the Reactor, with Cloud finding a Restore Materia along the way. He tossed it over to Barret, as he and Zack had their own. Genesis didn't seem to be interested in it either, I was sure he had a mastered one anyway. Us item creators had our own Materia, so Barret took it with a nod and no complaint.

Jesse, Biggs, and Wedge were already further at the reactor door exit keeping a lookout for company. Our three droids were all with them, just to keep them out of harms way.

"When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk. Genesis, you set the bomb." Barret pointed at the auburn.

Genesis snorted with a sneer. "I decline. You could at least have some logical sense you're handing over a bomb to an average person – with no prior knowledge of the explosive you're holding. Let the item creator do it, he's more proficient at it. More safer that way."

Barret growled, "Jus' do it! I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothin'... Wait... You're callin' me stupid?"

"No, give it to Ryan. As for stupidity – Precisely, you're not using your common sense correctly, Barret." the auburn haired warrior drawled.

Before the gunner blew a fuse, Ryan snatched the explosive, and set it up on the core reactor.

I might as well fuel down the fight. "You know, it's safer with Ryan activating it. If you let someone who doesn't know about explosives on a professional level, we might all blow up _with_ the reactor – bye bye AVALANCHE."

"Well, it's a good thing of having item creators with us, huh?" Zack remarked.

Genesis nodded. "At least they have some decency to think."

Cloud was holding a snicker as Barret wasn't believing everyone was on his case. "Hey! I thought this plan out thoroughly!"

"Well, we don't agree on the part of giving it to a 'stranger', which you're trying to persuade us to agree upon." Rika added to the deflating gunner.

"Fine! As long as dis reactor blows up, I don't care!" Barret exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"And we're set!" Ryan called up.

At the same time, Genesis, Zack, and Cloud went rigid looking up. The three of us Earthlings knew what was to come next.

Louder than its predecessor, a giant scorpion crawled from the ceiling to the middle of it. The thing was a huge as a regular school bus, being yellow and red. If it wasn't ShinRa's robot, I think it could have been mistaken as Tony Stark's (aka Iron Man) AI pet, having the same colors and all. It had the same creepy red optics like the Spider Mech, two barreled guns, and I did not wanted to get scanned by that thing to be blasted by its tail.

Bad part of this place?

It was far more cramped than the room with Mech Spider.

That's when the Guard Scorpion decided to dive on us.

My bad luck, it was aiming to squish me flat.

_FUCK._

When the thing came down, I barely dodged it, but it scraped my left shoulder leaving a large gash. Pain tore through it, blood oozed out. I got out of the way, acting more on reflex to get the fuck away from that thing. I gasped, holding a wince to block out the pain.

Damn, I nearly _died _there.

Ryan was already beside me in an instant, a Cura spell started to glow on my back. "You all right?"

"Nope, I will be soon though." I said steadying my breathing.

_Goddammit, that really hurt!_ At least with Cura it won't leave a huge scar. It would have healed faster with Symbology, but I didn't want to risk exposure just yet. I grabbed a potion from my pack and poured it at the wound, closing it quickly.

Barret giving his all with bullets, didn't notice the Guard Scorpion scanned on him and its pincers made way to smack him. Luckily, Cloud dragged him by the collar out of the way – leaving ground was dented where he stood before. The scene reminded me of when AC Cloud save Barret from getting blasted by Bahatmut SIN.

While the Roboguard was distracted by Cloud's rescue of Barret, Zack gave a couple of bombardments with the Buster Sword. Not much damage though, the thing had tough armor.

Genesis had more luck though. Since his Rapier was imbued with Fire properties, it managed to rip parts of the metal armor. Rika had assigned herself as our healer combining her Restore Materia with and All Materia while her other her other hand had her laser gun out.

When the bot got too close, she stamped her laser gun on the ground. "Magnetic Pulse!" **(2)**

The area beneath the Guard Scorpion lit up like a neon light, effectively stunning it in place. She kept the energy stable before backing away from the danger zone.

_Of course! This boss' weakness was Lightning!_

I turned to Ryan and Genesis, "If you guys have lightning Materia, take it out and blast the thing! It's its weakness!"

Cloud and Zack also perked up at my voice, as they too held lightning Materia in their pockets. We all switched and slot the right Materia in our bangles.

Rika took the first magic attack to make sure that the Scorpion was distracted while we changed our allotted Materia. When it tried to scan Rika, I threw my own spell at it, taking its attention on me. Ryan soon followed in, with Cloud and Zack all lightning spells attacking and diverting the bot's attention. By sending it into a confusion, it hardly had a chance to scan anyone.

In the end, Genesis took out the Guard Scorpion completely, with four simultaneous Thundaga level spells on it, thanks to the Quadra Magic Materia.

I breathed out a relief when the thing was dead and officially offline. Forget about seeing the Scorpion blast a laser beam at us, getting into _two_ boss fights was more than enough.

Cloud had taken 100 gil from the bot. Not even worth the cash, but it was better than nothing.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Cloud shouted remembering we had a bomb ticking.

Barret was already at the door, "Hurry up! We got 15 minutes!"

I raised a surprised brow at that. _'Well that's improvement.'_ I thought back when in the game it was 10 minutes.

Still, time was ticking and we all headed for the ladder. There was a reason for more time, as we had more people. Cloud went up first, followed by Rika, Ryan, Me, Genesis, Zack, and Barret at the very end. When Barret got too tired, Zack made the initiative to grab him and throw him over the ledge. The Puppy quickly climbed at SOLDIER speed just before the ladder started to fall down.

Far too close.

Barret chose to shut up, if not he would have fallen to his doom.

Another flight of stairs, and my legs were starting to strain. I was inwardly cursing for a two time boss fight.

Jesse fell in the right places at the right times, and Cloud helped her like he did in the games. Wedge and Biggs looked at Ryan oddly at first, but after seeing his identical face to Rika, they believed that our two additional members helped us out. We all ran out to the furthermost gate from the reactor itself.

The reactor of Sector 1 that night, finally exploded.

"That should keep the planet going... at least a little longer." Biggs said admiring the explosions from a distance.

"Yeah." Jesse agreed.

I didn't stop to around to admire the scene, I was working with Wedge to get the last gate lock to be opened. This was one scene that changed, as originally, Jesse was the one who opened it in the game. I didn't really appreciate his not so subtle approach.

"You really didn't have to put those excess explosives on a door, you know." I deadpanned. "You could just hack, and it'll swing open just fine."

He shrugged me off. "We're going to exit in style!"

"Suit yourself." I said, turning to Rika. "Rika, got Barrier Materia on?"

She nodded. Genesis who caught on our conversation, cast his own Barrier spells on the others before...

"**BOOF~!"**

Sure, the door was opened... but Wedge epically failed to do a Rambo cool exit out the gate. I did warn him, but did he listen? Nope. He was running around in circles with fire burning his pants on his rear – yelling to put them out.

Guess who volunteered?

Genesis.

"GYAAAH~! COLD!" Wedge jumped up in the air. "I said PUT IT OUT! _NOT_ FREEZE ME!"

After all the stress we endured, we all laughed out. All the tension we held back in the reactor came out with laughter.

The auburn didn't look guilty at all. "Sorry, reflex. However, I suppose it's our cue to go." Genesis covered his head with his hood, and Ryan did the same.

Barret was back in leader mode. "_Righ'_! Split up to head and get our train at Sector 8!" When Cloud wanted to complain about money, Barret silenced him. "If it's about your money, save it 'til we're back at the hideout."

The four consisted Wedge, Jesse, Biggs, and Barret left us with our own path to take. We let the droids lead the way, gradually heading into a square where we found Aerith selling her flowers. Like a bee to a flower, Zack in less than a second flat ran over to her.

"I thought he met her this morning," Rika pipped up crossing her arms.

I shook my head in amusement. "I doubt being chased down and getting away from a terrorist job would phase Zack from his girlfriend."

Genesis gave me a regal brow and pointed to the two with a 'THAT'S his girlfriend?' look, which I nod sincerely to.

Cloud had came over to her, and I saw he was buying a flower from Aerith. I gave a cue to Ryan that we should head over ourselves. He seemed to want to meet her, as it was his first time laying his eyes on the Cetra.

"Issac! Great to see you!" She smiled. "Only a gil for a flower. Would you like one?"

"I'd like one!" Rika volunteered.

Aerith blinked as she was looked upon by more people. Zack quickly made the introductions to us all, so she wasn't too confused as we all made purchases. "Oh, I heard a lot about you from Zack. I'm glad you're all here now."

"Don't worry, we'll watch over Zack so he doesn't get into too much trouble," I promised her.

She smiled at me kindly. "Thank you."

"H-Hey! I'm here for Planet's sake!" Zack protested.

"The more reason we need to make sure Aerith knows that her... chosen is good hands, no?" Genesis smirking as he liked to see the Puppy squirm. Zack could only pout back at him.

Aerith may have smiled at all of us, but she was had a very confused look at me, Rika, Ryan, and Genesis. It was as if to her, we were all very odd just being together. I had a hunch that the Planet was telling her something about the four of us.

"Um, guys..." Cloud gulped. "We got company."

Zack quickly shooed Aerith kindly to leave the area, so she could be safe. We then ran in the opposite direction.

"Genesis, I thought you destroyed the Sector 1 security outpost."

Genesis snorted. "Talk about lack of faith. I did, Fair. There weren't much left."

"Doesn't mean they can't send other security personnel from different Sectors." Ryan considered.

"Oh, yeah. Shit." Zack cursed, running his fingers through his head frustrated.

Cloud was already at front, "This way! We might as well jump to the train to get our ride!"

"We're not all enhanced with Mako here, Cloud." Genesis lightly reminded the blond. He then sighted our enemies. "Tsk, we have MPs on our backs."

"We don't have time for them!" Zack exclaimed.

Now there were MPs blocking our way to where the railroad would pass below for the jump.

"Any plans?" I asked, hopeful we'd get out of this.

I wasn't looking forward to running and landing on a _moving_ gods know how fast running train. This wasn't Hollywood. Those types of stunts could get a normal person killed. Genesis, Cloud and Zack weren't normal, so they didn't have to worry. Ryan, Rika, and I on the other hand...

"Got it!" Rika shout out, struck with an idea. "I just need a distraction for those guys in front."

Opting to go for long range, we all took out our equipped Materia and blast whatever spell at the MPs. Ryan gave me concerning look he was hoping Rika knew what she was doing.

"Summon! Choco Mog!"

True to the summon, a large chocobo and a moogle poof-ed into existence. I realized that Rika already had that Summon Materia with her, since she was the first person to get to the Chocobo Farm.

Rika gave us a hurried look. "Come on! Hop on now!"

_HOP ON?_

Ryan was at least responsive to her words. Rika helped him up with the help of the Moogle or Mog. I didn't realize I fazed out, until I was dragged up by Genesis. He pulled me up by my jacket collar.

The ex-Commander muttered,"You heard the little lady. Get on." More of – he tossed me on the chocobo summon. I yelped grabbing onto the bird out of reflex.

In the distance, our train was heard.

Zack gave the orders. "Genesis, Cloud, let's go!"

The three former SOLDIERs took the lead at their inhuman burst of speed, knocking anyone down – Zack with his Buster Sword, Cloud using HardEdge, and Genesis utilizing both Materia and Rapier together.

Rika on the other hand, directed our mount to follow the three using the moment the MPs were down to run pass them. The three of us were dangling desperately on the yellow over-sized bird, trying not to fall off. I noticed then that the bird was _far_ larger than in the games.

Did Rika's Alteration Symbol had done this?

I didn't have time to think, my vision was blocked by yellow feathers stuffed on my face. The heck with my surroundings, I was afraid to look fearing I'd let go of the bird. There was the point where the summoned bird jumped into the air, which made my heart beat going light speed... before we landed roughly on the roof of the carriage. Our droids followed flying after us.

Rika un-summoned Choco Mog quickly, before our train went into a tunnel. Ryan and I were breathing hard with her, keeping our heads down. When the tunnel ended, Zack waved us over showing where we could get down.

When we got into the carriages, we were all covered with thick black soot. Even Genesis was cursing on it, complaining that it got under his cloak ruining his leather. I looked to the glass, and was faced with Issac the panda.

Ryan took an item out of his bag, and threw it up in the air. When the dust covered us, all the black soot fell to the ground. It left small mounds of soot around.

"That's convenient. Thanks, Ryan." I gave him a grateful look.

Zack seemed to be pleased as well, "I thought I had to do some laundry after this. You're a life saver!" He then blinked. "Oh, yeah! You're the one who made the Mako de-toxin! I think I oughta thank you. If it weren't for the de-toxin, Cloud wouldn't be standing now."

Cloud hearing this, was eying Ryan with a thankful look. "Um... Thanks, Ryan."

The brunette smiled. "Well, I'm more than glad what I made saved someone's life. You're welcome. Although, you might as well thank Issac too. He got the initial data for ingredients by hacking into a Turk network."

The puppy shook his head at me in amusement, "I knew you had some skill. I'm kinda glad I took you with me when we went to blow that communication outpost."

I shrugged. "I'm good with machines. If you're looking on the item creation field for other things, then Ryan's better."

Ryan waved me off. "We all have each of our specialties. If you're going for item/weapon Synthesis and magical items like Materia, then Rika is the one for the job."

"Hmm, you three complement each other." Cloud noted.

Rika shuffled a little restlessly. "Should we... go to the front cart? The others may be waiting for us."

"I guess. We don't want to make Barret worry." I nod. If he was to go by the game, him and the others were probably thinking we died 'for AVALANCHE' or something.

Zack agreed to it. "Yeah. Hmm... How about you guys go ahead? Cloud, can you go with them too? I'd like to speak with Genesis for a bit."

Cloud looked like he wanted to protest, but I held my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Zack can handle it."

The blond sighed, and he ended up walking with the rest of us towards where the gang should be waiting for us.

"Ryan!"

"Yes, Genesis?"

"Do you have more of that powder for removing dirt off clothes?" Genesis asked in wonder.

"Yeah. I have good stock." Ryan replied.

The auburn head grinned, "I'll make a deal with you later."

"It's going to cost you, but I'm open to offers." My friend chuckled, before he joined Rika, me, and Cloud.

I gave those two remaining ex-SOLDIERs a last look, hoping they'd resolve the past, and move on to their future.

* * *

"So, what do you wish to discuss... Zack the Puppy?" Genesis started, not really looking into the younger ex-SOLDIER's eyes. He opted to let his gaze settle upon the Fire Materia that he rolled around his fingers.

Zack sighed with a pout. "I thought you dropped that nickname."

"You're off by a mile then, Puppy. I don't intend on leaving what Angeal called you behind in the past." There was a slight sadness at the end of his speech.

"Are you... better now?" Zack asked hesitantly. Although, he flinched at the mention of Angeal. The reminder was painful no matter how much time passed. It had been a good two months since his confrontation with Genesis in the Banora underground.

The area was eerily silent in the empty midnight train, save for the sound of the train itself. Both 1st Class ex-SOLDIERs were part of ShinRa's symbol in the past, during its golden age. It was ironic they were now here, finished with their mission in helping terrorists to bomb a Mako reactor, when in the past they would be ordered to protect it.

"_The wandering soul knows no rest... _I'm thinking more clearly these days – I don't intend to waste my recovery from the degradation. One would be quite foolish to not accept a second chance from the Goddess." The auburn-haired man breathed out calmly.

Zack blinked wondered about the gift of the Goddess all this time. "What was that you gained, besides healing from degradation?"

"Why, what Angeal has always preached about, Puppy." Genesis answered, his Fire Materia was swapped from his inventory with the larger Quadra Magic Materia. "Honor and Pride of a SOLDIER."

"So you're not a monster anymore?"

"I still have my wing."

Zack gripped his fist slightly tight, now on guard. "So what are your plans for now?"

Genesis scoffed. "I'm not sure myself, but truthfully I have no intentions of throwing that Pride and Honor away – not after so hard trying to get it back." He stood and looked at the younger man in the eyes critically. "I did not enjoy killing all those people I took with me, Fair. The madness that consumed me was not only of my own doing, I was not myself entirely."

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Zack countered.

Genesis looked reluctant to say it, but he did. "I intended to pay you back for saving my life. For that, I thank you."

Zack was surprised to hear it from the fiery ex-SOLDIER he said _any_ form of gratitude. "You're welcome. I suppose we can call it even after you saved me back there. But... you seem to want to stick around." A pause. "As far as I know, you're not a people person. There weren't many who were close to you back then. You seem to be close to Ryan."

"I owe that item creator, is all. Nonetheless, he's an interesting individual." Genesis cryptically murmured.

Zack held a perplexed expression. Interesting? There were only a few things that usually held the auburn's interest – like Materia and LOVELESS. To think Issac's friend took Genesis's attention was something.

When Zack didn't say anything, Genesis asked, "What do you know of Issac? You're aware of his other 'magic' abilities and he has no past?"

"Yeah, a bit about his past. He doesn't use his 'other' abilities often." Zack shrugged, wondering where the conversation was leading to.

The raven was starting to conclude that Ryan was also capable of that other 'magic' that Issac could do. If Ryan can, then would Rika also be capable of it? Highly possible. All three of them had no memory what their pasts were before they got to Costa del Sol.

Genesis seemed to be deep in thought for his next notion. "Fair, are you aware that what we know little of them... may point to the idea they are no different than Sephiroth, Angeal, and I?"

"Issac, Rika... and Ryan... They're_ not_ monsters." Zack growled. "You're _not_ a monster. Angeal wasn't! Sephiroth – " He choked on the last person.

The ex-Commander shook his head. "It doesn't change the fact we're all products of the Science Department one way or the other, Puppy. Whether it was since we were born, or were taken forcefully later." _They took your freedom too, right?_ Seeing the young man's conflicted eyes, Genesis was sure Zack understood where this was leading to on a general view.

"It all leads to ShinRa, huh?" Zack bitterly grumbled.

A huff from the auburn. "My point exactly."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Find out more what ShinRa is up to. I have a few theories Sephiroth, Angeal, and I weren't the only projects people like Hojo or Hollander were working on."

Zack gulped. "Are you saying that those three maybe something that the company worked on, but escaped?"

"_We seek it thus, and take to the sky... _It's what I wish to find out." Genesis remarked. "I'm quite sure as long as ShinRa has Hojo around, there would be more than a few people like _us_."

"I'm not letting ShinRa get their hands on any of them. _Any_ of us." The black spiky hero swore. "It's final then? You're tagging along?"

The auburn nodded. "_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess._ I don't think meeting up like this is a coincidence. The Goddess has plans for us – I _will_ see it through."

"Are you going to tell me how you met up with Ryan?" Zack asked in a chipper tone crossing his arms in 'curious questioning mode'.

He felt happier than ever, glad to have his main problem with Genesis resolved. Zack predicted it would be some time to get along again with the ex-Commander, like it was back in their SOLDIER days. However, if Angeal was Genesis' best friend and in the past he managed to get along with Sephiroth – then there was a chance to be real friends this time around, right? He hoped so. It was comforting to know there were still some familiar faces here, now, and most important – fighting alongside him as an ally.

Opposite of the raven haired ex-SOLDIER, Genesis scowled.

_Typical Puppy reaction._

It never ceased to muse him how Zack easily bounced off the depression so easily. In a way, the fiery Materia caster was jealous how the younger man shrugged away his worries just like that. However, Genesis did not have the patience to deal with his chatty nature _just yet_.

_Planet_, he was _nowhere near_ as patient as his childhood friend.

When Zack faced the other way, murmuring something the auburn didn't quite catch, Genesis took his chance.

Like a flickering burst of a solar flare, he gripped Zack at the back of his neck like a misbehaving puppy, and dragged him towards the front of the train.

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow_! Genesis!"

"I think we've stalled the others long enough."

"You don't have to drag me!"

"A Puppy that doesn't behave deserves it."

"Let go! I'll behave!"

On the contrary, he kept a good grip so Zack couldn't escape. The auburn was not in the mood to make things difficult for the others, and worry the Puppy's adopted 'chocobo' in the process. That would prove disastrous with trust issues in the future.

Genesis being _Genesis_, would never openly admit he respected and admired Zack to a certain degree.

If Angeal was seeing him right now with Zack like this, Genesis was certain his childhood friend would be laughing at him. In fact – Angeal _was_ probably laughing at him from the Lifestream. _Him_ of all people, volunteering to watch over Angeal's bouncy student. In the past, Genesis would have preferred to go Hell and back than take care of Zack for a day.

In this case, he did it for Angeal as he was no longer around. Perhaps in his heart, Genesis was willing to get Zack back on track with his true capabilities as a SOLDIER leveled warrior – a way he'd come to terms that this young man was his salvation and willing to at least help him out.

_'All that awaits you is a somber morrow...No matter where the winds may blow.' _

If what Ryan said was true, and that Sephiroth was alive, Genesis was certain he had to tag along. He did not know what the youth's reaction would be when he met up with the ex-General. The auburn headed warrior was sure it would not end well if Zack was not careful.

Apparently, the word 'careful' with Zack didn't quite work out.

Genesis hoped that his journey didn't earn him some gray hairs for watching over Angeal's puppy. He had enough during his degradation, and he'd be appalled to earn any now when he was back, healthy again.

"Hey, Genesis? You got a place to stay? We could – OW!" Zack cringed. "Easy on the grip!"

"_No_ talking, _more_ walking Puppy!" Genesis snapped.

_Oh, Goddess. What have I dragged myself into? _

* * *

**TBC...**

**Piyo-piyo bombs (1)**_ Item Creation item that causes dizziness. Enemies are temporarily dizzy seeing stars. Easy and cheap to make. Effects all sorts of Bosses in SO3_

**Magnetic Pulse (2)**_ Fighting ability of Maria Traydor in SO3. Sets up an magnetic field, paralyzing enemies in the field with some damage._

**Next up~ Former Tsviet meets Former Commander... **

**Bombing of Reactor Sector 5... Steps to the falling Plate... **

I know there are more than a few people who are reading this fic, so please don't be shy what you think of it! Reviews are an author's feedback!

**Comments, opinions, questions, advice are welcomed! :)**


	10. We're Team Mitigation Plate Hazard

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to** ShatterTheHeavens, findthetiger129, Nightblade1021, xxOMGgalxx, pinpon02, wolfgirlmoonand tsukiyomi83 **for reviewing! Thanks to **namikaze93600, Addie Card, wolfgirlmoon **and mouse007 for the favs! And thanks to **Addie Card, Revlis4294, Aerias-A-Writer, Krenaya, **and **RamiNeko **for the alerts! I always say my thanks!

There may be mistakes in this chapter as this author does not have a beta. I'll always check back on my work depending when I'm not too busy. So don't hesitate to tell me about any that are lurking typos around!

And we're on 2000+ hits and 32 reviews on this chapter! A HUGE thanks to everyone!

A bit late update with 11.000+ words for this weekend~! xD

Another Action and interaction chapter!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 10: We're Team Mitigation Plate Hazard ~**

* * *

_Early in the morning, Sector 7 Inn, Midgar, 10th December 0007_

Ten gil per night at the Sector 7 Inn, was probably the cheapest place to stay in the whole game. I wasn't sure how they did the currency exchange in-game and the real world. All I knew that, you wouldn't expect any kind of comfortable service.

The way the building looked, explained it all.

Metal, rickety, rust gnawing all over, yet still standing all these years.

When I got inside, dust settled through most of the place. I gave a small tip to the inn keeper that we didn't want to be bothered. The old man was more than happy for the incentive, as he mentioned that business had been low since the security of the train went up for the last previous month. With the attack yesterday, he wasn't expecting any newcomers to his inn. On the guilt side, his business was going on the down low thanks to us (Zack, Cloud, and me)... so at least it felt like the right thing to do.

I carried a tray of glasses in my hands with three plastic 1 liter water bottles, courtesy of Rika's insistence that Ryan and Genesis would/should get a better breakfast as we go on to our plans. I was actually looking forward to this meeting, which meant this was the first time we got some real time to ourselves, and a breakfast get together of us Earthlings since... last year.

Man, time flies by so fast I didn't even notice it's been four years we've been in Gaia.

Flux was behind me in camouflage mode. While I couldn't see him, the air around where he hovered was creating a gentle breeze on my neck.

I headed over to the largest room available that was on the inner part of the inn, and knocked on the door with my elbow.

"It's me, Issac." I said in a low voice, but enough to be heard from the inside.

"Come on in, Issac."

At Ryan's permission, the door handle was pushed down by Flux since I had my hands full carrying a tray. I stepped in to find that the three beds in the room had been shifted around for our mini meeting. Two beds were shifted to the wall, while one remained in place, leaving a good spaced area in the room. Flux flew over excitedly to Eve, as last night we parted ways so we wouldn't catch too much attention.

On the side note, Genesis was the one who suggested it. While he seemed in better terms with Zack after we met up at the front cart of the train, he wasn't all that happy he'd be pounced on by the Puppy if he stayed in Seventh Heaven. I'd do the same if I was him. If one could avoid it, then the better it was.

In the room, the red head Commander was sitting on the bed furthermost from the door, one leg crossed, and opened in his hand unsurprisingly was a pocket book of LOVELESS. What did shock me though, was what he was wearing.

Talk about déjà vu, his outfit was the same one he wore from the secret ending in the game Dirge of Cerberus – minus the fact his shoulder pads were brown and encircled on top his shoulders (not to the sides) with a couple of brown belts that were around the elbows and wrists.

Genesis Rhapsodos hasn't lost his obsession for leather, but the ShinRa SOLDIER symbol was long gone. He replaced his black leather pants, but this one still consisted of two belts at his waist. His upper clothing still consisted of a black turtle neck and belts crossing in a 'X' formation across his chest.

I was expecting Genesis to be wearing something different, but boy – it kind of makes you think that somehow Cosmos was behind all that familiarity. That she had deliberately made it so close to the original games. Then again, I suppose it's alright – considering Genesis' original red leather duster last time had looked like it went through a shredding machine.

Genesis' attention from his book shifted to me when I placed the tray on the floor. "What seems to be the occasion?"

"Breakfast." I shrugged. "And the part where we haven't eaten together in nearly a year or so."

"Is the food good?" He asked.

I snorted. "If you count that it's homemade, it's probably better than the stuff you can get in Sector 7."

Genesis didn't seem to bother replying. He gave a simple curt nod, before he sat on the floor with both Ryan and I, legs crossed. In no time, his eyes were back on the pocket book of LOVELESS.

"Why are there five glasses?" Ryan nudged my arm. He took it upon himself to distribute them around. My friend had the last one in his hand.

"What? It's for our 'newly adopted sister.'" I took the one he held, and placed it with Rika's.

Ryan's green eyes were wide and he gaped. "S-sister?"

"_Sister. _Rika welcomed her to our family of the weird – Oh, yeah. I forgot I didn't tell you in my email." I scratched my neck. Maybe it was better that way, as Genesis was looking at both Ryan and me now.

"Is she the same person that Rika was sent to save?" the brunet questioned.

Does Genesis know? I looked at the auburn haired mage who had his full attention on me, face neutral, but his eyes burned with curiosity. Maybe Ryan told him – I was only half guessing.

"Yeah."

Ryan was silent but still appeared rather shocked. I kinda felt guilty I left him in the dark about it, but the fact he was with Genesis made me wary. There was still no knowing how he would react to Shelke. The way Rika had gotten pretty protective of the former Tsviet in the emotional department, I had a feeling it could either be good... or cause some trouble for us.

My brunet buddy raked his medium spiky haircut back. Unlike the last time I saw him, he now wore a mixture of black and green clothing. His army green leather jacket with numerous pockets on the sides of his arm, was courtesy of Genesis' insistence to wear something more - 'suitable'. Ryan mentioned it last night he'd rather wear it, than hear the auburn headed poet yap quotes twenty four seven of LOVELESS. Same with the black boots, belts, and pants he was wearing. All leather.

I couldn't really imagine it how Ryan's trip of clothes shopping went with Genesis. Maybe a nightmare for Ryan who was a simple guy when it came to choosing clothes. The former Commander's tastes were exquisite compared to Angeal or Sephiroth by a hundred years.

Thank the Planet I didn't have to go through that.

Ryan's clothing was similar to Genesis. It would make you think they're brothers or something. The only difference was that Ryan's jacket was short, reaching to his waist and more suitable for an item creator with more pockets. At least my buddy didn't have a thing for belts, so he wore just a plain black t-shirt underneath. He also wore a black holster for his rifle mode Riptide.

Patting Ryan on the back, I gave him an encouraging smile. "No worries, Ryan. You're still the big brother to her."

"Really?" By the still confused face he was making, I figured he didn't quite catch who was this other person.

"Positive." I shifted to get my pack, getting out my laptop. "Don't worry too much about it, you'll see."

My brunet friend didn't seem to be satisfied with my answer, but he let it go. Genesis on the other hand, had closed his book and laid it on his thigh carefully. The way his Mako eyes were on me, I had a feeling I was up for interrogation.

"So how is it with Zack the Puppy?"

_Eh?_

I wasn't really expecting the question, but I might as well answer it. Genesis wasn't exactly a patient guy.

"Kindest guy you could ever meet, and I've never seen a guy with so much energy. Now you mention it – he _is_ like a puppy, I got pounced by him a couple of times already. Not counting the bone crushing hugs." I grimaced remembering the first time he hugged me.

The swordsmage snorted. "Hmph, he hasn't changed at all." His mood changed as he shifted leaning on the bed behind him. "On another matter, I've made a deal with Ryan that concerns you and his sister, Rika."

My mind drifted to the memory of last night where Genesis wanted more of the 'instant cleaning dust' Ryan created. "What's this about?"

"Materia training." Genesis stated simply. "I usually don't take anyone _lightly_ to teaching Materia lessons. This time however, I'm rather curious as how your - alternate abilities will affect Materia."

When I looked at Ryan for answers he replied, "Genesis knows and has seen how Symbology works."

So Genesis knows as much as Shelke does. Good enough, but again... there was always the reaction factor. I made the quickest decision that I'd handle this problem subtly and as neutral as possible.

"I suppose it's alright. I'll be willing to share and you can have front row seat to see how it works." I agreed attentively. "Only, when we do so for practical, I'd want at least Rika or Ryan with me."

Genesis' eyes narrowed by a fraction. "Does there seem to be a problem?"

"Better safe than sorry when it comes to my Symbol." Switching the laptop on, I sighed. "If anything, I'd like it if Rika's here. We'll get into the details afterward."

I was glad that Genesis took the hint it wasn't up for discussion. Yet, I knew that the former Commander had known it would be a matter of time things would spill out.

A knock on the door, and Rika's voice was heard.

When Ryan came in to open it, the smell of freshly toasted cut bagels and soup was heavenly. It was so worth it to wake up in the morning and have this mini meeting of ours. Eugene had came in and place some plastic bags of dessert to one side of the room before joining the other scouts. Rika promptly placed her load on the floor, before going back to Shelke who stood by the door holding the plastic plates taking them away from her hands.

When she took notice of Ryan, she was shy like always. Ryan seemed to be surprised by her appearance, as I knew he was thinking how someone in Dirge of Cerberus should be in the FFVII time-line at all. Thanks to Rika's nudging to his ribs, he snapped out of his shock and smiled to her.

"I'm Ryan Spencer, Rika's twin brother." He then gestured his hand to the auburn haired ex-Commander. "My friend behind me is Genesis Rhapsodos."

Auburn-haired former Tsviet, met auburn-haired ex-SOLDIER.

Her eyes were in a snap filled with fear. Faster than the eye can see, Shelke latched onto Rika tightly, hiding behind the Alteration Symbologist.

Genesis was glaring at the ex-Tsviet, but that anger I saw on his face was caused more by shock of not knowing who she was... and perhaps... what she was?

Could - Could Genesis somehow know she had his blood in her?

My heart skipped a beat.

_Jenova Reunion Theory. _

Was it possible that it worked in the same way, even if the cells were dead?

_Planet, what was Cosmos thinking of getting the two to meet each other?_

The three of us Earthlings were in a stalemate, not really knowing what was going on.

Confusion was literally felt to the bones that none of us could act, speak, or move.

Ryan was stiffly in a ready position to grab Genesis down if he tried anything. Panic was on his face, fearing for the safety of his sister because she was in the immediate way of the ex-Commander. Even his hand reached into his pocket, which I noticed was one of his favorite places to store a spare _piyo-piyo_ bomb.

His sister Rika, tried to calm Shelke down and was doing a good job ignoring Genesis. She didn't move from her spot. I suspected she wanted to face this situation head on. If she retreated, there was a chance that Shelke would not want to know Genesis at all. If she took a step forward, it might coax the auburn haired Materia caster for a chance to assault.

I cursed my bad luck. I was in the middle of it all. Zack wasn't here to help me out of this. Between Shelke's awesome speed and even a faster red mage like Genesis, there was no way I was going to stop them if a fight occurred. It didn't seem that words would diffuse the situation.

A quick glance to my friends, I begged them through my eyes to trust me. The twins gave their silent agreement, which I replied with an equal silent nod.

There was only one thing to do.

To wait it out.

* * *

The silence in the room was deafening.

It was to the point a hum of silence echoed in the room.

Genesis seethed as he felt it.

The girl in front of him had the same feeling emitting from her the way his clones did. It was ludicrous!

During the end of his degradation, he was to the point that any clone he made withered completely. Barely lasting less than a week. This 'Shelke' girl couldn't have been new. But – even when he did succumbed to the madness, he was sure none of his clones were civilians.

Let alone a child.

That was the only tiny pride left he managed to save during his degradation. No matter how much he followed its twisted drive of insanity he'd never lay a hand on what wasn't ShinRa.

_'Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul... Pride is lost.'_

The fact that he felt her now... Genesis was having immediate doubts whether he was healed from his degradation.

_No! I won't doubt the after she cured me! The Goddess wouldn't just give second chances to just anyone._

Then why did he felt this connection to this girl? Did that mean even though he was healed... that he was still a monster? Was that the reason why he still had his wing?

The fact that this girl was with Rika meant she had a role to play in the Goddess' plans.

_Just who is she?_

* * *

On the other side of the hollow room, Shelke shivered reluctantly.

Her insides felt like they were tingling in fright. Every cell in her body was acknowledging this man in front of her was far stronger. _The superior one._ She hadn't felt like this since back in Deepground being near to Weiss. All the other Tsviets would listen to him with no question, for it was in his blood he was the purest out of the rest.

However, Weiss didn't compare on the level Genesis was. For he was the very same person where the Tsviets came from.

The Originator.

Holding her new-found sister like she was her lifeline, Shelke didn't understand why Genesis was with her twin brother. Soothing circular rubs on her back was the only indication that Rika cared about her. The auburn haired girl noticed that Ryan was ready to pounce on the angry ex-SOLDIER, more concerned with Rika's safety. Issac inched only slightly towards the middle, as if he was going to get in between if anything happened.

Slowly, Shelke loosened her grip on the elder girl. She was thinking more rationally, now discerning the fact that she was safer that all three Symbologists were not looking forward to them fighting. They were here to change the future, and if Genesis was a part of it... then perhaps... she would try to do her part too.

She gulped down her intense anxiety, and pulled forth her courage.

"C-Can we sit down and... explain?"

* * *

For all the excitement that early morning, I was totally bushed.

After Shelke's claim that we should sit down, and talk about the whole thing calmly – you could say things went like roller coaster ride from there. Being a mediator to two super enhanced humans in front of us, was more taxing than I thought it was. Especially when it came to Genesis' fiery temper with Shelke's empty hollow ability to lock off emotions, had thrown the three of us into a loop.

The first few minutes wasn't pretty though. Genesis was freaking furious that there was a girl in front of him who had his genes. He was angry, but more or so... he was afraid and confused. And the only way he truly knew how to mask it was through rage.

Our scout droids made a shield for the girls. It was also at that point where Ryan and I dive bombed on the ex-Commander holding him as much strength we could muster against an ex-1st Class.

_Both of us were no where near enough to hold him down._

_If Genesis was eager to, he would have flicked both of us away like flies. _

He only stopped struggling when in return Shelke turned invisible out of instinct, sending him into a silent shock. However, she did not run away. Actually, it looked pretty creepy that physically we could still see her hugging Rika – we all could see the creased fabric of Rika's clothes where her arms were supposed to be.

Eventually, the two calmed down when Ryan took the lead. The Creation Symbologist made it thorough that getting upset over it, was not going to solve anything. There was finally an exchange of stories between us.

Just say... Genesis by the end of it, was not a happy camper.

Learning about Deepground and what had been happening beneath ShinRa all these years from Shelke, had managed to turn his face going from red, to blue, to purple. I was sure he was sick on all the things he heard of. It was a miracle at all he didn't even throw up. He looked beyond disgusted knowing the worst parts of ShinRa.

The red mage wasn't all too happy either when he heard from me that Zack of all people, nearly died. Sure, he knew that ShinRa would want him dead. However, the fact that Zack was Angeal's successor in spirit, fueled his anger. He did thank me in a 'Genesis way'. He claimed that the Puppy needed 'nurturing' and if he had to, would go to lengths that Zack needed 'extensive training'.

I think I may have signed Zack up for a hellish brutal workout.

An image of Genesis playing Firaga Dodge Ball with Zack, came into my mind.

_Yikes!_

_Make note to self – Warn Zack of it, and get Cloud out of the way. _

_Cloud's better off not knowing. _

Maybe in the process when Zack's gets beaten up by the auburn haired ex-Commander, I'd pay him back by doing some matchmaking with Cloud and Tifa. That way, I was doing both of them a favor. Two birds with one stone - right.

As for Shelke, she was in relief that Genesis was not angry at her. By the end of the long explanation she had Mako pumped in her veins, and that she was not technically a Genesis Clone, the former Tsviet was now comfortable in letting Rika go. Although, she was still nervous about Genesis' unpredictable explosive nature. That was something she would have to get used to.

In all the emotional chaos, we all forgot to eat breakfast. The only sign that we did get, was the loud grumbling stomachs from all of us.

Food was quickly distributed, and we all wolfed down our food. Genesis, Rika, and Shelke in a more delicate manner. Ryan and I ate like we haven't eaten in days. Not that I care about it, all the emotional stuff in the morning made me hungry.

Sipping the last of his soup Ryan asked me, "So, is Barret going to target another reactor tonight?"

"The Sector 5 Reactor. Nothing's going to make him back down." I said, while I wiped bread crumbs off my mouth. "It means we have until tomorrow afternoon or so when the worst happens."

Genesis had tensed when I mentioned the reactor. He raised a brow. "What happens? And why is it the worst?"

"Because the President will issue an order that sends the Sector 7 plate down upon the Slums." Rika said in a morbid tone. "That's one of the worst visions we have."

The former 1st Class gasped in shock and he dropped his spoon. "A _whole _Sector PLATE?"

"It's crazy, but then again... ShinRa's not in the best of conditions right now." I supplied, but shuddered. The fact he was willing to sacrifice an eighth of the population disturbed me. "Old man Shinra's gone off his rocker – which means he'll use any way to get rid of terrorists, the way he sees fit."

"_There are no dreams, no honor remains... _The older he gets, the more lunacy he has. _Perfect._" Genesis scorned. His gaze was on Ryan. "So, what are your plans?"

"Save the plate from falling." Ryan confidently said. "Or at least save as many people before it falls. I haven't been around Midgar as much, but you guys have." He pointed out to the three of us.

Rika looked at me for confirmation. "Where should we start?"

"Don Corneo," I replied as I rubbed my chin in thought. "Then we could get to the plate reinforcements that acts as a safety system."

"I'll help." Shelke volunteered.

During dessert, both Rika and Shelke had explained nearly everything they knew about Don Corneo who had people snooping around the place, and that Midgar did have a safety system installed for a eight hovering plates.

According to the main blueprint plans Shelke dug up in the network, the reinforcements would trigger automatically should one plate fall from the nearby plates (in Sector 7's case, Sector 8 and Sector 6). The surrounding plates would create a interlocking grip by lowering their own Mako supply to keep the damaged plate afloat. Thus, it would make more than enough time for civilian evacuations, before the plate would slowly be lowered to the ground.

Our main problem, was the location of the switch to turn the darn thing on Auto.

"It happens that Heidegger's office is the place to be." I jeered. "Pftt, Head of 'Public Safety' – NOT."

Genesis' face was in a scowl. He didn't appeared to be impressed by it either. "Shelke, why couldn't you hack into his database terminal? Is there a problem by using your Synetic Net Dive to his computer?"

"He... his computer..." Shelke hesitated. She swallowed. "Heidegger knows about Deepground. There's... another person who has my ability. Stronger person too. If I get into contact with him, he might drive me insane through the normal server connection. It's why I can get into the Midgar City Safety System from a few specific locations, but none of them are advantageous or far too risky."

Opening up a hologram scale model of ShinRa headquarters via the laptop, Rika pointed out the locations.

"One is in Scarlet's office in the Weapons department. Lots of infantry around, not to mention droids and techno-SOLDIERs being stationed there." She nudged the hologram to the lower section. "Here's the Turks area. We'll be killed as they won't hesitate to get dirty on their own home turf. Lots of traps to avoid in the area, and we have too little time to turn the reinforcements on."

Ryan sulked looking at the two locations. Neither were good options. "Do we have any other alternatives?"

"One alternative." I spoke up, but I turned my head to Genesis. "It's on Floor 49, the SOLDIER Floor."

"Well, I'll be!" Genesis smirked wickedly. "Who would have thought that _that_ particular floor would have less security than the others. _My friend, your desire... Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess._"

"On a technical note, there are more SOLDIERs. However, the standards are not as high as they were years ago in SOLDIER's golden age. So they're more of enhanced shock troops." Shelke explained. "Normal civilians wouldn't think about infiltrating it, but someone who might know how the inside works and who's familiar with it... we have a chance of getting inside."

"So when are we planning to get in?" Ryan asked crossing his arms. "The time we have left is between tonight and tomorrow noon."

Rika on her own laptop opened up a window hologram for all of us to see. "These are the schedules on who are on patrol. Best bet is tonight. The majority who are guarding the place are 3rd Class SOLDIERs."

"So after we bomb the Reactor, you'll head over to the SOLDIER floor?" I asked.

"That's the plan – " Rika then stopped herself. "Issac, you're not coming with us?"

Ryan was also surprised. "You're the best at hacking, why are you – "

I held up my hand. "Someone's got to stay back and watch the main cavalry. Zack and Cloud are bound to drag themselves into trouble... and I'm the closest to them. If I can prevent a few more deaths, then I plan to stay behind."

Genesis held my friend back from protesting. "I have to agree with Issac, we will need to have some eyes on the Puppy and his friends. You and I, Ryan, aren't the best of situations of trust in AVALANCHE. Rika and Shelke on the other hand, will have to get into ShinRa their own way. Mixing up partners at this crucial time won't give us the best results."

Ryan was utterly defeated at Genesis' argument. "Alright, but before we all go... I think an item inventory check is needed. First and foremost, I want all Materia out. Genesis agreed to help us get us into better gear."

When we took all of our Materia out, it was clear who were the real magic users.

The ex-Commander was probably the ultimate Materia hoarder.

Unlike normal healing items, Materia can be stored in a electronic storage that acts like a hammerspace because of its properties being tied to the planet.

Him being the Commander of the Materia Unit in his SOLDIER days, had the ultimate collection of mastered Materia. Just about every color Materia he owned, in exception of red and golden yellow. It meant he lacked any Summon Materia and Command Materia focusing on items. The summons were explainable, as he lost them in fights during Crisis Core. As for items, he never did really rely too much on items and he wasn't nearly on par with Sephiroth for nothing.

Rika came in second place.

The yellow ones I noticed were Sense and Steal Materia. The rest of hers were dark green to yellow green in color, but Genesis was genuinely surprised that she had Fusion Materia (such as Dark Thundaga). Fusion Materia were usually stronger than normal, as they could inflict Poison and Silence or other status alignments at the same time. The other notable ones I noticed was the Independent Materia of a Chocobo Lure and her Summon Materia Choco Mog. To her, the auburn haired Materia expert advised her to keep leveling up all her Materia through fusions.

Next up, I came in.

I had a preference for Fusion Materia, only that I didn't like mixing them with status alignments. Genesis didn't seem to have a problem with that. He knew that the elemental properties would be weaker than a pure elemental fusion one. Same thing applies to status alignment Materia. My magic Materia were Restore, Gravity, Ice, Fire, Lightning, Seal, and Transform. The rest were Support Materia, HP Plus, Long Range, and MP Plus.

"You have mastered all your Support Materia fully than the average person." Genesis frowned as he observed my collection.

I shrugged. "My Symbol isn't magic or health capacity friendly. Between the three of us, I have the lowest capacity for mental power or stamina."

"And why is that?"

"My Symbol has a thing for - amplifying destruction, it compensates it by drawing in more energy - sometimes including most of my stamina."

From his inventory, Genesis tossed me two Materia. "These are new and I have my own mastered ones which are their parent counterparts. Osmose (MP Absorb) and Drain (HP Absorb) should benefit you. If you don't want to waste items, take some from your enemy."

"Uh – Thanks, Genesis." I blinked, surprised that he gave me natural formed ones.

He chuckled with an evil grin. "Don't thank me just yet. If we do get out of the mess tonight and tomorrow, I will evaluate you how you're doing with the Materia I've just given you. _The wind sails over the water's surface...Quietly, but surely._"

I threw a glare at Ryan, which he innocently ignored me.

_Great, looks like I signed up for some brutal training myself. _

Shelke's Materia was uniquely suited for her stealth abilities consisting of Sense, Reflect, Osmora, Draina, Cover, Exit, Restore, Heal, and Mystify. Genesis gave her Lightning, Fire, and a Time Materia to even up the odds. Robots were weak to lightning and fire in particular. Plus, Time Materia would benefit anyone who were Mako enhanced.

Last but not least, Ryan came at the end.

Chocobo Lure was the only Materia that didn't have to do with fighting. His short list of Materia was still a wow factor to marvel at. They were Restore, Long Range, MP Plus, Quake, Aeroga, Contain, Lightning, and Time. This time, the former 1st didn't gave him any Materia at all because he'd be with Genesis on the mission anyhow.

"Right. Now, I think we'll go over in the healing and attack item inventory." Ryan said. "If we're short on a few things, we can trade items or we'll buy extra."

All of that planning took all morning.

It was noon when we got back to Seventh Heaven.

* * *

_Noon, Seventh Heaven, Sector 7, Midgar, 10th December 0007_

Going down the elevator, Cloud and Zack looked around the hideout to find Genesis sitting on one of the chairs in the meeting room opening a book. To Zack's amusement, it was a pocket edition of LOVELESS.

"Anything you wish to ask, Fair?" Genesis said without looking from his reading.

Zack stood uncomfortably next to the ex-Commander. "Sorry about all those questions from Barret. He doesn't mind me and Cloud, but you did kind of dropped in on us."

Closing the book, Genesis sighed. "_Ripples form on the water's surface... The wandering soul knows no rest._ If I didn't answer the brute, he'd be asking me vivaciously by now. More general answers are better than none at all."

The blond's eyes darted around the room. "Would you happen to know where all of our item creators are?"

"Ryan's off shopping, Goddess knows where. Rika and Issac are in the workshop with Jesse. Most likely they don't want to be bothered and locked themselves up." The auburn haired red mage replied. His face then turned to Zack. "Issac's making an effort to make sure the bomb you're targeting tonight blows in the right way. He mentioned that he didn't want to hurt your dear girlfriend."

Feeling as he didn't really had anything to do, Cloud sat in the chair to the right of Genesis. Zack while surprised, chose to sit opposite of the red head.

The black spiky haired hero then crossed his arms as he smiled. "I'll give my thanks if he leaves the room. Issac's a real deal when it comes to details." However, his face was distant at the thought of the reactor. "You know we're bombing the very same Reactor 5, right?"

The blond silently kept his eyes on the two ex-SOLDIERs. He felt like he was intruding on them. However, he wanted to know why Zack was upset ever since he heard from Barret they were bombing the Sector 5 Reactor. Cloud had figured out it wasn't just because of Aerith.

"Some things are better off left in the past. _Of sacrifice at world's end._" A snort. "I don't see why you're worked up about the place where you and Angeal fought."

Zack was uncharacteristically silent, before he sighed heavily as he shook his head. "It's just a reminder when things went haywire in ShinRa. "You left, Angeal left, Seph wasn't really getting along with anyone. Everything was messed up."

"You left ShinRa?" Cloud blurted out, finding the idea awkward for a 1st Class SOLDIER. "And attacked it?"

Genesis reminded himself that Cloud wasn't doing well in the memory department. He needed to rein his temper in for now. "After knowing SOLDIERs were just a huge human experiment, yes. I wasn't in the best of conditions back then." The part he went absolutely mad and dying slowly was left out.

A sound of steps alerted them to stop talking.

Rika with a tray of drinks came in. "I hope I didn't bother anything important."

"Naw! Come on in, Rika!" Zack waved off going into his usual jolly nature, although it had sounded a bit forced. "We could use the drinks."

She strode in quickly and laid the cups on the table. "Wutain tea for Cloud, hot chocolate for you, Zack. Last but not least, a heavy blend of Kalm Coffee for Genesis."

The three lightened up at the drinks. Genesis was curious. "Did Ryan tell you it's one of my favorites?"

"I asked him." She shrugged. She then had a look of concern to Zack. "Are you alright, Zack? Is something bothering you?"

"I – uh... Umm..." Zack was tongue tied.

Genesis answered for him, "He's upset remembering a friend of ours who died in the past."

Rika was aware that they were talking about Angeal. It made sense that Zack wouldn't feel well when they were going to bomb the Sector 5 Reactor. Even though it did lead Zack to meet Aerith, it wasn't a nice memory. Genesis' hidden sad tone at the very end seemed that he didn't like to be reminded about it too.

"_Praising what is lost, make the remembrance dear. All's Well Ends Well. Act V, Scene III."_ Rika recited as she gave them a small smile.

"Remember them by their best memories." Cloud agreed in his own words.

Oddly enough, Zack found himself smiling at the phrase and at the same time remembering happier moments of his mentor. His eyes were on the his Buster Sword that leaned on the wall.

"_Once more a loan of my strength. Looks like you got something in your eyes." Angeal said calmly after finishing off the Wutaian monster. _

"_Is-Is that so? Besides that, wasn't it important that you didn't use that sword?" a still 2nd Class SOLDIER Zack asked._

"_Your life is more important than the sword." A small pause. Angeal cracked a smile and said as if it were a joke, "Well, just a little."_

_Zack smiled at the jest, before he took the man's outstretched hand. _

"_Thank you."_

He shook his head in amusement. "This is the first time I actually felt good about hearing literature."

"Just imagine you didn't_ hear_ that from Fair, Rika. He's absolutely useless about understanding the exquisiteness of proses." Genesis rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. He smiled appreciatively back. "Thank you for the lovely quote, my dear."

Zack butted in with a grimace. "Hey! I do appreciate literature once in a while. The fact the only one that sticks in my head is LOVELESS – because _someone_ preaches it non-stop isn't helping with first impressions."

"Not appreciative _enough_. Hush, Puppy." The auburn mage silenced the black spiky man. "Before I forget, I believe this pocket edition is yours." Genesis handed the LOVELESS book he held onto all this time.

Rika blinked for a moment before she shook her head. "Ryan gave it to you. So it's a gift." She then turned to Zack. "Chin up, Zack. I think Aerith would want her boyfriend to keep smiling no matter what." Lastly, she gave the blond a encouraging look. "You should smile a bit more Cloud. Just because we don't have memories of the past, doesn't mean we can't make happier memories. Cheer up, I'm sure Tifa would want your support tonight."

The poor blond sputtered. "T-T-Tifa's coming along?"

Cloud's reaction caused Zack to choke on his hot chocolate. He miserably failed to hide a grin that was creeping up to his lips.

"Yes, and don't think you can convince her to not come along. It's her turn after I took her ID at yesterday's bombing." Rika sighed. _'Honestly, Cloud could at least give Tifa more credit.'_

Pleading eyes were sent Zack's way. However, the Puppy waved him off, "Now, now, Cloud. Tifa can fight too, you know? If you're worried about her, you can keep a 'close' eye on her." He did a wink for added effect.

Cloud's cheeks were pink. He chose to stay silent, than get the worst of Zack's teasing.

To save Cloud from more Zack's merciless teasing, Rika spoke up. "Actually, I have a favor to ask of you and Cloud."

That got Zack's attention away from Cloud in a snap. "What can I do for our dear Tifa's 'claimed' adopted sister?"

"Could – Could you keep an eye out for Issac, for me and Ryan?"

Cloud was confused. "Isn't Ryan coming with us tonight?"

Rika looked to Genesis for support. Genesis complied, "A small change of plans Zack, after we take the Reactor out or somewhere in the middle of the mission - Ryan and I are planning to infiltrate ShinRa. A stealth mission of sorts. Guards will be more sparse if they're alerted to a explosion created by terrorists."

"What are you two planning to do?" Zack asked if Genesis was nuts.

"We're going in for internal information." Genesis said not giving any clues but a general idea. "Issac's hacked into the main server and we were notified that there's some Intel the President is privy to - which we can get our hands on."

Zack protested, "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Simply you're hardly the type for stealth missions. You're not subtle in that area." The auburn haired former SOLDIER argued. He then added, "This was Ryan's plan in the first place."

Trying not to act on impulse, Zack stopped himself and realized that the information they were trying to get had something to do with their forgotten pasts. Since Genesis was going with Ryan, that left Issac who was going on the mission with the rest of AVALANCHE. Rika probably only wanted some security for Issac.

"Alright, Rika. Leave Issac to me and Cloud. It's a favor, so you'll have to pay us back somehow!" Zack piped up pointing to himself and the blond.

There was relief on the brunette's face. "That puts my heart at ease. Thanks, Zack. And your reward... how about I'll help Aerith market her flowers? Sound good?"

"Deal!" Zack eyes brightly shined. "She'll definitely would love that!"

Rika turned to the silent one of the group. "What would you like, Cloud?"

"I..." Cloud was thinking over it. "Is it alright for... Synthesis lessons?"

"Done." Rika nodded. She then took out a small pocket book from her pouch, handing over to Genesis.

"What's this?" Genesis eyed it curiously.

"Payment to keep an eye on my brother. Ryan's been a bit fickle lately. He's complaining you're asking repeatedly about that quote he shared to you – Ryan says it's hurting his ears." the brunette explained. "Saves the hassle, and Hamlet is one of my favorites. If you liked the quote, I'm sure you'll enjoy the whole play."

"This book... _Is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess. _Thank you, Rika. It's a worthy gift, and I'll enjoy reading this." Genesis with a wide smile as he held up the book as though he found another priceless Materia.

Rika chuckled at his antics. "Glad that it's worth it. I better get back to work with Issac and Jesse. If you three need anything, just knock on the workshop door." With that she left the trio amongst themselves.

When the girl was out of eyesight, Zack chuckled.

Feeling annoyed by Zack's chuckle, just as he was just starting to enjoy the contents of his new book, Genesis scowled at the younger man. "What seems to be so funny,_ Fair_?"

"The way Rika had an eye on you then, you're being adopted by her as a brother. She'll claim you part of the 'family'." Zack laughed. "Issac said the same thing when he introduced me and Cloud."

Genesis didn't seem to like the idea. _She would claim a monster to be part of her family? _

"Don't give me that look, Genesis," Zack protested with a grin. "It's not like you get to say yes or no. Right, Cloud?"

"Hmm." The blond blankly nodded.

When Genesis bluntly ignored Zack, the Puppy went back to teasing the blond about tonight's mission. The former commander then tuned out Zack's crazy plans of scenarios so Cloud would be Tifa's 'hero' and when back to the thought of the girl accepting him as a family member.

A feeling of family.

Now there was a feeling Genesis was so alien with. The last time he felt such a thing was before he deserted ShinRa. Say... over five years ago? Six perhaps? Nonetheless, that morning when he ate together with the items creators and with Shelke tagging along... it … felt warm.

It wasn't like they were all normal in the first place. Perhaps they were all somehow related to each other of getting stuck into a lab one way or the other.

A family of monsters.

It made him wonder where the 'gift of the Goddess' came in. Genesis shrugged opening his new book, finding that this one had also something written on the back of the front cover. Only shorter.

"_Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why we call it the present." _–_ Bil Keane _

A gift indeed.

Genesis made a promise to himself at that point that he wasn't going to complain anymore about the Goddess' gift of life. Monster or not, he'd find his own answers what his purpose of life was.

Perhaps one of its clues started from this 'family of monsters'.

* * *

_Night, On the Train towards Sector 5 Reactor, Midgar, 10th December 0007_

Another change in the Timeline was right around the corner.

Rika and I had persuaded Barret that things were better off blown at night, than during the day. I wasn't sure how this was going to effect the main time completely or things will change. We still needed to get into the ShinRa building, and blow the reactor at the same time.

I only hoped that this time, things would at least be better than last time.

At least for this first part of the mission, Lady Fortuna was with us today.

Have you ever heard of major propaganda? The ones in TV either they totally exaggerate the situation? That it's a major terror trouble or things are 'business as usual'?

ShinRa chose to do a 'business as usual'.

There were far more people coming home, even though many were scared to go to work. It didn't really hamper the real workers who worked their butts off. So the train was only slightly empty. Again, in the train was me, Biggs, and Jesse. Our new additions were Tifa and Wedge. Ryan and Genesis favored to stay on the roof with their new green colored cloaks. Zack, Cloud and Barret were with them.

For the first time, I was glad that Barret was on the roof. In the game, the way you'd had to keep running because the carts were on a lock-down thanks to a case of the messed up IDs. Not only that, Barret's behavior was pretty much loud enough he was shouting to everyone on top of his lungs we're AVALANCHE.

That did not happen here.

So will the ID incident.

Shelke and I had double checked that with the system upgrade, and the upgrades we also made on the IDs would let us pass. We're in full circle now on what was to happen. Rika and Shelke would take any of Don's lackey's out before the even could think of coming closer to Seventh Heaven. Later, they'd join up with Ryan and Genesis somehow. I wasn't sure how, but they probably use the secret routes Genesis would know about.

Still, there's always other factor that we'd be caught by the Turks.

And there's the part where the fat ass President was around.

_Meh._

I'm definitely not looking forward to that.

Five minutes past the ID scanning, and we were very much on the way to Sector 4 station.

This time, there were guards around. However, Genesis took them easily with Sleep spells. All the guards fell like dominoes.

Barret stared at him wide agape. "I didn't even see ya cast! I thought you were like Zack."

"_Hardly."_ Genesis said not all too pleased getting compared with the Puppy and clearly looking offended. "I was part of a separate unit. Not all of us relied on physical strength. SOLDIER did have a Materia Division in the past. Lucky for us, they've been dissolved."

"So how really good are ya?" Barret curiously questioned the red head in a grunt.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess._ Good enough for ShinRa to give a run for their money." the auburn-haired ex-SOLDIER responded cryptically with a smirk.

I had to hold a snicker myself. Yeah, make that the actual dude who _lead_ the Materia Unit of SOLDIER.

Ryan this time spoke up, "Barret, we'll lead you to a secret pathway through the pipe-ways that should lead to the Sector 5 Reactor. From there, we're splitting up."

"Huh? You didn't tell me about this!"

"Calm down, Barret." Ryan said in a peaceful gesture. "We're on a recon mission ourselves. On the way, we'll try to divert the communications away from you. So you can blow the Reactor without too much trouble. Including the escape route. We'll probably be absent until tomorrow. We're going for stealth."

Barret crossed his arms for a moment but agreed to in anyway. "Fine wit' me! As long as you're helpin' us one way or another, I ain't gonna chew you out. Just make sure you two don't get yourselves killed."

"Don't worry, we're harder to kill than you can ever imagine." Genesis said with dramatic flair._ "Even if the morrow is barren of promises...Nothing shall forestall my return."_

"_Righ'_, anyone else got something to tell before we get goin'?" Barret asked. With no answer he gave a nod. "Move it people! Jesse, Biggs, Wedge, you guys are up first to scout things ahead. Lead the way red _'ead._"

In a battle formation, we ran through the ways Genesis knew to the 5th Reactor. All three Mako enhanced personnel at front, Tifa and I were right behind them with Flux, while Ryan and Barret took the back with their artillery with Eve.

No time flat, we were at the place where red laser security beams were blocking our way.

"Yo, Issac. Can you hack that?" Barret asked me.

"Yeah, but Ryan and Genesis are going that way. It leads to a ShinRa security outpost for Sector 4, which we're avoiding. The way we're going is through there." I pointed out to the hole next to us.

"That's one damn tiny hole. You tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the Plate? No, way! Yo, Zack, what're we gonna do?" Barret asked turning to the ex-SOLDIER in hopes he'd get through a way that was more suited to his body mass.

Seeing a flustered gunner, Zack grinned. "The only thing we can do – Go down."

At his hopeless attempts of arguing to avoid the small shaft, I was already busy getting the security beams down. Coded security lock always had problems when it came to decoders. Just make the right sort of tech, a few tries, give it a few seconds and...

**"Click." **

"**Security System Deactivated."**

The light beams were off.

Ryan whistled at me. "That's your best record yet!"

"Well, I did make a few upgrades when I got to Midgar." I smiled at my handy work.

Tifa had her arms on her hips but she beamed at me. "Rika was right about you. You do have a real knack for Machinery."

"Item creation only. If you want to see real physical fighting, Cloud and Zack are the best that." I mentioned.

Tifa sent a proud look at Cloud. The blond turned away to hide his blush, and Zack smirked widely, giving me a thumbs up.

"We should move quickly, if we wish to get in without any problems heading our way." Genesis suggested.

Ryan gave a nod to Genesis, before he gave his fist out it me. "See you, when I see you?"

I gave a trustful gaze at him I'd promise we'd make it back alive like back in Banora. I gave my own fist out, and completed the fist bump.

"See you when I see you, Ryan."

Zack gave a two finger salute to Genesis. He was replied with the usual LOVELESS line '_Nothing shall forestall my return'._

And they were both off, green cloaks disappearing through the exit on the other side of the room.

Back at our situation, Barret finally agreed to get in, than face multitudes of ShinRa security.

"But, damn man, that thing gives me the chills." The gunner shuddered.

"Don't worry, Barret. We'll take it easy." Zack cheerfully said. Then he looked to all of us. "For safety, Cloud goes first to check out the situation. Issac with Flux, you're next so when Cloud's attention is on us from the other side, you're our lookout with Flux. Tifa next, then we get to Barret. I'll be at the back. If things go wrong, I'll push you out, Barret."

The way to the other side wasn't so bad. Well, I didn't have claustrophobia so I had no problem doing my job.

Tifa made it out OK, and then there was Barret who was extremely nervous throughout the crawl to the other side. Thanks to Zack's encouragements, he got out.

Jesse was waiting for us near the exit hole.

We only met a small band of six troopers as our adversaries. Both Zack and Cloud took two each. While I took one with a grenade, Tifa did an awesome round kick that lead the trooper to his doom – off the railings.

Glad I wasn't him.

We all ran through the rest of the corridors. Flux collected most of the items that lied around the place. We were saving good time, and soon we were at the Core Reactor.

At this moment, I stood near Cloud enough as I knew what should happen next. On cue, his hands start to trail through his hair and he clutched his head tightly.

"Cloud!" I exclaimed when he went into convulsions.

"_Aaargh!_"

A whimper escaped his lips before he dropped. I held on to him so his head didn't crash on the floor.

When he was in my arms, all the others surrounded me. Zack in particular had quickly came over me, to help with the weight of Cloud's body on me. "What happened to him?" The raven turned Cloud over checking for injuries.

"I'm not sure. But, maybe the place is reminds him about a past event." I guessed.

When I mentioned the 'event' part, Zack and Tifa gave worried looks to each other. I bet they were both on the same page.

The Nibelheim Incident.

They weren't wrong though. At this point, Cloud was dreaming the time where Tifa was crying over her father's body. A flashback shouldn't take too long. He soon twitched, but didn't wake up.

From my pack, I took out a liquid mint extract. With his SOLDIER sense of smell, it should get him up.

Cloud breathed out at the fresh smell and he opened his eyes. "Wha-?"

"Cloud!" Zack said in relief seeing the blond open his eyes. "You OK, buddy?"

"My head... hurts..."

"Damn man, get a hold of yourself!" Barret said behind me.

Tifa though, was already beside me. "You all right?"

"Tifa?" Cloud mumble, but on impulse he sat up. "Come on, let's hurry!"

"Easy, spiky!" Zack tried to calm down the panicked chocobo head. "You just had a seizure, you shouldn't really force yourself too much!"

Barret shook his head. "As much as I agree with ya, we're still in ShinRa territory."

Cloud stood up, although he wavered a bit before Zack helped him to keep on his feet. "I'll... be fine."

Tifa at this moment looked confused which side to take on. She was worried for Cloud just like Zack was, but she knew Barret was right too.

That was my cue to get an energizer from my pack. I handed it over to Cloud. "Here, it'll help. This way you can keep going. It's a temporary solution. If you don't feel well, tell me, okay?"

Cloud gulped down the energizer. "Thanks, Issac."

Zack stood near Cloud, as I scooted away from him and Tifa. "Where do you want the bomb Barret?"

He pointed to the core's center, but he still had his eyes on Cloud.

I smiled as I activated the bomb.

_Looks like he has a teddy bear heart after all. _

"We better get going." I shouted. "Time's ticking!"

Just as I was starting to feel happy that everything went without a hitch, things turned 180 degrees...

"HANDS UP!"

A couple of soldiers surrounded us.

_Lady Fortuna decided to ditch our luck._

"ShinRa soldiers! SHIT! What the hell's goin' on?" Barret exclaimed as he pointed his gun at any target that he thought was the closest.

I growled at my fucking luck. "All the planning for nothing." I was glad Jesse took another route, besides the one we were using. At least she can escape. Flux hid behind my back in camouflage mode. Shinra was better off not seeing him around.

"Why is the President here?" Tifa gasped.

He looked at us as if we were cockroaches. "Hmm? So you all must be that... ...what was it?"

"AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?" Barret snapped angrily at the CEO.

"I'm not surprised if he doesn't remember us. He's getting too old for his age – obese walruses tend to forget easily," I added my own two cents.

He sharply turned to me. "Hmph, an Item Creator. No matter how much we purge of your kind, the normal people still need you."

I didn't give a damn what he said, but I wasn't going to show I was afraid. On the inside I was terrified that all my plans to make it different, didn't change much of anything.

_Crap._

Old man Shinra then eyed Cloud and Zack. "You may try to hide your eyes, but those swords you wield are larger that most for civilians. You're the ones who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE." He paused for a moment looking at Zack. "You seem familiar... you're that failure's student were you? You made it to First Class if I recall."

Zack for the first time I saw in my life, was absolutely enraged. "Angeal's _NOT_ whatever you think he is!"

"Hmph, I can't be expected to remember each person's name. The other failure, who was it? Genesis? Hardly worth remembering. Unless you become another Sephiroth. Yes, Sephiroth? He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant?" The old Man mumbled more to himself than looked at us.

Cloud growled at the mention of Sephiroth.

Tifa looked just as murderous as the blond.

"Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!"

I rolled my eyes. Let the big guy with the gun do most of the talking.

"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you?"

"VERMIN! That's all you can say? VERMIN! Y'all Shinra're the VERMIN, killing the planet! And that makes you King VERMIN! So shu'up jackass!"

The old guy faked a yawn. "You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me? I have a dinner I must attend."

"Dinner! Don't gimme that! I ain't even start wit' you yet!" The gunner barked.

"Leave the walrus to eat his dinner, big guy." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Just pray he'll get more fat, end up with a bad case of cholesterol, and get a heart attack after."

With those words, I got his full attention. "I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all. And I dearly _you'll_ be the first to die, Item Creator."

I snorted. "Like I'll die easily."

"What's that noise?" Tifa's eyes darted around to find the source.

Barret pointed to the low hovering large bot that glided towards us. "The hell is this!"

"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments."

"A Techno-SOLDIER?" Zack gasped, wide eyed.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me." The president said in a 'holier than thou' tone as he left the scene with his helicopter.

"Is that thing part of SOLDIER?" Tifa asked.

Cloud shook his head. "No way! It's just a machine!"

"Yeah, and who ever created it has serious obsession issues with machine slots - giving it a head and some arms," I said sheathing out both my Gemini Sabers.

"I don't care what it is! I'm gonna bust him up!" Barret declared going guns a blazing on Airbuster.

Bad move though, I think Barret just ticked it off. When it made a grab for Barret, I threw a piyo-piyo bomb to get it into a daze. I rushed toward Barret and grabbed him away from the danger area, with Flux helping me.

"Geez, Barret. You need to move more!" I shouted.

"Are you sayin' I'm FAT?"

"The HELL that came from?!" I snapped at his outburst. "You're a gunner, you should move more, and avoid being an enemy's target lock!"

Tifa took the opportunity to give the thing a few punches and kicks, leaving dents on it. She thankfully somersaulted back when the bot came online again, and tried to smash her. Its hand was stuck on the metal floor.

At this, Cloud ran up with HardEdge. He swung his sword downward slicing its hand off. His actions didn't have any consequences though. He brutally got knocked away by the other hand, sending him crashing into a wall.

I winced at the loud impact.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled. She had ran over to him, Restore Materia in hand.

That left Zack fending Barret and Flux away from Airbuster.

This time when Zack was in trouble, I threw another bomb to make it dizzy.

"Thanks, Issac!" Zack shouted back for my help. "We need to get rid of this thing!"

Cloud who was back on his feet was beside me, slightly limping. "That thing packs a punch." He turned to the fist fighter. "Thanks for healing me, Tifa."

It's neon line optic glowed red again. Barret swore. "That shitty thing ain't goin' down. I'm so goin' to blow it up! I'm goin' for my Limit break soon!"

Tifa's eyes were on me. "Issac! You know about Machinery, right?"

"Get to its back! That's its weakness!" I ushered them hurriedly. "I'll try to handle things from the front with Flux to distract it! Just make sure you hit Limit Breaks on its back!"

Cloud joined me in distracting it, as he didn't have any Limit Breaks to pull. He did a good job of making himself a difficult target, while I used the two Materia Genesis gave me. I switched from Osmose and Drain. How the hell it works on the effin' machine is a mystery.

Barret was the first one to deliver his Limit Break, Big Shot. Like the name implies, he fired a huge fireball from his arm gun. Airbuster reeled to the front. The next person was Tifa with Beat Rush. Seeing the move in real life, and not the AC movie was beyond cool. More dents appeared on its back, creating cracks.

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

I didn't like the sound of that. When a machine shouts like that, it was going for a merciless assault. "Everyone! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Too late.

Airbuster spun its arms around in a tornado motion effectively knocking out everyone out to the sides. I was fortunate enough to get hit on the outer range of its attack and Flux had flown off before the huge bot spun.

_Fuck, just getting nicked on the side hurt like hell!_

Tifa and Barret were out of it, both unconscious.

_Not good. _

Cloud getting hit for the second time that day was heaving heavily in pain. He was struggling to breathe properly. The only reason why he was still awake and all because of the Mako enhancements. If not, I'd be certain he'd be like Tifa and Barret.

"Flux, get Tifa and Barret away from the thing!" I ordered. I heaved out a painful groan. I think I broke a rib or something.

When I looked at Zack he wasn't doing well too. The raven hero was using the Buster Sword to heave himself up desperately to stand.

"C-Cloud? I-Issac?"

The only good thing about the situation, was that the bot was in a 'charge mode' after that attack - making it immobile for sometime. When it comes online, I did NOT want it to come and kill us when we were like this. Here I thought this boss was considered 'Easy' in the game. This wasn't the case.

I staggered over to Cloud like a drunk. Shifting most of my weight to the left side of my body to avoid the pain. When I came to inspect him, he somehow punctured a lung with his rib bones from the inside.

I gave him a Mixed Syrup which was one of the best HP healing items Item Creation can make. The refinement process is tedious, but the cost base is low. Thus making it cheap to produce, but acts an equivalent to an X-Potion. He drank all of it down and his breathing was stabilizing. No wheezes like before. Nonetheless, it didn't seem he'd be standing anytime soon (unless he forced it) - even if I did throw another potion on him.

"Cloud's gonna be OK," I said to Zack. I swallowed a pang on my side as I threw a Mixed Syrup on Zack.

"Issac!" He called out to me as I fell to my knees. Zack came over and threw his hi-potion at me.

"Thanks... But – if that thing wakes up, we're done for." I heaved out a sigh as the Hi-potion worked on my side.

Cloud was sitting up, but he was more than bushed. "H-How's...T-Tifa?"

I pointed to the side where Flux dragged the two, and gave him two Phoenix Downs. He nodded quickly, and sauntered to them despite protests from me and Zack.

"What do you think? How many hits to take the thing down permanently?" Zack asked eyes still on Cloud.

"Two Limit Breaks estimate." I said, noting the spreading cracks on its body.

"Cloud's in no condition to do any. I'm nearing my Limit Break." Zack huffed. He gave a serious gaze to me. "You think you could use Symbology?"

Since Tifa and Barret were still out of it, I nodded. "I think I know a strong spell. I'm going to have to cast it first, and you can only attack when it's clear."

At the shifting sound of rebooting systems, Flux yelped and squealed in fear that Cloud was still making his way to Tifa and Barret. Flux saved him as he dragged the blond to us. Cloud was forced to throw the Phoenix Downs at the two.

_No time now._

I focused all my power on this spell. It was MP consuming, but it did compensate it with its area range and damage. Blue Symbols hummed at my fingertips, in my mind an image of the lightning element.

"_THUNDER FLARE!"_

A circular lightning glyph surrounded the bot on its base, paralyzing it into place. A huge sphere of crackling lightning then zapped it repeatedly. The effects of it were clear. It started to make malfunctioning sounds. Thunder Flare was more than enough to make the darn robo-SOLDIER to stop moving freely.

Zack this time was pumped up.

He made his attack.

Five consecutive sword slahes to the Airbuster, and I realize it was his original Limit Break - Chain Slash.

This time, the bot powered down permanently.

I slightly winced. My right hand cramped up in pain and needles. _What the hell was going on? _Casting Symbology spells usually didn't cause these types of reactions...

That's when suddenly my heart beat sped up... I was seeing black and white through my eyes.

_Oh, shit. _

_It's starting. _

_The Destruction Symbol was awakening._

My body was getting nauseous. I wanted to vomit, but I closed my mouth. I trembled. Sweat was pouring down my forehead.

"Issac?" Zack was extremely troubled at my condition. "You look like you're really sick."

I couldn't say anything, I was trying too hard to focus on enduring my Symbol's reaction in my body.

Tifa and Barret both woke up. They were confused when all three of us weren't looking too well.

"What happened?" Tifa asked.

Barret looked guiltily at us. "How long I was out?"

The Cloud and Zack never got to answer anything.

I was stupid to think it was over, but I wasn't in the best condition.

_Airbuster chose that time to go boom on us._

A wide shock-wave shook the area and pushed us off our feet. Cloud in the worst condition in physical health, flew dangerously first to the edge. I made a grab for him, to only grasp the truth I got pulled along. Zack tried to stop us, but he too got dragged down.

Like in the game, we were dangling perilously to the Sector below us.

Cloud was at the bottom as I hugged him upside down. Flux unsuccessfully tried to lift him up as I was starting to comprehend his energy was on low power. I bit back the pain as Zack held me by the leg. His other hand was on the ledge of a broken off twisted metal building foundation sticking out of the concrete.

Being yanked like this, made me wonder if my bone would fall out of its socket.

_Goddammit! It HURT! I just wanted the pull to END!_

But I wasn't looking forward to the fall.

"It's gonna blow! Let's go, Tifa!" Barret held her tightly.

She kept struggling. "Barret! Can't you do something?"

"Not a damn thing." That was the first time I heard his voice sounding broken.

"Barret! Get Tifa out of there!" I yelled.

"You can't all die! There's still so much I want to tell you, Cloud! I haven't even really forgiven you, Zack! How will Rika react if you're gone, Issac!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Go Tifa! We'll come back to you!" Cloud shouted in his already hoarse voice.

"You heard Cloud, Tifa?" Zack making the last ditching effort to speak, while still supporting both me and Cloud. "It'll take a lot to kill us. You... two... take care... dammit... I'm... slipping..."

Barret winced as he pulled a desperate screaming Tifa away.

_:: Heave~! :: _Flux pulled, but his energy was dropping dangerously low.

Zack let go, and a huge explosion of the Reactor knocked Flux into Cloud's arms. He was in his egg shape, offline. I sighed in relief the pain on my leg was gone. Yet, my adrenaline went crazy – the three of us plummeted below.

Using what energy he had left, Zack grabbed me and Cloud into a hug using his body to shield our fall.

I didn't remember anything as I blacked out.

One thing slipped my mind though.

_I hoped Aerith wouldn't mind we'd crush more of her flowers._

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next up~ A race against the falling plate... **

**When Turks Come Out to Play...**

I know there are more than a few people who are reading this fic, so please don't be shy to tell what you think of it! Reviews are authors' feedback!

**Comments, opinions, questions, advice are welcomed! :)**


	11. The Falling Plate Race PART I

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to** ShatterTheHeavens, pinpon02, and xxOMGgalxx **for reviewing! Thanks to **tiberium34, W-striker, **and **RENEE1189** for the favs! And thanks to **RENEE1189 **and for the alert! I always say my thanks!

As usual, there may be mistakes in this chapter as this author does not have a beta. As promised, I'll always check back on my work depending when I'm not too busy.

**Special thanks to** **findthetiger129** **and** **ShatterTheHeavens. **The first for noticing things and pointing out what I need to improve on my fanfic writing. And the latter for reviewing this fic since the beginning with the awesome encouragements. Thanks for your support! :)

And we're on 2600+ hits on this chapter! Sorry, I've been ill, got a fever (winter is freaking cold where I am), and I wasn't too satisfied with what I wrote up with last time. By the end of last Friday, I wasn't up to posting it. With the new image feature up, my title cover is up as well. Looks kinda too small to see from the main page, but it's a start for FFn.

To compensate the missed week update, this is a monster chapter for this weekend, **2 chapters (totaling to 20k words of goodness) will be up. One for this day, the next on Friday or Saturday latest.** I had to split it up for some breathing space. Hope you all will enjoy this installment!

MONSTER chapter Part I!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 11: The Falling Plate Race (PART I) ~**

* * *

_Turk Area, ShinRa Headquarters, Midgar, December 0007_

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose.

Today, or this week for that matter... was not his week.

The President was not in a good mood.

And when the President wasn't in a good mood, that meant more work, and in worst case scenarios ... _ruthless orders_.

His relatively neat office was for once in a state of mayhem. Well – at least to a very organized person it would be. There were plenty of papers and reports concerning the bombing of the Sector 1 reactor and the ShinRa Security outpost scattered into untidy piles. Most of his stationary was pushed away to one side. Tseng would say that his desk resembled Reno's on a neat day.

Then a few hours recently... he was informed of the bombing of the Sector 5 Mako Reactor. What was worse... President ShinRa was there.

The Wutaian prided himself as a Turk who would get the job done to the tiniest detail of satisfaction. Professionalism to the highest degree. He did not however, regard highly of orders that would force him to do things he didn't like.

One of those orders, just happened to be killing innocents...

_Like the entire 7 Sector. _

Tseng for that first time in his line of work, was starting to question the President's sanity. Kalm was one particular case where the people were wiped out, but that happened in a place outside Midgar. In this case, it was where ShinRa was home to. The Slums was always a place that ShinRa considered of wiping out, but _with _the people who lived on top of it? There were a couple of ShinRa's employees that lived on the said plate.

Orders were orders, whether he liked it or not... he would do as ordered.

Yet, there were a few complications going on. Reno was injured from his last escapade from a terrorist attack on the Sector 1 security outpost. Due to that, Tseng was not opposed to let the red headed Turk take the back seat for a while, by placing him near Aerith's church.

He would let Rude take the job. Rude may not like placing the bomb in a place where civilians were bound to become casualties, but if that meant protecting Reno... Tseng was sure he would do so. Reno had plenty of past relations and ties to Sector 7 and it would prove as an emotional attachment to him. Tseng didn't doubt Reno's sense of loyalty as a Turk, but at the current moment... Reno had emotional problems thanks to his current injury.

Perhaps he'd send Elena along with Rude.

AVALANCHE seemed a larger group than expected.

It was only by sheer luck that one of the demoted Turks (wearing civilian clothes) they kept tabs on, was able to report of a rumor that AVALANCHE's base was in Sector 7. So far, it seemed the terrorists were careful from taking any attention from any of Don's lackeys who frequently patrolled the Sector of the slums.

However, after knowing that Zack had joined up with AVALANCHE did not calm Tseng at all. Subsequently the damage the trio caused back at the communications' outpost outside Midgar, one would think the former 1st Class SOLDIER would keep his head low. Quite the contrary, his former co-worker had to get involved with the terrorist group at the worst point of time.

Sincerely, Tseng hoped it wouldn't get worse.

A ringing buzz from his pocket, and the Wutaian cursed inwardly as he knew it was.

_What would Hojo want from me now? _

* * *

_Sector 5 Church, Midgar, December 0007_

It was cold.

The bench was rather hard to sleep on.

_Wait... bench? _

Green eyes snapped open, and the flower girl woke up slightly panicking it was night time. Her mother was probably going to panic that she wasn't home yet at this hour! Standing up and quickly dusting off her dress, Aerith was about to head out of the church when she stood still.

How did she get here?

Leaning her head to the side, Aerith tapped a finger on her lips.

_~ Flashback ~_

It was a normal day for her to visit the church.

At least – if she didn't count that her boyfriend and a few of their friends bombed a reactor the last night.

Aerith, whom had completely finished tending to her flowers that day, was ready to head back home. She prayed to the Planet that Zack would be safe. After seeing him with all his friends last night, even if they were in trouble of getting chased by ShinRa personnel... he looked happier.

It was another odd meeting of Issac. However, this time Issac was with his two item creator friends Ryan and Rika. Since she wasn't in the church, it was difficult to hear what the Planet was actually saying. However, the muffled feelings that were projected to her were the same feelings like when he first met him.

Cautiousness.

Then there was something more surprising.

Genesis.

While Zack never talked over the details of his missions, Aerith was aware that Genesis was considered dead many years ago. She was aware that the Commander back then was Angeal's best friend. Yet, she didn't understand, or perhaps it wasn't true because ShinRa somehow fabricated the truth about his death. The way the auburn haired man teased Zack seemed he was willing to move on despite the past. His Lifestream flow seemed more cleaner than Zack's, as if the Planet healed him.

_How odd. _

Just a block away from the abandoned church, an old lady she knew of was sending a worried look towards the church. Aerith knew her as one of the locals who would watch over the church, in case of young children got lost in the empty buildings that were frequent in the area.

"Mrs. Brooks, is there something wrong?" the flower girl asked kindly.

Slightly surprised, the old age woman had her hand on her heart. "Oh, Aerith! You surprised me!"

"I hope it wasn't too shocking."

"No! Not at all!" Mrs. Brooks denied softly. "I'm just worried. You see, just over a month ago there was this young girl who would always visit the church. Perhaps 14 to 15 years old. However, she always visits at night. I've told her a few times it's dangerous... but she always visits. And even avoided me many times!"

Looking at the worried face that Mrs. Brooks made, Aerith made her decision to set the elder's heart at ease. "I'll head over back to church and see if she's okay."

"You would do that?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Brooks, I have my staff with me," Aerith smiled.

She didn't mention that Turks were watching over her, but she would be fine as long as they were around. All the same, she was proud of herself when Zack found out that she had a weapon on her these days. His gaping expression was completely priceless, that it would always make her laugh when she remembered it.

"Alright then, you be careful now, dear."

Aerith waved back at Mrs. Brooks. "See you!"

When the flower girl got to the door, she was surprised to see someone in front of the flowers. However, they didn't seem to be close to the flowers enough to pick them. Instead the young teenager girl looked like she was fiddling with something.

Not wanting to surprise the girl, Aerith made her steps on the wooden floor naturally. "Hello there. What are you doing?"

The girl turned towards her, a questioning look on her face. "A mini planetarium." She had long light golden-brown hair tied into a simple ponytail and her eyes were blue to gray in color.

Aerith blinked in confusion.

"I'll show you then." the girl smiled, not at all minding she was interrupted. Instead, she waved Aerith over to get a good look.

The flower girl walked over and sat down in fascination what the younger girl was doing. In one hand, there was a dome shaped paper with pin holes on them. The other had a flash light. Poking in the last hole, the girl quickly switched on the flashlight and the once dark room was filled with small particles of light.

Aerith couldn't help but smile as she gazed at the ceiling. It looked like how the night sky was when she read many books with photos. "It's very amazing. Is that why you always come here at night?"

The younger girl nodded. "It reminds me of home, a place where I can always see the stars."

"Where do you come from?" Aerith asked.

A mischievous grin. "S-e-c-r-e-t. But now I'm here in Midgar for some time."

Thinking of another question, Aerith then tried, "Then can I at least know your name?"

"Emily."

"It's a nice name."

"So is Aerith!" Emily replied with a chipper tone. When Aerith had a wondering look about her name, the girl replied, "Mrs. Brooks mentioned that you take care of the flowers here."

"I do," and it was peculiar that the flowers were enjoying the presence of the girl.

"Neat! By the way, do you wanna know about the story behind the Chocobo and Mog Constellation? That one over there?" the excited teen pointed.

Aerith didn't remember ever trying to stop the teen from talking. All she knew was that there were so many facts that the girl said she found herself getting sleepy and tired for that day. Somehow the wooden bench seemed comfortable at that moment. Soon her eyes were closed.

A sound of footsteps came to her. "Aerith, are you okay?"

Eyes still closed but there was a reply with a nod. "Mmmhmm."

"Rest easy then," Emily said softly.

Before Aerith went into the world of dreams, Emily said a last few words.

"I'm glad you'll be with them soon. At least he'll watch over you, because he did with me too."

_~ End of Flashback ~_

By the time Aerith woke up, she disappeared.

Just what did the girl mean by 'him'?

Did she know about the Turks who were patrolling the area?

Aerith dismissed the fact that the girl was an illusion. Emily's piece of paper or her 'mini planetarium' was still on the floor. She walked to it and picked it up. Carefully, she stored it in her jacket pocket. Hopefully, she'll be able to return it to the girl she met hours ago, tomorrow night.

A sudden rush of the Lifestream warned her to take cover.

The Cetra ran over quickly behind a pillar.

"**BAMM!"**

The flower girl screamed with an 'EEK!' at the impact on the ground. It was then when everything settled into silence. At her desire to know, she peeked behind her hiding place.

Three bodies were on her flower bed.

One of them, a familiar black spiky ex-SOLDIER.

"Zack!" She gasped. Before she could reach the flowers, her ears twitched at the protest and anger they were giving her. They didn't like the fact they were being crushed – _again._

Seeing the way her boyfriend covered Cloud and Issac during the fall (he was at the bottom), Aerith gave her reason. "Zack probably didn't mean to do it again. He must have been trying to save Cloud and Issac."

The voices of the flowers changed into guilty tones because they made their beloved Cetra upset.

"Oh, don't worry so much! I'd be angry if he fell on me a second time," Aerith waved their guilt trip off. "But Zack means well. Can you forgive him and his friends?"

A sound of approval sung amongst the blossoms.

"That's good," the Cetra nodded with amusement. "It might take a while till they wake up though."

Minor sounds of discomfort and what seemed to be grumbling was heard (if flowers could do such a thing).

"I know any gardener would be angry, but you're stronger than normal flowers, right?" Aerith chuckled. At the very prideful support of her words, the Cetra sighed in relief.

She really ought to tell Zack crashing into the church on her flowers wasn't a good way to ask for a date.

* * *

_ShinRa Headquarters, Storage Room, December 0007_

He finally heaved in the marvelous scent of oxygen.

"Geez, Genesis. The box wasn't so bad." Ryan supplied. "You'd probably can survive in that thing longer than I could."

"No matter," grumbled the auburn haired poet. "I still DON'T like you cooped me up into a crate! It's like I'm going into Hojo's lab!"

Genesis threw the item creator's pack, green cloak, and also weapon to the owner. He then hopped out of the crate to regain his freedom to stretch his limbs. Promptly, he then took out Rapier from the crate along with his pouches that contained items and Materia. He was more than happy to ditch his hiding place, even if it was the only way to get in without proper disguises. Getting into the HQ was easier than he expected by using fake to nearly genuine IDs through the back door. That Shelke girl who was probably a semi-clone of him and Issac did a good job of making their IDs on short notice.

The brunet sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned on one leg. He was wearing a handyman outfit that would easily make people mistaken him as a local ShinRa technician.

"That would be counter productive. Besides, you're not going to look subtle around here unless you're in SOLDIER uniform. The 1st Class these days all wear the same uniform. They don't wear red and black from nearly head to toe or what they want. We came here to get that uniform or better disguises if possible."

"I don't know why I agreed to get into a crate in the first place," Genesis huffed, giving the crate a disdainful glare at it.

Ryan shrugged. "Because we don't have a choice and there aren't any second chances of getting into the building – at least we can avoid getting spotted. You _are_ a high ranked SOLDIER deserter."

"K.I.A. more precisely, but deserter all the same." The ex-Commander never liked it when the item creator was right. Genesis rolled his eyes. "So, what now?"

"Eve, you here?" Ryan looked around.

_:: Here! :: _Eve shimmered into view. _:: Directive? ::_

"Is there a terminal in here?"

_:: One public terminal. ::_ the white droid answered automatically from its data scanners. _:: North-East of this storage room. This way~! :: _

Ryan went to work rapidly when he hooked up his own laptop to the terminal. Genesis searched the area of crates for better disguises or perhaps some items that were worth stealing. Eve was with him scanning the crates, before Genesis would open them if the items were worth the effort.

The ex-SOLDIER ignored most of the stored Materia in the boxes. Too many of them were what was on the market, a mixture of Ice, Fire, Lightning and Restore Materia. None of them really took his notice to steal on. Genesis did take a couple of Ethers lying around the place. Those things were more of use to him as a red mage than X-Potions. Then the next crate provided him with what he was looking for.

"Our search seems fruitful." Genesis took out a uniform for his body size. "I loathe purple, but a 2nd Class is less conspicuous than a 1st Class. Choosing 3rd Class might be fickle. We'll be questioned about authority going through the more exclusive floors. I think it's better you stay technician."

Ryan stopped typing and gave a befuddled face. "Why?"

"You don't have that stance or 'air' that military people carry." Genesis deadpanned. "No acting skills on that level."

"Well – it's not like I have a high talent in that area." Ryan murmured. Genesis didn't have to rub it in his face.

He desperately tried to ignore the auburn poet and hit the keys to download Shelke's and Issac's server overtaking program to the terminal. Give it five minutes and he'd get the security to act them as Shelke wanted to when she got into the HQ building.

"_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow... No matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire... Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises... Nothing shall forestall my return."_

"Alright, already!" Ryan snapped. A scowl was on his face. "No need to go and quote the _full_ Act III on me. I'm trying to work here."

Genesis wasn't helping him getting his raised temper down. "But you see, you now know all the Acts of LOVELESS. That means I'm successful in ingraining your mind with literature."

"Now I'm starting to regret I took this mission in the first place." Ryan mumbled as he face palmed.

Checking his digital watch, he'd send a message to his sister soon to say they were already inside. It will be a good long while he would be in the room with Genesis before the girls come in. The ex-Commander no doubt, was going to have a field day on his revenge... no thanks to his idea of Genesis getting into ShinRa HQ in a crate. Ryan swore inwardly, why now of all times. He can't help but feel added stress about how many things would change with the timeline alterations. The brunette was seriously wanting to clear his mind off things.

_Would everything play out as it was supposed to?_

_Or things would take a 180 turn?_

At this point, all he could do was wait for everything to happen. He hated waiting, which went against his nature that preferred to handle things with his own hands. Even if he was blessed with the Creation Symbol, his weakness was that he had difficultly in changing things and to finish them when it was the right time. What Rika and Ryan was, he was not. Thinking of the two, he wondered if the Sector was going to fall in the first place, and if it did fall... would their efforts be worth all their planning? Or would it be all in vain? Rika wasn't a problem, she did so many things that there was bound to be a slight change. Ryan was more worried about Issac.

More importantly, his Symbol.

Destruction was not an ordinary Symbol to be trifled with, not when its power was to completely wipe something out from its universal existence.

_Planet, I hope Issac doesn't get the worst lash out of the three of us._

Opposite of Ryan, Genesis observed his younger partner as he was deep in thought. For the auburn who had stayed with Ryan for the last two months, it wasn't quite the usual spontaneous item creator he got to know of. Not that a person would actually get to know someone even if they lived with the said person everyday for two months... but Genesis only had recognized the worrisome look from Ryan since yesterday. Clearly, it was reserved only for the other two Symbologists – although since his twin proclaimed Shelke as her 'new adoptive sister', the brunet had the same look but with less attachment to her.

The red head let his mind wonder on his new companions he had formed a team with yesterday.

Shelke Rui, no doubt had driven Genesis off his feet completely. She was part of a secret project of ShinRa's core, Deepground. Her stories would probably haunt him till he died.

The ex-Commander couldn't help but think at times what his blood samples had done to those people who were stuck forever in Deepground. Shelke was nine years old when she was taken in. No thanks to the experiments conducted on her she couldn't grow, completely stunted in the body she was taken into the lab as. The color of her hair was a dead giveaway on how his blood was able to infuse his traits onto another person. It wouldn't be surprising if a person would think they were siblings if they were walking on the street.

There were a few mentions that there were a few more people who had his blood. Genesis was only glad that they needed Mako everyday to survive. If there was a chance this 'Deepground' was uncovered, then if they made themselves as enemies there was a known weakness. Her abilities were clearly to shape her into a SOLDIER that would be main scouts for reconnaissance missions.

On the 'get to know' meter, Shelke was highly cautious of him. Genesis was inwardly intimidated how she could just 'switch off' her emotions. It reminded him too much of Sephiroth. However, there seemed to be a steady progress of her emotional state thanks to Ryan's twin, Rika.

This time, Genesis' thoughts then were on the only female Symbologist.

Rika had without a doubt taken his respect for having some love of literature. The small pocket book he had in his pocket was something he'd read when he got bored. Despite the large memory hole she had like her brother, she was just as intelligent. If not more so than the two item creators.

The girl was a self proclaimed mother chocobo and peace keeper of the Symbologists. The way how Ryan and Issac teased each other or having some ridiculous joke of who was better than the other, was like a reminder of his past.

Genesis couldn't help but blink a few times this morning when he suddenly saw himself back with Angeal and Sephiroth. Him and Sephiroth naturally at each other's necks, while Angeal would come in to separate them when things got out of hand. Rika was like Angeal, minus the fact that she's a girl and didn't preach on and on about pride and honor. Genesis preferred her more creative approach with quotes that blended in with the situation accordingly.

Last but not least, Issac. The very person who saved the Puppy from dying.

He was a computer geek and engineer through and through. A casual person, but didn't like to stand out, that it was distinct enough the twins were trying to get him out of his 'too modest' shell. Issac joked and teased to the people around him, but it wasn't enough to really set anyone's temper on fire. He also had a chipper attitude, but more controlled than Zack. Not surprising at all perhaps, especially when his fields of specialty were more to do with technicalities. Genesis would bet that he would need a lot of focus on tasks he'd do.

Even if Zack the Puppy didn't 'adopt' Issac in the manner as Cloud, Genesis had seen the younger former First proclaiming him as a friend. The way the Puppy said it, he was more than happy to fight with fangs on whoever would want to take his friend away. Issac didn't seem to be the type of person to demand loyalty so freely. Instead, the light hazel haired Symbologist would offer what he could do for others. It did startle Genesis that Issac was comfortable around him of all people to the point Issac wasn't scared to ignore him. The reason why it was up for debate, he would ask Issac later.

Nonetheless, Genesis was extremely curious on the extent of Issac's abilities. Unlike Ryan and Rika who would use Symbology more extensively, Issac seemed to avoid it. The auburn haired ex-1st Class wasn't sure of his true reasons, but clues here and there was enough to make him think that Issac did not accept his powers. Just how destructive were they?

Combing his red bangs, Genesis shifted back to see that Ryan's mind was still drifting off elsewhere.

_'It seems, I may not have taken Issac's powers into consideration so seriously than I thought.' _

Well – there was no knowing what might happen next. He'd wait on what was to come. It was just a matter on how to pass the time. When Genesis was bored only LOVELESS came to mind... or any literature he could get his hands on.

"Is there a reason why you don't like LOVELESS?" he raised a regal brow. It worked well in getting Ryan's attention back to present.

The brunette gave a shrug. "It's just the fact that I hear the same thing _over and over._ It's getting boring."

"Acceptable reason," Genesis said poetically.

Ryan took that in shock. _That was not Genesis. _He had to ask. "Since when did you get so apologetic? What did you do to the _real_ Genesis?"

"Not ever...And I never said anything about apologizing or changing..." Genesis said, all too innocently._ "Give every man thy ear, but few thy voice; Take each man's censure, but reserve thy judgment." _

The Earthling blinked at the sudden change of normal quotes.

_'Huh?' _

For some reason, it sounded dreadfully familiar...

His eyes were on a new brown book in Genesis' hand.

_'Oh, NO...'_

"**To be, or not to be, — that is the question**_: —  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? — To die, to sleep, —  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, — 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep; — "_

_And... _Ryan made a run of his life to the other side of the room to hear as little to Genesis as possible.

He sent an instant message to his sister on his PHS. The elder twin tapped a little too hard on the send button, clearly all too pissed.

'_Issac was right, I was nuts to give Shakespeare quotes to Genesis.'_

Worse, Rika had to give the flaming guy the whole freaking _play_!

In no time, Genesis was smirking wickedly beside him, book open.

_Oh, Planet. Just KILL me right now... _

_This is gonna be an awful LONG night..._

* * *

_Seventh Heaven, Sector 7, Midgar, December 0007_

A heavy air of loss was felt in Seventh Heaven.

Rika sighed walking away as she let Jesse took over in comforting Tifa, who was utterly devastated of losing both Zack and Cloud. Not to mention she was asking for forgiveness to her that Issac wasn't with them.

_What the hell, Issac? Why did you have to fall into Aerith's Church?_

She seriously hoped that the boys were okay, even though she knew what was to happen next.

Combing the locks of her dark brown hair, Rika's eyes shifted to the pinball machine. Barret, Biggs, and Wedge were down there with a spy. The Symbologist was frustrated that she and Shelke missed on the guy who bought them out. Apparently, the guy just had to be a 'former/suspended' Turk in civilian clothes. It was a good thing he was a rookie Turk too. He broke down in the interrogation of the three under an hour... but the fact they were screwed and the plate was going to fall anyway didn't help any.

_All those months of making sure it wouldn't happen was for nothing! _

Tears dropped down her eyes, and she wiped them away hastily with her sleeves. She never felt so defeated.

Heaving out a breath and sigh to choke back all that sadness and blow of disappointment, Rika focused herself that she needed to get everything back on track. There was still time to fix it. She was stronger than this, and came here to make a difference. More importantly, she would take this opportunity to get Biggs, Jesse, and Wedge to evacuate everyone from Sector 7. In the chaos... she and Shelke would head over to ShinRa Headquarters and get to her twin who was with Genesis.

_I can't let Ryan and Issac down._

With new found vigor, Rika jogged up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door, Shelke was looking at her for confirmation along with Eugene.

"What's wrong?" Shelke asked with concern seeing the older girl's eyes were red.

"We've... been found out." Rika shook her head. Her voice sounded remorseful.

The former Tsviet gasped. "_What?!_ But – How?! I've been keeping an eye out for any unusual activities on the Turks and Don's lackeys!"

"Turk under suspension and he was under Don's orders." Rika said striding quickly to her things and grabbing the Striking Staff to lay near her pack. "A wolf in sheep's clothing. He was acting as a civilian. Get ready, Shelke. We're leaving this place for good."

Shelke nodded and with the fastest speed she could go, retrieved everything important in the room. Although she did stop to ask something, "Where's Issac?"

"He fell down from top of the plate in the bombing mission." Rika said brief. "He'll be okay."

The auburn haired girl was hesitating on it, but shrugged. Shelke then took all her items and shoved them into her own pack minus her equipped Materia and her weapons. She then slipped the pack on her.

"All set, Rika."

Rika nodded. "Okay, wait here. I'll try to talk with the others about evacuating the place. When I get back, we'll head out and help evacuate everyone on our way to Ryan and Genesis."

When she got downstairs, there was a big argument with the group.

"Rika! We're in trouble!" Barret waved his arm and even his gun arm in the air.

"What did you get from the spy?" Rika questioned.

"ShinRa are gonna blow the platform of Sector 7! We're goin' to have to defend the support pillar!" the gunner said, resolute on the idea they need to hurry.

Looking around, Tifa was absent. Rika knew she was headed off to Don's place, but she needed to ask or she'll sound suspicious. "Where did Tifa go?"

"She volunteered getting information from Don Corneo's place." Wedge answered her question. "We better hurry."

Rika shook her head. "Hold on, why are we rushing over to the support pillar?"

"To defend it!" Barret growled. "What else are we supposed ta do like this? Twiddle our thumbs?"

"We need to evacuate everyone from the Sector." The item creator said with determination.

"WHAT? That'll take ages!" Barret shot back at her.

Rika wasn't going to let the three that she knew to die if they were at the support pillar. "And what happens if we don't save it in time? You're going to sacrifice all those innocent people in this Sector? Including those who have helped us all this time? Shelke and Marlene are in danger too! Are you going to run off and let them die?"

Baret froze at the mention at of Marlene. He understandably was having second thoughts. The gunner sighed, "I'm no good at keepin' a level head in this. I don't do evacuation plans."

Jesse put her hand up, "Well – What do you propose we do? Not all of us here are heavy fighters."

"Barret and Wedge can hold off the support pillar as long as possible." Rika spoke seriously, although she hated to leave them behind on the inside. She only hoped Issac would get back in time as she had her own role to do. "Biggs, Jesse, and I are going to evacuate and inform as many people as we can. Also, I think there's a hacking program that can set off the Sector alarms from Issac that Eugene has... I'll head over to the main electric and communication outpost in the area."

"By yourself?" Biggs asked skeptically.

Rika frowned. "It's not that we have a lot of people here. It's the best we _can_ do. If we can't save people and not care about them... how can we trust ourselves to save the Planet? Does Tifa have a PHS on her?"

Wedge shook his head. "Not that I know of, but I'm sure if she gets back she'll want to help us defend the pillar."

"That's good enough for now." Rika nodded. She at least was glad enough the trapdoor was completely sealed from under. That would mean Tifa would get to Sector 7 with the others much sooner.

"Well, Barret? Biggs asked their leader.

Barret nodded with a sigh. "If dat's da best we can do for now... Let's do it! Just make sure you all keep yer asses alive! I ain't wanting you lyin' on the floor dying' or anythin' and sayin' it's the end of AVALANCHE! Got it?"

"Humph, like we're going down easily." Wedge snorted.

Jesse gave a look to Wedge, "You have to come back alright? There's something I have to tell you."

The other blinked, but didn't get to say anything before Jesse had exited through the door on her job.

Biggs then chased after her. "Hey! Wait for me!"

To Barret, Rika gave him a supply bag of healing items and other attack consumables. Barret gaped at it. "This is for us?"

"Yeah, it's to save Sector 7," Rika supplied with a small smile. "No charge whatsoever."

"_Alrigh'_" the gunner grunted with respect in his eyes at the item creator. "Don't worry, we'll use it to save lives. That's why you fellas make items, righ'?"

Rika nodded in gratitude before looking at a confounded Wedge. "Jesse has feelings for you, at least... when Issac made it clear he didn't have any feelings for her last night."

Wedge looked totally speechless, but soon blushed when Barret was roaring in laughter at him. "Well, Wedge. Don't you die on us. We're goin' to see it through so you're goin' to date her, huh?"

"Um – uh, yeah." The poor guy looked bashfully away.

Barret rolled his eyes. "OK you hotshot, we got a pillar to defend!" The large bulky man grabbed at Wedge's collar with the pack slung on his shoulders, and then made their way out. "I'll be back for Marlene in the morning!"

When the two left, Rika had easily made her way back to Shelke to tell here they had to leave. Marlene was asleep, but Rika still had managed to keep the bar looking like it was closed and secure. With Shelke, they knocked on the doors of every person they knew so they would get out and leave the Sector. There was a miscalculation though... because they were all asleep in their beds. Not many people would actually believe them about a bomb threatening to get the Sector down.

_Damn it._

"Don't worry, we can still save them all," Shelke said beside her encouragingly. "Just get me to the main alarm system. I'll do what I can from there. I don't want those people to die as you do."

For the first time in her life, she was glad to have another person helping her in the worst situations besides Issac and Ryan. "Thanks, Shelke. I don't think I could do this without you."

Shelke shook her head. "I wouldn't be here in the first place if you didn't save me. And... I don't want to loose my new family, but I still want to search for Shalua too."

"We'll do both when we get out of this." Rika agreed. At a beeping of her PHS, there was a new message from her brother.

**~ Inbox: New Message (1) ~**

**Subject: **We're in HQ

**From: **Ryan S.

_Hey Rika, _

_We're already in ShinRa HQ. More precisely we're in the storage room. I've connected Shelke's and Issac's program so you can get in without too much of trouble. _

_Have you heard from Issac? What news from Sector 7?_

_Reply ASAP. _

_Your bro, _

_Ryan_

_P.S. Thanks for giving Genesis the whole freakin' play of Hamlet, _SIS_. You sure know how to make my life miserable. That's the _last _time I'm gonna inspire the LOVELESS obsessed red head with Shakespeare. _

**~ End of Message ~**

The Alteration Symbologist had to close her mouth so she didn't laugh too loud.

"What happened?" Shelke asked.

"It's nothing really. Ryan's complaining about the compensation gift I gave Genesis." Rika said as she made a hasty reply to her twin as she suppressed a laugh.

Shelke shrugged as she read the book before with Rika. "Hamlet isn't so bad. Why is Ryan so worked up about it?"

"He never liked reading it – but is okay hearing it." Rika responded. "But since Genesis is an eccentric in poetry... you can say my twin might be hearing the whole play if we don't get there soon."

"I don't envy him." Shelke sardonically said. "I've only heard rumors of how obsessive Genesis was with LOVELESS... but after meeting him, I didn't think they were actually true."

Rika reread the content one last time before she sent the email.

**~ Outbox: Message Sent (1) ~ **

**Subject: **We're on Deadline

**From: **Rika S.

_Ryan,_

_We got found out. Suspended Turk in civilian clothing. The Plate is going to fall. Shelke & I are going to raid the communication post in Sector 7 before we head over to HQ. We can only hope it would get people to move out. If not, back to the original plan. We stop the worst of it through the terminal on the SOLDIER floor. _

_Issac's fallen into Sector 5 with Zack and Cloud. Tifa told me that Airbuster was far tougher than they expected. I'll message him about the plate falling. Don't worry, I asked Zack and Cloud to watch Issac over for us. _

_You and Genesis just focus on making sure we can get in when we arrive. _

_Stay safe,_

_Rika_

_P.S. I gave Hamlet as a payment for a deal with Genesis. I didn't think he would react _that_ much to it. I'll make it up to you later, promise. _

**~ End of Message ~**

"Are you done?" Shelke eyed her adopted sister.

Rika shook her head typing madly with two thumbs on her touch screen PHS. "Give me a minute to send a quick message to Issac... and... there!" She pushed the send button.

_:: Can I come out now? ::_ Eugene protested in Rika's bean bag.

"Quiet, Eugene." Rika shushed her droid. "You'll come out in the communication post. For now, just stay quiet."

Eugene snorted out through his vents. _:: OK, Can I blast ShinRa people when I get there? :: _

Shelke laughed when Rika scowled at her bean bag. Eugene was just as Ryan said, compared to Eve... him and Flux took fighting to the next level.

"You can, if you behave," the elder girl answered his question.

In a split second his processors were in sleep-standby mode.

A ten minute jog led them to the outpost. The place was a large battered gray building with many metallic pipes intertwined with it. It wasn't heavily guarded, but it wasn't exactly easy to get in.

"How are we going to get in?" Rika mumbled to herself.

Shelke grabbed Rika's hand and focused her powers.

"The same way we're going in HQ. _Blend_ in."

The two girls disappeared from human sight.

* * *

_Sector 5 Church, Midgar, December 0007_

I groaned, feeling stiff at what I thought I was lying on a wooden floor. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with green colored ones.

"You're awake!" Aerith said as if she had been holding her breath.

I sat up and in front of me, Zack squatting down at me and Cloud had preferred to sit with his legs laid out on one of the church benches. The puppy must have lift me away from the flowers. Flux was in Cloud's arms, being charged with a spare battery pack I always had in my pack if he ever needed the extra juice. Next to me, Aerith looked up concerned at me. She then put a hand on my forehead as to see my temperature.

"Hmm, you're a bit warm." She said knowingly.

I blushed being rather close to her, which made Zack laugh. "Uh... I think I'm warm for a different reason."

"Oh," Aerith realized I was shy at her closeness. Come on, any guy would be mad not to have a crush on a beautiful girl like her. She still giggled. "That's good then, at least you're okay."

I blinked at where we are.

The church in the Sector 5 Slums... I didn't realize we made it alive at the fall. "How long was I out?"

Aerith letting her hand drop to her side, soothingly replied, "Just two hours. Zack had taken most of the fall and also crushed a couple of flowers like last time. Well – at least most of them are okay." Her gaze was at the spot where the flowers looked like they were trodden on.

"Like last time?" Cloud asked as his head leaned to one side.

"Yeah! That's how Aerith and I first met!" Zack said enthusiastically.

Cloud didn't believe it. "Seriously, Zack. You either really have a thick skull or you were really lucky. You even took the impact for both of us this time."

The raven head ex-SOLDIER shrugged. "I think lucky would be it."

I scratch my head. "Not the best scene to have a love at first sight, but with Zack I suppose it works." I then realized that the three of us did in fact crush more of her flowers. With a quick apologetic face I turned to Aerith, "Hey, sorry for crushing your flowers. I don't think they would be happy getting crushed a second time with more people on them."

Aerith shook her head. "It's alright, they're a lot stronger than normal ones. They're happy you apologized and know they have feelings." The flower girl had that 'trying to figure a puzzle look' on me again. "I didn't expect you to know that flowers had feelings, Issac."

_Crap. _

_I slipped. _

Need to fix this. Simple truth. Divert her attention.

"It's just something I know from a fellow item creator back at Costa del Sol." I said under Zack's and Cloud's curious gazes on me. "She planted a Rosemary for cooking. She'd praise it everyday to grow well. The plant ended up growing larger than those who weren't praised in her garden."

Zack blinked at my story. "That's the first time I heard about it." He then really looked at Aerith. "So the flowers feel and everything like we do?"

"Mm-hmm, they weren't happy you fell on them for a second time." The flower girl sweetly said, "We should stop meeting up like this, Zack. It's not healthy for you and the flowers."

Cloud nodded at that as he gave Flux to me, "I second that. We're lucky enough our weapons dropped near the church too, as well as our items all intact."

"How's Flux?" the raven head asked at the black bundle in my arms.

_:: On... recharge... ::_ Flux said with what power he was on putting up a small hand frailly. _:: Big... boom... not good... on processors... ::_

I shook my head to Zack. "I'm going to have to do check on him, but not here. On another note, that shock-wave blast did a number on us too."

Cloud blinked as he now recognized the bruises and scars on him. Zack had plenty more than the rest of us, but I was a bit banged up as well. The blond was about to propose something when his ears twitched. "Zack, someone's here."

Zack on immediate alert, his eyes darted everywhere. Hand on the Buster Sword that was strapped to his back, he stood in front of us. That's when in the shadows he found their suspecting stalker, a familiar red headed Turk wearing goggles like they were sunglasses.

"A Turk – Reno." Zack said slightly tense. The spiky raven didn't like the fact he had some infantry with him. "What do you want?"

"Fair? Didn't think you were alive, yo." the red head Turk said with with wide eyes. Reno was just like in the AC movie, only his pony tail at the back was shorter. His favorite electrical Mag-Rod was out, and his arrival meant we were in for a fight.

"He's injured." Cloud commented pointing out something I wasn't aware of.

_What? How?_

I did a second take, looking at Reno's sling on his right arm. He's lucky he's left handed. Still not so lucky for us.

"Whatever, yo! Your buddies who blew up the security outpost got me. BUT – It's not going to stop me from doing my job!" Reno thrust his Mag-Rod out at us. "No hard feelings, a Turk's gotta do what a Turk's gotta do, yo!"

Aerith had immediately hid behind Cloud in fear as Zack was far up front. "I'm sorry, they're after me. Can you all three help get me out of here?"

"Sure," I answered. "Wouldn't want to disappoint a lady in front of her flowers."

Cloud chose a more direct approach. "Not like I like ShinRa these days."

Zack took out the Buster Sword from the holster. "You know I'd defend you, Aerith. With or without promises for dates."

When Reno's Mag-Rod was starting to flicker electricity, Aerith cried out to us. "No! Not here! You'll wreck the flowers!" She then led us to the back door of the Church. "This way!"

We all ran as fast as our legs can carry us, while not trying to trip on the various debris in our way. Light never reaches under the plate, but that didn't mean we could see well where lighting was rare in piles of junk we were going through. Cloud and Zack were making it out okay with the extra sensitive senses, Aerith knew the place like the back of her hand... only I ended up nearly having my face kiss the concrete floor. Thankfully Cloud saved me from impact as my hands were full with Flux in recharging mode. He helped me up on my feet.

At one point, Zack stopped us all. "Issac, you think you can put Flux in your bean bag?"

I nodded and complied as I slipped my droid now in sleep mode in into the folded bean bag I had ready in my pack. That way, Flux wouldn't be too much of a hassle to carry and be safer. We needed to escape the area.

"Where to now?" Cloud asked. "I don't like the equipment those infantrymen have."

Zack raised any eyebrow at Cloud's statement. "Why? Was there something different about them?"

Cloud paled realizing something. "Those aren't normal infantrymen. The guns they have are more suited to filling it with cartridges to house tranquilizers."

"I say we run from them," I suggested. "They don't want Aerith hurt, but that doesn't mean they might not take you guys into a lab if you two got shot. I might join with you guys if they know about me too."

I sort of regretted about mentioning the labs, because both of my favorite heroes shuddered at the thought of returning into the labs as experiments.

"We run." Cloud said bluntly going with my idea.

"Right," Zack said taking over as group leader. "Any ideas to stall them, so we can mosey out of here?"

I raised my hand. "I got smoke bombs, just need a long distance thrower. Any place we're going to? I'm blind here without Flux on Sector 5."

"I'll show you the way." Aerith volunteered.

"Get the Ancient!" The sound of pattering heavy infantrymen feet was heard.

"That's our cue to run!" Cloud said in a rush. "Issac, give us the smoke bombs! You and Aerith go on forward, we'll catch up!"

From my pack I tossed two to Cloud and three to Zack. "You two take care!"

Zack nodded back at me, "Hey Issac! Keep an eye on Aerith for me, OK?"

"Got it!" I shouted back as they both ran to the voices of the Infantrymen. "Aerith, let's go!"

I didn't look behind me, but I did hear loud boom sounds and coughing that followed with it. It was clear they both got the smoke bombs on the infantrymen. I only hoped that they got Reno confused too. The both of us ran a good distance before we stopped to catch our breaths. Aerith appeared to be wheezing out as she didn't exactly had the right stamina like a fighter did.

"You alright, Aerith?" I asked the Cetra.

She gave a nod but didn't reply, trying to retrieve as much lost oxygen as possible. I let her get her needed oxygen as I kept a lookout for anything that might want to attack us. To my relief, soon, Zack and Cloud were jogging our way. It seemed they did good to be running at a certain pace. They didn't seem to be in a hurry.

"We lost them." Zack smiled at Aerith and me.

Cloud seem to hesitate. "We did, but staying out here isn't safe either. Especially at night."

Aerith pipped up, "Would you three mind taking me home? My mother would be extremely worried."

"I guess it's what we can do," Zack said. However, he did a double take. "What were you doing in the church at night?"

"Hmm, there was a girl that the old lady in Sector 5 was worried about. I checked over because she went into the church. I sort of fell asleep on the bench." The flower girl replied innocently.

"You fell _asleep_?" Zack panicked, waving his hand in the air. "You weren't cold?"

While the Puppy was fussing over his girlfriend, Cloud was trying to get Zack to settle down. I was trying to digest on what I heard. At this new information, I was curious how things would just suddenly play out as it should in the game. If that girl wasn't around, well – we wouldn't meet up with Aerith at the church in the first place. It was probably 2 AM in the morning. Must be pretty random, but really convenient that the girl acted like a NPC would in a game.

I didn't pay any mind to it. There was a reason why she showed up. We needed to get back on track.

"Umm – guys? Aren't we going to escort Aerith back to her house?" I said out loud.

The three stopped at that moment and turned to me. I swear if it were an _anime_ movie or cartoon, I would have sweat dropped on their 'oh, we forgot about that' expression on their faces.

"Lead the way, Aerith!" Zack smiled widely. When Aerith bounced in her steps leading the way, and turned... the Puppy's face was turned to a shade of blue.

Cloud laughed at Zack's predicament of meeting Aerith's mom for the first time, but he followed Aerith soon after.

The poor Puppy was sweating bullets. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Zack, why are you so afraid about meeting your maybe mother-in-law?"

"If you haven't noticed Issac, it's 2 AM in the morning! Wonder what type of impression that will make on her mother?!" Zack exclaimed like it was the end of the world.

"You got _gunned_ by snipers, _was_ a former First Class SOLDIER, and even _fought_ against Sephiroth... but now you're _chickening_ out on meeting Aerith's mom?!" I asked incredulously.

Zack twiddled his fingers. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"You can't assume that!" I scolded him scratching my head in bewilderment. "Look, you're taking her back to her home safe and away from those ShinRa people. Besides, Cloud and I are here with you, so chances are three of us can take equal blame."

He seemed a little calmer after that, but he still twitched nervously as we walked quickly catching up to Cloud and Aerith who were a few feet in front us. I kept walking by his side so he could at least feel he wasn't alone in this. I sort of understand him how he doesn't have a good record for being missing for 4 long years and all those letters that were left not replied. That probably left red marks in Elmyra's report card on Zack.

"Hey, Issac?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

I chose to answer on the safe side. Back on my Earth, yeah. Here? Who knows?

"Dunno. Even if I did, I probably don't remember." A pause. "Are you trying to ask me something related to this?"

Zack sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck. "I have no idea how you're supposed to face... well... you know..."

"Hmm," I murmured. This sort of match making thing was probably Rika's expertise, but since I was stuck with it – I might as well keep it simple. "Well, it's probably just the same way of meeting a superior officer. Just tone it down to a civilian, and be yourself. If anything, I think all mothers will appreciate honesty."

Zack's eyes twinkled in stars and in no time, I was already locked into his infamous bone crushing De-oxygenating hugs.

"Issac! You're genius! I love you, man!"

"Za-ack! A... a-air!"

When he realized I was just a normal guy, he let me down. "Sorry, forgot."

"Genesis wasn't kidding when you're like a Puppy." I said heaving in air into my lungs. "Not that I believed him at first when he's pretty much so obsessed with LOVELESS like it's a drug or something."

"He mentioned that to you?" Zack asked surprised.

"Was that what your mentor Angeal nicknamed you?" I asked back, when he seemed to be confused how I'd know. I quickly added the facts. "Put two and two together. Old man ShinRa mentioned it and you said his name..."

I knew Angeal was a touchy subject with Zack. However, I was willing to give it time if he didn't want to tell me. So far, all this time... he never once mentioned Angeal by name to me. The last mission was an exception because he was too angry.

"It was a nickname he gave me... I just... haven't heard it in a while... at least until Genesis joined us last night."

Judging by the tone of Zack's voice, I knew he wasn't up to speaking about Angeal freely with me yet. "Don't need to bring it up if you don't need to. The best way to remember a person who's gone; is by their happiest moments, right?"

Zack stopped his brooding mood and chuckled sadly. "You know, that's what Rika said when I found out we were bombing the Sector 5 reactor. Although – she did it by quote."

"Those words got a meaning behind them, right?"

"They do." Zack smiled now. "I don't get how you're not willing to give up when you have a bad case of amnesia."

I shrugged. "I suppose when you look around and you have a blank slate memory does that to you. The past makes you into who you are right now. There's no past for me, so – I'm just going to make happier memories and make that my past," I shook my head with a chuckle. "Man, I must sound like a weirdo."

"Nah, actually that sounds like a good idea." Zack disagreed.

"We're here!" Aerith proclaimed our arrival. Cloud snickered beside her when Zack choked down a whimper. "Let's go in!"

Cloud was definitely ushering Zack to go with Aerith. Besides, he was her boyfriend. "We'll be right behind you."

When Zack looked at me, I whispered softly. "Pride and honor of man." Aerith didn't hear it, but with Zack's hearing I was sure he'd hear it. There was a thankful smile on his face. The two lovebirds went inside.

Before the rest of us went in, Cloud asked me, "Is that how you deal with missing memories?"

"Best way I think I can handle it," I said knowing Cloud eavesdropped on us. It wasn't like Zack was all that quiet either. "At least I'll be prepared if I don't get them back, and move forward."

"That sounds nice. I think I might give it a go." Cloud said as he gave a thought on it, but he didn't linger there too long. "Let's head in before Zack panics, and he thinks we left him to fend for himself."

"Yeah," I chuckled.

Cloud was correct when we got inside though. In spite that Zack was casually greeting Elmyra and getting to know her, Aerith's mom had a inexplicable eye on the spiky black haired hero. I think I saw Zack very quickly wince at us before he faced Elmyra again. He now seemed calmer when me and Cloud were in the room.

"Mrs. Gainsborough, I'm Issac and this is Cloud. Sorry to bother you at this time on short notice." I apologetically said. It was best to stick to manners at this point. "Aerith wanted us to escort her home."

She eyed at me and Cloud for a moment before she smiled. "Well! I suppose it's quite alright." She held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you and Cloud. Aerith has told me of Zack's friends." She shook both our hands. "So is it true you all saved Aerith from ShinRa's hands?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but we managed to lose them on the way. I can't say what will come for the future though."

Elmyra nodded. "I can imagine. I've heard from Aerith, Cloud and Zack were once in ShinRa, but resigned once bad things were happening in the company. Issac's an item creator, which on a general note are disliked by ShinRa."

"That's right. If it's alright with you, we can let Aerith stay with us for a while. I'm sure the other girls won't mind the company." Zack advised.

The flower girl agreed with her boyfriend. "They're staying in Sector 7 right now. We can head over there."

The elder woman looked worried at all of us. "It is rather late, and it would ease a mother's heart if you could all stay and at least go in the morning. Sector 6 is rather dangerous at night. Can I at least ask you to rest here? You all could use some real rest and perhaps freshen up."

Cloud and Zack were about to protest, but at Aerith's pout... they changed their minds. I was expecting we would stay here (no matter how short it was). Not that I wanted to be a free loader, but I needed to see to Flux. If I was correct, there was a Cover Materia around Aerith's backyard or road near here.

We were all then eventually lead to Aerith's room, there was a debate on who would sleep on the bed... between Cloud and Zack. Cloud was insistent he didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a girl's bed... and Zack wasn't looking forward to sleeping on its small size. I was busy on the floor making some recovery system check ups on Flux so they both couldn't argue with me. He was mostly okay, although the explosions did knock out some of his sensor programs. My scout only needed a good dose of a recharge for 3 hours or so after I was done with him.

Zack now sitting on the bed asked me, "How's the check up?"

"Flux is low on power," I said as I made adjustments. "The explosion knocked his sensors, but not too much damage. He needs a 3-4 hours recharge." I laid Flux to one side of the room so he wouldn't be in the way of anyone walking.

Cloud seemed to feel relief. "That's good for Flux. I thought he was dead when I caught him. That techno-SOLDIER machine did a number on us."

"Don't feel so bad, Cloud." Zack said. "The fact we even met with the President was kind of a shocker. We're going to have to watch ourselves when we face those robots in the future."

"I hope Tifa and Barret made it out okay." the blond said in a hopeful tone.

"They should be fine." Zack said as he leaned down on Aerith's bed, his legs were hanging on the edge. "We'll catch up with them in the morning back at Seventh Heaven." He turned to the side but had his eyes on me. "Issac, how is our items stock coming along?"

I thought of the recent potions and items we used. "Not too bad. Nowhere near critical and – "

The room turned black and white for a second.

_What?_

"Issac?" Cloud asked as I suddenly stopped talking.

I scratched my head back in panic as colors returned. Was that my imagination?

Black and white, again. This time I felt and heard a huge thumping pulse through me. I couldn't move.

Zack now obviously knowing something was wrong, had sat up on the bed again. "Issac, you feeling okay?"

I didn't know what was happening next. All I know I was lying on the floor hissing in pain. It felt like someone made me an acupuncture lab rat as if a hundred needles or so was on me. My whole body felt pain and needles. The moment it came, it was soon gone. When I snapped back into reality, I was in Cloud's arms. He was slightly shaking me if I was alright. Zack was hovering over me distressed like a mother chocobo in a raving panic.

"Issac! You okay? Want me to get anything?" He asked quickly. "Potion? Ether? Restore Materia?"

I heaved out a breath that I didn't realize I was so tired. Even breathing became a chore. No energy left.

_Dammit. _

"No. Just... a bit of pain. Nothing much... no need for... items." I blinked a couple of times to focus my blurry vision.

Cloud wasn't so satisfied by my answer. "Your eyes glowed blue for a moment there."

"My... Symbology hasn't been so stable... after we fought that robot..." I left the part out where there were signs the Destruction Symbol was only partially awakening. Fear was already creeping up on me. I couldn't tell them.

Zack faced guiltily at me, "I shouldn't have requested you to do that Symbology spell back then."

I shook my head weakly, but at least my voice and breath was back. "It was that or we'd lose Tifa and Barret in the battle."

Suddenly, Cloud lifted me up and I was lying on Aerith's bed. "Whoa, Whoa! Hey!"

Zack silence me with a hand. "You'll be needing it more than I am. Rest up, Issac. Me and Cloud might need you in the morning."

Looking at two Mako enhanced people go against me, I chose to follow their wishes. I wasn't in a condition to disagree, my body felt so heavy like it was made out of lead. Was this the same thing Fayt in SO3 felt when his Symbol was fluctuating through most of the beginning of the game? If yes, then it sucked being in this prone dizzy and pain state. Rather than whine about it, I chose to lie down instead and thank the guys anyway. Once my head hit the pillow, the lights were out and the three of us were asleep.

I had a weird dream that night – I think I was suited into a space fighter plane resembling a F-22 fighter jet.

What I didn't like about it, was that I was chasing a huge winged metallic alien with metallic plates all over its female body shape. The scene was the very same scene that was introduced in the movie Advent Children. Eerily it was like a copy of what I knew as the iconic scene of her black insides were spilling out of the holes where her eyes and mouth are. Only in this case the metal body was as large as my fighter jet.

A chill ran through my spine.

It was Jenova.

All the flashes only gave me fuzzy images and feelings.

"… _Sorry... this is as far as I can go...'" _

Rika's dying words.

"_No! D-Don't give up! We made it this far!"_

Ryan weakly denying the hopeless last effort to save that planet.

"_WARNING! FIGHTER ENTERING ATMOSPHERE!"_

I ignored the blaring alarms of my own flight vehicle. My voice sounded like I was nearly dead and in desperation.

_'We can't let that monster take over like the others did! It'll make the inhabitants into Phantoms!"_

Sounds of lost connection through the internal communications.

_'RIKA!' Both Ryan and I screaming on top of our lungs. _

The last attack both Ryan and I made with Symbology - we channeled our remaining strength through our fighter planes.

_Bright light. _

The monster we tried so hard to stop, was heading to the Planet.

_Failure._

Dying slowly and watching helplessly... just out of reach.

_Pain. _

The empty lonely darkness of space took my sight.

_Hurt. _

_Regret. _

_An unfulfilled promise to a friend who was connected to the Planet. _

"_NO!"_

I woke up with a gasp still lying on my bed, breathing in huge gulps of air like I was deprived of oxygen.

Damn – was that _my past?_ I gulped down trying to steady my heart that was beating like no tomorrow. Sweat was pouring down my face. I trembled and shuddered silently in the room that was filled with Zack's snores and Cloud's more quieter but steady breathing of peaceful sleep. I held my head with frustration, all those emotions of the other 'me' shook my psyche at that moment. I couldn't believe it at all.

The reason why Gaia was going to be doomed, why the Cetra were wiped out, and the events that took place in this reality was because the other 'Issac and his friends' failed to stop Jenova. I've always known that from Cosmos, but to actually _feel _their emotions was a different thing.

Those memories didn't give me any answers, only more questions.

_Phantoms? _

_An unfulfilled promise? _

_A friend who was from Gaia? _

The past of the 'other' me was a lot more complicated than I thought.

* * *

**TBC...**

This chapter part ends where Genesis finally recites Shakespeare, Turks are in a mess (Reno is hurt?), the plate falling commences with people trying to stop it, Zack and Cloud go to Aerith's house... and Issac gets the first parts of the 'other' Issac's memories.

And that's for part I! Yes, Part two will be up on Saturday or Friday the nearest (it's nearly finish typed up on my laptop). Stay tuned~!

**Comments, opinions, questions, advice in reviews are welcomed! :) **


	12. The Falling Plate Race PART II

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to** xxOMGgalxx, tsukiyomi83, pinpon02, **and** dragoon109 **for reviewing! Thanks to **The Three Kings **and **kingdomlily** for the favs! And thanks to **Incendie de Glace, TheAbsolutistsCreed, **and **kingdomlily** for the alert! I always say my thanks!

I missed a couple of weeks as I went on vacation. A rather good long one. Everyone enjoyed their holiday season so far? I know I did. xD Kudos to everyone who's read, reviewed and alerted this fic! We're on 3350 hits now! =D

As of now, I've made a C2 that's dedicated to Earthlings falling into Gaia. You can check it out from my profile, or if you have a fic/know a good fic don't hesitate to PM me. ;)

For my long vacation absence, we have a 16k word chapter this weekend! ( I have no idea why separation lines add like 1000 words or something Dx )

MONSTER chapter Part II!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 11: The Falling Plate Race (PART II) ~**

* * *

_Aerith's House, Sector 6, Midgar, December 0007 _

I woke that morning early at 5:30 AM looking very like a raccoon in Aerith's mirror. The baggy circles under my eyes showed that I haven't slept very well. Not with the nightmare vision of the past that belonged to the 'other' me.

I grunted with recoil as a pulse of power went through me, my vision went colorless for a second – but thankfully faded.

_Stupid power overload._

It wasn't as bad as my chronic insomnia habits, but I still felt tired after what happened last night. After the dream, all I had was restless sleep. Turning and tossing, I spent the whole night trying to get the images out of my head. No luck in forgetting them, but those memories would have to wait. If I wanted to discuss them, the safer choice was to tell them to Rika and Ryan first. It made me wonder if they had that dream before... or maybe I was the first one to get it, with them following.

Who knows what Cosmos was planning in giving me those memories at a time like this.

I sighed heavily as I sat on the bed and let my eyes wonder to the floor, only to find Zack and Cloud still asleep. Cloud was quiet as usual in a fetal position, and Zack snored loudly with his limbs spread out with a smile on his face like he was dreaming something good. Funny how they got into a position where they were close to each other with Cloud snuggling into Zack. Smirking, I snapped a picture of them both with my PHS. Rika would have a field day if I showed it to Tifa and Aerith later.

I tiptoed silently over to Flux to find that he was nearly fully charged. There wasn't much to do in the room, so, I headed downstairs.

As expected, the kitchen was empty. Maybe Elmyra got up at six or she was off elsewhere.

I chose to wash my face in the bathroom quickly before I opened the door to the backyard. It was small, but that made it easy to spot the materia that was just 'there' for me to take. Picking up the purple Cover materia, I then sat on the floor leaning on the small pillar, flowers surrounded me. Inspecting the materia, I had thoughts I should give it to Cloud later on. Using Cover materia was a good way to learn Limit Breaks quickly.

On the topic of Limit Breaks, my mind shifted to the Puppy. He wasn't originally part of the FFVII crew. However, if Zack had Chain Slash as a Limit Break, then I was sure he had more Limit Breaks he hasn't use yet.

Unlike the other characters, his were special. He had the ability to copy the Limit breaks of other people, which was pretty darn amazing. For example, how Cloud's 'Meteor Rain' Limit Break was copied by him in Crisis Core, but his was named to 'Meteor Shots'.

I wasn't sure if he could use them at all... but I think Zack still has Sephiroth's 'Octaslash', Genesis' 'Apocalypse', and even Angeal's 'Rush Assault'. The only reason he hasn't used them yet was because he probably has emotional issues on the big three. Tseng's was a probably something different, because I don't think he could summon a helicopter attack since the original was 'Air Strike'. Perhaps a Turk style physical attack some sort? Two other unique ones I remember him having was Aerith's 'Healing Wind' but was named 'Healing Wave', and Cissnei's 'Lucky Stars'.

Considering that Zack still had this ability to 'copy' Limit Breaks, that meant he had a chance to copy everyone who was going to be in the team for later. I was thrilled at the thought of that.

"Hellooooo!"

My attention snapped to Aerith who was already there standing next to me. I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, I... just have a lot to think."

I didn't realize she sneaked up on me. Damn, I must have been so lost in thought I ignored my surroundings completely.

"May I sit down?" Aerith asked as she was slightly kneeling down.

Her green eyes sparkled curiously. This was the first time I met her without Zack around. Was she here to talk to me if I was different? Probably. I didn't really mind the company, and I could get closer to her as a friend.

I gestured a space beside me with a shrug, "Sure thing."

The clothes she was wearing I noted, was that from Crisis Core. The white dress that had flower decorations on them. Only now she wore a blue denim jacket over her shoulders. Well – it's not I expect the characters to have a one type of clothing wardrobe. This was a reality, not a game.

"How do you like the flowers here?"

I blinked at the question, not really expecting she'd ask about them.

"It's amazing they bloom at all really," I replied truthfully after I gave it some thought. "I can't imagine how they could grow with little sunlight here. Most flowers wouldn't last, but these ones – it shows their strong will to live."

She giggled at me as though it were funny. "You're the only person who has ever said that flowers are alive and have feelings like humans do! Honestly, I think you're a bit odd."

"I guess I am weird." I sulked. Aerith probably wasn't going anywhere soon when she was seeking for answers. I might as well ask her. "Why do you think I'm unusual?"

"Well -" She started with a speculative expression on her face, "The flowers like you, like they're saying hi to an old friend. But the Planet thinks you're dangerous." At my grimace, Aerith then looked at me kindly. "I don't think you want to hurt anyone. It's just... you seem to be afraid of yourself."

I think I got whip-lashed at Aerith's blunt observation. I flinched. Out of the characters of FFVII she was those type of people who could read the hearts of other people. I didn't think she would have guessed me so easily. She was right, because honestly I was scared shit about my own powers.

There wasn't really a point in lying to her for now, I still could hold off some information.

I frowned as my eyes were on the floor. "You got that right." I looked at my hand and gripped it. "I've been under the weather lately. Sometimes I feel like – I might screw something up... loose control," I rambled.

"Then let it go, silly!"

Stupefied, I leaned my head to the side baffled at her sudden declaration.

The flower girl gave me a mysterious smile. "Maybe there are some things you can't control, Issac. Try your best, but life can take care of the rest when you're at your limit. It'll flow."

I wasn't convinced at her advice. If she was talking about the Lifestream, then I probably wouldn't have any support from the Planet. I was an alien to Minerva anyway, and didn't have a place in her circle of life on the Gaia. The flowers thinking I might be an old friend might be thanks to Cosmos. Smaller life forms tended to be more in tune to Creation Energy than the Lifestream itself. Lifestream was basically the same thing, only different in form. Like its name, Lifestream was life on this planet. Mako Reactors suck the energy dry, so there was little life left from it.

Oppositely, Creation Energy was energy of the universe itself. You can't destroy it completely, because it'll be re-created and transformed to other energies. That destroyed part of the Lifestream becomes what Creation Energy is; the problem now, was that the Planet wasn't able to process pure Creation Energy to make it into energy like in the Lifestream. It was like using a engine that was specifically gasoline fueled, but you can't just give it another fuel like bio-fuel to make it work.

Nonetheless, I was thankful for her words and support. At least she didn't believe the Planet blindly and had her own opinion about me. And I was glad for that.

I stood up from my spot and helped her up. "Thanks for the advice, Aerith. It helped to make the load a little lighter." I gave a small smile at her.

"Good! Come on, you can help me and mother get breakfast ready!" The flower girl said happily. She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside very enthusiastically that I ended up tripping the first few steps. "Zack and Cloud are going to eat a lot. You might know their favorite foods or something!"

* * *

Breakfast was an memorable event for Zack.

Not that he wasn't familiar with the setting, but it brought memories of eating with his parents back at home. How long had he been absent from Gongaga? Zack really couldn't imagine how worried his parents were. The last time he wanted to visit home, he got a warning from Cissnei that ShinRa was expecting him in his hometown. Even if the occupants of the house were different, the feeling of family was still there.

Elmyra hovered over the three of them to make sure the boys were all compensated for in food. Issac who was feeling better that morning, helped Cloud do the dishes. Aerith was helping her mom with what was left of the household chores. Zack had volunteered with some grunt work, moving a couple of old furniture and crates that Elmyra was already thinking of taking it out to throw away. Flux who was fully recharged flew around the house inspecting things. The droid stayed out of the way, as he was booting up his systems back to the way he was before. The moment lasted so fast that in no time, all of them were ready to depart for Sector 7. The group said their goodbyes to Elmyra.

The former SOLDIER ended feeling glad he got to meeting Aerith's mom done and over with it. He wouldn't mind to visit again in the future if he had the chance.

Again, this time Aerith lead the way to Sector 7 but she pulled Issac along with her meeting up with a friend of her mom's, Mrs. Brooks. Zack didn't feel jealous at all as by the look on his flower girl's face, the item creator needed a good cheer up. Issac wasn't exactly feeling well, not after what the raven head and his buddy saw last night and there were clear signs he had bags under his eyes this morning. The item creator didn't explain, but it was obvious he didn't get enough rest.

"Gil for your thoughts?" the blonde asked in a murmur. Cloud walked beside him, his mouth partially hidden in his slightly zipped up turtleneck. His eyes were also on Aerith who now dragged the hazel haired item creator to a vendor to see accessories.

Cloud was quiet most of the times, but Zack liked his silent company. He was that calming wind that would soothe you when you needed the silent peace. And maybe because Zack himself was naturally a person who enjoyed to talk a lot.

"I'm just worried for Issac." Zack huffed. "I didn't think what he did when we fought Airbuster would affect him this badly."

Cloud eyed at his friend calculatingly. "Are you worried about the promise we made to Rika?"

An uncomfortable short silence. "That too."

"He'll be fine as long as one of us watch him." Cloud said softly, noticing his friend's deep in thought attitude. "If any thing goes wrong, we'll be there to save him. Right?"

The raven head shrugged. "I think so."

The blonde was quiet at first, but he then eventually spoke, "You still have that dream of being a hero, right? You may not think you're a hero Zack, but you've saved people. You saved me... and I think Genesis believes you've saved him in his own way."

Cloud pat him on the back, gave him a small rare wide smile and headed over to Aerith and Issac who were walking in front of them.

Zack was astounded at Cloud's confession. He honestly didn't feel heroic right now or deserved the praise.

Not after failing to save so many.

His record of leaving people to die or killing them for that matter wasn't clean. He couldn't even save Angeal back then and convince his mentor wasn't a monster. Nibelhiem burned to the ground with Sephiroth going insane, Zack failed to connect the stoic General to let him know he was human. And Kunsel... he ended up long gone in one of ShinRa's hidden labs no thanks wondering where his 'black spiky friend' disappeared off to. Zack even wondered why a Goddess of all things called him a 'hero'.

_Was that dream really just turning into a past naive wish? _

The former First shook his head, he'd always promised himself he wouldn't let that pride and honor go. Sure, there were numerous times those ideals he held were at the brink of destruction... but he always pulled through somehow. He wouldn't give up now. Not by a long shot.

He had a new family to watch over. Zack wasn't going fail saving them if they needed his help. He also made a promise to them he'd try to survive no matter what happened.

But even sometimes, he couldn't erase that little traitorous fear, stuck like blood sucking tick that siphoned his courage on the back of his mind. The way Issac's Symbology powers were acting, was like a reminder what happened to Genesis when he fought Sephiroth and Angeal in the simulation room. Something so trivial was the cause of the largest events.

Zack was hoping that sort of incident won't repeat itself.

He didn't realize how wrong he was.

* * *

_Playground, Sector 6, Midgar, December 0007_

Walking to the next Sector was quiet. I wasn't expecting much of it, but I was sure nervous on what was to come.

Zack and Cloud I noticed, were keeping a sharper eye on me than usual. Was it because of what happened yesterday night and what had happened when we fought Airbuster? That was probably the case. I just didn't like the extra attention, it kinda made me feel like I was a walking hospital patient that was supposed to be in bed. All I could do was tell them how I was doing (quite fine, thanks) so they didn't worry.

The Sector 6 playground was pretty much the same like in the games. Whether how it was portrayed in Crisis Core and in FFVII. The notable huge dome cat slide with the sand pit, the other dome cat cubby-hole/cubby-house, and swings. It looked like a fun place to hang around and play in if you were a kid. But even in the early hours of that morning, there were no street kids around. Weird, I wondered why it was empty.

The reason why we were stopping here, was because we were all taking a break. Well – at least Aerith was. Out of all of us, she wasn't the most physically fit. Especially when she was among a group of fighters. So we were taking it easy on the way back for her.

Zack, Cloud and Aerith were in an animated conversation about whether Tifa was Cloud's girlfriend or not. The Puppy was saying it was a definite, while Cloud was denying it as his face was in a shade of pink claiming she was 'just a friend'. Too bad for Cloud, Aerith made the connection anyway, and she lightly teased the blonde along _with_ her boyfriend. This was probably the first time I noticed how Aerith really got along well with Zack. They were both the kind of people where they just spread happiness around them so easily.

No doubt about it, I found myself smiling at their antics. It was just far too contagious.

I chose to stay silent through the scene, preferring to observe the three like this. It made me happy that my efforts were worth it till now.

A game fan's dream come true.

I mean, I was standing here looking with my own two eyes on what could have been an alternate fate... that 'what if' Zack didn't die but had his freedom, Cloud was more fortunate to have his own personality even if his memories were partially missing, and Aerith was finally reunited with someone she missed for so long. Just being there to make a change and seeing the more happier results of how fate can turn out.

However, it scared me that how easily I can lose it all in the time to come, if I wasn't careful. There was still Cloud and Aerith to watch out for. Now that Zack was alive, how would Cloud react in Sephiroth's 'puppet' scheme on him? Same with the flower girl, she had the worst coming to her... I have to stop Sephiroth from killing her later. That didn't count the fact how Zack was going to react to all of these future events. He was now a wild card in those events.

Flux hovered beside me, giving a questioning glance at my reminiscence mood. I only pat his head with a smile. I didn't want my droid to fret over me.

Then my PHS buzzed in my pocket, catching the attention of everyone. I opened it to find the worst type of message I'd ever want to receive.

**~ Inbox: New Message (1) ~**

**Subject: **_Where are You? We're in SERIOUS Trouble_

**From: **_Rika S. _

_Issac, _

_Are you alright? Please tell me you made it out okay. I heard from Tifa you fell when the reactor blew up. Are Cloud and Zack fine too? The moment you get this message please show it to them as well. _

_We're in serious trouble. Someone (a spy/ suspended Turk in civilian clothes) caught our activities and found out about where our base is. ShinRa is planning to take the WHOLE Sector 7 down on us! _

_Tifa's gone after Don Corneo (Head gangster on Wall Street, owner of Honeybee Inn. Has a Mansion in Sector 6) who I think fed the info forward to the Turks. Biggs, Jesse, and I are evacuating the people in the Slums. Barret and Wedge are fending off ShinRa from the Support Pillar. _

_We could REALLY use some help here!_

_Please hurry, _

_Rika_

**~ End of Message ~**

My hand shook holding the PHS in my hand.

_Shit had totally hit the fan. _

I think all the color on my face was drained dry, as Zack, Cloud, and Aerith demanded information what I had just read.

When Zack asked me who it was from, lo and behold... Tifa was right in sight. From the distance, all of us saw a woman in a short and sexy blue dress standing on top of a cart with a chocobo pulling it. On the hot or not scale, she could give a run for Don's money. I'd give a score 9.5 out of 10. I didn't comment on it loudly, fearing Cloud might want to punch me. From the Sector 7 gates, the cart wheeled fast towards the entrance to Wall Market.

"Tifa!" Cloud cried out noticing his childhood friend.

Aerith pointed to where she disappeared, "Was that Tifa? The person we've been talking about?"

"Yeah, it was." Zack not really believing why Tifa was in hurry. He gripped Cloud in place before he could run off after her. "Cloud! Wait a sec!"

"I think I know where she's going," I said showing them the message. When they read it, all of them gaped at it.

"They want to blow up the WHOLE SECTOR?" Zack yelled first.

Cloud paled, somewhat torn between going after Tifa or back to Sector 7. "What are we going to do now? We can't leave Tifa back there!"

"I'm heading back to Sector 7 with Flux," I stated where I was going. "Barret can fight OK, I'm worried about Wedge. He isn't a heavy fighter or what you can count as a military fighter. They need as much fighting power they can get."

Rika wasn't in a position to fight at the pillar, she and Shelke were planning to head over to ShinRa HQ where Ryan and Genesis were waiting. The guys needed Shelke's abilities to override the safety plate emergency program on. She probably used the same excuse to get away from the others and evacuate some people on her way there. Shelke would probably follow her but out of sight.

Zack sighed raking his black spikes in frustration. "I can't believe ShinRa would stoop this low! We gotta go back... but Tifa..."

"We'll split up." Aerith said determinedly. "I'll come with Cloud and get Tifa. I think I know a way into Don Corneo's place."

Zack shook his head, "He's known as a lecherous pervert! What if you - "

Before he could say anything else, he got smacked with Aerith's staff.

"_Ow!_ Aerith, what was that for!"

"Zack, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'll have Cloud with me. Issac's right, they'll need you there, and I thought you didn't want to break promises."

I didn't understand what Aerith was talking about, but Zack had a serious face on him and nodded in a silent agreement to Cloud and his girlfriend. It made me wonder what the silent conversation was about. On second thought, I didn't quite believe she was able to whack Zack with a staff. Or maybe Zack was just too occupied with Don and Sector 7 going down.

The black spiky hero gave both of them a good long look before complying. "Okay, just get Tifa out of there and if you can, hurry back to Sector 7."

"Cloud," I called him over. I put the Cover materia in his hand. "I found this. You can protect Aerith and Tifa easier. It's also a good materia to master your Limit breaks."

A thankful nod. "Thanks, I think it'll help. I'll head over with Tifa once we find her. And, Issac?"

"Hmm?"

"You be careful," the blonde said, before jogged with Aerith out of our sight.

I was stunned Cloud said to me directly he was worried for me. Zack though, pushed me out of my stupor.

He shook me gently, "Issac, we got a Sector to save. Let's mosey!"

"Right away."

Both of us ran with Flux leading us.

Zack and I knew the clock was ticking to the impending doom on the Sector, if we didn't stop it.

* * *

_ShinRa Headquarters, Lv.49, SOLDIER Floor, December 0007_

Swiping a key card, a 2nd Class SOLDIER let a technician in with a crate into the room. The purple clad SOLDIER took a couple of steps into the room more than necessary before he wandered off and back to the door to seal the door. The door hissed with a satisfied click at the lock. The warrior snorted before taking the helmet off.

"I've always hated these helmets," the auburn haired ex-Commander said before putting it on a chair that was in the room.

Shimmering into existence, two girls were in the room with him and the 'technician'. Another two scout droids shimmered into existence but stood guard at the door.

The smaller auburn haired girl looked around the room with interest. "To think they actually don't use this room as frequently as before. I thought ShinRa would use its resources better."

Ryan in his technician clothes shrugged. He was glad the girls came in the nick of time before he suffered from hearing more Shakespeare. "After Genesis left, perhaps it left a bad mark or something. Not to mention the regulations state even 1st Class can only hold a number of _specific_ materia that's provided by the company."

"They fear another mass desertion that might end up taking their resources." Rika commented. She then looked awkwardly at the poet who was clad in 2nd Class suit. "No offense, Genesis... but purple really looks weird on you."

Genesis waved it off with a sigh. "None taken, I'd be more happy to change from this horrid uniform. But for now I'd rather take this opportunity of ShinRa getting careless of not even taking account of managing the Materia Unit room." He walked around the place punching in codes with familiarity to some of the terminals to find out they haven't changed. "Ah, jackpot."

The compartment in the middle of the room folded out and turned into the main terminal in the room.

Ryan nodded, "That sure saves time. Shelke, it's all yours."

Shelke nodded as she got her gear out from her bag. " I'll get in and it may take a while searching for the one to trigger it active. I might need to loop some security cameras and manipulate them. I'm trusting you three to watch my body while I'm sending my conscious inside the main network." The former Tsviet hooked up her VR goggles and sat down.

While the auburn haired girl was busy, Ryan asked his twin, "So, can you give us a summary to catch up with what happened in Sector 7?"

"Do so while we search for Materia," Genesis added while he was on another computer in the room. "I think there are some rare ones here. Seems like the last time people accessed this room was about 4 to 5 years ago."

"That would be the time Sephiroth went insane, right?" Rika asked as she wondered. "No wonder fusion Materia are rare these days."

Checking the database that was there, Genesis carefully scanned down the inventory list. "Most of the normal Materia here have been taken by the company. The rest are just left behind... but there aren't many. Some of them aren't even labeled at all."

"Which means?" the elder twin inquired.

"We use the traditional way of knowing Materia, by touch Ryan." Genesis gave the logical answer. He then opened up the compartments that housed some left over Materia. "You were saying about the Sector 7 evacuation, Rika?"

Rika sat onto another wheeled chair that was in the room, near enough to search the Materia holds to make herself comfortable. "Shelke and I got into the communication outpost quite easily thanks to the chaos and blared the alarm. People were starting to evacuate when we headed over here. We got in through the transport channels because they were distributing boxes. Issac and the others are most likely in for more trouble though."

"Why?" Ryan questioned.

"Because the Turks were moving into the Sector with some deliveries." Rika responded wearily. She knew all too well that it never happened in the original timeline. "They were carrying some metal boxes with holes. Shelke and I didn't get a good look or any information what was inside them. But – I'm worried where they're from."

Genesis who was checking on one green Materia frowned at the information. He turned to the Alteration Symbologist. "They wouldn't have large red bar codes on them would they?"

"Yes."

"Damn – Hojo's experiments," the auburn ex-SOLDIER stated grimly.

Ryan didn't like the sound of that. "What! Are you sure?"

"I'm certain of that." Genesis said seriously. "Even in the past, that sorry excuse of a man probably had a hobby letting the critters free. If ShinRa's intent on letting the Sector down, then there's a time and opportunity to test and easily get rid of experiments. _Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul._"

"Damn it, Issac's in the middle of it!" Ryan cursed. Was there a way return with the others?

Rika shook her head knowing her twin's thoughts. "It's too late to go back! We came here to stop things from this side. We're going to have to trust the others they can make it out okay."

"But – We – "

Genesis actually made an effort and in a flash, the Creation Symbologist was in a headlock. "At ease, Ryan. The way you're panicking will not solve anything. Calm down," he snarled. Genesis wondered just when he became the level headed one. Usually, _he_ was the one who caused the conflicts.

Ryan stopped struggling from Genesis' strong grip. "What are you proposing we should do?"

"Help me sort out the Materia in the room. We take what would be beneficial and leave the others behind while Shelke tries to override the system discreetly." The ex-Commander said calmly. "We're successful in getting into ShinRa, but we have yet to get _out_ of here. The task may be a bit daunting if we wish to avoid catching attention."

"...Fine." Ryan was reluctant about it. He hated leaving his best friend to get the worst of it – but he wasn't going to leave this advantage left to chance.

The younger twin was already on one side of the room opening a compartment that surprised her. There was a red Materia inside. A Summon materia? She wasn't sure there were supposed to be any outside the places they would get them in the locations like in the game. The girl touched it, but it hummed in a unfamiliar echo to her.

"Genesis?"

"Yes?"

"There's a summon materia here. I don't think I recognize it." Rika said pointing at her compartment.

Genesis walked over in quick strides before he picked up the red materia. He blinked in recognition and smiled widely in triumphant. In turn, the materia pulsed with a friendly vibe. "Good to have an old friend back. I didn't think Bahatmut Fury would be here at all... That means ShinRa took some of Fair's materia when he was captured."

"And just stuck them in _here_?" Ryan said incredulously not believing the company took stupid to the level and beyond. Not to mention that Bahatmut Fury was one of the strongest Summons in Crisis Core.

Genesis snorted as he stored away his returned summon companion into his pocket. "Seems like the President really is at the point of retirement. Don't forget that the budgets SOLDIER had have been allocated to the Weapons department. SOLDIER now has lower standard issued equipment than ever before. I doubt there's really a whole set of good materia lying around, but that doesn't mean we can't find any more unique ones. Keep checking, we may find other useful ones."

While the twins were busy opening more materia compartments, Genesis scratched his chin figuring out plans of getting out. He would use the summon to escape if things turned out for the worst. He didn't have to play it clean – he knew that ShinRa would most likely to play it dirty. However, the plans to destroy an entire Sector was probably the worst heard so far. He didn't really wish for the people who were never involved to become victims.

Genesis hoped the Puppy would somehow stop the fall of the plate from the other side.

He wondered how Zack would fulfill his role as a hero.

* * *

_Sector 7, Midgar, December 0007_

You know, when you're a Final Fantasy gamer and somehow you're stuck in the reality of the game and that you're there... you'd expect things to happen the way it should in the game, right?

Wrong.

Not when you already screwed up the timeline – and that itsy-bitsy flutter from the wings of a innocent butterfly... has grown into a massive natural hazard Hurricane Katrina.

Two words could describe what Zack and I saw when we got into the Sector.

Utmost chaos.

The evacuations were still going on, but with the fear, uncertainty, and some monsters running around into the mix... it was more of everyone to themselves. Dog eat dog world. This wasn't any civilized place you'd find on Earth. Midgar, especially the Slums, was a place of the oppressed people. They didn't have that sort of freedom that Earth would value so hard for. There wasn't such a thing as pride. Whoever was the strongest would survive, the weaker could just roll over and die.

People who had been smarter to evacuate were probably the good hearted ones. They all brought what they could or even just the clothing on their bodies and followed the organized long lines that lead out into the wastes or other Sectors that hugged Sector 7.

Now, all I could see people taking the opportunity to steal things in stores that were left behind. Some bashed into buildings with sticks and stones, getting food. Others with fired torches, burning buildings of places they hated for being condemned as the poor. Even resorting to killing another person to get some transport to survive themselves. Who knows what else was happening deep in the buildings left behind. Beatings? Rape? More murder?

At the harshness of the reality, it made me feel disturbed.

_Were these the people I was going to save?_

_Did they even deserve to be saved?_

I couldn't even believe I was having second thoughts of saving people who I knew were going to die. All this time, I thought I'd steel my resolve in saving them because what I saw in the game was unfair. It was horrible for ShinRa to do so. However, now seeing these people who couldn't care about anyone else wasn't doing good for my mind.

_A pulse. _

_Black and white. _

Colors showed up again as I shook my head violently and focused on keeping my legs moving forward. I didn't want to give into power that was threatening to pour out of me.

Running along with Zack, we did what we could to defeat any monsters off the evacuating civilians. Once defeated, the body quickly evaporated into the Lifestream. One thing highly bothered me though. The black spots of shadows that were left, traveled over towards to where the Support Pillar was located as if they were a swarm of insects. They reminded me eerily of the worst type of things you could expect in a demon slaying game like Devil May Cry or something like a bad zombie infestation in any Resident Evil game.

_They couldn't be Jenova cells could they? _

I couldn't count how many minutes had past, but soon the base of Support Pillar was seen. There, Wedge all by himself was fighting for his life. Blood was leaking down his face. On the left arm on his bicep was a large gash and his body was bruised everywhere. As he shot out the bullets I saw him recoiling from the impact of the gun shots. He was in big trouble.

Flux who saw what I had, made a bubble shield around himself and zoomed through the monsters in my way, effectively getting their attention on him. He was too fast to be caught, he zoomed around them over and over so I could head on to save Wedge.

I ran up to the infantryman that was going to ambush him, and with my Gemini Sabers slashed him down in two strikes. For good measure I blasted the guy with a Thunder spell as he fell to the ground.

"Issac!" He said in astonishment at my appearance. "You're alive!" Wedge then collapsed on the ground.

"Wedge!" I panicked, and quickly checked his vitals. My face was in relief when I felt a steady pulse.

Thank goodness he was still alive. I thought he was dead.

Zack swooped in just a second later with a swipe the Buster Sword, wiping out 4 soldiers that were surrounding us. "Don't worry, I'll hold these guys off. Just focus on Wedge."

"Roger!" I replied quickly opening up a Phoenix Down and giving it to Wedge through his opened mouth. I massaged his throat so he gulped it down.

Wedge blinked and soon he was awake. "W-Wha?"

"You were kinda half dead." I deadpanned, but my voice clearly turned hollow sounding how worried I was on how he was doing. "Can you stand?"

He nodded and stood up with my help. "Thanks."

Around us the soldiers were stopping their attacks. There was something fishy about it.

Zack took the opportunity to ask Wedge more questions, but he kept his fighting stance in position. "Wedge, where's Barret?"

Wedge pointed up the pillar. "He chased down the Turk who I think has the bomb. I think the dude was bald and wore sun glasses."

_Hold it – did he just mention Rude was the one _with_ the bomb? _

My eyes widen at the thought. Then it was when I realized that Reno was injured when Genesis and Ryan attacked the outpost. It can't be... that totally changed everything?

"**BANG-!"**

At the truck that just crashed into the building a couple of feet in front of us, the infantrymen retreated back. Zack was looking very nervously at them. He was probably confused like I was – why hell were all the troops moving back?! Our questions were answered when there was a figure on top of the truck.

Slim MIB suit, not really all that tall, young, blonde, was the rookie of the Turks, Elena.

_No fucking way._

_She wasn't supposed to come out until we're at the Mythril Mines!_

"A Turk?" Zack exclaimed angrily.

She took out a button switch and pressed it. The large truck she was on, the compartment opened up to the ugliest thing I ever saw. It was a mushed up monster that I could spot out of a Kalm Fang, wings from a Deenglow, the body was part of Vice, and the sickening part was the mouth or should I say head from a Whole-Eater. The thing was drooling black muck saliva that hissed as it met the floor.

The other monsters that came out of the truck following it looked no better.

Maybe the part where most of them had the mouth of Whole-Eaters nearly on most parts of their bodies wasn't making things look good heading our way.

When the monsters were free, Elena took her cue and jumped around a few buildings until she was out of our reach. She left us to the mercy of the monsters.

"Hey! Get back here!" Zack shouted at the blonde Turk.

I turned to Wedge, "Can you still fight?"

His body shook, he hardly had the energy to fight. Wedge didn't seem to agree with what his body was going through, "I think I can fight."

"Not if you're suicidal." I took a potion in my bag and threw it over him. His body healed, but that didn't add up to the way he was still swaying in his steps. "Potions don't heal stamina... You should go. You've done enough here."

"I can still fight!" Wedge snapped at me stubbornly.

I shook my head. "And what, die and leave Jesse alone?"

He looked like he was having second thoughts. But he asked me, "Why didn't you accept Jesse? She likes you."

"I don't have 'feelings' for her. I like her as the annoying and loving sister who bothers me so she can learn more on what she liked." I said honestly. I shrugged, "She had a crush on you before I arrived, you know. That's what I heard from Rika."

Wedge's face was floored.

In his hands I gave him seven smoke bombs. "Take these and go. You can do more by evacuating more people than stay here. It should be enough to buy you some time to get out if you encounter monsters. Live to fight another day."

"What about you two?"

Zack crouched in a defensive stance. "We'll be fine. It'll take more than a couple of these guys to take us down. Get going, Wedge. Don't disappoint your soon-to-be-girlfriend," he told him, telling from firsthand experience. "I'm only lucky Aerith was understanding."

"I was wrong about you guys." Wedge confessed. "Thanks for everything. Don't die so easily out there. I hope we can meet up again." He stood with a acknowledging bow, and left with a smoke bomb to some of the monsters as he escaped.

"Well – that covers it." I said with a sigh. Those monsters were coming at us cautiously. "Looks like we got the baddies who want us for lunch." I joined beside Zack to fight out the monsters from a very bad case of fusion experiments like the villain Wesker makes in the Resident Evil games.

Zack growled. "Hojo's been up to no good. Looks like they've gotten worse."

At the same time, we both launched our attacks in a battle cry.

* * *

_Sector 6, Midgar, December 0007_

"Woo-hoo, I've made up my mind! My choice for tonight is... I choose this healthy looking girl~!"

Aerith and Tifa gasped when Don Corneo was pointing to none other than the blond ex-infantryman.

"Wa, wait a sec! I mean, uh, please wait a moment!" the blond sputtered.

The plump man wasn't wanting to take no for an answer. "Woo-hoo! I love chickies who play hard-to-get! Yeowza!" The then turned to his underling, "You can have the other ones!"

His underling happily complied and took Aerith and Tifa to the other room.

Cloud inwardly scowled.

_I can't believe I agreed to Aerith's plans in the first place._

Worst, a GUY fell for his disguise when he _cross-dressed_ of all things!

If Issac and Zack were here, the blond just knew he'd never hear the end of it. Well – he looked on the brighter side of things – that Aerith would be fine with Tifa. Cloud was worried if Aerith was chosen he'd have problems protecting her. If Tifa was chosen, he knew that his childhood friend can kick the guy's ass no problem. Cloud had come here to escort the girls... not getting chosen by Don himself.

The conversation was relatively short. One that Cloud would probably remember for the rest of his life (nearly getting sexually assaulted by a _guy_). However, Don was pretty much a coward that hid behind his money and numerous underlings. When Cloud relieved his real intentions and the girls barged into the room, there wasn't going to be a good fight from the pervert. The blond had to be proud of both girls they were very capable of threatening Don if he didn't reveal who was behind it... his.. err... testicles were not going to ever see the light of day.

"WAAAAAH-! IT WAS HEIDEGGER OF SHINRA! HEIDEGGER, THE HEAD OF PUBLIC SAFETY MAINTENANCE!" The frightened plump man screamed in desperation. " Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and want to infiltrate their hideout. So they chose to literally crush them with the pillar!"

"It's just what like Issac got through his PHS message," Aerith confirmed.

"Message?" Tifa asked.

Cloud agreed. "We better go, I think we're done here. We better get to Sector 7, ShinRa's planning to bring it down."

"Just a second!" Don called at them.

The blond wasn't in a mood to listen to Don. "Shut up!"

"No wait, it'll only take a second. How do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?" Don asked hovering to a spot that he was going to reach for something.

"They're sure they'll win?" Cloud asked sceptically.

Don took his chance to press a button. "Woo-hoo! Right!"

"**Click – KZZZZzzt!"**

Aerith, Tifa, and Cloud blinked at the floor below them.

"Were we supposed to drop down?" Tifa asked disbelievingly.

Aerith had a thoughtful look when she saw line of what was supposed to be a trapdoor. "I think so."

Cloud took that chance to push lightly the girls away from the trapdoor.

Don gaped and had actually went over, jumping up and down _on_ the trapdoor. "Why won't you work?" he exclaimed furiously at the floor beneath him.

Feeling that it was time for a decent payback, Cloud smirked as he cracked his fingers. "Let me help you with that." With what strength he had, he punched the floor extra hard.

"**WHAM!"**

Whatever blocked the trap broke, and the floor opened.

"GYAAAAAH~!"

The pervert fell into his own trap.

Tifa beamed at him. "Great job, Cloud! It's about time the pervert had it coming to him."

"Thankfully we didn't fall down." Aerith noted, " I heard rumors that girls he didn't like would be disposed into the sewers. I suppose that's how he throws them away."

"He won't be able to anymore." Cloud said with amusement. He pressed the button Don did, sealing up the trap. "I'm getting out of theses clothes, and we better hurry back. Zack, Barret, and Issac could use our help."

* * *

_Bottom of the Support Pillar, Sector 7, Midgar, December 0007_

Just how many monsters did Hojo store in his lab?

Maybe that's where all those nasty monsters that haunted Midgar went. It made sense that there was a lack of monsters around Midgar since we first stepped into the city. Hojo's been busy collecting specimens, and I didn't exactly believe those roboguards were making any sort of a real difference. Even in the beginning of Crisis Core they ended up doing more trouble than good.

I hacked what I thought was the head of the 12th monster I slaughtered. The head rolled off to the ground with a sickening crunch. It's body fell down pouring yellow yucky gunk of monster blood. Good thing I stepped away from it before the blood spill out. The black spots that got out of it traveled to another monster that was larger, further making it stronger.

Man, that was so not good.

Not when I was getting tired at fighting.

I risked a glance at Zack. The black spiky haired hero was very much looking as frustrated as I was. The moment we defeated a monster, the black spots of what remained would travel to another one that was alive... making the left monster more powerful. So far, I think Zack already took down 25 at least, maybe more (I wasn't counting). His adversary looked far more powerful than mine. Things got worse when the monster I was supposed to be fighting just bounded into the air and joined in with Zack's.

It screeched at the other monster like they were having an agreement.

The thing was more intelligent than the average monster.

For safety, I joined in with Zack to back him up.

"Since when did monsters got so smart?" Zack joked with dread, as I joined him by his side.

I was ready to go into gun mode for my sabers. "When Hojo makes successful experiments?"

The smaller one rushed at us. At this point I wasn't above to fight dirty, Barret was still on top of the pillar fighting by himself. Cloud and the girls were nowhere in sight. Call me cheap, but I grabbed a _piyo-piyo_ bomb with a paralyze bomb and made it eat bullets. When I stopped shooting, Zack took the initiative to hack the thing down.

The larger monster just stood there as it ordered its smaller monsters at us.

"Shiva!_ Just how many more are there?_" Zack yelled out. "Issac, how are you holding up?"

"Good for now." I said slightly panting. Call me a liar, but being depressed at a situation like this wasn't exactly wise.

Elena was just standing there where she stood. Pressing button after button as more boxes came in with trucks.

"Go for group attacks. Whatever items you got for group offensive, get 'em out. We're in for a long fight." Zack commanded.

"Ready when you are." I gave him the signal.

I don't remember what really happened in all those next minutes as we fought. They passed by with the blur of time. I threw what offensive items I had, along with ethers and potions when we both were in a pinch. I'd cut through a monster and blast another with a spell. No matter how many we cut down or threw a spell at them, the one would replace the one before it, was stronger and smarter. I was starting to fumble in my fighting stance. My stamina was now plummeting to the rock bottom.

A claw swiped at me leaving a gash on my thigh, but I rolled back with a wince and forcefully stood up again. My adrenaline was the only thing keeping my reflexes up. I heaved in air with quick gasps – my body was hyperventilating. I didn't even get a chance to cast any Cure spells, being far too busy avoiding from getting sliced into ribbons. What was worse, all my potions were out. What was left were three ethers and three Mixed Syrup. Mixed Syrup was equal to an X-potion. They were meant for extreme casualties along with the remaining three Phoenix Downs I had left in my pack.

Another wave of experimented monsters made our way to us but was stopped by a certain blond along with the girls. Cloud shot out a beam from his sword that ran through the monsters that we were fighting. I was more happy to notice that he already learned his Blade Beam limit. Handing over the Cover Materia was worth it. The fact he was here far early than expected, was proof that Rika's plan had worked out.

"You're late!" Zack shouted, but he sighed in a happy relief they were here. Even the monsters backed off at the sudden intrusion.

Aerith washed a wave of Cura on us with Cloud's Materia. I never felt so fresh in my life... my wound on my thigh healed, but it was still a little sore. Tifa also helped by tossing Zack and I some energizers. It was no way going to make up all of our stamina, but it was like a good cup of coffee in the morning with a bit of new energy kicking in.

"Where's Barret?" Tifa asked while her eyes surveyed around the area.

Zack pointed to the top. "Up there. We've been defending the pillar from these things. He could use some backup up there. The bomb trigger should be up there too." He heaved a breath. "I can't let the bottom unprotected..."

"I'll head up then." Cloud volunteered determinedly.

Tifa also volunteered. "I'll go up and help Barret too!" She then paused. "What about Marlene?"

I winced. _Crap._ I forgot about her!

"She's still back at 7th Heaven! We need to get her out of the Sector!" I said anxiously.

Zack paled, but quickly he gave a pleading look to Aerith. "Aerith, there's a bar in this area called '7th Heaven', could you head over there? There's a small girl there named Marlene. She's Barret's daughter."

"Don't worry, I'll get her to safety." Aerith agreed that she was entrusted with that task. A few steps back she gave a trustful gaze at all of us that we somehow would make it out alive. The longest lingering on Zack, before she turned and ran.

"Issac," Zack called to me. "Are you going to join Cloud and Tifa?"

I shook my head weakly, "Those stairs don't look friendly. I'm already low on stamina, and going to be useless if I climb them – and _then_ fight at the top."

I looked longingly at the support pillars. Knowing that Rika and Ryan were in HQ trying to get the emergency systems on. Besides that, if I went up... I'd leave Zack alone. I was totally risking my life on this. If the plate came down, I was a total goner along with Zack. I prayed that they would make it somehow.

Zack decided to go with my decision. He turned to the others, "Cloud, you've got SOLDIER stamina. Use it. And Tifa – take care of yourself up there."

The duo gave a curt nod and ran up the stairs to where Barret was.

Apparently, the mood kind of plunged to negative when we both heard the monsters growling that they were happy to get their long awaited food. Us. They were moving again towards us as there weren't any threats from our leaving members. Zack and I both had our attention to the monsters, immediately putting our guards up with our weapons.

"Up for another round?" Zack jested at me.

I shook my head. "I don't want to, but if we don't fight we're monster food."

The spiky ex-SOLDIER tried to keep things optimistic. "Don't worry, Cloud, Barret, and Tifa won't let us down."

I really wanted to believe that. The thing is, in the game... they failed. The fact that this time it was Rude holding the switch didn't exactly calm me down one single bit. The bald Turk was known to have more flashier bombs than his red head buddy.

More monsters poured out, I cast a Graviga on the group with the help of my All Materia. Zack took the initiative to attack them in their weakened state. For the _umpteenth_ time that day, more monsters came from where Elena pressed the button to the doors. Hell, I was getting aggravated. While the Puppy was busy taking the new group to himself, I decided that enough was enough.

If you can't take down the army, take out the general that's leading it.

Luckily, Elena seemed confident that the monsters will be more than enough that she now stood on nearer platform than before. I flipped my Gemini Sabers into gun mode and shot at her, aiming at her legs.

The youngest Turk flipped away avoiding my bullets easily and landed lightly on the ground. She glared angrily at me. "You're wasting your time!"

I didn't speak back, opting to take my chance and attack her instead.

God, she was fast. Even if she was still a rookie, she avoided most of the heavy blows I wanted to land on her with my sabers whichever mode I used. Good thing was, that she had a couple of holes in her defenses that I managed to get a good kick on the side made her stumble. When she fell to the floor, the button she was holding rolled over to Zack who had just finished dicing his group of fiends. The last two largest remaining experiments hadn't made a move to attack.

Zack wasted no time and stomped on it, totally destroying it. "Looks like your little monster testing game is over."

"I'm not going to fail Tseng!" Elena seethed at us. She got herself armed and ready. In one hand, a gun... in the other an army combat knife.

"He sent you here! The plate's going to fall if your friend pressed the button from up there. You'll end up dead too!" Zack wasn't impressed, but I knew from his face he was angry with the Wutaian Turk.

I shook my head as she wasn't deterred by Zack's words. "It's no use, Zack. We're going to have to do this the hard way."

Elena wasn't in the mood to talk. She emptied her clip as she ran towards the both of us. As bullets hit the ground, I ran over for cover, and eventually found a place to hide behind some crates. I switched to my Seal materia and Zack took her attention by deflecting her shot, giving me a chance to attack her when she was unaware. Only when I heard her stopping to reload another bullet clip, I cast a Sleep spell.

The blonde Turk was amazingly stubborn. Even as she looked woozy from the spell, she was still trying to shoot me. Zack then came up behind her, and lightly slammed the back of the Buster sword to her neck and she fell down unconscious.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief for the help. "That should keep her down for a while."

"Don't hope too much, Issac." Zack warned me. "Turks can take more than you can imagine. The first time I met Tseng, he was able to take a good lashing from Genesis."

I cringed remembering the mission to Banora in Crisis Core. In fact, that was true... I think after he took a Firaga spell on him, he was able to fight off a few monsters afterward. How do Turks end up okay without Mako enhancements? Creepy.

"Can't we just tie her up?" I suggested.

"**THWACK!" **

The former SOLDIER barely got swiped by the remaining monster's tail if he hadn't somersaulted back in the nick of time.

"Planet!" Zack gasped as he breathed out. "That was too close. And... I don't think these two are going to give us time to tie our sleeping Turk."

The other one held its beady eyes on me. "Uh... so, what's the plan?"

Zack's eyes darted from Elena, to me, and then to the monsters. "Just get them to go after us. Knowing Tseng, if we killed his closest Turks he'd come after us in our sleep. That OK with you?"

"No biggie," I answered. "I'm not a fan of gutting people when they're unconscious."

Inwardly, I didn't want to kill Elena... she had her a role too in Advent Children. But – if those monsters had their eyes on us... would she make out of this situation alive? I'd just have to believe that Turks are hard to kill like cockroaches.

"Issac," Zack called me. "We stick together this time. I have a feeling these guys are serious trouble..."

A horrible gurgling sound bubbled from their bodies. A squelching sound soon burst out of the skin of the lab experiments. Wriggling worms of four heads came out, their mouths reminding me of leeches. The putrid smell made me want to throw up.

"Ugh, I'm going to have nightmares on Whole-Eaters," I said in disgust, wrinkling my nose in vain trying not to smell the stench in the air.

Zack was ready charging up his lightning Materia, "Don't let your guard down!"

The monsters charged.

I gulped.

_Come on, hurry up you guys... how hard is it to turn a darn emergency switch on?_

* * *

_ShinRa Headquarters, Elevator, December 0007_

Shelke knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

So, they managed to switch on ONE darn button... in fact, there was still ANOTHER that had to be switched on. Good news, they knew where it was... the bad news, they had to do more sneaking around.

The cameras weren't a problem as the former Tsviet was able to loop them to the security feeds. Unfortunately, it was either meeting the wrong type of people in the corridors will get you screwed... and that their newer intended destination was asking for trouble.

The moment they got to their intended floor, the four scuffled along the corridors quickly following two droids into a woman's restroom that was bound to be empty. The trolley of the wooden crate Ryan had with him was pushed into the toilet too.

Rika let out a breath she had been holding the entire time. "Why do we have to find out there was another lock? Can't it be so simple?"

"Maybe ShinRa was expecting something like this," her twin commented. "Shelke's security looping feeds only last for so long without getting noticed by the Turks and normal troopers...once we get in, we stay in."

Genesis snorted under his helmet his face was hidden under, which he didn't bother to put off. "I'm now starting to think you two Symbologists lost your minds. You do realize that once we get in, if we wish to get out, that we will have to create some large commotion?"

"We'll have to wait it out," Rika pressed. "It's not like we knew the second trigger happened to be in the former Director of SOLDIER's office."

The auburn haired ex-Commander grimaced. "Wait? For how long?"

Ryan and Rika looked to each other. They were both debating whether it was wise to tell Genesis that Sephiroth was going to massacre the people in the building. Rika, as much as she liked Genesis... wasn't in the mood to receive his fiery temper at the moment. Her twin relented to take the job.

"Until a large commotion starts." Ryan said mysteriously. He was prepared to stay in the ShinRa HQ for a couple of days. "It's one of those visions we have."

"What will that be of?" Genesis asked as he crossed his arms.

The item creator shook his head, "Not here, we need to get into the office soon."

Genesis according to Shelke's prediction wasn't happy of being left in the dark. She didn't want him to get angry at Ryan and Rika. Surely they withheld information from him because it was important. The younger girl was just as curious, but she thought Genesis could at least be a little bit more patient. Then again, maybe not. He was known to have a short fused temper.

"Once we get there, there will be more than enough time to know about it," Shelke said quietly. "We still have Sector 7 to save."

The former ex-Commander sighed in his 2nd Class uniform. "Fine. Pressing matters _first_. Don't think I'll forget this."

The group then all huddled out and managed to get into the office of the past Director of SOLDIERs in record time. Ryan quickly locked the door to make sure no one would want to get in. Genesis scouted the area to see if anything was available to use. Shelke and Rika had made it to the main computer that the previous director used. To Rika, it was kind of sad the it used to belong to Lazard who was now dead.

"Shelke, can we get some visuals?" Ryan asked quickly as Shelke was already going through her SND state.

Shelke nodded as now the computers were responding to her thoughts. "Alright, I got some above the plate."

Screens turned on in the room, giving its occupants a view of a battle taking place on top of the Sector 7 plate. Three people against two Turks and a helicopter.

Rika realized something was wrong. "Where are Zack and Issac?"

"WHAT?!" Ryan exclaimed rubbing his eyes again checking if he was seeing correctly or not.

Genesis face palmed. '_All awaits you is a somber morrow...'_ _Oh, Angeal. What is your Puppy up to now? _The ex-Commander was now wishing he had a leash on his friend's student. But when he let his hand fall from his face, he noticed that Reno who was injured was on his way to the controls.

Just what happened to the team fighting him?

Tifa was stuck in pyramid spell, with Barret trying to get her out of it. Cloud was trying to fight through Rude to get to Reno... but he was too far away.

"Shelke! Turn the Emergency Safety System override on! NOW!" Genesis shouted hurriedly.

"Right!" Shelke gulped and focused her mind to tell the computer to turn it on.

Both twins held their breath at the moment of truth.

Reno however, had pushed the button with his free hand that doomed the plate to fall.

* * *

_On top of the Support Pillar, Sector 7, Midgar, December 0007_

"NO!" Tifa yelled all too late. "Zack and Issac are still down there!"

Cloud growled at Reno and was very much ready to skewer him if needed. He was torn at the fact that his two friends were still down there and that he would lose them. They were all he had besides Tifa.

Barret on the other hand, seethed. "You ShinRa pigs! You're goin' to kill everyone at the bottom! You're no better than us! You're worse!"

Rude was walking in circle around them which did not make Cloud feel easy. Something was off about the Turks.

"What's going on? You released the plate, why aren't you running?" the blond asked Reno warily.

Reno huffed. "Like we'd let our own die under the plate, yo. There's a Turk we sent under there to keep Fair busy with some monsters from the lab. It's not like we want to go against an ex-1st Class SOLDIER. If he can take the hint, he can run for it... if he's lucky to get away from some of surprises Rude put up." He then crackled his EMR weapon at the three. "How about another round, yo? You got another 10 minutes until it's time for it to completely fall. Not like you can stop it, yo."

Barret was about to head towards the stairs but Rude blocked it. "Out of my way, baldy! You're stoppin us helpin' people who are goin' to die under dat plate!"

Rude pressed a button, and they felt a grumble and a local earthquake at their feet. "My bombs are a work of art."

Cloud couldn't take it anymore. They were talking as if his friends who were struggling to stay alive down there were no more than trash to be disposed of. "You're going to pay!"

When Cloud charged at Rude, Tifa took on impulse to follow support him with spells and her fists. Since Barret was left with Reno, he blazed his bullets on the injured Turk.

The gunner may not have liked Zack or Issac in the beginning, but they were good people as far as he could tell.

_You two idiots better get out of there. I don't think I wanna handle a sad Tifa and Rika at the same time later. I still owe you two my life. _

* * *

_Bottom of the Support Pillar, Sector 7, Midgar, December 0007_

I reeled over in pain, my body skidded, and then rolled on the floor a couple of times before I stopped. Stars were clouding my vision, colors were mixed from RGB with monochrome, and I gasped in pain after receiving a elemental blow square on the chest. The paralyzing effect of the electricity was enough to stun me in place helplessly on the floor. It was by sheer luck I was able to move (even if it was very slowly) to grab a Mixed Syrup from my pack.

It felt like forever, but I was sort of glad that my Item Creator pack was given to Flux before the whole fight. At least my electronic devices were safe. I only had so few items left that I used my belt pouches. I sent him off to Elmyra's place, which I hoped he'd be able to watch out for Marlene. If the little guy was stubborn, he'd come back here to make sure I escape from under the plate. Flux did have a locating device on me.

When the Syrup went through my throat, my body felt rejuvenated. At least the worst of wounds were gone. Nonetheless, I dreaded it as I drank it down.

It was the last healing potion I had.

Worse, I only had one Phoenix Down left.

The other two Phoenix Downs were used on civilians who crossed our way when we fought the monsters by diverting them in a direction away from the Support Pillar. The other Mixed Syrups were used on Zack.

It was a good distance away from the pillar now... but what other difference did that make when you're down on items? This was a whole reality, there wasn't a place where you can save on a saving spot. And definitely no 'Continues' like you'd expect from an arcade game.

I shakily stood up from my fallen spot. Only to wince as I saw Zack being thrown through the building beside me. The rubble had went down revealing something I didn't want to see.

Inside Zack was groggily trying to wake himself up and stand, but that wasn't what that shocked me. There were five men, surrounding a girl whose clothes were ripped off roughly in a few places. She was backed to the wall, crying.

_Holy Goddess, at a time like this those thugs were going to rape her!_

If there was one point in my life I saw humanity at its worst, then it was probably right now. My blood boiled that I never felt so outraged in my entire life. The plate was going to FALL and they were trying to rape a girl?

When Zack also saw what they were doing, he growled. "Get out of here! The plate is going to fall! I can't believe you rats are hurting her at a time like this!"

"Whatever! We're gonna die anyway! At least we can do some fun before we do! She works for ShinRa anyway!" The bulkiest scum snapped back.

I shook my head to snap myself out. She needed help, and I wasn't going to let her be in the mercy of those thugs. I dashed and grabbed her hand quickly, and dragged her over behind us when the group had their eyes on Zack.

"Hey! Give her back!" A skinnier thug exclaimed.

He didn't get to protest again, as a large organic thorn protruded from his chest.

"_URK!"_

I blanched, Zack turned a nasty shade of green, and the girl behind us screamed as the thorn expanded and tentacles grew over him. We all then snapped our eyes to the source. The monsters Zack and I were fighting now had some sort of organic seed bullet bazooka on its shoulder. It's new partner thankfully did not. Not that we were happy to see it evolving.

The dude that was hit, was now a lifeless puppet... he started to strangle one of his friends.

"What are you doing bro?" his other buddy who was trying to stop him. "You're killing him!"

Another seed bullet was shot out at us, but Zack sliced it clean in half. "You civilians get out of here right now!"

Those thugs were too dense to get the message, more worried of their friend who was already dead and turned against them, along with the guy who was being strangled. I rolled my eyes and I turned to the girl who I helped out.

Checking my waist bag, I was disappointed I really ran out of items. I only had a Phoenix Down left... it wasn't going to help her. It was then when I frantically checked my pockets, I found a handkerchief. I smiled at the memory how I got it, and it would help her.

"What's your name?" I asked quickly and softly as I could.

"Judy," She answered with fear.

I handed her the handkerchief. "Alright, Judy. Take this, and I want you to run as fast as possible out of here, OK? This belongs to an old lady in Sector 5 who lives near the abandoned church called Mrs. Brooks. Tell her Issac says thanks and you need some shelter, alright? She'll somehow help you. You better get to safety." The last sentence was rushed as the monsters were targeting us again. I pushed her away in the direction of Sector 6. "Go and run!"

She squeaked out a thank you before she ran off with tears down her face.

Back to the field, the monster without the canon on his shoulder zoomed on us so fast that it all knocked us over with a wide swipe. I managed to guard with my Gemini Sabers in the nick of time, but I flew off to the floor on my back with a painful grunt as I hit the floor.

Damn, those things were no normal pushovers. It made Airbuster look like a baby bot. Then again, the both of us weren't in the best of conditions in stamina. When I saw the ceiling crumbling and metal debris falling like rain, I knew the guys on top of the Plate had failed.

Sector 7 was doomed for.

I huffed in air as I sat up in a panicking jolt, finding that Zack was unconscious beside me. He must have took the worst blow out of all of us being at the very front. I grabbed the last Phoenix Down from my pack and made sure he gulped it down. I cast the only Cure Materia I had been trying to level up for the other party members.

"Zack! Zack!" I tried shaking him awake. "Wake up, man! The Plate's gonna fall! We gotta get out of here!" As dust fell on my head I cursed. "Shit..."

The former SOLDIER was at least alive as he sat up, but he looked very worn out. "You got... any potions... left?"

"Out of items." I said as I gripped him and pulled him up weakly. Man, the dude was heavy. But I didn't want him to be left here to die. I was glad he complied and started to make a sense of things. He looked over to his left, walked over, and picked up the Buster Sword. However, he didn't see the monster that was going to lunge at him.

My MP was no where near to cast a quick spell to stop the thing, I wasn't Genesis. My Gemini Sabers were out of bullets for its gun mode, and I didn't have the best accuracy in whip mode either... at this range I'd hit Zack by mistake. I did all I could to keep him alive till now, I'd be damned he ended up dead because I couldn't save him...

With a charge, I pushed Zack out of the way.

He fell over out of the way, and I ended up meeting with three claws gutted into my stomach. My body shook in shock as pain registered through my nervous system. I never did have pain tolerance.

Salty red liquid filled my mouth.

Blood.

"_ISSAC!"_

* * *

A pathetic whimper escaped his lips. Zack winced as a mental stab in his heart as his friend had pushed him away to save him. The item creator took the blow for him.

_Oh Goddess, why now?_

The black spiky hero now regretted he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. A small loss of focus was now costing his friend with his life. Even back in his days as a 2nd Class, Angeal saved him because he was carelessly unfocused. So did Sephiroth... and in a way, Genesis recently did too.

With a battle roar he took up the Buster Sword to save Issac, only to be blocked by the larger of the monsters.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL HIM! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND!" Zack yelled desperately in outrage, his emotions exploded like a dam bursting open.

More debris now in sizes of bowling balls came down from the Plate ceiling. He was was now hearing screams and shouts of people who haven't yet escaped from under the Plate. Zack was a resolute hopeless man on a mission. He cut and hacked at the monster, feeling more and more furious as he couldn't reach his goal. Faces of his past friends he couldn't save flashed in his mind.

It _hurt. _

It _hurt_ he couldn't save them... and he was supposed to be a hero.

He didn't need more of it, he swore he'd stop the death list he had with own his hands!

Was he going to die too? After going through all that? He'd die anyway being crushed under the plate?

"...Z...Zack...l-live..."

If he wasn't a SOLDIER, he wouldn't have heard the plead Issac had said. He felt his body heat up for a Limit Break, and he gave it his all. On whim, he put his Buster Sword away and he punched like mad on his enemy. At the end of the flurry of punches, the monster got exploded by the attack and groaned to the ground. Zack was amazed at the Limit Break he executed that he didn't think he would use in a long time.

Rush Assault.

Angeal's Limit Break.

When he got to the second monster, Issac was hanging limply still stabbed in the air. Zack's heart cracked. _NO!_ _Not Issac too! _Just as he was about to despair he failed to save another, he sucked a breath feeling a large thumping pulse. For a second his vision was black and white.

_What in Gaia was THAT? _

When he heard the pulse again, his eyes followed it to his friend.

The monster that stabbed him, was growling in question as Issac's hand stiffly gripped his claw. When it shined, the monster screeched a piercing scream of agony. It threw the item creator to the ground, but the place where its hand was, there was nothing. To Zack's eyes it was as if it just melted off into particles.

"I-Issac?" Zack hesitated at the not moving form of his friend.

Issac's body shook with a shudder, and light blazed out in rays that Zack had to cover his eyes as it was too bright. When the light receded, the raven hero's eyes were wide. As a feather flew into his hand.

Wings.

Black Wings.

Unlike Genesis, Issac's were on each side of his back and they weren't as skinny looking. All his wounds were gone, only leaving the tattered evidence on his clothes. His eyes glowed neon blue, but they were empty. This wasn't what Issac did to heal him. Zack couldn't see his spirit at all.

Had his friend ended up like Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis?

More larger debris fell down from the ceiling as explosions were now clearer for the eye to see. With his wings, Issac flew up not far too off the ground. No emotions lingered on his face. He sheathed his right Saber to his back, and with that free hand thrust it upwards. Symbols first emerged from his forehead, and soon traveled to his arm.

The symbols and the intricate glyphs Zack saw was the same like when Issac usually did when he used Symbology. Now, however, the glyphs looked more refined than ever before. Like a kid's handwriting was replaced with an adult. Then the whole area which the ex-SOLDIER assumed was as wide as the Sector it self, glowed bright blue... more glyphs appeared. Layer after layer appeared, but they were alive. As they turned and twisted in harmony, they resembled like clogs of the grandfather clock.

A click of fingers.

The Circles expanded and contracted shining brightly, annihilating any debris that fell down, turning it into nothing more than blue corpuscles that eventually was non existent to the human eyes. As no more debris fell, the large circles vanished into thin air.

When the monster Zack had make work of with his Limit Break stood up, the ex-SOLDIER took up his defensive stance. It wasn't interested in him any more. Its eyes were on Issac.

_(( Destroyer. ))_

Black spikes shook as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zack gaped and he said it out loud. "The monster just talked!" But why did the monsters called Issac a destroyer? Apparently, the other monster also spoke in the same what telepathic way as its kin.

_(( Threat. Destroyer must die. ))_

Zack scowled. No way they were going to hurt his friend a second time! Just as Zack was about to act, the ugly things were encased into a blue sphere that caged both creatures in numerous circular glyphs.

Issac had acted again, his hand was wide open. When he gripped it into a fist, the spheres shrunk. The monsters shrieked, and when the spheres disappeared, there was nothing left behind. Then his neon eyes laid upon Zack.

"Issac?"

Black wings hovered closer to Zack.

"H-Hey! It's me, Issac! Zack! I'm your friend! ... I-Issac?" the raven head stuttered. Mako eyes were on Issac's hand that reached to his sheathed Saber and it was taken out.

The winged item creator pointed his saber straight at Zack.

Zack wheezed out a weak breath as he held up his Buster Sword in defense. His memories of his last moments with his mentor came full force. "No... _Please don't_... Don't make me kill you... Not like Angeal..."

"_All who are taken by Phantoms shall be destroyed and returned to the Universal Circle."_ Issac said in stoned voice.

The former SOLDIER had no idea what his friend was talking about, but Zack squinted his eyes as if a physical blow hit him. Did all his friends ended up turning into monsters and die by his hand? Why was destiny so cruel? He never wanted any of this!

When Issac glowed bright blue, Zack closed his eyes expecting for the worst.

A inhumane shriek.

Zack dared to open his eyes and turned behind him to the source of the sound.

The thug that was hit with a monster seed bullet tried to attack him when he was focused looking to the front, but was erased completely by Issac.

Just as swiftly the possessed thug was erased into nothingness, Issac tumbled down to the ground. The wings shimmered and dissolved into blue specks, leaving a normal battle battered item creator behind.

"What? What... h-happened?" Issac said looking around him entirely confused altogether.

Zack was shocked that his friend's expression was blank with memories. "You don't remember?"

"I think I was... dying." the item creator blankly said. "But – then – the pulse, it was too strong and – what –"

"Monster!"

Zack nearly yelped, but he realized that they weren't exactly alone. Those thugs were still around.

"You _killed_ big bro!" One of the goons pointed to the item creator accusingly. "With your wings you flew over to us and _killed_ him with your powers!"

"Murderer!"

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

Issac looked like he was about to break. "What did I do? Zack? Did I turn into – w-what they said?" The item creator looked down at his hands in fear.

Zack's whole being lurched as his vision of déjà vu. Memories of Sephiroth's actions, words, and reaction on that fateful day in the Nibelheim reactor...

_'Am I even human?'_

When the goons kept on going, Zack chose one thing he should have done back then. A aim for a punch, and...

"**CRACK!"**

"Argh! My nose! Bastard! Why are you protecting him?!" The one that shrieked over and over that Issac was a monster was his first target.

Zack was satisfied he hit the mark in breaking his nose. When the pathetic guy was up for a rant, the ex-SOLDIER pulled his shirt up with his fist and picked him up at eye level.

"SHUT UP!" Zack exploded making them all quiet at once. "If anyone's a monster, _you_ freaks are. At a moment of crisis, you thugs tried to rape a girl! _Rape_ her in the middle of a plate that's going to kill you flat! At least Issac SAVED her! DON'T tell me you feel you're better than those things we fought! Because you're NOT! You're not even WORTH saving!"

For good measure, Zack threw his captive on top of the remaining thugs that lived. His eyes gave them dangerous vibes he was a serious threat. Luckily, they all ran away before he thought of pulverizing them into the concrete floor. The sounds of wheezes caught his attention back to his friend.

With concern, Zack knelt down. "Issac? You okay buddy?"

"No. Just what did I do, Zack?" the item creator gulped.

Zack smiled at his friend. "You saved the Sector from getting hit by all the falling debris. Heck, you saved me! You got rid of those monsters!"

"But I grew wings and–"

"Issac," Zack said sternly making Issac's face snap up to him in question and slight fear. "You're not a monster. You're my friend."

Hearing Zack's word's Issac had cried into tears. "Th – Thanks... Z-Zack."

Zack gave him a shoulder hug leaving his friend to cry his heart out, but he too sniffled his nose. "Hey, I should thank you back there. You saved me, literally and non-literally. So, as long as I'm around, I'm gonna make sure you're you."

"I saved you?" The Symbologist gaped. He frantically was trying to wipe his tears away.

"You took the blow for me." Zack explained. With earnest, he then added, "You know, when Angeal turned into a monster... I didn't think I'd ever get him back. I believed that... and I lost him. I let him go, and in the end he died by my hand..."

Issac was speechless and couldn't say anything.

"And Seph... I couldn't befriend him or made him know he was still human. He went insane, burned Nibelheim, and I ended fighting him too... but lost." Zack continued. He sighed, "Even if I did somehow saved Genesis, I'm scared to get into those types of situations... I would never want face a situation where I'd have to cut down a person who I called a friend again."

The Symbologist realized what he'd done, "I nearly cut you down, did I?"

"No," the raven warrior shook his head. "You took out the guy who was already controlled by those monsters down. He was trying to attack me from behind."

When Issac didn't say anything, Zack stood up, grabbed his sword and twirled it to a stance he'd inherited from his mentor on his forehead. Quickly, the twirled it again before sheathing it on the holster on his back.

"I didn't think I'd ever use it again... but I used Angeal's Limit Break." The former 1st Class admitted. He smiled and gave out a helping hand. "Thanks for helping heal that old wound, Issac. And... I'm not letting anyone make my friends believe they're are monsters or anything that their not. You're human, that's my promise."

The item creator was unsure, but he eventually took the former 1st Class' offer.

"Deal," his friend breathed tiredly, and took Zack's hand in gratitude.

The Puppy grinned widely at the acceptance and pulled Issac up. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Issac had wiped his tears away and stood up with the help of Zack. He then noticed something he hadn't seen before. "What's that?"

Zack who had better vision gasped. "A chain pulley, I can get up there and join up with Cloud, Barret, and Tifa!" He then stopped himself. "Issac, are you coming?"

The item creator shook his head. "I think after that power explosion, I won't be able to do real magic at all. I'll head over to Sector 6 and then to 5... I'll be at Aerith's house. Flux should be around there somewhere just outside this sector."

"Can you still make it over there by yourself?" the raven asked slightly worried. They were short on time.

Issac nodded. "Most of my wounds are gone... so, I should have enough energy to get out of here."

Zack nodded at that. "Alright, but you better take care of yourself."

"Get going, Zack." Issac ushered. "Those three need your help. You can't let Barret, Tifa, and Cloud down." With a last trusting and thankful nod, the item creator ran towards the closest perimeter of Sector 7.

Steeling his resolve, the ex-1st Class headed up to the pulley. Zack cut the right chains to the weights, and he was heading upwards to his other friends who were waiting for him. No doubt, taking the chains was far faster than climbing up the stairs. Give it a minute or two, he zoomed up to the upper platform of the Support Pillar, and jumped up lightly landing in a crouch.

His eyes immediately spotted his friends who were in trouble. With 1st Class speed, he cut Barret out from being trapped in Reno's pyramid spell, and blasted Rude with a Thundaga spell making the bald Turk yelp.

Tifa was happy to see Zack had made it up, but their item creator was missing. "Where's Issac?"

"Off to the Sector beside us." Zack replied casually, letting his friends know that he was safe, but not telling the Turks where Issac ran off to.

"Glad yer back, Blacky. Thought you hit the gutter." Barret grinned at the ex-SOLDIER.

Zack sighed inwardly as he nearly did die. He didn't show it as he didn't want to give the Turks in front of him any ideas. He appreciated Barret did care for his well being even if they had a rocky start. "Cloud? How's it going here?"

Cloud breathed in relief, but his expression was also serious. "We got another 4 minutes till the plate falls. No one else but a ShinRa Executive could get the Emergency Plate Release System back to the way it was."

"We got Turks," Zack said as he let his Buster Sword out and he was prepare to fight another battle. "They should be enough."

Rude and Reno who recovered from their shock this time went for defense. This time, they probably weren't going to be so lucky with a real former 1st Class SOLDIER to be up against. It didn't help that the morale of the group was now boosted up.

Reno gave a code to Rude that they needed a backup plan.

Rude, quickly switched a button behind his suit in a signal for the team located down the outer plates for the hostage. Although, there was also another potential hostage they could get their hands on...

* * *

_Broken Roads, Sector 6, Midgar, December 0007_

I jogged over to Sector 6 with the time I had. The idea that the timeline changed was a good thing, if not, I was very sure Zack and I would have been crushed by the Sector 7 plate minutes ago. Who would have thought with Ryan and Genesis destroying a security outpost that things ended up differently?

Never mind I just went nuclear with my powers and all, the fact I also had some stamina left was a pure miracle. I was told that Ryan and Rika weren't really in a good condition to do anything once they went through their own power explosions. It was a lame guess, but I think my adrenaline was still working its way in my body. That sort of made me dreading how my body would react later once the crisis was over.

And even after all that... Zack accepted me. He still called me his friend. I didn't even remember what I did back there after I got stabbed... but I was relieved that I didn't kill anyone on purpose as a human. I was still scared why I wasn't all aware during the explosion like Rika and Ryan. Just what made me different from them?

I never got to think over it as I crashed into a flying black ball.

My scout.

"Flux! What are you doing here?!" I demanded from my droid. "I told you to go back to Aerith's place!"

_:: But Aerith got caught by Turks! ::_ the black ball droid protested waving his hands around. _:: Marlene was worried! ::_

_"__**BANG! BANG! BANG!"**_

The bullets missed but it was enough for me to make me pay attention on who was my attacker.

I gulped when my eyes met the boss of the Turks, Tseng.

My fight or flight reflex, turned to SCRAM.

I ran for it.

"Flux, RUN!"

Running in the destroyed area of Sector 6 was no fun at all. Cracked roads and unstable ground was making it difficult to get away. The only advantage it gave me was the fact it made it hard to shoot. I cursed along the way, as I didn't know what they want with me. They were supposed to only get Aerith and fly off!

Out of items, stamina going down yet again, the situation pointed out that I was epically screwed.

At one point, when I hid under a large debris, I called Flux over. There was a large chance I would get caught, because I had a feeling they were deliberately herding me to a certain location.

"Flux, open your compartment," I ordered. Flux did so, and I shoved my all my remaining Materia in it save for the Cure Materia I had. My scout then closed his compartment. "Take care of it. Now, you head back to Aerith's place."

_:: But what about you? ::_ Flux complained.

"Tseng, sir! I heard voices! Over here!"

That feminine voice clearly told me the blond Turk was alive and kicking.

Good for her, screw me.

I mentally cursed at Elena for spotting me, but quickly face back to my droid. "Just get going, and don't worry about me, OK? If I get caught, I'll try to protect Aerith if I can from inside ShinRa. Tell Zack for me? Got it?"

Flux didn't move, he was still hesitating.

"Sorry I have to do this lil' buddy. It's... an _order_." I said sadly. My scout droid yelped as his override order mode activated and he zoomed off.

"There he is!"

I leaped out of my hiding place, and ran as much as my feet could carry me. Dodging bullets, was not fun at all. Without Flux, the area was a natural maze. Left, right, another right, a U turn, I lost count the ways I went in favor of avoiding troopers I accidentally met in my escape or Turks intercepting me were out to get me.

When I got out of the maze, I was in a wide clearing area where more troopers were waiting and a helicopter was there waiting to be flown.

A trap.

_SHIT._

I skidded to a halt, dust off the ground as I stopped my flight. I wheezed in and out like the air around me didn't exist. My eyes was on who was inside the helicopter. Aerith was tied up, but she was shocked to see me.

_"__**BANG!"**_

Something like a fire ant bite hit at the back of my right shoulder and whole body felt like jelly. With no control on my limbs, I hit the ground. I heard the flower girl scream, but her voice was muffled soon after.

I didn't understand what was going on, I couldn't move and my whole body felt really hot for some reason. It was like getting into a sauna or something, only that the temperature increase made me nauseous. Worse, I was still conscious throughout the whole thing. No matter how much I grunted or wanted to move, none of my muscles reacted.

A click of black boots came over to me from what I can see through my point of vision. "Try not to struggle too much, Item Creator." Tseng hovered above me. "It's not your ordinary tranquilizer, it works more like a fever induced potion."

"What... you... want... from m-me?" I asked what I could weakly, trying to fight off the artificial fever.

I hissed as he yanked my hair roughly to his kneeling eye level. "Information. Your work was impeccable back at the communications outpost. It could be of use to us. But you are another worthy hostage to take as well. Zack surely would stop whatever he plans to prevent the plate to fall."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

So much for taking care of myself. I only ended up being a burden to Zack in the end. What kind of friend was I? After he promised that he'd always believe I would be his friend?

Tseng dropped my head to the ground hard. I groaned in pain, the impact made my headache worse. All I could hear were orders being barked out, and felt I was carried on a Turk's back and then thrown into the helicopter like I was a sack of potatoes. My vision was getting worse, and darker by the moment.

The last thing I saw was Aerith crying over me. "I'm sorry."

I wanted to say it wasn't her fault, but a kick at the back of my neck shut my vision to darkness. The fever had defeated me, and I only heard the last order Tseng ushered to the pilot.

"Head up above the Sector Pillar Support. We'll pick up Reno and Rude there."

* * *

_On top of the Support Pillar, Sector 7, Midgar, December 0007_

Reno had to admit, they were in trouble.

1st Class SOLDIER level trouble.

Him and Rude were prepared to take on a group of AVALANCHE members that were by no means had professional training in fighting as a group. NOT fight them AND a former 1st Class SOLDIER. There was a reason why ShinRa sent groups of troopers with SOLDIERs after SOLDIER deserters. They weren't the kind to be taken out so easily with only two Turks for that matter.

Sure, Reno honestly would agree that he was the ultimate trickster. Bad thing was, Zack used to work along with him and Tseng on other missions in the past. Fair knew his tricks and the red head did not appreciate of being Silenced by the said ex-SOLDIER so he couldn't cast spells. For now, he could only dodge what the group tried on him, hoping that Tseng would show up ASAP.

The EMR loving Turk didn't like getting pounded like this.

As Rude tumbled back thanks to Tifa's Somersault Limit Break, but rolled over to his feet and wiped off the blood that was on his lips. The fact the bald Turk didn't mention or signal anything to him, was clear to Reno that Tseng hadn't contacted him yet.

"Give it up, Reno!" Zack exclaimed. "Just put turn the switch around! I thought you liked Sector 7! It's where you came from!"

Reno was uncertain for a split second but then shook his head. "I'm a Turk, yo. Orders are orders." He didn't like what he was doing, but he didn't want the company questioning his loyalty.

A swipe of Zack's Buster Sword cost him a few hairs cut from his head. Reno wasn't trying to fight a battle he couldn't win, he was just stalling by evading attacks. A thumping of helicopter blades were music to his ears as it was time to run for it. "It's time."

Both Turks flipped back and headed to the chopper that had laid out a ladder for them to hold on.

"Get back here!" Cloud shouted at the running black suits.

"Forget about them! I'll try 'n' get ta the controls!" Barret snapped at the blond.

Cloud retorted. "That's not a normal time bomb!"

Tifa's eyes were on the open door of the chopper. "Hey, look!"

Zack instantly recognized the Turk as Tseng as he hung from the helicopter's door. It felt odd that Tseng was avoiding eye contact with him and addressed the others instead.

"That's right. You'll have a hard time disarming that one. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it."

"Please stop it! You're going to kill all those innocent people!" Tifa pleaded.

Zack's anger was growing when Tseng's face didn't seem to show he had any care. Tseng instead chuckled, "Only a ShinRa Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System."

"Shut yer hole!" Barret cried out in frustration. His gun arm was aimed to the helicopter's blades, ready to take it down.

"I wouldn't try that." Tseng warned. "You just might injure our special guest." At the door, a soldier showed up with a girl which three of the AVALANCHE members recognized.

"Aerith!" Zack, Cloud, and Tifa shouted in unison.

"What are you gonna do with Aerith?" Zack growled at his former co-worker.

Tseng shrugged. "I haven't decided. Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President."

"Tifa, don't worry! She's all right!" Aerith shouted to her female friend, hopping Tifa knew what she meant.

Tseng slapped Aerith for her outburst. He ordered to get the girl inside and signaled for another.

"TSENG! Don't you hurt her!" Zack yelled, his voice now murderous. He lifted up his Buster Sword, if Barret can't get the chopper with a gun... he'd do it the manual way.

"Rushing in won't work." Tseng calmly stated. "Not if you want another harmed." A familiar item creator to their eyes, but he was shoved to the floor and a soldier's foot nailed him down, causing to the already nauseous Issac to cry out.

Zack stop dead in his tracks. _I shouldn't have left him by himself... _

"Issac!" Barret yelled. "What do ya want him for?!"

"You were wise to hide him back when your group attacked the communications outpost. But it seems that his talents could be of use to ShinRa." Tseng stated signaling the soldier near him to take the prisoner back inside. "Well, it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?"

With that, the helicopter flew away from the scene.

"Aerith! Issac!" Zack shouted in vain.

"Zack! We need to get out of here!" the blond yelled to his friend.

An explosion that blew up parts of the the platform they were standing on, caused the group to retreat.

Tifa frantically searched for a way out. "There's got to be a way out of here!"

It was Barret who found a way to escape. "Yo, we can use this wire to get out!"

They all hopped onto the wire and made their escape. As they escaped, the plate was tumbling down... but half way, their wire jumped up and down.

"What da hell? Not NOW!" Barret said fearing for the worst.

Cloud was the first to notice something was odd. "Hey, why is the plate which our wire is leading to lowering?"

Tifa gasped at the tendrils of Mako that were holding the plates were visible and brightening than ever before. "Look! I think those Mako lines are lowering the Sector 7 plate down slowly!"

Barret was not believing what he saw. "But how? They said the plate was doomed! Only ShinRa Executives can switch it off."

The blond disagreed. "It was shut off. The plate will release itself anyway. But... I'm guessing that someone interfered with the main controls... from HQ."

Zack gasped in surprise, realizing there were two people who were missing since the night before.

Genesis and Ryan.

_Thank the Planet they were in HQ! _Looks like while they snooped around, they caught wind of the plate coming down. Zack would have to thank them later if he got a chance to meet them.

When the got to safer ground, the group sighed they made it out alive.

"I wonder who would hack in HQ and get the plate slowly lowered down like that?" Tifa said more to herself.

"Most likely Genesis and Ryan." Zack answered for her. "They've been absent since we bombed the reactor."

Barret scratched his gun arm out of habit. He felt a grudging respect for the two infiltrators. "I hate to admit it, but – I'm glad they did." He then remembered his daughter. "Marlene!"

Tifa on impulse remembered Aerith's words. "Aerith said she was safe!"

Cloud gave an eye to Zack, "I think we might know where she is."

"We'll head over to Sector 5, Marlene should be there." Zack nodded gravely as he walked over to the Sector exit.

Noticing Zack's brooding mood, Cloud asked, "Zack, you alright?"

"I shouldn't have left Issac alone back there," Zack said feeling like a failure. "I've known the Turks had an eye on Aerith all these years because she's the last Ancient... but they didn't have to drag Issac into this!"

"An Ancient?" Tifa said perplexed.

Zack shook his head. "I'm not sure what that means, but I going to rescue them both after we make sure Marlene's OK. Come on, we better hurry!"

As the remaining members of AVALANCHE ran towards Sector 5, Zack's mind restlessly thought back to Aerith and Issac.

_Wait for me you two... I promise I'll get you both out of there._

If he was going into ShinRa HQ, he'd need to be prepared to go into a dragon's den. However, he would have to be quick too. If Aerith was the last Ancient and that Hojo had headed the project on Ancients all this time... sooner or later the bastard scientist would get his greasy hands on her. He shuddered at all the horrific experiments and torment Hojo did on him and Cloud. Zack swore he wouldn't let his girlfriend suffer the same fate.

Issac was in no better condition of being caught by the Turks... Zack could only hope he didn't get the attention of the science department yet. It wouldn't do Zack any good about keeping his promise if Hojo turned him into a real monster. No. He wouldn't let another Sephiroth incident from happening ever again. Maybe this time he should end Hojo's life. Hell, he wasn't going to take it easy with his Limit Breaks this time.

Zack prayed for his mentor's guidance.

_I swear it, Angeal. I'm not going to let anyone left behind this time. _

He swore on his pride and honor he'd rescue them.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Next up, **_Will Genesis, Ryan, Shelke, and Rika stay put in the Director of SOLDIER room?_

**AVALANCHE to the rescue...**

I'm aware that there is no Materia Unit room in Crisis Core, but I believe that SOLDIERs in their golden days had more facilities (well, game maps are made for simplicity's sake). Plus, more rooms means more explorations... especially in the next chapter...

**Comments, opinions, questions, advice in reviews are welcomed! :) **


	13. Doing a Houdini at ShinRa HQ

**Simply the Thing I Am, Shall Make Me Live**

**Disclaimer: **Refer to Chapter 1.

**Author' s Note: **Thanks to** xxOMGgalxx, kingdomlily, pinpon02, tsukiyomi83, **and** dragoon109 **for reviewing! Thanks to **Anna Crosszeria, Cirda** **Awakened, cognitio-est-potentia **and **Deer-Shifter** for the favs! And thanks to **DarkPhantom101, Rambonata, ShotgunWilly **and** Irish-Brigid **for the alert! I always say my thanks! Also thanks to **rAFiTheWaNDerER **for the Author fav!

**Always a huge that thanks to reviewers, those who fav, and alert. This fic wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys and gals.** *bows

Yeah, I know. I suck at getting updates done quickly these days. Delays means longer chapters though. Don't believe me? This chapter is a whopping 22k+ words. Hope it covers it for this weekend. xD

On a side note, yes, I've passed the 100k word barrier and we're still in Midgar. Don't mind my large chapters though, I like writing epic stories. And speaking of stories... I've started a **FFVII and Avengers** crossover for the fun of it. *promotion mode on. Check it out if you have the time, other than that...

Another epic chapter size!

To the fic!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~ Chapter 12: Doing a Houdini at ShinRa HQ ~**

* * *

_Turk Area, ShinRa Headquarters, Midgar, December 0007 _

A hollow dark soundless room.

One dim light bulb lamp.

An intimidating Turk.

And I was in trouble.

_No shit. _

When I envisioned plans to get through the first events of the game in Midgar, getting into an interrogation with the Turks of ALL things, wasn't on my agenda.

Well, I don't think any gamer _would_ want to say it was a good thing... even for the gamer with average knowledge or any sane person for that matter. But hey – the god of time in this Universe was probably laughing his ass off at my bad luck. Heck, I think Murphy was rubbing his law into my face. As if I hadn't got enough problems to deal with...

... trauma kicks in the moment I woke up.

With all my adrenaline gone, I was starting to feel the aftereffects of my nova power explosion. Worse, Tseng had added the effects by shooting some sort of fever inducing tranquilizer into me. Best way to describe it, was that I had no stamina like my body had no skeleton, and my head felt like it was pounded on an anvil with sledgehammer. I hated that I was also trembling with excess sweat, no thanks to the fever. Plus, I hardly had any MP in me to do magic with Symbology – scratch the part that Symbology used less MP than Materia did.

Come to think of it, it was the weakest point I ever felt in my entire life.

For now, there was no way out.

I was so not looking forward to more questioning in my current state.

Not when it was Tseng doing the real part of the interrogation.

He's actually one of my favorite Turks besides Reno. Although as a fan, I wish I had met him under better circumstances.

_Heh, I wish. _

So far, the questions have been easy without really lying. Age, blood type, occupation, where I was from (locally), bla, bla, bla. Even then, I answered him in a shaky voice and most of it came out slurred. Best way to see it, I think I was shaking like a tree losing its leaves in fall. Not exactly convincing... but the fact Wutaian Turk was making some cross references with what he got from me and what the Turks have was making me nervous.

Out of all the Turks, Tseng was probably the best in executing a poker face. There was no indication I could catch on what he was thinking through his expression at all. He simply sat at the chair opposite of me, one leg crossed flicking through pages in a file, while at times his eyes would shift from me to the papers at intervals. On second thought, does the dude even play poker? I'd wager my Gil that Reno and Rude would, but Tseng? Not so much. He strikes me as the workaholic guy, who'd take his work too seriously for his own good.

"So, Issac Anders, how did you meet the ex-SOLDIER Zack Fair?"

I shrugged trying hard to ignore that my vision was somewhat making the room looked like it was spinning. "In a cave, he was injured... I think it was because of a monster attack. I helped him out..." I left my tone hanging at the end, as another buzz of my headache attacked my forehead. Rubbing it was the only thing I could to keep it down a little. At least I didn't slur as much like I did before.

"Whereabouts?"

"Somewhere in the Mideel continent," I groaned, laying my forehead on the desk. "Don't exactly remember where..."

Of course I wouldn't remember, Flux did most of the tracking.

There was a small silence before the Turk continued on with the questioning. "What were you doing in Mideel?"

It appeared Tseng wasn't feeling merciful about the fever I was suffering from. He was taking advantage of me to spill everything out if my state was to worsen. Delirious people do tend to say things without intending to... but I wasn't going to give up easily. If I spoke about Cosmos and all about the other 'me', Tseng would probably throw me into a psychiatric ward. Literally.

That of course, would have been a ticket for me to get into Hojo's labs.

_Uh... no thank you. I'd rather suffer the tiredness, headache, and the fever, than get intimate with Professor Psycho._ Better keep speaking parts of the truth and keep the Turk content with what information I was giving him.

"I was looking for some ingredients... which were only native to the area." I replied as best as I could, heaving my head off the table. "Ever since the Item Creation Guild lost contact with their supplier town in the Mideel Continent... it's been difficult to get them." Funny how Banora also has its relations to the history of Item Creators, but there was no surprise after it got destroyed... Item Creators were more in a hateful relationship to ShinRa because they wiped it off from the face of the Earth.

Tseng seemed to catch on what I was hinting at. "Elixirs. You're searching for ingredients to make Elixirs, which are only found around places that are nearest to large Mako springs." He now had his full attention on me. "You are aware that Nibelheim also has Mako springs?"

I nod, "But no item creator has gone there in a decade... at least not since the locals were not accepting any item creators. They were afraid that newcomers would take out their local economy." Releasing a tired breath I commented, "It'd be a waste of time and resources if I went to the mountain town, only to be chucked out in the cold."

There wasn't anybody there left there for the love of God. Just a carbon copy of the real Nibelheim that Sephiroth destroyed. But, Tseng didn't know what I knew.

The Turk looked like he agreed my last statement, because he didn't say anything on the subject. At times like this, I was glad enough that I knew my history on Gaia (even if I'm crappy at remembering specific dates).

In many cases of the past, item creators in Midgar hadn't always got the best of treatments. Especially the independent ones that didn't join ShinRa. Kind of like the Apartheid era like in South Africa or in the old days where skin discrimination was a frequent thing in the US. You know, where they'd separate you because of the color of your skin? Only in Gaia it was ShinRa loyalists on the top, people who were neutral in the middle, and people with no loyalties to ShinRa were at the rock bottom (Eco-lovers and item creators). There was a the lower level class they don't usually classify... as they were treated as dirt. That class was exclusively spared for Anti-Shinra folks like Wutai (before they lost the war) and terrorists.

Another annoying drop of sweat dropped down to my ripped shirt. I wasn't feeling comfortable as my clothes were still tainted and marred with blood and all... no thanks to one of Hojo's demented lab experiment that nearly killed me. It's amazing I even survived at all, but the lesser wounds were left behind. The Turks for now had healed them partially, but I was uneasy the wounds could be used for the worst parts of interrogation later.

So far, I haven't even remembered what happened at the Support Pillar. Well, whatever I did, I was in no condition to make a run for it now. Heck, I was counting down the minutes when the Turk was going to ask me about it, that's IF ShinRa noticed my exploding nova incident. While that sounded too good to be true they haven't noticed, I sincerely hoped not.

The worst thing I could do right now, was get Hojo's attention. I've already caused enough trouble getting caught, and I didn't want to worry Zack and Cloud further than I already have.

"Tell me, Issac. At the communications outpost, how did you reconfigure the codes in a way that even headquarters was having trouble communicating or overriding the control systems?" Tseng asked another question.

I knew the codes and all, but with a fever, I was sure my calculations or codes I'd give him would get jumbled – even if I told him the truth.

"If I tell you right now... I'd make a fatal mistake and make your computers haywire... with this fever and all..." I wiped beads of sweat on my face and sat back in my chair rolling my eyes, "I don't see why you're interested in me... I'm just an Item Creator."

"Hardly _just_ an Item Creator." The Turk stressed. Tseng eyed me critically before he laid the folder on the table, "We're here now to know more about you. You _are_ a unknown factor."

'What?' I blinked confusedly at him.

"You have knowledge of someone who would at least have a higher education background. No official university records, or other occupation skill records... official or otherwise," he continued. The Turk then stood over the table with a contemplative gaze as if he was daring me to challenge his argument. "Usually ShinRa or the Turks would never miss information on such a person... and birth certificates are not so _easily_ erased from the worldwide database. You have _no_ credentials whatsoever. So, what do want to say about yourself?"

_Crud. _

Leave Tseng to do all the analysis, and he's on to me like a bloodhound.

I was forgetting that Gaia was a smaller world than Earth where a single company monopolized the world. It was one of the interesting concepts the game makers wanted to show about an alternative Earth with extreme capitalism: 'When evil CEOs rule the world'... but the Slums was suffering from something like the Great Depression in the 1930s. Rika could/would probably go on and on about how Midgar developed like the city of Chicago during that era based off the Hoyt Model/Sector Model making it the Pizza City it was. Her twin brother on the not-so-bright side, would explain the depression people would go through in said times.

And me? Well, computers were non-existent at the time. But one thing remained true – you control people who are innovators and have the money to do so, you're guaranteed to be on top of the money game.

Simply because there was only one company, of course ShinRa would try to recruit and even take all the brightest minds into the company itself. Never mind whether they were willing or not. As long as they had the best, then, no other opposition would stand against them. It seemed like I fell into they type of people they were looking for to recruit into the company. But I had a problem... how was I going to explain I'm not even from Gaia? Maybe it was better not to mention anything about that... there was still Hojo around...

I could lie.

Nonetheless, that didn't settle well with me. If I was a gamer who was stuck in this game-turned-to-reality, but had the chance to go home... that could of worked. In my case, Gaia was now my home. More lies would do more harm than good in the future... and I'm planning to live a longer life dammit! To think I died after graduating back in my own world... that sucked.

Still, there was always the neutral path.

"I don't know."

Tseng raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "Excuse me?"

I sighed. "Look, I just... know the stuff I do, okay? The five 'W's and 1 'H' are mostly pretty much non-existent right now. It just comes to me like muscle memory, like an instinct." When Tseng gave me a bewildered look, I responded with the only reason I have been using, "Amnesia. A really bad case. Not a shred of memory before year 0002 or 0003. Happy?"

That statement I just said, sent Tseng's brow higher than I anticipated to show he was surprised. Well, if getting a raise of 1 cm to his forehead was anything to go by. _Damn poker face expert._ It wasn't a lie entirely, but I held the real information back. Thank the Goddess, I was saved from more questions when Tseng's PHS rang. He promptly answered it in hush tones, before closing it. Too bad I was suffering from a headache to catch anything he was saying, but I welcomed the interruption. The MIB then signaled to the wall (I figured there was a watch-room behind it) and Rude came from the door not soon after.

"Rude, detain him in one of our cells," Tseng ordered. "Give him an antidote and make sure you restrain him by then. Make sure no one has consent on his capture either than by my orders or the President's. We'll continue this later. I have a matter to attend to."

The next few minutes were probably the most memorable things I would probably remember in my life. Like a real person kicked into jail, I was given an orange detainee uniform and chucked into a cell after they forcefully made me drink an antidote to get my fever down. I was glad they let me still have my boots on as it was rather cold inside. However, the cell wasn't so bad. The bunk beds were cramped, but it did provide comfort, and at least I wasn't around Hojo to be his lab rat.

_Yet. _

There was a still _tiny_ chance of that happening, but I kept on praying it wouldn't happen and pass. Screw Murphy's laws.

The Turk area was a _way_ better alternative than the evil greasy professor's torture lab.

Another wave of a headache and I collapsed on the bed. I chose to keep lying down, and after massage my wrists. The handcuffs were pretty tight, but at least I didn't end up having to be put into a straitjacket. I had no idea how much time had passed... not when they took my watch, weapons, and remaining items I had on me. It was probably one of those tactics to get impatient people to extract more information from them. Good thing I was patient enough and my fear of getting into Hojo's lab made me focused on what I shouldn't say in front of a Turk.

My mind wondered how Aerith was doing, and how I was going to get to her because now I was separated from her – WITHOUT going anywhere near Hojo.

Hmm, what to do?

The only real good thing that I got out of this, was I avoided the 'stair climbing of doom' when AVALANCHE are/were on their way to rescue Aerith. I mean... 59 FLOORS anyone? Man, I was feeling sorry for Tifa and Barret right now. I was sure that Flux/Ryan's team would take care some of the item hunting for me, so I don't think I'd miss on the rare items that gamers would try and search for while they were in the ShinRa buliding.

Zack and the others would only focus on heading towards the Science department on the near most upper floor of ShinRa. If I got dragged out of the cell again, then I had to time it correctly how I'd try to escape when Sephiroth goes on his killing spree in the ShinRa building. Anything before that, would be useless or take too much time in hiding away from authorities out to get me. My escape should not be during the incident either, which meant I'd be really suicidal and get myself killed if I were to meet the Demon of Wutai so to speak.

There was only one way out.

I need to let Rika, Ryan, Genesis, and Shelke know I was here.

Under the sole of my boot, I flipped open a hidden flap, and switched onto a beacon that was there in case anything bad happened. It was a safety measure Rika had drilled me into making. In a situation that one of us was in real serious shit, it was a distress signal for help. I didn't want to use it, but in my situation... they wouldn't know I got caught by the Turks, more of they were expecting me to be with Zack on his rescue team to where Aerith was. Lucky the Turks didn't take my boots or I'd be screwed.

All I could do now was wait.

I might as well get some rest before some Turks come back. As long as Tseng was occupied for a while upstairs, it was an opportunity to recover from all the tiredness and stress. There was also a chance they weren't going to let me cover fully either, so I wasn't going to take any risks. If I can get enough rest, I might just be able to use my Symbology spells to get out of here.

* * *

_Main Office,_ _Turk Area, ShinRa Headquarters, Midgar, December 0007 _

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, whoever this individual you are talking about. I don't doubt that the data your Turks provided, it's safe to say he's a talented engineer of sorts."

Tseng was weighing the odds. The fact that Anders didn't have clear background only confused him more. Suffering from a bad case of amnesia wasn't helping the investigation.

"Your conclusion, Tuesti?"

Reeve tugged his shirt collar, he had no idea why the Turks were particularly interested in a certain young man. However, this was ShinRa's way of doing things... although he sometimes didn't like its ways of recruiting people. Reeve himself was very curious himself about this item creator. The videos of what he was capable of making surprised him greatly.

"I've never seen anything like it," the Head of the Urban Development Department said. His eyes shifted on the black droid that hovered near the item creator. "Not even the Weapons Department have anything like it. It's like the Artificial Intelligence has a sentient existence, it has feelings. Not to mention how it flies and its futuristic design surpasses on what I've observed in Rocket Town." Reeve marveled at it. Sure he had his own, but to see this one actually flying and interacting in a humane way without anyone controlling it – was preposterously amazing.

The Turk nodded in understanding. "Thank you. That will be all. I'll notify you should we need you again."

Reeve was just going to ask whether the young man would join or not, but at Tseng's gaze that showed him that the Turk wasn't in the mood for further conversation. He left the Turk Area wondering he did the right thing in saying the boy they captured was an asset. Reeve knew that the president ordered the annihilation of Sector 7... but he wanted to make sure himself if he was willing to rebuild the Sector back to the way it was.

These days, he wondered where his loyalties lied when his job was to develop things so people can live better lives.

The people or ShinRa?

For some reason in his eyes, the two groups were now starting to diverge.

Back in the room where Reeve left the Turk, Tseng held a pondering expression on his face as he rubbed his chin.

With talents like Anders', Tseng was very certain it would benefit the company into paving way to more innovative results in their technology exploits. Rufus would certainly have better options in defeating his father or at least the other... _troublesome_ associates. Namely Heidegger and Scarlet. However, there was a tiny part in his heart that radiated guilt on what he ended up doing to his old friend.

Zack Fair.

Another part of him did not like the fact he hurt another he held in high regard...

Aerith Gainsborough.

In a rare moment of weakness, Tseng rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh and a wince. _How the Planet did it all come to this?_

More than half of the real competent Turks were gone along with Veld. With Cissnei gone, there was little influence Tseng could do on Fair. It was clear that Zack had felt betrayed by the company. No different to what happened to Genesis, or even his mentor, Angeal. Thankfully, he still had retained much of his sanity like the deceased level headed SOLDIER – unlike the former Materia Unit Commander. That didn't stop Zack from being reckless though. During the time they both faced each other in the outer communications post just north of the Mythril Mines, there was little to say and all hope was lost the ex-SOLDIER would take a warning to stay out of Midgar. Not when the leader of the Turks dropped him a package and warning about his girlfriend.

Then there was news of Zack getting shot by snipers before the outpost blew up. Again, the young man who Tseng got to know so well as a 1st Class SOLDIER, had escaped from the hands of Death. But _why_ when he heard of news the 'Puppy' was alive... he had to _join_ AVALANCHE of all groups?

It made no sense at all.

Illogical.

Not when the previous AVALANCHE was behind the death of his two SOLDIER friends.

So what was so different about this one?

There was one hanging question that had been bothering him all these years.

_Just what really happened to Zack back in the Nibelheim Reactor those 5 years ago?_

His curiosity spiked up in levels. The Turk _had _to know what was going on. Tseng made it his next personal goal to seek out the truth.

Then there was Aerith...

He didn't want to hurt her. Although the kidnapping were orders – it was all an act of course – the only way the President would see he was still loyal to the company. With the more than most of the Turks gone, Tseng had to convince his superior the Turks he led were still loyal. Even if it was just a mask.

Sadly, the act had worked far too well.

He hadn't missed the out-of-place murderous chill he felt from the usual friendly ex-SOLDIER back on top of the Support Pillar. Worse, a part of his heart died when Aerith in tears was crying over the item creator, gave him a silent defiant glare of betrayal at him during the ride back to HQ. She hadn't spoke once to him during the time he led her to her cell on the upper floors.

Fair had no doubt influenced the flower girl to her more recent fiery rebellious nature, and even the protective streak was there. The former SOLDIER's expression during the kidnapping was a clear sign he valued the Item Creator as his friend, and that feeling was extended to Aertih as well.

Knowing Fair, Tseng was expecting him to charge his way into ShinRa Headquarters to save his girlfriend and friend. It was just a matter of time when, and by then, he hoped that they wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures. Far deeper in his heart, the Turk hoped they'd escape somehow too. He never had wanted Aerith to suffer in the hands of Hojo. Even before the destruction of the ShinRa Communications Outpost, Tseng was willing to harbor fugitives as long as he delivered those letters to Zack.

It was funny that the words of Zack's mentor – Angeal – were true in so many different ways.

Honor and pride could be a fickle thing.

Clacks of office shoes alerted Tseng back to reality and his emotionless mask was for all the world to see again. His youngest and newest Turk walked into the room.

Elena walked quickly in quick strides before stopping abruptly in a stiff respecting salute. "Sir!"

While most people would figure it was simply a mission report, to the leader of the Turks, Elena was distracted or troubled with something. _How peculiar._ Tseng wondered what it was all about.

"You may sit." Tseng said in calm manner. "Tell me everything that happened back there."

Elena was hesitant at first, but with a 'go on' gesture she complied. She had explained how their plan worked in getting Zack's attention away from the Support Pillar as long as she could with Hojo's creations (as per request of the professor). She did however felt guilty being taken down in the heat of the battle by Fair and Anders' teamwork. The leader of the Turks waved it off, only noting it was already adequate enough to handle a former 1st Class SOLDIER and an Item Creator working together. When he questioned what had happen to the experiments, was when Elena had gone deathly quiet.

"Elena?"

In fear and in shame, the blond Turk told a story Tseng was not expecting. By the end of her report, Tseng felt goosebumps on his skin. He was more than glad he hid his surprise with his usual stoic face. There were a few keywords that repeated in his mind over and over.

Black Wings.

Tseng's mind immediately made the connection to what he knew.

It was far too similar to Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley.

The G Project.

Jenova Cells.

Things had turned out to be a whole lot more complicated than he had thought.

_Damn it to hell._

_Why did Zack Fair had to be in the middle of such a familiar situation, yet again? _

* * *

_Aerith's Home, Sector 5, Midgar, December 0007_

"Hey, Zack. Are you okay?" Cloud asked worriedly as he approached the ex-SOLDIER.

The blond eyed his friend who had been standing there looking at Aerith's flowers for some time since that early morning. For Cloud, it was worrying that his usual bright and energetic friend was so silent and still like this. _For someone like Zack, it just seemed so wrong._ He didn't think that with both Aerith and Issac missing would have affected Zack like this.

"...No."

Cloud sighed rubbing behind his neck, an odd habit he got from Zack. He was rather glad his friend spoke out truthfully. "You can tell me what's bothering you, if you want... We'll handle it together."

An uncomfortable silence. However, Cloud was patient for Zack.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Something big happened back when we defended the support Pillar." Zack uttered softly, but was loud enough just for his blond friend to hear. "Issac's Symbology powers exploded."

His friend's eyes widened, "How?"

Zack closed his eyes for a moment as he extended his enhanced senses. Knowing that Tifa was out scouting, Elmyra was in the kitchen, and Barret's voice was heard with his daughter Marlene. It was safe to talk in hush tones. "Don't tell anyone about this, Cloud. Not even Tifa. I don't think Issac would want anyone else to know. Unless he'd tell them himself."

So Cloud listened intently as Zack told him about what had happened under the Plate, while Cloud was fighting off the Turks with Barret and Tifa. About how the Turks had released Hojo's monsters on the loose, how they witnessed that a civilian was nearly raped because she worked for ShinRa, the plate was coming down on them, and most important of all... how Zack nearly died, but Issac had taken the blow.

The blond had stopped breathing when he heard of Issac's transformation, but sighed in relief when the item creator had come to his senses afterward. It reminded Cloud of Sephiroth in a way, but at Zack's confession how everything reminded how he was forced to cut his own mentor down... was enough to say at least their friend's mind and heart was still there.

"You think the Turks took him because of the power he had?" Cloud questioned thoughtfully.

Zack shook his head, "Issac's been taken in because the Turks think his skills are valuable for the company. Tseng must have done a further investigation after we infiltrated the communications post. I'm just hoping Hojo doesn't get a word about what happened under the Plate..."

Oh yeah, he really need to make his point across to the stoic faced Turk he had gotten fond of in his days working with ShinRa. The way he had hurt Aerith and even Issac was something Zack wanted to know what the hell happened to Tseng in his long 5 year absence. It wasn't like the Turk to be that aggressive to his captors in the past such as Hollander.

A lot of things must have happened if he was affected in such a way. Even though Tseng was now on the opposite side, Zack for some reason still considered him a friend. The ex-SOLDIER was pretty darn sure he'd smack some sense into Tseng, and then ask him what the hell was his problem after he'd rescue Aerith and Issac. He seriously needed to know, and Zack was certain it had something to do with Cissnei if their meeting back at the communications post was a clue to make out of.

The ex-infantrymen didn't have to guess what his friend was going to do. Not with those eyes that were full of determination. "I'll join you."

"Huh?" Zack blinked at Cloud's words.

Cloud gave him his own resolute gaze. "I'm joining you rescuing Aerith and Issac."

"You sure? We're going into ShinRa here." Zack countered, "If the worst happens, we're back in the labs."

Cloud nodded. "The more reason to save them, I don't want Hojo doing anything to either of them."

Zack smiled. He could always trust and count on Cloud. "Thanks, Spiky."

"Oi! You two! Inside!" Barret called from the door. "We got a meetin' to do!"

When the two ex-ShinRa soldiers got into the house, Tifa brought along Wedge, Biggs, and Jesse. Zack sighed in a happy relief that they made it out okay. Even if they all had injuries all over them. Elmyra was helping out Wedge who was changing his bandages. However, he noticed that Rika and Shelke were missing. He had wondered where they went. From the way Cloud was also looking at the members in the room, the blond looked like he was wondering too.

Tifa caught on their concerned looks. "I got a message from Rika, she says she's already out of Sector 7, waiting news from her brother with Shelke. According to the time, it was before the Plate fell. No contact since then... there's been signal interferences after the plate went down."

Zack breathed in relief, evidently happier at the news. That meant he could still keep his promise and at any rate as long as those two were safe. He faced the other remaining AVALANCHE members, "How did you three get here?"

Jesse then spoke up, "We met up with Tifa in Sector 6 outskirts. Thanks to the plate being lowered down at a far slower rate, more people got to escape. We still got casualties, but it's not as bad as I expected." She paused as she looked around the remaining members. "Where's Issac?"

_:: He's been caught by the Turks! I'm so useless! ::_ Flux wailed in the corner of the room.

"They have my daughter as well," Elmyra sighed, but at the same time she was trying to comfort the small robot that was sulking patting it on the head. She had told Zack, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret about her story with her adopted daughter before the others came.

Wedge and Biggs were rather speechless when Zack avoided looking at their eyes.

Barret grumbled. "Those dirty rotten pigs took them away when we were busy up there defendin' the plates! Zack, what are you plannin' to do?"

"I'm heading into ShinRa to get them out. Nothing is going to change my decision." Zack replied resolute in his ambition.

Biggs gaped, "You serious?" The ex-SOLDIER didn't need to reply, a curt and focused nod from Zack shut him up.

"I'm going too!" Tifa voiced out her plan.

"Ditto 'ere!" Barret quickly agreed soon after.

Zack didn't approve of them coming along. "No way! This isn't just a simple reactor we're bombing! This is about ShinRa HQ, they've got infantry, Turks, roboguards, and even SOLDIERs prowling the whole place!"

Tifa scowled at Zack, "I don't care! Aerith got into this mess because I requested a favor to get Marlene out from Seventh Heaven!" She then looked at Cloud. "Cloud's coming with you, right? I'm not going to wait here doing nothing!"

"Thanks to her, Marlene's safe. She saved my daughter!" Barret added supporting Tifa. "Don't think I'm not doing it for the item creator too! I owe Issac for saving me back there wit dat roboguard back at the reactor."

Cloud shook his head at Zack when the puppy pleaded with his eyes for help. The blond crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall beside him. He didn't want for Tifa to get into danger, but Cloud knew his childhood friend wasn't willing to part with him after she nearly lost him again. "I think it's useless to argue with them, Zack. You know they mean well."

"...Fine." He caved in. Zack sighed raking his spiky hair frustrated. "But no more... we'll attract too much attention."

Jesse seemed a little flustered and saddened by it. "Why? Can't we help?"

"Too many people will only heighten the risk of getting caught." Cloud responded for Zack. "Especially if we're in a group. There's plenty of space in Reactors... we won't have such a luxury in ShinRa HQ and too many people will attract unwanted attention."

The former SOLDIER felt bad for leaving them out of the main plan. However, Cloud was right. This was ShinRa they were talking about. Perhaps they could help with something else...

"Hey, Wedge, Biggs, and Jesse. How good are you guys at avoiding ShinRa?" Zack asked.

Wedge chose to answer for them. "Pretty darn good. We've avoided them for years."

"We move a lot so they don't get a beacon on us easily." Biggs supported his buddy.

"Good. Could you get Mrs. Gainsborough and Marlene to a safer location? To the other Sectors for now... but later, outside of Midgar if possible."

Jesse seemed to warm up at the plan. "Sure, if that's the best we can do to help you guys."

"Alrigh'! We're bustin' in!" Barret exclaimed, but his yell was short lived as Cloud and Zack were frowning at him.

"Suicide." Cloud concluded bluntly.

Barret didn't get the picture and glared at the blond. "What's so bad about bustin' in?"

_The fact that it was freaking tactless of all things?_ Zack rolled his eyes inwardly. He sometimes wondered how Barret had survived in making plans that were easy to read. Perhaps he got lucky that he never got to face the elite level SOLDIERs and Turks. Sure, it could fool the army or an idiotic 3rd Class... but the higher they got, the harder it was to deal with. Or was ShinRa so bad these days it was getting soft with the newer generation?

"Barret, the moment we bust in... is the moment we get caught from making all the noise and mayhem," Zack explained with a sigh. "Best way is infiltration. BUT – You and Tifa just handle the roboguards and infantry if things get hectic. Leave the SOLDIERs to me and Cloud. OK? For all the worst things we could go against, I'd be calmer if you two don't go against them."

"Just how bad could SOLDIERs do damage to you? They can't be all that bad, right?" Biggs pipped in.

"They're enhanced, making them stronger than the average person. From strength, defense, magic, healing rate, you name it," Cloud motioned. "You have to take them down quick too, you don't want to wear down your own stamina. They have lots of it."

Wedge shrugged. "So what were you guys back in ShinRa? You know... rank and all?"

Cloud was deathly silent. He seriously didn't want the others to know what had happened back at Nibelheim. Tifa gave him comforting look that she supported him at least.

"Cloud was originally part of the ShinRa Infantry and part of the SOLDIER Cadet program. However, since he was handling some sensitive missions he was on the list to be recruited into SOLDIER. We've known each other since we've been on those same missions," Zack said, making sure the rest of the group had their attention off of his chocobo head friend. Good thing, they caught up with the idea that Cloud already made it into SOLDIER somehow.

"What about you Zack?" Jesse asked. "You must have been pretty high in the ranks if you got missions that were sensitive. Were you a 2nd Class SOLDIER?"

"No, I was a 1st Class SOLDIER."

Barret, Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse had their mouths hanging open.

Only a very select few _ever _made it into 1st Class.

"WHAT? And you NEVER told US?" Barret yelled mind boggled.

Zack sighed heavily at the loud volume, "Of course I wouldn't! Even if you asked, I'd rather not say anything about it. Me and Cloud were taking a job for you guys, and if we told you we wouldn't get the job because you wouldn't trust us back then. Doesn't help out that the both of us already had a bounty on our heads! Issac knows this too, but if it weren't for Issac, we never would have made it to Midgar in the first place. You either retire with hawks on your back or die during the job. There's no such thing as 'quitting' ShinRa."

"But... I don't get how they would let go or silence a 1st Class... aren't 1st Class SOLDIERs a rarity?" Wedge said still not believing ShinRa would just kill off their 'important assets'.

Cloud gave blank look on the floor. "Not if you know too much. There's no reason for ShinRa not to. In the ShinRa database we're filed as 'Killed in Action' or K.I.A. We've been lucky so far… making it out alive." He his grave tone showed them all clearly he didn't want to continue the conversation of the past.

Zack had to agree with his friend there. All the previous 1st Class SOLDIERs ended up the same way. Whether it was Genesis, his mentor Angeal, and even the great Sephiroth didn't escape being labeled 'K.I.A.' … although the last was more of he went insane and died getting killed by ShinRa's own soldiers or Cloud to be more specific.

"We should get back making plans to save Aerith and Issac..." Cloud briskly said, uncomfortable that he pointed out to get back to the main topic.

The raven head agreed, "Right. We need good preparation plans before we get in. I'm out of items too... If we can afford it, we should upgrade our weapons if we need to. I'm out of date with the security Intel though..."

_:: I have Intel! :: _Flux waved an arm up happily. :_: Newest ones too! Issac made it in case really bad things happened! ::_

"Huh, I never figured yer the one for plans, Fair. But you sure surprised us there with the chocobo kid as well." Barret shook his head in amusement, ignoring an annoyed Cloud shooting him a glare at the nickname he got. "Planet! Even when Issac's in trouble he leaves behind useful things like dis. Have ta give Issac some credit for goin' overboard with information there."

"So... how are we going to get onto the Upper Plates?" Tifa asked anxiously. "There aren't any trains going up."

The Puppy grinned at her. "Yeah... but the tracks are still there. Which means there are still ways in getting up there through the pipe systems which are located in the train tunnels."

The fist fighter raised a confused eyebrow at Zack.

"Well, I had to be creative at times if I wished to visit Aerith back when I was in SOLDIER." Zack shrugged and then winked with a happy grin.

"Ha ha ha! Alrigh' lover boy, let's rescue your damsel and get Issac out of there!" Barret laughed.

* * *

_Detainee Cell, 67th Floor of the Science Department, ShinRa Headquarters, Midgar, December 0007 _

Aerith sighed a hopeless breath as she settled in a more comfortable position of her metal hollow cell. She was afraid for her future, and for the first time in her life, her mind was jumbled with emotions that made her wish she had a semblance of hope. With earnest she had tried hard to show her captors she wasn't afraid.

The flower girl knew that Zack would come for her. However, it didn't stop her thinking or wondering how he would get hurt in the process. How he would rescue her worried the Cetra completely. Would Zack end up heavily injured, or worse, dead? It wasn't the first time he nearly died in wanting to reach her, and Aerith worried it may come to pass. Especially when she wasn't the only hostage that ShinRa held in their midst. There was also Issac too.

While Aerith didn't know Issac personally even during the month she got to knew him, she never would wish for him to be caught up in all of this. Aertih had been expecting to get caught or ShinRa would hunt her sooner or later for being the last Ancient. Issac though, seemed to have his own mysteries. An item creator with no memories, but had knowledge on technology that ShinRa would do anything to get their hands on.

Another thing that worried Aerith, was his powers.

During Zack's visits, her boyfriend would sometimes tell her about powers that Issac had that completely baffled her. He was able to do magic without Materia. It was the same way he was able to save Zack from dying before they reached to Midgar. If anything, the incident gave small view on what he was capable of, not on who Issac truly was.

After Issac was caught and thrown into the helicopter with her, Aerith started to feel more agitated as the Planet was in motion yet again. The flower girl didn't understand why now she was able to hear the Planet more clearly. She could never hear the Lifestream with clarity unless she was inside the church near the flowers. To her, it was as if the Planet switched onto a much clearer frequency on a radio channel – only that it had done so when it felt like it was threatened.

Confusion.

Worry.

Anger.

Those were the only three emotions she felt since she got caught by the Turks on her way home, and exchanged her own safety for Marlene's. Aerith didn't understand why the Planet was so angry. She wasn't so sure that the Planet was angry because she was ending up as an experiment... but there was something that Gaia noticed that was a major threat to it. Was it that pulse of power that echoed very recently in Midgar? Or was it the fact that Hojo's experiments that were let loose triggered the Planet's alertness to danger?

As she sat in the corner of her cell, the flower girl couldn't help but feel something so big was going to happen. Aerith believed it was going to be big that Zack would be caught up in it. She was afraid what was to come... even when the worst of what happened to her real mother, the Planet never reacted so violently like this.

Aerith sat in a prayer as she focused and begged the Planet to tell her why it was so upset.

Pictures floated into her mind.

A man stood with silver hair, cat eyes, and a katana that could have been as long as a spear.

A large meteor in the sky plummeting towards the Planet long ago.

Associated with those images, were pain, suffering, sadness, and loss of her children.

Her consciousness was snapped back to reality when the door to her cell opened.

"Get the specimen to my lab..." A oily voice that sent chills down her spine. "...I want blood samples immediately."

There was Professor Hojo in all his glory. The mad scientist that had tortured Zack and Cloud for 4 years in his lab, the one behind the project that led to the top Firsts to go insane, and now the one who will experiment on her. With him, were two infantry guards ready to do his bidding.

* * *

_Former Director of SOLDIER Floor, 51st Floor, ShinRa Headquarters, Midgar, December 0007 _

_:: Issac's distress signal, detected! :: _Eve said earning a few wide eyes from the room._ :: Location: Turk Area in this building. :: _

Genesis huffed as he crossed his arms. They all had their attention divided from the screens of refugees moving from the destroyed Sector. "_The arrow has left, the bow of the Goddess_. There goes your plan of staying still until this 'big commotion' happens. Seems like he has ShinRa's attention for his expertise."

The eldest brunette twin groaned, "Why does _nothing_ always goes according to plan?" Ryan had a somewhat peeved urge to bang his head into the nearest hard surface available.

"They wouldn't hurt him too much, right?" Rika said worried. Issac wasn't really the best liar in the world.

Shelke shook her head. "Not in the mean time, I guess. They'll most likely try to bribe him first... and usually it takes a day or two... before the Turks resort to drastic measures." The ex-Tsviet still had her VR goggles on. "We should rescue him from there... all the safety Plate Systems are overridden for now. It'll take another 24 hours before it resets to its default settings."

_:: We're not waiting here anymore? :: _Eugene the silver droid scout floated in the air near Shelke.

The two droids, along with Genesis and Shelke stared at the twins who were having an internal debate. Although they said nothing, it was as if they were having a mental argument with each other whether they would stay or not. It wasn't exactly clear on who wanted to stay or not.

Being the lesser patient warrior, Genesis decided to step in. "Are you two going to explain what is GOING ON? Why do we have to WAIT?" he snapped.

Ryan and his sister stopped, but hesitated not quite sure what to say.

The auburn tapped his foot agitatedly. "Keeping Shelke and I in the dark isn't helping solving this situation we are in. What's so worrying about this 'vision' you know of? Why is it making you two hesitate to tell us?"

"It's because this is the mark where our journey really starts," Rika replied. When Genesis had no indication he was satisfied with the answer, Ryan stepped in.

The elder brunette was uneasy, "It's a really big event... I'd rather avoid meddling with it." The ex-Commander was about to retort but Ryan held up a hand quickly. "We're going to tell you here and now... on the condition you will NOT interfere when it happens. Issac's told us he wouldn't if he could help it. The fact he's now caught up with the Turks means he's less likely to."

Shelke had agreed to it immediately. The sooner she agreed, the quicker they would know. Genesis on the other hand, paused for a minute to observe the twins looking gravely at him. _'They weren't wrong when ShinRa gave the order to put down an entire sector just to kill some terrorists,'_ he thought bitterly. The President had no doubt gone bat shit crazy. He quickly calmed himself down (with a bit of trouble), before he let them explain.

Ryan heaved out, "I'm not sure how, but Sephiroth will come into this building."

"WHAT?!" Genesis yelled. It was written all over his face he looked like he was suffering from a heart attack. "How?! What is he-"

"We don't know." Rika added in quickly. "All we know he's here for... something Hojo has. And... he's going to massacre anyone in his way to get to the Science Department. Including the President himself."

There was an uncomfortable pause in the room filled with dread.

Until Shelke spoke up, "We're going to let those people die in the corridors?" That sounded harsh, considering the two knew what was to come.

"It _must_ happen... and I don't think fighting Sephiroth right now is a really good idea." Ryan said none too happy himself. "He's not really right in the head... and I'm more worried he'll do _more_ than just kill everyone inside ShinRa HQ if possible if we did something." Like suddenly getting the mood to destroy the city. A detail he left out, but Ryan was sure he got his point across.

To Genesis, he knew of that single golden rule he came to learn of his destiny in being the 'prisoner'.

Sometimes, there was a point of time where you _don't_ fuck with fate.

The red mage had learned it the hard way in his degradation as his body rotted painstakingly slowly, with his sanity gripping to the last parts of the edge of the cliff. There were times life was lead by choices, but if there was road you were lead to courtesy of a Goddess... there was no way but to endure it as it was a test of faith.

_'Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey...'_

No matter how much he wanted to know and confront Sephiroth, it seemed the Goddess had other plans. The fact that the old coot of ShinRa was going to die from the encounter, was indeed an added bonus. _Finally the fat Marlboro Shinra will die!_ However, Genesis was inwardly irked why can't _he_ be the one to blast a Firaga inferno and make a BBQ of the President himself. Sephiroth always got what he wanted. But that didn't stop Genesis feel glad he had his humanity back, unlike the Demon of Wutai.

It was odd in the least. However, it was as if he felt a tiny feeling of _pity_ for Sephiroth.

Genesis shook his head. _Pity?_ For the silver haired ex-General? He had no idea where _that_ came from. Not when he asked for help, Sephiroth preferred he'd just rot, rollover, and die. The poet never did understand completely all the scientific project notes of Hojo's or Hollander's. There were too many holes were in their reports, many things just didn't make sense, and he took the general idea because he did not have the luxury of time... he was dying and extremely desperate. There was no rational thought when he needed to survive and he regretted things turned out the way it did. But he was here now _with_ time for real answers.

There were different priorities that he needed to attend to. First, he needed to think up a plan to rescue their team member from the Turks. Genesis sighed, "Very well, we'll set aside Sephiroth in whatever he will do here at ShinRa for now. Unless we unluckily 'meet' him in the corridors we won't do anything. Self defense as a last resort, agreed?"

"Absolutely." Ryan agreed fully. "How do you think we should approach the Turk Area? The place is most likely filled with traps."

Genesis gave it some thought, he then turned to the younger auburn head in the room. "Shelke, can you search and give me a list of all Turks in the base? I'd prefer it acceding from highest rank to lowest. Most recent and former."

The younger girl nodded and soon the screen in front of the group lit up with the whole list.

Skimming through the names, Genesis gave a dissatisfied snort. He didn't recognize any of the recent ones, save the higher ranked ones. However, when he got to the former Turks list he was stunned.

Rika who had been observing him closely, asked in curiosity, "Is there something wrong with the list?"

"Cissnei, her group, and Veld are K.I.A?" Genesis mumbled in surprise more to himself than the others. "Impossible, nearly more than half of the high ranking Turks are missing?! Shelke, are you able to hack into the mission files?"

While Shelke was busy with Genesis, Rika eyed her brother feeling they had made a discovery. Ryan could only incline at his sister quietly, thinking that perhaps the former Materia Commander had a history with the Turk who guided Zack in Crisis Core. One way to find out more was to ask.

"Who's Cissnei?" The elder item creator asked. "Veld's the former head of the Turks according to the data, but you mentioned about her and her group..."

"She was an acquaintance of mine in the Turks," the auburn ex-SOLDIER said a bit too fast for anyone to catch on without enhanced hearing.

At the confused twins, Shelke filled them in but she had a smile creeping up her lips. "He said she was an 'acquaintance'."

"Or girlfriend?" Ryan lightly teased with a grin. He then had to cringe when a murderous fuming glare was sent his way. "Uh – just – saying – it could be –" the brunet gulped.

"That's none of your business,_ brat._" Genesis scowled denying it flatly. Clearly the issue was not up for discussion. When he looked upon Rika, she didn't comment on anything. At least the younger of the twins was intelligent enough not to press on the matter, her eyes more interested on the newer information Shelke presented them.

"The details are vague," Rika said as she read through one screen. "According to the dates, these happened about a month after both Shelke and I arrived in Midgar. Casualties include parts of Sector 6... which I think explains the conditions of the broken roads."

The former Tsviet made the connection on what she was told before by her adopted sister. "Rika, does this mean one of your visions happened? You mentioned about a large summon of sorts attacked Midgar, right? Why didn't we hear anything about it when we were in Midgar back then?"

Rika bit her lip, "Whoever covered it up was good. Considering the Ultimate Summon happened to wipe out half of the Sector 6 Slums and no one's gossiping about it the streets."

"Are you saying that Zirconiade was summoned in Midgar?" Genesis asked incredulously hearing this new information, as he knew about the legend of the strongest summon. "I thought all the pieces of his Materia were missing!"

Shelke opened more footage of the attacks. "There's proof here. One thing for sure, is that the previous AVALANCHE had their own Professor Hojo. He apparently acquired all the pieces, summoned it with his own body as a medium, but unfortunately he couldn't retain his sanity and thus the Turks were sent to destroy him." She shifted through more data with her mind. "Later there seems to be an internal conflict within the Turks, which lead them to be killed... but no details are shown on how the former Turks ended up K.I.A."

Ryan was sure there was more to that. He never played the game Before Crisis, but he was certain there was a possible time shift during the time Veld was exiled secretly by Rufus along with the Turks who followed him. They were already in ShinRa now, which meant there was data to steal that they could read for later. There was going to be a much needed time they need a lot of cross referencing once they got out of Midgar. "Is it possible to save this data in a storage drive quickly?"

"I can coax the computer to speed up the process." Shelke responded. "Do you have a storage device?"

The eldest item creator gave her a sleek portable device. Something she didn't expect that such a device had a large capacity. Ryan shrugged, "It's custom made. I made it with Issac. If you can, get through the Turk data, I'd like to know if you can get anything from Hojo's too and as well as some general data on ShinRa."

"There's plenty of encryption on every batch, so I'll proceed copying the data, erasing data cache, and lift the security later on off line." The smaller girl gave a quick nod, before she focused on her task. All the screens immediately changed and turned to data loading charts.

Genesis raised a regal brow on Ryan sudden interest. "What do you intend to do with all that data?"

"Find some real answers. Our visions are swimming all over the place, so it'll be a good reference to check on. I suppose you want in?"

"_'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess... We seek it thus, and take to the sky.' _It's the reason why I joined you in the first place, no? I'd like to know more about the Jenova Project and others that might relate to it." The former Commander said with flair. "On a side note, I am rather curious if we may find something related to you, your sister, and Issac."

"So, what do you think about going into the Turk Area now?" Ryan shifted their conversation to their main objective.

Genesis smirked, "A far more simpler matter than I thought of before. There are only four Turks we should really watch out for trouble. One of them seems to be injured thanks to our little mishap back at the Sector 1 security outpost. With Tseng as the leader of the Turks, he's bound to be busy with the higher ups... which leaves 2 remaining Turks. One of them is labeled as a rookie. We distract the lower no name Turks, and we should be able to get to the Turk Area with no problem. The remaining two won't cause problems."

A groan from Ryan. "How are we going to create a distraction that's big enough for those lower Turks to be sent out, but not bother Sephiroth on his quest to kill the President?"

"Anything to do with the main important facilities of building is out of the plan," Genesis reasoned. "It shouldn't be anything military either, so doing anything to the Weapons Department is out of the plan as well. It would be disastrous for Fair once he tries to get in here with the others. The infantry will be sent out first, not the lower Turks."

A few minutes of silence in the room before Rika spoke up. "Say, just how deeply rooted are the electronics in the ShinRa building?"

"Knowing ShinRa, I bet nearly everything in the building is controlled by technology." Genesis said dryly. "Why?"

The younger twin grinned widely. "I've got an idea."

* * *

_Church, Sector 5, Midgar, December 0007 _

Rays of light filtered out through the hole in the ceiling of the Church.

Below, just in front of a small field of flowers a lone former SOLDIER stood looking above.

To Zack, it just seemed right that he'd visited this place one more time before he would storm into the ShinRa building. He had a hunch it won't be in a long while he would ever step into Midgar ever again. The building may have seen better years, but to the raven it held a lot of important memories. Memories like how it was Angeal's fight lead him to fall down here and meet Aerith. Or how he met a little boy who pick-pocketed him, and eventually he was known around the area for being with his girlfriend. And very recently after about 5 years of separation... he was reunited with his flower girl, but this time he had friends by his side.

Zack Fair closed his eyes and breathed in with a smile.

_This one place sure held a lot of memories._

He'd make sure he'd guard those people he cared for.

Before Zack had entered the church, all the members of AVALANCHE were each doing their own preparations. Tifa and Cloud had gone out for items supplies and weapon upgrades. Barret was with the Jesse, Wedge, and Biggs making sure that Marlene and Mrs. Gainsborough were on their way to a safer place saying his last goodbyes. Flux had tagged along with Barret in preferring to keep Issac's item creator pack safe. Zack himself went out around the area if he could get some information on the ShinRa building.

On his way to the church which was their rendezvous point, the former 1st Class was surprised who he had bump into. Somehow, by chance, he was able to meet with the ShinRa employee who both he and Issac saved back at Support Pillar, with a young girl who knew Aerith, and the boy who pick-pocketed him all those years ago. From Judy he receive an Elemental Materia, the young boy he got a turbo ether, and the last girl... was it Emily? He received a Star Pendant that usually only could be made by item creators in particular. Usually those things were very rare, he was rather reluctant to accept at first but the girl was insistent.

_'It's for Aerith! I need to thank her in some way after she listened to me until she fell asleep in the church.'_ Emily had told him. _'I'm leaving soon and I don't think I'll meet her again for a while, so... can you give it to her for me?'_

Zack could only shrug and he hadn't wanted to reject in passing on a gift that was important. _'Okay, I'll give it to her. Hmm... I'm just curious, but... What do you think Aerith is to you?' _

_'My long lost sister, silly!'_ the girl giggled then at him when he gaped at her words. _'Well, not literally. I think of her as a sister. She's always watched over the flowers and kids in the Slums here.'_

The raven laughed. _'Alright, I'll tell her that.' _

Before he could ask more questions, the girl had left saying she needed to go and do an errand.

Mako eyes frowned at the memory. '_That's weird. I thought the neighbors said she only came around the area 3 months ago. Or was it a month ago? Why do I get the impression she had always been here?' _the former SOLDIER thought. Zack wondered who she really was, but at the steps of people coming into the church, his focus was to his teammates and one scout droid hovering with them.

"Cloud said this place was beautiful, but I didn't think Aerith grew many flowers," Tifa said as she took in the surroundings around her.

Zack could only smile at that. "She's the only one that can make these flowers grow here. It's also where we first met."

"I've got the supplies you requested," Cloud spoke up, lightly tossing the pack in his arms to Zack.

"Thanks, Spiky."

_:: Zack ready to proceed with rescue mission? ::_ Flux asked.

"Yup, we're going in," Zack said confidently. "As much info as I can get, ShinRa hasn't closed off their weak points in the Train Tunnels that leads to the above plate in Sector 8. So, we shouldn't have any trouble on getting onto the plate through pipelines as shortcuts."

"So how are we goin' to get in? I thought ya said yer goin' to do this rescue with stealth." Barret pointed out what was missing.

When Zack was about to say something about it, his PHS buzzed in his pocket.

"Who's that from?" Tifa asked.

Zack blinked confusedly as the number didn't ring a bell. "Dunno, it's not on my contacts list. It can't be the Turks either, they wouldn't know the redirected number. Issac made sure of that." He then shrugged. "Well, here goes nothing."

Curious, all the occupants went silent as Zack picked up the call.

"_Fair."_

"Genesis! Is that you?" Zack exclaimed, he was more happy to hear the former Commander.

"_Yes, and no need to shout. I can hear you clearly, Puppy."_ Genesis dramatically sighed irritably from the other side of the line.

Zack inwardly sweat dropped and focused himself to lower his voice. "Are you still in ShinRa HQ? We have a problem here, there's – "

The auburn cut him off, _"Issac's been captured by the Turks and your flower girl is as well." _

"How did you –"

"_Do me a favor and turn your PHS on loudspeaker. You are with the rest of AVALANCHE, correct?" _Genesis said quickly, as if he wanted to ditch speaking directly to the raven as soon as possible._"You'll hear everything from Ryan." _

When he fumbled with his PHS to get it to loudspeaker mode Cloud asked, "Genesis is still inside HQ?"

Zack nodded. When it was done, the black spiky hero asked to the phone, "We're on loudspeaker mode. You hear us?"

"_Loud and clear, Zack." _this time Ryan's voice spoke. _"Who are you with and where are you?"_

"I'm with Cloud, Tifa and Barret. We're in Aerith's Church. Sector 5." Zack said. He then asked uncomfortably, "So, how do you know Issac got caught?"

"_He has a distress signal beacon on him." was the reply. Ryan sighed, "We were prepared if the worst came to it. ShinRa never liked people with our occupation. Not to mention we're part of a terrorist group. We've detected his signal in the Turk Area inside ShinRa HQ. While we were searching information on him, we found out there was an arrest for a girl too. That should be Aerith." _

"Do you know where she is?" Zack asked with a hint of worry.

This time, it was Genesis who replied. _"In a cell on the 67th Floor, which is the Science Department last time we checked. Most likely she'll be moved to lab just above it soon."_

Both Zack and Cloud visibly paled at the news. That news in particular sent Zack in a silent mood.

Tifa spoke up while the two were silent. "Where are you two now? Are you two alright?"

"_We're on the 51st Floor, Tifa. For now, we're in no trouble."_ Ryan said calmly. "_Do you guys plan to bust in here? We could help getting you in." _

"That's what I talkin' about!" Barret agreed to the suggestion happily.

Zack took over before Barret could say anything else. "You do mean that it's going to be quiet until we can rescue Aerith and Issac, right?"

"_The Puppy learns,"_ was a quiet mutter only Mako enhanced hearing to hear. To Tifa and Barret it was a little mumble, but with the way Cloud was trying to hold off a snicker and Zack rolling his eyes it meant Genesis said something.

Ryan clearly ignored the auburn's comment. _"Yeah – Tell you what, we can get you access into the building with some technician clothes with some key cards that should let you head over to the Science Department. I'll send a map from Eve to Flux where you can pick them up and let Flux stay there. The route should be free of cameras until you get into your disguises. When you come in and leave, we'll pick up Flux on the way. There's a few papers we forged from some online documents. The scenario is that you're coming to the Science Department to repair a few things." _

"Can't we meet up?" Barret questioned why they were supposed to leave.

"_Far too conspicuous. On the other hand, Flux holds a few of Issac's hacking devices and the Turk Area is in the opposite direction where you're heading. When we free Issac, there's a chance we can get through the security systems more easily." _Genesis explained. He then snorted, _"One break-in is going to attract enough unwanted attention. Don't push your luck too far; it's not like we can get through this without causing a large commotion and that's _asking_ them to catch us." _

Zack didn't seem to be bothered by it. He was really grateful. "Sounds good to me, but after we rescue them both... how will we meet up?"

"_Don't worry about that. We got that covered." _Ryan said in a sure voice. _"If anything screws up on the way, we'll be the ones to bust you out and our team will be in charge of the exit strategy. Just focus in rescuing Aerith, we'll get Issac out. I'm sending the data over to Flux now." _

_:: Receiving data~! ::_ Flux happily said as he transformed to a black egg, a loading clock evident on this body.

Tifa our of curiosity asked, "The Support Pillar... you two stopped it, right?"

A scoff was heard from Genesis. _"If you count we played dress-up and cat and mouse in ShinRa HQ, then yes. Their security was at lax because they were after AVALANCHE. I can't say the same for now. But getting the emergency systems online at that moment was certainly worth it." _

"That's why we're relying on you to take on the Turks. Right, Gen?" Zack asked hopefully.

"_Ryan's plan," _Genesis replied then fumed, _"And no, mutt. You _don't_ have permission to butcher my name." _

"Aww~ But 'Geal and Seph were okay about-"

"_NO." _

Before more mayhem would start, it seemed Ryan wisely took the PHS away from the fiery red mage. _"Zack? Can we get back to the important stuff?"_

"Sorry about that, Ryan." Zack said sheepishly.

"_Right, we'll leave you all some disguises on the 48th Floor in some lockers. Avoid going to our floor and the 49th Floor."_

The gunner shrugged but still asked, "What's so special 'bout those floors, huh?"

"49th Floor is the SOLDIER floor." Zack answered for him. When Barret had a face of 'how do you know', the raven smirked, "I used to work there, remember? And the 51st Floor was where the Director of SOLDIER has an official office."

"I never heard SOLDIER had a Director!" Barret frowned. "So he's a big wig? Like powerful and all?"

"_Not in a sense on the battlefield. He served as the person who was in charge of administrative affairs and... ah, internal company politics." _Genesis said over the PHS. _"We're in his office because it's not used anymore. They stopped having a leader figure here after Lazard was gone. SOLDIER is now under Heidegger." _

"What happened to ShinRa?" Tifa said more curious than ever.

Zack sighed hearing the news SOLDIER really had fallen deep into a large pit. "Bad things." He paused for a moment, and then spoke into the speaker, "We'll be on our way right now to the upper plates. Get everything ready there, make sure Issac's safe, and you two be careful."

Ryan agreed, _"You guys take care as well." _

With a click, the call ended.

Barret now had a understanding look on his face. "Damn. No wonder you, spike, and red 'ead quit ShinRa."

"We all have our own reasons why we don't like ShinRa," Zack shrugged not wanting to discuss what really happened back at Nibelheim just yet. There was still a rescue mission they needed to do. "Come on, we better hurry. Aerith's already near Hojo, and I don't want the worst to happen to her."

* * *

_Former Director of SOLDIER Floor, 51st Floor, ShinRa Headquarters, Midgar, December 0007_

Genesis turned to Ryan as he flipped his PHS back into its clam shell state. "Is there a reason why you haven't mentioned the girls to the Puppy?"

"ShinRa and Deepground," Ryan pointed out grimly to the auburn. "The less Zack knows for now about Shelke, the safer she is. For now it's best that Shelke isn't seen with us at all. She's part of the rest of us, just not as visibly seen. We'll take care of reactions later."

As Rika helped the younger girl pack, she said, "They already have seen me back in the first reactor bombing, I wasn't under a cloak like you two. Yet, all the same – Ryan's right. The less they know about us, the less trouble we're going to have."

"We're done." Shelke nodded as he slung her pack over her back. She then gave the storage data to Ryan. "So after we take Flux, we head over to the Turk Area and the security that controls that area?"

Ryan gave a sure nod. "Yeah. We return here if possible. If not, we all later head to the Science Department to free Aerith... and that's if Zack hasn't done so beforehand."

"You make it sound like the Puppy will fail." The former Commander said, but he suddenly then stopped himself as he realized what Ryan was hinting at. "Wait – he _will_?"

"Like you said, a big commotion will attract attention. There's a 90% chance they'll be caught and the more reason we got to move now. If any of us get caught along with you and Shelke, we're headed for Deepground, which I'd rather not get into. That's why we're taking into our own hands to create distractions, but make sure _they_ don't capture _us_." Ryan stressed. "Best time to get all of this done is when all the company's council board is scheduled to their high priority meetings."

"No leaders, more chances to cause distractions without being stopped." Rika smiled that they were going to use her plan.

Shelke opened the door and turned invisible. Her voice was still clearly heard. "Let's raid some storage rooms for Zack and his group, they should be in HQ shortly. The loops on the floors above last a shorter time than those below the 59th Floor."

Genesis tossed his brown cloak to Rika, which she caught with a confused look. "For safety, we'll get you something to wear as an ShinRa employee later." He then wore the SOLDIER helmet, masking his face from view.

"Thanks."

The auburn smiled back. "No, I should thank you. I never had much entertainment in a while. Never thought _someone_ can be so sensitive on literature," Genesis laughed with mirth. Shakespeare somehow was able to rub the wrong way on Ryan more than LOVELESS did.

"Shut up, Genesis!" Ryan snapped from behind him. Unfortunately Genesis was enjoying making the brunette mad.

His twin however, rolled her eyes. "Are we going now?"

* * *

_Staircases towards the Upper Floors, ShinRa Headquarters, Midgar, December 0007 _

_Much later..._

To Barret, the stairs were now his worst enemies.

Oh, make it _ShinRa_ stairs.

After going up and up the endless staircase, the gun man was starting to notice with great clarity the difference of a SOLDIER and a non-SOLDIER. They were nearing towards their designated floor to get their supplies to infiltrate in, but he couldn't help but breath in and out to get more oxygen. Tifa was beside him panting away as well but she seemed to keep going without so much of a complaint. Barret didn't remember when he started to curse because for some reason the climb felt extremely grueling on his legs.

Cloud and Zack were above them both. While they both were starting to pant, it was obvious they didn't take the strain like he and Tifa did. The Gun man won't openly admit it, but he was starting to understand why Zack warned him about fighting SOLDIERs in particular. That also made more sense why the raven head was also very intimately familiar to ShinRa and the Turks. Barret had guessed that he was a former SOLDIER who knew a lot of things, but a 1st Class to boot was not something he had in mind.

It was only then that Barret also realized that the President of ShinRa somewhat recognized him back at the Sector 5 reactor. Another revelation hit him as well when Genesis was mentioned. _'Damn, looks like I'm missin' somethin' important 'bout those three,'_ Barret grumbled inwardly. Yet, he didn't wish to pry. Whatever fallout those ex-SOLDIERs had, it didn't seem pretty.

When they all got to the 48th Floor, they immediately made their way into the locker rooms just like Ryan's instructions had said.

Barret didn't particularly liked the technician clothes, but he was more happy to get out of his sweaty clothes for now. He was more unhappy when he had to take his gun arm off though.

Tifa scolded him, "Don't worry, it'll only be till we reach up the 59th Floor." She then smiled, "If it makes you feel better, we are skipping about 10 floors."

"That I can only agree with!" Barret grunted with relief.

Behind them, both former ShinRa employees were already in their disguises. Zack pushed a trolley with a few boxes of Science electronic devices labeled on the sides. Cloud held the official fraud papers in his hands.

The fist fighter immediately came over to them. "Where are your weapons and clothes?"

"Inside." Cloud pointed to one large box. "Put yours in there, we don't want other people seeing we're carrying weapons around.

Barret also followed Tifa's example, before he had his attention on Zack. "Hey Zack, where to now?"

"The elevator in the back of the floor area. It's usually exclusively for people getting in equipment and storage, and that's the one going to get us to the 59th Floor." The former 1st Class answered. "If we didn't get help from Genesis and Ryan, I'm sure we'd still be climbing another dozen floors."

"Why not take the elevator straigh' to da 67th Floor?"

Zack scratched his head, "For security reasons. Floors 60 to 69 have special key cards. It's always been like that. If you don't have access to them, then we can't go up. We're going to have to keep a low profile till we hit the 67th Floor or 68th at least. The Science department has two floors."

Barret shrugged to the side. "Well, since we're usin' an elevator I ain't complainin'."

_:: I'll stay here until Ryan comes. ::_ Flux said as he hovered near Zack. _:: I'll take care of his pack too! :: _

"You be careful, Flux." Zack patted the droid on the head. "Don't get yourself captured here, I'd hate to say what might happen if Heidegger or Scarlet got their hands on you."

Flux looked determined. _:: I'll be OK! I'll make sure Issac is OK too! So you rescue Aerith with no worries!" :: _

Cloud fondly gave a friendly rub on the scout's head. "We're counting on you."

To Barret, Tifa handed him a toolbox to hold as she held her own afterward. Zack pushed the boxes on a trolley outside with Cloud leading their group's way, leaving the small droid in the room all alone. Flux visibly sulked.

"Come on Flux, you're not the only one in the room."

The small black ball droid squealed in delight when a familiar younger girl shimmered into existence from thin air.

_:: Sheeeeelke~! You're heeeere! :: _Flux rushed over and hugged the girl.

Shelke smiled at the enthusiastic scout. "Sure am. I stopped by the 63rd Floor to get a few things with Rika, Ryan, and Genesis. Sorry if I have to hide, but we planned that Zack shouldn't know Rika and I are here with the boys. Get your camouflage mode on, Flux. We need to get to the 45th Floor, and meet up with the other three before going to the Turk Area to rescue Issac."

Flux leaned his head to the side. _:: What are we doing on the 45th Floor? :: _

"Our distraction plan." Shelke grinned.

* * *

_AVALANCHE..._

The rest of the way through the building was a lot more smoother thanks to the disguises and some keycards Ryan and Genesis provided them with. To say that things had gone without a hitch so far was positive hope to their odd looking group of technicians.

So far, AVALANCHE were basically ignored by employees and even Turks alike. They seemed to be far too busy with their own work. Zack had noticed that there seemed to be mayhem on the 45th Floor which sent a good deal number of rookie Turks and some of the real technicians heading downstairs. Thus, the 60th Floor was passed by with no problems whatsoever.

At the 61st Floor was where the group found out what was happening on the 45th Floor, thanks to a local gossiper in the break area who didn't bother to keep his voice down. Apparently the electronics on the said floor went berserk. Electronic doors opening and closing without getting anyone to pass, some of the security devices went on and off, and even the fire alarms with their electronic water extinguishers went _loco_. Since the 45th Floor was the central area for the Company Archives, most of the Turks were in for a fright that they may loose some extremely classified information. The news hadn't reached to the higher ups as they were in a board meeting.

The ex-SOLDIER was very certain that Genesis and Ryan were behind it. Perhaps it was their way to get attention off of them who were going to rescue Aerith and Issac at the same time. He'd thank the two later, because at the floor there was an employee that gave them the keycards to the 62nd floor with no hassle when Cloud presented their documents to go to the upper floors.

Things got interesting when they got to the 62nd Floor. AVALANCHE bumped into the Mayor of Midgar. Zack was acquainted with the man during his SOLDIER days, but he was certain he wasn't memorable to the Mayor. Poor sod was still complaining about his stance as the city mayor, because ShinRa made the city with a totalitarian status which only made his job honorary. Before the others could think about buying a clue from him, the raven ex-SOLDIER said that he was better off as the 'KING' of Midgar. Tifa, Barret, and Cloud gave him odd looks, but the man seemed to be very happy with it and let them have a keycard for the 65th Floor and a Elemental Materia to boot. The fist fighter and gunner dismissed that Zack was just lucky. Cloud however noted his friend had known it from someone else.

"You know it from someone?" the blond asked as they made their way upstairs.

"My buddy, Kunsel. He was a SOLDIER with an inner Turk."

"... I'm sure he'd be proud you remembered."

"Yeah."

The group didn't linger on the 63rd or 64th Floor, as the place was filled with people mulling about. Time was not on their side, so raiding lockers or any other ShinRa storage boxes was out of the question for now. On the 65th Floor, which belonged to the Urban Development Department, had a puzzle they had to assemble in order to get to the next floor. Getting the pieces together was tedious but didn't take long as the group worked together in finding the pieces. Tifa seemed to excel at getting the pieces together so Zack happily left it to her.

Minutes later, they were walking in the corridor of the 66th Floor. Zack was very curious on what was discussed by the ShinRa board members since he heard of them on the 61st Floor. He decided for the group to tune into their meeting.

"How are we going to listen to them?" Tifa asked confusedly.

Zack grinned. "The air ducts from the toilet actually lead there. Let's go!"

With the meeting in motion, hardly of the security was there and the matter of locking the toilet door wasn't going to cause or catch any real attention. They left their weapons in the crates in the toilets, and with a tight fit... the four of them were able to somehow get through the ducts to where the large grate made the board meeting visible enough for them to see.

"Geez, that's a lotta suits." Barret exclaimed in his whisper.

Tifa had closed Barret's mouth quickly as they all wanted to hear what they were saying.

"We have the damage estimates for Sector Seven." A smooth voice reported. "Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damages are estimated at approximately 10 billion Gil. The estimated cost to rebuild is..."

"We're not rebuilding." The cold voice of the President replied.

"What?" The man in the suit oddly enough for Zack seemed to be genuinely disappointed at the idea.

"We're leaving sector seven as it is, and restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."

"...then the Ancients?"

"The Promised Land will be ours. I want you to raise Mako rates, 15% in every area."

"Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra-la-la! And does that include our space program in the budget?" The ex-SOLDIER had to roll his eyes at that voice, it could only mean it was the plump coward, Palmer. He hadn't changed a single bit.

Shinra wasn't at all considering the man at all. "Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase."

"Aww man!"

Reeve's voice was uncomfortable, despite his department was included in the increase. "But sir, if you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence..."

"It'll be alright. The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence; they'll trust Shinra inc. even more."

Heidegger was doing an evil laugh. "After all, we're the ones who saved sector seven from AVALANCHE!"

Inside the duct, Tifa, Cloud, and Zack swiftly restrained Barret so he would give away their position. It was clear by his mumbled force closed mouth he was swearing a string of words that was better of not heard.

Reeve didn't seem to agree with him. "That doesn't seem to be the case with the people. I have to concur on the evidence that has risen in the populace. Thousands had claimed witness that AVALANCHE evacuated the Sector, even as far as to infiltrate the Security sector 7 center and switched the alarm for evacuation. If not, many people would have died in their sleep. Above the plate or otherwise."

The Head of Public Safety gaped. "What?! What do you mean above the plate?"

"Someone's tampered with the Emergency Plate Safety Release System." Reeve stated calmly. "In order for those above the plate to evacuate, only the access keys of both inside Headquarters and the Security post must be in sync. Safe to say we are fortunate someone has fiddled with our system without us knowing."

"There's a security breach then?" Shinra asked coldly.

"It seems so, Sir."

"Tseng, do you have any information on what Reeve stated?"

Tseng's voice echoed through the room. "Not yet. However, my Turks are on the case."

Zack inwardly wooped hearing of Rika's efforts in the evacuation. So, Ryan and Rika somehow had managed to work together in making sure the evacuations worked both ways.

"What about that Item Creator you've caught recently along with the girl?" Shinra had a loathing in his voice.

"We're in the process of interrogating him. He is the one who is responsible for hacking into the Communications outpost two months ago." He then paused as if contemplating on the matter. "As regrettable as it sounds, he's very talented. Reeve had made sure from the only footages we've managed to acquire, he's a talented engineer of sorts."

"Reeve?"

"I've never seen anything like it, Sir. One footage showed robotics that are very advanced than those I've seen in the Weapons department." Reeve stated.

A feminine growl was heard. "Are you saying my projects are 2nd class?" Scarlet didn't seem too happy some stranger got praise from Tuesti, and that was saying something.

"I think more importantly that it would be a shame not to use such a talent." Reeve corrected quickly, not wanting to be at the receiving end of her fury. "The fact that AVALANCHE used him in crude way for their needs is a waste. In my opinion, he would be better if he worked for us."

"You know I dislike Item Creators, Reeve." Shinra frowned. "However, I see you are trying to point out how disadvantageous it is for us to let him free." He turned to the Turk, "Is it true that he may responsible in switching those footages all over the Sectors during the Sector 1 bombing?"

"Quite. It would explain how easily AVALANCHE bypassed the security updates during the Sector 5 reactor bombing." Tseng admitted. "More or so, he seems to be able to handle helicopters as well during the destruction of the Communications Outpost. There's a possibility he can be turned into a Turk."

"_Prisoner_ of Turks." Shinra said coldly. "Break him first before he joins your ranks. I cannot afford more liabilities. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

The doors then opened, and a certain Professor walked in.

"Hojo. How's the girl?"

"As a specimen, the dark haired one is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is 18%." the professor reported.

"How long will the research take?"

"...probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimen too for that matter." His voice was between mumbling and ranting to himself that the group in the duct had to shuffle a bit closer to hear him. "That's why were looking into breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand the test of time."

The raven seethed silently. Zack had to restrain himself from lashing out clenching his teeth.

"What about the Promised Land? Will having two Ancients aid our plans or will the research hinder it?"

"...That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong...and yet has her weaknesses."

"Then that concludes our meeting." Shinra declared and left the room quickly.

Sniffing around, Scarlet was puzzled. "Something stinks?"

When AVALANCHE got back into the washroom, Tifa asked, "They were talking about Aerith and Issac, right?"

"Looks like it." Barret grumbled. "Glad thing the kid's getting rescued. Son of a bitch Shinra wants to break 'im. Not ta mention he blames the plate fallin' down on us!"

Zack pulled them all of their thoughts. "We need to mosey out of here. Aerith needs us."

"Let's follow Hojo then." Cloud spoke. "He'll most likely lead us to Aerith."

Zack wasn't the mood for Hojo's games or speeches on 'precious experiments', he had enough of those during his confinement with Cloud for the last 4 years in a Mako tank.

When all of them got near to the labs, they all quickly changed out of their disguises and had their weapons out. It was time to act. The ex-SOLDIER made sure Cloud stood away as far as possible from the tank that housed Jenova's remaining body. Even with its head chopped off, it reminded Zack of the bitter memory where Sephiroth lost his mind. He didn't want to be anywhere near it, fearing the same blood of that thing was inside his body might effect him. Cloud seemed a little pale looking at it, which didn't suprise Zack at all. It was thanks to the 'thing' Sephiroth went crazy claiming it as his 'mother' and Nibelheim burned down.

The raven head didn't waste any time to take Hojo as hostage, with the tip of the Buster Sword on his neck, the greasy professor had agreed to lead them to Aerith.

When they got to the 68th Floor, they had found Aerith in a large cylinder glass test chamber. Zack was relieved she was okay, but he gripped the professor's arm harder. "Get. Her. _Out._"

For good measure, Barret aimed his gun arm at Hojo.

"Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it? Hmm?" Hojo sneered.

Zack gripped harder, causing the Professor to wince. "Doesn't mean I can't make you die slowly. Get her out, I'll let you go." He wasn't one for torture, but the ex-SOLDIER was very sure Genesis would want his hands on Hojo and would do a good job on it. The only reason he needed Hojo because he knew better than to mess with controls he didn't know and how they would affect his girlfriend.

When Hojo was finished pressing a few buttons, a sound of a door clicked, but a red lion like beast came out.

"Zack! Help!" Aerith panicked as she tried stay away from the new creature as far as the test chamber let her.

Zack grasped Hojo's lab coat tighter causing him to choke. "What did you do?!"

Hojo didn't seemed to be frightened at all. "Lending a hand to an endangered species. Both of them are on the brink of extinction. If I don't help, these animals will disappear." The way he said it was a if he were explaining it to a fellow scientist.

Tifa yelled, "Animal?! That's terrible! Aerith's a human being!"

Zack tossed the Professor to Cloud. "Hold him for now! I'm going to get Aerith out!"

Cloud wasn't going to let the professor go so easily, not what after the grease-ball had done to him and Zack for 4 years.

"Aerith! Get back!"

With a clean slice from the Buster Sword, the glass door neatly came down and cracked on the impact on the floor. Before Zack had a chance to do anything, the red feline made a mad dash to the professor and had his fangs on his arm. Cloud backed away just in time, but he wasn't in any hurry to give the professor any help. After all what Hojo did, he wasn't surprised if his experiments want a piece of him literally.

With Zack's help, Aerith was out of the test chamber. She had immediately hugged him as a reassurance he was there.

"Hey, are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" Zack said softly as Aerith slightly trembled in her hug.

Aerith smiled faintly as her courage rose. "I'm alright now." She then paused. "Issac! He –"

"Don't worry, he's OK. Ryan's on it."

A pained growl was enough to get the group's attention back to reality as the creature hit the floor and Hojo pressed a release button that Zack knew it wasn't a good thing.

"This is no ordinary specimen," Hojo laughed out like the crazy professor he was, ignoring the wound on his arm. "This is a very ferocious specimen!"

To the suprise of AVALANCHE, the lion creature turned its head to them. "He's rather strong. I'll help you all out."

Tifa was the first to gasp. "It talked!"

"I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss." The beast said as its tail twitched in annoyance. It seemed it had too many conversations such as this.

Zack snapped out of his shock. He got his military thinking back in gear. "Alright. We could use the help." He gently pushed Aerith in the fist fighter's direction. "Tifa, take Aerith and make sure she's safe." Tifa was about to protest but he held up a hand, "I'm counting on you. Don't worry, me, Barret, Cloud and –" He turned to the beast.

"Hojo has named me Red XIII. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me. Call me whatever you wish."

"Okay, Red it is then." Zack decided.

Cloud took the first initiative to attack. "Come on!"

From the back, Barret had started to fire on the smaller test subject. "Blacky, ignore the lil' one and get its momma! I'll take 'em on!"

When one of the little critters jumped at Barret, Cloud swung and wide arc and made it back off. "We got it covered!"

Red didn't need to be told twice. He ran and leaped onto the larger monster's neck. His fangs had glowed blue for a moment, and the attack seemed to cripple the large monster by a good fraction.

"Whoa! Didn't know the furball could do a Limit Break!" Barret said as he kept spewing out bullets.

Zack who attacked after him, focused on the huge bulging lumps that didn't seem to have any sort of hard armor. With Barret's support, Cloud had made short work on the smaller ones and now they all joined in to take the huge experiment down. Either than the huge Venus-fly-trap mouth, there wasn't really anything to worry about, but to take it down as quickly as possible. Time to escape was against them. While Cloud took to strong consecutive blows, Barret made sure he'd try and fire at something that was soft to make the monster take damage.

The former 1st Class followed suit Cloud's actions, but he targeted the monster's unprotected back, earning him a couple of critical hits. Zack's emotions were high as the monster in front of him reminded him all too well on what had happened under the Support Pillar and even as far as being back stuck in the labs. On impulse his anger controlled him and he was suddenly up in the air.

_Shit._

"Cloud, Barret, Red! Get away from the monster!"

At Zack's urgent command they got away as far as the room allowed them to.

A red glyph of magic appeared and as Zack raised his hand, the area the glyph was exploded.

The monster never stood a chance, and it howled as it died disappearing into Lifestream particles.

Zack couldn't quite believe he'd done Apocalypse, which belonged to Genesis. Sure, he'd always known that he was able to, but to use it again was something that shocked him. It was the creepiest Limit Breaks he'd copy off unintentionally like most limit breaks he had gotten. Usually it would take over his other limit breaks he was about to do if he was angry. Perhaps with Genesis around he managed to trigger it again thanks to his emotions.

"Holy Shit! That Limit Break fried the ! #$ of that monster!" Barret gaped wide. "Where the HELL ya learned that?!"

"That story is for another time." Zack shrugged, hoping to avoid telling Barret at all.

Tifa and Aerith knowing it was safe, immediately hugged their respective men. Zack had welcomed it. Although the raven head had to chuckle when Cloud complained very quietly why his face felt hot for some reason. The poor chocobo never seemed to relax around Tifa when it was obvious she liked him.

"Hojo escaped." Cloud said, trying to fight off his embarrassment.

Zack frowned at that. "Yeah. Don't ya just love scientists who are cowards." he said sarcastically.

Red seemed to walk carefully towards Aerith, just so he wouldn't scare her. "My apologies for what happened. I was merely acting in order to throw Hojo off guard."

"It's alright. I understand." She answered with a smile.

This time Barret's attention was on Red. "What are you?"

Cloud seemed to roll his eyes giving Zack a look like he was saying, 'Did he have to ask that question?'

Zack waved Cloud off dismissively.

"An informed question. But difficult to answer. I am what you see." Red to their surprise of the group, managed a shrug. "You must have many questions, but first, let's get out of here. I'll lead the way."

Barret agreed on that. "Well, now we've save Aerith, ain't no need to be in this buildin'! I'm with 'im, let's get the hell outta here!"

"We'll split the group into two. That way we'll be less noticeable." Zack ushered the group. "Cloud, Red, with me! Aerith, Barret, and Tifa you guys take another way! We'll meet on the 59th Floor." He hoped that after that monster was taken down they'd be okay on their way down according to plan. The former 1st Class still had to make sure they'd get out here in one piece and that the others were safe. Zack wasn't going to break any promises if he couldn't help it.

* * *

_Turk Area, ShinRa Headquarters, Midgar, December 0007_

"Are you _freakin'_ serious?"

A large grin was plastered on his face. "Come on Anders, just humor me and say yes, yo! _Join us!_"

I scowled at the red headed Turk. "Look, we've been going on about this for who _knows_ how many hours. The answer is still _no_." What he offered me sounded like I would have signed my death warrant, favorite Turk or not.

However, I was enjoying the change of atmosphere from a certain stiff workaholic Turk. My estimation right now was that he was at the board meeting like in the game. Hence, the reason why he sent Reno to 'talk' to me. I noticed that Reno's injured arm wasn't in a sling anymore. But the way it was twitching every now and then seemed like it wasn't fully healed.

"I'm just passin' big boss' order," Reno shrugged as he sat in the same chair Tseng did. We were back in the interrogation room. "Turks get good pay! Even better than SOLDIERs." he said as if he was advertising an awesome product.

"With a four year life expectancy rate." I deadpanned. You survived longer than that, you'd be promoted along with Tseng and the crew. _Joy. _

The red Turk was not giving up easily, "We'll throw in a couple of offers of your choosing. How 'bout better workshop facilities, yo? Best the world has to offer?"

I sighed rolling my eyes. "Nice offer and all Reno, but I would make a crappy Turk. Sneaking around isn't my best point. I'm pretty sure that Zack and Cloud were tossing me around back in the communications outpost just to avoid guards."

"Whatever, yo. We can fix that by having you doing internal Intel," Reno kept a malicious grin on his face. "You're still Turk material. You flew a helicopter, yo!" At my open gaping mouth he added in victory, "Strife was only a infantryman back when he was in ShinRa. And Fair? SOLDIERs don't get that kind of training. You gonna deny you didn't flew that ShinRa chopper back there?"

Now I was starting to regret they cured me. With a headache at least I could get away with some answers.

I was thanking every deity out there that thankfully they haven't caught note I had a hand at the explosives as well. If Reno knew, I probably would be stuttering like a nervous wreck right now. Making that bomb only explode the reactor itself that did just internal damage wasn't an easy job. Jesse merely followed the plans of the previous AVALANCHE, and I had to say their devices were crude. The fact it took a good deal of time tinkering, was a testimony on how they didn't care about getting the general populace died if it meant protecting the Planet.

"That came out more on instinct." I replied warily, but was still the truth. If Cosmos didn't let me have those memories... well, I'd say on that day I would have died along with Cloud Strife and Zack Fair – the Planet would have been doomed to Jenova's clutches.

"Up to you, Anders," Reno shrugged as he leaned back lazily in his seat. His not injured hand he held behind his head, "I'm just playin' good cop, yo. Tseng's not gonna be happy you're rejecting his generous offer."

With the way Reno was acting, he was here for the easier part of the interrogation. He looked utterly bored. That made me think I had to play my cards carefully. If Reno quit too soon, Rude or someone else doing the 'bad cop' interrogation would come along, and that would be a disaster for me. I needed to keep him here and stall long enough until the others can rescue me. Even though I was certain I could cast Symbology spells right now to a degree, I had no idea where my weapons were, and no way I was leaving them behind. Physically wise, I wasn't certain I had any good reflexes to run away from bullets shooting at me too.

On top of my escape plan, there were more than a few things that bugged me since what happened in Midgar. Maybe I should do a Q&A of my own so I could get Reno talking.

"So... since you've worked with the Turks for a long while...," I started off in a wondering tone, "Do you have any opinions on how it is as a Turk?"

Reno perked up happily from his seat. "You wanna join up, yo?"

"Well – it can't hurt to hear what it's like first, right?" I bluffed as I crossed my arms in a business manner. "If I'm going to agree to sign up in something, I'd like to hear the terms and conditions... and I'm pretty sure you're more well than acquainted with the benefits."

To my relief, that's when Reno started talking.

His brief explanation on how the Turks work was actually a lot more condensed than I thought. I figured he'd be the chatty type, but I was wrong that he still kept his work as a Turk professionally. Unfortunately I underestimated him. It was as if he had said the words over and over a billion times, obviously showing that he'd done this before in the past. This was a sign that Reno probably handled more than just willing recruits. If I remember correctly the Turks also handled Azul in getting to join into Deepground.

_Good, just keep it up until Genesis bursts the door open with a Firaga or Ryan with fast casting Symbology... _

Honestly I couldn't care about Reno's specs in joining the Turks as long as I got out of here.

With my bad luck, by the end of Reno's babbling... I was without any more questions.

"So, you gonna join us or not, yo?"

I hesitated, "It's a lot to take in and swallow. Do I get time to digest all of this?"

Reno sighed expectantly in front of me. But then he stood up from his chair his expression turned a good 180 degrees. "Come on yo! Ya just have ta say yes!"

A flicker of fear gripped me. Oh, boy. I think that was the end of good cop mode.

_CRAP. _

The next few milliseconds I didn't even registered what was going on. All I knew was that Reno moved far too fast for me to see, I was flipped on the table and he was using his uninjured arm pinning me to the neck. I choked a gasp of pain when he applied his knee on my half healed thigh. I cursed the fact he was actually more stronger that I predicted he was.

Zack was right. You can't really trust an injured Turk.

"Game's over, Anders." Reno growled at me. "I tried to be nice, yo. But looks like your brain could use some persuasion." He applied more pressure, "Or maybe we can leave ya to have a front seat when Hojo's around Aerith, huh?"

My blood boiled for second at the mention of Aerith in Hojo's hands as I winced at the increasing pressure on my wound. "You're cruel in leaving Aerith in hands of a psycho! Some friend you are!"

"Friend? I ain't friends with you, yo!"

Feebly I tried to get his arm to lessen the pressure in vain so I could breathe. "Of course not!" I yelled out as I took another breath of air. "Zack said you were _his_ friend! You, Tseng, Rude, and Cissnei worked together before!"

He seemed a little shocked by it at first, but his eyes narrowed. "Sorry, yo. That's the past, I'm only doing orders." This time, he wasn't playing around. "What will it be_ Issac_? If not I'm handing you over to the boss."

"I'm not joining you or ShinRa." I uttered through my teeth.

His right bandaged hand took something from his pocket. A switchblade army knife. His face now seemed far colder than the Turk I knew and saw in the games. "Hmm, boss-man won't be around soon enough. He's got some meetin' with the higher ups. Tseng won't mind I'd rough you a bit before he gets you."

I felt a chill down my spine.

_Shit._

"Let's open one wound that would – _urk_!"

The Turk's hand was still hovering in the air as he winced like he had a stroke and the knife tumbled to the floor.

On reflex, I took the chance to kick him on the chest and make sure he was a couple of feet away from me. I gulped down all the air I lost back when I was pinned down and retreated to the opposite wall from me like a cornered cat in fear. "What the HELL, man?" I wheezed out far too shocked on just what had happened. Perturbed, I stared at the withering Turk in front of me who was clasped his arm like it was on fire. The way he cursed as his arm was in agony, deeply troubled me.

"Don't think it's going to stop me from interrogating you, yo!" Reno cried out in fury. But his vigor only lasted so long and he slumped back on the floor. It was odd to me no one was coming from the watch room behind us. He seemed to know what I was thinking, "Turks are busy. They got business upstairs."

"What happened to you?" I spoke bluntly, but then soon realized my mistake. "Um – never mind – "

He huffed and gave me an annoyed look. "I'm injured no thanks to a couple of your nobody friends who attacked the Sector 1 security post. Are ya satisfied, yo?" Reno tried to stand up again but his arm had other ideas and jerked like it was having spasms. The red head let out a cry before he bit his lip and seethed.

For some odd reason, I found the courage to ask, "Bullet shrapnel?"

"Materia shrapnel, yo! One the explosions blew up the bangle on my arm! It hurts like a bitch!" Reno shot back angrily. "_Heh, _the docs say I'm going to have to amputate it. I don't care if I loose this arm, I'm not going to back down as a Turk, yo!"

And... that made perfect sense... Immediately I ended up feeling rather guilty that Reno had to face Genesis of all people. Not that the Turk knew it was really Genesis behind the attacks with Ryan, but somehow I felt that his condition was our fault to begin with, because we meddled with the timeline. Here, it seemed he was never going to recover with his arm. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"_Then it is your responsibility to Undo."_

The whole room suddenly felt like looking through a blue filtered lens. Reno to my shock was still as a statue, as if time stopped. In front of me then stood Cosmos. She eyed me as if she wanted my understanding. Contrary to what she trying to do, for some reason I felt a little betrayed... especially for what had happened back at the Support Pillar. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but with the energy she gave off... I knew this meeting will be short.

Don't ask me how I know, it was just a gut feeling I had.

"_At ease, Issac. You know very well that living and coexisting here would have consequences."_ she reminded me.

I protested, "But Reno he's – hold it – you're telling me to undo it? I'm not a doctor!"

"_No. You are not. But you _are_ a Destroyer."_

No words left my mouth. I couldn't say anything as it hurt my heart that it was my only strong point. However the way she said it was as if I was a type of soldier of sorts.

"_You misunderstand your own powers. There is more to Destruction then you would normally see. While it denotes to the ending of all things, it is also a power of cleansing. Do so as you've done with Zack." _

I frowned. This meeting was something important she needed to do. If not she wouldn't be here. "There's something important about us, is there?" It was obvious, after all this time of being quiet, I was damn sure she came here with bad news.

Her head inclined, and her eyes softened at me. _"Yes."_ A slight pause. _"Minerva is starting to be aware of your misplaced existence in her realm. She will not take you in so lightly, because Jenova will awaken from her deep slumber as soon as Sephiroth retrieves her from this building. Do not anger her. She will not be merciful as long as Jenova will travel her domain freely. For that, I will not be able to interfere. It might be quite some time I will not be able to contact you in the near future."_

I huffed out uneasily. Cosmos was warning me about more tough times ahead. Especially about pissing off the Goddess of the Planet, which I took note in my blacklist of 'things to do'. "Okay, so what about my 'past' here? So far I'm getting only sketchy memories that aren't helping."

The Goddess smiled at me as if she knew an inside joke. _"Quite the opposite, Issac. You simply haven't remembered. It exists in the knowledge of _your _Universe. Be warned that the more you know, the more will be unrevealed. There will be unpleasant memories you will have to face."_

"Everything shrouded in mystery," I said dryly. As much as I noted I needed to check my notes later on with the clue she gave me, this was getting annoying. "You have to be really cryptic and all? Wait – forget I said that. Just – Fine – I know you somehow forced my powers to keep me alive back at the Support Pillar. You have your reasons, but I don't see what you're trying to tell me. And I _know _this 'thing' you're trying to tell me is crucial."

"_Straightforward as always."_ She smiled in a manner she looked like she supported my current rebellious streak.

I grinned. Might as well get along with her while things were good. "Damn straight. Especially when you're going to be absent for some time."

"_Listen well."_ Cosmos spoke in a clear voice. _"With your true powers wakening recently, will be the key to your past memories. You, Ryan and Rika will have access to more refined abilities of your original Symbology, supportive, and your battle skills which will grow in due time. What you must be truly aware of, is that your designated Symbols have a role in the changing of the timeline." _

For some reason my head was loading slowly at the moment. I hadn't had the slightest clue what she was talking about.

"_Issac, know this."_ her voice resonated through the room as she stepped around the room with grace._ "I did not separate the three of you at the beginning of this journey for no reason. The people I requested you to save is because they are intertwined with your designated Symbols." _

"You mean they're connected to how we change the timeline?" I asked unsure of anything.

"_You're correct. From what you know, Genesis was the person who started the catalyst... the chain of events. Shelke while in your known knowledge is found in further in the future of now... is part of the change that was meant to be. Zack was the hero, who in his end... fought to save the life that would put a stop of what had begun." _

My eyes widened as goosebumps went up my skin.

"_Yes. Ryan and Genesis – Creation. Where everything begins. Rika and Shelke – Alteration. Where changes are made. You and Zack – Destruction. Where all things must come to an_ _end."_ Cosmos said seriously. _"Their paths have shifted from what it was, thus it was needed for you three to balance that alteration. When time shifts, you three are tasked to steer it to a better outcome."_

I didn't know why, but I laughed weakly, "You're entrusting the _whole_ fate of the timeline on us, aren't you?" I think I felt the whole weight of the world on my shoulders already. Yup, the level of time paradox insanity just zoomed up another level. _Fuck._

"_A second life is high price to pay."_ She said as looked upon me with sad eyes, _"But I believe you and your friends would be able to do what you must. You know Reno will live in the next two years – save him, as his role is needed. There are lives that were lost in the journey that you know of to save Gaia. Save or not to save? Should you choose to save their life, you are responsible in whatever occurs in the change of the timeline. Understood?"_

"...Y-yeah..." I had a hunch she was referring to Aerith somehow. Did that mean if Aerith lived, she'd be in deep trouble?

Geez, I now hated the butterfly effect or timeline changing with a passion.

Her whole figure then started to shimmer, and appeared transparent. _"The clogs of Time have started. Do what you must. Avoid what should not be." _

"Wait!" I shouted. "When will you come back?"

"_When Time is at its moot point."_

There was only one incident that was clear – Meteor.

"_I wish you, Ryan and Rika luck in your journey. May the stars guide you."_

And just like that, the Goddess was gone. Everything in the room than moved normally, just like it had been before.

I stood up from my spot as I notice Reno was still clinging his arm in pain. He looked at me warily, as if I took a single step forward he'd be ready to pounce at me. At that same moment it was odd, but I heard a buzz behind my mind. Something familiar, and for some reason it nudged me that if I take another step I would be fine. Following it on instinct, I did and Reno with what he could muster, lunged.

A clink clicked through my ears, my body took a fighter's stance and I shifted to one side. A blue spherical shield formed in front of me and I rammed into the Turk. My body kept on moving as a green glow came to my elbow and I knocked him out with it. To my shock, it hit Reno full force and he ended up slamming into the wall. There were no cracks and all, but I did a good deal of damage on him.

The Turk coughed and wheezed but he seemed to have a fear look in his eyes. "What did you do, yo! Shiva's tits! I can't move!"

For some reason I felt if my stamina was drained. It then hit me I did a battle skill and an active supportive skill – Charge and Stun respectively on impulse. Charge was a ramming attack into your opponent with a 5% of your HP being drained, so that explained why my stamina went down. Stun on the other hand surprised me the most. All this time, all three of us never had access to out Active Support skills. We thought they were non-existent because no matter how much we trained we never got them.

Looks like Cosmos was right that after my nova incident those abilities may be unlocked for future use.

"This ain't funny Anders! Get me out of this thing, whatever ya did yo!"

I cursed myself to get a grip on what I've learned, and shook my head to focus on the current situation. In fact, this was actually a good time to do what I was supposed to do. I took up my hand, aimed at the Turk, and let the my main Symbol be called forth. I called on the spell that saved Zack.

Reno of course was struggling to move desperately out of harms way. "Fuck it!"

"Healing."

At my word, his struggles stopped in a halt.

I watched carefully as my Symbology runes had changed. They were more refined than I've seen them before. _So there was some sort of a power upgrade? _It seemed like it, as I wasn't floundering as much as when I casted the very same spell on Zack. With the ending of the spell, a sweat dropped on my juvie shirt. Okay, so it still drained my MP pretty good.

Reno was sputtering in his words, "What was _that_? Why is my arm – it's _healed_?" He grimaced. "You did magic without Materia, yo!"

"So what?" I said back at him. Now was probably a good time to try and escape before more Turks came. "Just because I'm capable of doing things, it doesn't mean I going to join the Turks or ShinRa. I'd be selling my heart and soul to devil. I know you're a Turk, but I'm not heartless enough not to do something I can fix."

When he was about to say something, the door behind me opened. To both of our shock, there was a 2nd Class SOLDIER standing there.

"Oi! What's a SOLDIER doing in the Turk Area, yo?!" Reno was going to say more, but his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slept like log.

A dramatic sigh. "_The wandering soul knows no rest... _Seems like you're still in one piece. I have would preferred to kill that _slum rat_, but Ryan warned me that might end up changing things."

"Genesis?" I gaped on what he was wearing. He was doing a Kunsel! "How did you get here?"

He smugly smiled. "Along with the oddest crew yet."

From the door behind Genesis, Ryan stepped in wearing a technician disguise. "Issac! I'm glad you're OK. Here, wear these," he handed me the same disguise along with some thick odd glasses. "Change and we'll talk later on. The girls and our droids are doing a distraction upstairs and they have your stuff with you. We don't know when the whole floor will wake up."

As I changed quickly, I asked as my eyes were saucers, "The WHOLE floor?"

I think I just fed Genesis' ego up a notch. The red former Commander acted like it was nothing. "Quadra Magic Materia connected to All Materia and Seal Materia. With a use of a Sleepga spell. However, with _my_ level of skill – they should be deep sleeping for a few hours. _There is no hate, only joy...For you are beloved by the Goddess._"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his melodramatic triumph over the the Turk Floor. "_Riiight._ Where is this 'place' anyway?"

"44th Floor, Department of Administrative Research." Genesis said lightly and then added, "The office area that looks official but has a specific area where ShinRa takes their enemies doing the main questionings. You're very lucky your capture hasn't lasted more than 3 days. If not, you would have been taken to the Turks main base which is hidden somewhere in Midgar."

"Makes sense," I nod as I used the last finishing touch and put on the technician cap on my head. "You guys already cleared the area for electronic security?"

Ryan inclined. "Shelke took care of that. Let's hurry! The meeting should be ending soon and Zack along with others would be rescuing Aerith by now."

Genesis took the front as he seemed to know the way. To my surprise, he was using the standard issue SOLDIER sword that Zack used in Crisis Core. Perhaps it was better for him to keep up with his disguise for now. As for me, I settled being in the middle as I was tired and I was sure I wasn't going to do any fighting right away because I was weaponless. Ryan was in the rear, and he had a handgun in his hands instead of his usual Riptide in rifle mode. Running out of the place wasn't really an issue, it was just a matter of avoiding people who were in deep sleep all over the place.

I was lead into a security room on the 46th Floor, inside Rika and Shelke were waiting for us. The moment I got in, I was first tackled by Flux who fretted over me, then hugged by Rika... and soon she smacked me behind the head.

"Oww!"

"You IDIOT! You should have been more careful!"

I raised my hands in surrender. "Hey! When I made a run for it out of the Sector, Tseng was onto me, OK? I wasn't doing good after Elena made an appearance and set some experiments on me and Zack."

Rika eyed me with mother chocobo-like glare before she heaved out, "Fine. Just this once."

For some deluded reason, I knew it wouldn't stop happening again. I blame it on Cosmos, seeing whether we liked it or not... we were in charge to make sure the timeline doesn't screw up permanently. It was good enough knowing I was able to heal Reno and that he should be okay to go on missions with his fellow Turks again.

"Now that we're all here, we head up back to the 51st Floor," Genesis declared. Still, by his smug face, he was obviously enjoying making mayhem in ShinRa. "It's preferable they realize that everything went wrong when it's already too late and we have left our crime scene. We'll discuss things there, including our exit strategy, and wait till the ex-General comes."

At the mention of Sephiroth, Ryan said, "We've told him. Don't worry, he promised he won't interfere."

That was good. I don't think a Genesis and Sephiroth confrontation would be good earlier part of the timeline. If that happened, _forget _Meteor – that would be the end of Midgar.

At Lazard's office I was surprised that the place was already mostly covered in dust and all. The place was just abandoned which was kind of sad in a way. We came into the room where the office had three desks. One in the middle who used to belong to Lazard. The left that belonged to Sephiroth, and the right which probably belonged to the secretary. There weren't many seats around, so we all took to sitting on the floor to exchange what happened back in Midgar and also how I ended up in the hands of the Turks – with the exception of Shelke who was at Lazard's computer keeping an eye what was happening in the company.

I didn't tell them about my nova incident, preferring to talk it over with the twins in private. Perhaps about the meeting with Cosmos too. As we all waited news from Shelke on how Zack and the others were doing on Aerith's rescue, we went over plans to get us out of the building. Unlike in the game, the keys to the vehicles that 'happened' to be stuck on the vehicles of the exhibit room, were in fact stored away in the storage room not too far away from the exhibit room. Ryan and Genesis did most of the inventory check while they were at it, and thankfully got the keys. Unlike in Crisis Core, the original FFVII game had more vehicles stationed there. Not surprising as the Rocket project was disbanded, so now the exhibit only had vehicles.

Lucky for us, ShinRa has more vehicles in the showroom than they have in the game.

Also, as weird as it sounds, all the vehicles in the showroom had their tanks half full. To me, it sounded crazy at first. Genesis later explained to us with a shrug that Old man Shinra had a show-off streak on his most prized possessions. Even during the company's golden ages, the room had special ventilation ducts that would take out any smoke from the room caused by any car or motorcycle during the President's testing ventures in at the exhibit to his clients or colleagues. Hmm, I guess that was another answer I was satisfied to know, considering the game itself didn't explain much about the small technical things.

It was decided that Cloud, Zack and Genesis would take the motorcycles. As for the rest of us, we were going to have to take two sA-37 type Motor Tricycles. We didn't give any details to Shelke and Genesis about having another team party member (Nanaki/Red XIII), but the three of us Earthlings bluffed out how Barret was going to need the space and he wouldn't be the best to ride a motorcycle with his gun arm being a hindrance. As for who was going to drive our car, Ryan was up for the job. Shelke was going to be inside with him so less people would see her and she'll take care of frontal obstacles, while Rika and I would take the back. For who will blast the walls to get us out, Genesis happily volunteered. He said he had it done before (in Crisis Core), and he was happy to do so again.

"Guys, looks like the Turks have the others!" Shelke said as she quickly opened up some screens for us.

"Tseng seems to be rather calm," Ryan commented when the group was caught and now were herded to the President's Floor. "Which means Issac's escape isn't heard yet."

"Really? I thought they'd notice us far quicker once they found out the 46th Floor security guards were missing, and the absence of the Turk Area being pretty silent." Rika frowned.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. I mean with the whole Goddamn floor ASLEEP? Doubt it." I still smiled. "Man, we must have set a record in Infiltrating ShinRa though."

"True." Genesis agreed grinning, "It's a shame there's no popcorn to enjoy the show."

Shelke, Ryan, Rika, and I laughed.

"Hey! Genesis did a funny!"

"I do have a healthy dose of humor, Issac! One that would clearly beat yours in 100 years!" he said with dramatics that would send a person crawling up the wall, but he smirked at me. "You're underestimating my acting skills."

"Then maybe when this is over you should be one and consider it as a career. I doubt it ShinRa would want to accept you back." I suggested.

"Shush!" Rika hushed us to calm down. "Quiet down! We're getting to the good parts!"

* * *

_AVALANCHE..._

The said Puppy felt irritated that trying to get out with a large commotion and not get apprehended or caught, was just impossible. Angeal had told him once Genesis was a hotheaded reckless person, but sometimes when it came to bets – Genesis was a very dangerous tactician. It seemed his prediction of getting caught was proven right.

_Damn. _

Good thing he never made a betting pool with Genesis. If not, he was very sure all his winnings would be wiped out by the auburn haired ex-Commander.

So the plan was that they would split into smaller groups in hopes to get the attention of their pursuers on the main head hitters consisting of Cloud, Zack, and Red. Red had volunteered because he was an escaped experiment, hoping that he would be enough to divert the attention away from their second group, Tifa, Aerith, and Barret. To Zack's dismay, the Turks had figured it out. The blond Turk he met under the plates caught their second group. His group was luckily and or unluckily got hunted down by Tseng himself, but Rude was the one who actually caught them in the elevator.

With cuffs on him and Cloud, the raven head was sure they would have been designed to keep SOLDIERs in check. Tseng wasn't the head of the Turks for nothing.

As for Reno... Zack didn't particularly care for the red head at the moment, as he was giving Tseng a death glare at his once so called 'friend'. Here they were, trudged up to the President's floor so the obese guy would have a 'look' over them.

"You all got caught too?" Cloud asked the other group. But there was someone missing...

Zack's heart skipped a beat when Aerith was missing from Barret's group.

"Where's Aerith?!"

Cloud also seemed to narrow his eyes as much as Zack held a glare at ShinRa's President.

"In a safe place." ShinRa stood up in a arrogant manner, making sure the vermin around him knew their place. "She's the last surviving Ancient. Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history."

"...Cetra?" Red's eyes were wide. "That girl, is she a survivor of the Cetra?"

"Cetra, or the Ancients, will show us the way to the 'Promised Land.' I'm expecting a lot out of her."

"The Promised Land? Isn't that just a legend?" the feline asked critically.

Shinra paid no heed if his audience was questioning his sanity. "Even so, it's just too appealing not to pursue. It's been said the Promised Land is very fertile. ...If the land is fertile..."

"Then there's gotta be mako!" Barret growled knowing what the greedy fat President wanted.

"Exactly. With such abundant mako we will not need money sucking reactors, it will just come out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built. ShinRa's new glory..."

The cuffs were too strong, and Barret cussed and cursed as he wished the restraints were gone. He wished he could get his hands on the President, but his bionic gun arm was off. Zack on the other hand, had chosen to stay silent although he could feel his rage building. He argued with himself that struggling right now wasn't a good idea, it was a waste of energy.

"Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and science. Well, that is all for our meeting."

"Come on! Outta his way!" Rude tugged everyone out.

"Hold it! I got a lot I wanna say to you!" He didn't get to say anything more as he was removed forcible from the room thanks to Rude.

Just as they were going to be hauled out to the corridor, Elena with two infantry men quickly came up to them.

"Sir! We have a problem!"

Barret had stopped struggling and even the whole group quietened down.

The President's eyes narrowed. "Speak Turk!"

Tseng had to give her an encouraging look before she talked at all.

"Y-yes S-sir!" she squeaked. "The detainee escaped! He – well – left the Turk floor. When we got there, everyone was asleep. Cause: strong spell with Seal Materia."

"WHAT?! YOU LET THAT ITEM CREATOR ESCAPE?"

Poor Elena couldn't say anything after that. Tseng took note to defend her. "She was with us catching this group." he pointed at Tifa and Barret. "We'll have the security watch the staircases and search the building immediately, after these prisoners are locked up."

"H-How - How the HELL did a detainee just disappear and put one TURK floor asleep?! You better hurry and make sure he's caught!" Shinra seethed. "Dismissed!"

While the AVALANCHE crew said nothing of their escaped friend, they felt a little shine of hope they wouldn't be in ShinRa HQ for too long.

Meanwhile, a couple floors below them, a group recorded the moment for future entertainment before rechecking their exit strategy plans.

It just wasn't everyday you could make the President of ShinRa Company furious.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Next up~ the Escape from ShinRa...**_

**When AVALANCHE group get together – reactions of new acquired members...**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I tried to get the building as canon as possible and as well as getting some small but important technicalities in. It's always bothered me how Cloud and co. escaped the ShinRa building on the vehicles that happened to just 'be there'. I mean seriously, what showroom would leave the KEYS hanging and have their tanks filled with petrol in their cars/motorcycles? Hence, my reason: 'Old man Shinra's testing area'. Gives a reason for the company to give a 'hands on' product testing to its clients (anyone remember Zack can get a potion from an employee in front of the information desk that causes the Raise status like a Phoenix Down would?). Pretty much like it.

For those who don't know, yes, the 45th Floor is **canon**. If there was anyway to distract lower Turks, I suppose the best way is to divert them back to the archives. I mean, they are the Department of Administrative Research, right? For those who don't know, here's what floor is according to canon...

**ShinRa HQ Floor Plan according to canon:**

Floor 01: Reception + Shinra Exhibit Room (Confirmed in Crisis Core)

Floor 02: Lounge Area + main lift to upper floors (Confirmed in Crisis Core)

Floor 03: Shopping Area for ShinRa employees

Floor 45: Archives (Confirmed in Before Crisis)

Floor 49: SOLDIER Floor (Confirmed in Crisis Core)

Floor 51: Director of SOLDIER Floor (Confirmed in Crisis Core)

Floor 59: At this floor, all the floors above it require key cards

Floor 60: Foyer Guarded area

Floor 61: Break area + Bar

Floor 62: Government Floor + Library

Floor 63: Storage Room

Floor 64: Rest & Recreational area for Employees

Floor 65: Urban Development Department

Floor 66: Board Meeting Room + Washroom

Floor 67: Science Department: Cells, storage room

Floor 68: Science Department: Main laboratory

Floor 69: Foyer area + ShinRa Offices

Floor 70: President's Office

_**Comments, opinions, questions, advice are welcomed! :) Please review!**_


End file.
